


Wrong Place, Right Time

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Lawyer Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 92,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes into a bar for a drink after a bad week...Cas is there and mistakes Dean for a "hooker", he offers Dean money and Dean - who hasn't been laid in awhile and well, look at Cas - would you turn him down? - anyway... Cas wakes up and the cash is still on the dresser of the hotel room. Move ahead a week - Cas is in a car accident and takes his precious Vette to Winchester Motor Company where the CEO is no other than the hooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“I am presently experiencing life at a rate of several WTF’s per hour,” Dean muttered to Benny Lafitte, the manager of the Lawrence, Kansas location of Winchester Motor Company. He loosened the red, silk tie and slumped against the wall of the large bay.

“Sorry to hear that, Boss. Anything going on that I need to know about?” Benny had been applying tape around the trim of a ’70 Gran Torino to get it ready for the paint booth, but he straightened to look at his boss.

“No. Just a long week of meetings, an interview with Hot Rod magazine and a photo shoot with a bunch of models at the LA location. I’m just fuckin’ tired.” Dean looked at the car longingly. When was the last time he got to get his hands dirty? Four…no, five months ago.

“A bunch of models, huh? Life must be fuckin’ hard for you,” Benny said sarcastically. The big man shook his head and bent over to finish applying the tape.

“I would have gladly let you take my place.” And Dean meant it. His love life was a revolving door of pretty women. He’d always been lucky with the ladies, but after WMC opened its third, then fourth location, he became a hot commodity. He knew he was a good looking man, he was told often enough, but these days, the women were after his money. Was it too much to ask for someone who liked being with him just because he’s Dean and not the CEO of one of the most prestigious automotive restoration companies in the country?

“Maybe next time,” Benny replied. Dean pushed off the wall and wandered out of the bay. When he got to the office, he poked his head in. Charlie, the assistant manager, sat at her desk chatting on her phone.

“I love you too,” she said into the phone and Dean knew Charlie must be talking to her girlfriend, Cecilie. Cecilie Rasmussen also worked for WMC, but in the main office as Dean’s secretary. The two women were coming up on their second year together. Dean felt a stab of jealousy. Not that he wanted to settle down… “Hey, Babe, the boss is here and he’s scowling. I need to go. See you tonight.

“I was not scowling.”

Charlie looked at him balefully. “Dude, you are sitting on a throne of lies.”

Dean smirked at her. Very few of his employees could talk to him like that. Charlie wasn’t just someone on the payroll though, she was one of his best friends. “Just a rough week. I think I need a drink or maybe two. Will you and Cecilie come with me?”

“No can do. We are heading over to Topeka tonight for the Fall Out Boy concert.”

Dean walked out of the garage and got into the Impala…his baby. She was the car that started it all. When his father left town not long after Dean’s mother died, all he left his oldest son was a beat up ’67 Impala. With the help of his Uncle Bobby, Dean restored the sleek, black car to her former glory. A few times Dean didn’t have money for food and almost had to sell her, but he always found a way to feed his younger brother, put a roof of their heads and later, put Sam through college. He was ashamed of what he had to do to get the money. Sam never knew…no one did. He thanked God and all that was holy those days were behind him.

He drove over to the small office building that housed the home offices of WMC. Cecilie looked up from her desk and gave him a warm smile. “You have a few messages.”

“Anything that can’t wait until Monday?” He watched the cute brunette thumbing through the small pile of pink message slips.

“Not really.”

“Awesome. Just toss them on my desk. I’m going to head out early.” Dean turned to leave, but stopped and turned. “Hey, Cecilie, finish up what you’re doing and take off. You and Charlie drive safe okay and if you’re drinking tonight, get a room and put it on the company credit card.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

Dean headed to his house to fix something to eat and then change. He knew Sam couldn’t go out since Jess’ parents were in town to discuss wedding plans, so he’d just go out by himself.

***

Castiel Novak pushed the case files across his desk with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes. Contract law could be so boring, but it made the firm a ton of money. Contract law kept him out of the courtroom too. Castiel wasn’t a people person. Hadn’t been for a long time. Not since Meg’s death.

He leaned back in his chair and watched the slideshow flash by on his screen. Jimmy, his son, was featured in every picture that scrolled by. He looked so much like Meg, but his eyes were just like his father’s. Jimmy was away at camp. It was the first time the five year old had been away from Castiel. Jimmy was having a ball at the small summer camp. Unfortunately, Castiel was having a hard time. The house was too quiet.

At five o’clock, the office staff started thinning out. It was Friday after all. Castiel stayed until after eight. There wasn’t a reason to go home. Castiel pulled on his trenchcoat, even though it was seventy degrees outside, and left the office.

He found himself at The Stable. It was a discreet gay bar on the west side of town. As the name alluded to, it was a place where a man could pay for a night of sex without any strings. Castiel didn’t want strings. He had Jimmy to think of. He wanted some stress relief, that’s all.

Castiel sat at the bar, tipping back his third shot of tequila. The men offering themselves were not appealing to him tonight. He asked for his tab. He would just go home. He’d pull up some porn, jack off and it would take the edge off.

Meg would have scolded him if she were still alive. He missed her. Meg had been his friend…his confidant…and later, the mother of his child. That one drunken night had changed his life forever. When Meg had told him she was pregnant with his child, Castiel had laughed. He’d joked about Immaculate Conception. Then Meg reminded him of that night. Meg had just been dumped and was depressed. Castiel brought her ice cream, tequila and comfort.

He’d told Ray, the captain of the cheerleading squad at Boston College and his boyfriend at the time, about the baby and suddenly, Castiel was the one who was dumped and depressed. He married Meg out of a sense of duty. Jimmy was born and they had a good life. Meg’s worked as an editor for the Boston Herald and Castiel was an associate in a huge law firm. Meg and Castiel never slept together again after the night their child was conceived. He had a few men that kept him satisfied and Meg has a few men as well.

The day Castiel was offered a full partnership, Meg was coming home from a night out with one of her ‘friends’. She’d been drinking. He never got to celebrate his good news with her. It turned out that Meg had several life insurance policies and had made a few investments. Castiel turned down the job, packed up the apartment and moved to Lawrence, Kansas. Why Lawrence? His friend, Balthazar had just started his own firm there.

Castiel dragged his mind out of the past when the bartender put the tab in front of him. He looked up at movement beside him and saw the stranger sit down. The beautiful stranger. Short brown hair, a scruffy face, tall. He was dressed in jeans, a plain black t-shirt and work boots. Definitely not a buyer. Maybe Castiel would stay for a few more minutes after all.

He motioned for the bartender to put the man’s order on his tab. He watched the bartender pour a whiskey neat and put it in front of the other man. The bartender spoke to him and pointed to Castiel. The corner of the man’s mouth lifted and he saluted Castiel with his drink. He shot the amber liquid down and Castiel watched in fascination as his Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed his drink. He stood and approached Castiel.

“Thanks for the drink.” He had a rich baritone that made Castiel think of smooth Kentucky bourbon.

“You are very welcome.” The man had the same reaction most did at Castiel’s voice. The deep, gravelly sound should have belonged to a much bigger man…though Castiel wasn’t small. He was six feet tall with a runner’s taut body.

“You come here often?” Just as the words left his mouth, the man groaned. “Sorry, worst pick up line ever.”

“Are you trying to pick me up?” Castiel mind was already on the things he wanted to do to that gorgeous mouth.

“Sure.”

***  
The man was drop dead gorgeous. Messy, dark brown hair and God, those eyes. Those eyes alone could make Dean forget his shitty week. He looked to be about Dean’s age, maybe a year or two older.

Dean wasn’t sure what made him come to The Stable. The place held a lot of bad memories. That year he sold his body to pay for Sam’s first year of college... The full ride scholarship was great, but it didn’t pay for the apartment he needed out in California, the living expenses, the old used car. His job at Bobby’s garage didn’t come close to covering all the bills.

The one thing about The Stable though…you could always find an easy lay. Dean would really enjoy a round or two with this man.

“How much for the whole night?”

Dean stared uncomprehendingly for a few seconds. How much? Whoa. The guy thought he was for sale. Seriously? He was the fuckin’ CEO of Winchester Motor Company. Last year, he brought down three million dollars. He was about to tell the guy to go fuck himself, but there was something about the man’s eyes. Sure, they were beautiful to look at…a silvery blue that seemed to radiate heat…but there was something else there. Something…loneliness…sadness…

“How much do you think I’m worth?”

“Five hundred for the night enough?” Five hundred…for a night? The price of sex must have gone up. Dean used to get a hundred and fifty for a night.

“Seems fair. Your place?” Dean knew the drill. Never invite the john back to your house. Let ‘em spring for a hotel room or for the quick shit, their car…never in Baby.

“I’ll get a room. The Fairmont okay?” The Fairmont was an older hotel a block west of the bar. It was high priced because of its historical value. Dean was impressed. He expected the Best Western off the interstate.

“That’s cool.”

“I will go check in. Meet me by the elevators.” In control. Dean liked that in a man. Dean watched as he slid his credit card across the bar. The bartender processed it and handed it back with a slip of paper. The man signed it with a flourish and stood up. He placed a trenchcoat over his arm and left the bar. Dean gave him a few minutes and followed.

The lobby of the hotel was done in late century furnishings and Dean felt out of place in his jeans. His ‘client’ was wearing a suit and tie. They entered the ancient elevator and rode it up to the sixth floor. He used an old fashioned key to enter the room. No electronic key cards for this old girl. Dean followed him in.

He put five one hundred dollar bills on the dresser. Dean acknowledged them with a nod. “Is there anything you won’t do?”

Dean remembered his standard list. “No kissing, no water sports, no marking, no bareback.”

“Understood.” Dean watched him hang his coat in the closet and loosen his tie. His eyes never left Dean’s. Dean found it both exciting and disconcerting. “Take off your clothes, please.”

Please? Dean pulled his shirt off and tossed it on a chair. He sat down and untied his boots, toeing them off along with his socks. He stood and unbuckled his belt and without any fanfare, pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down. Those he left on the floor. Dean wasn’t embarrassed at being in the nude. He had a decent body. He stood there, smug in the knowledge that the man found him attractive if the darkening of his eyes were anything to go by.

“You are very beautiful.” The way the guy spoke was a bit…strange. Perfect pronunciation…like a college professor or something.

“Thanks.” Dean saw the man’s hand rub against his crotch. Yeah, he was getting worked up. Time to play. Dean found himself enjoying the ruse. He’d never have to turn tricks again, but pretending like this was something of a turn on. His own cock was starting to lengthen.

“Please get on your knees.” Again with the ‘please’. Hell, the guy was paying for a service. No need to be that polite. He was unzipping his fly and Dean moved closer, lowering himself to the floor. He pulled his cock out and Dean’s eyes widened a little. He was hung, that was for sure. Dean’s own cock was nice, average length, but thick. This guy was at least an inch longer. Dean licked his lips and went to work.

Dean’s right hand worked the man’s nut sac, while his left held the base of the john’s cock, holding it steady while he sucked. The man was making small noises and when Dean looked up, his eyes were closed. Most johns liked to watch. Strange that this one didn’t.

“Stop…stop…” Dean obeyed and leaned back, ass resting on his heels. Dean looked up. The man’s blue eyes were open now. “Hands and knees…on the bed.”

Dean turned so the man didn’t see his smug smile. Yep, Dean Winchester still had it. It was nice to know the stoic man was getting into it. Dean crawled on the bed, presenting his ass. Dean hadn’t been fucked since…since…a vacation in Cancun two years ago. He’d gone with Sam and Jess. The younger Italian man was very nice to look at and he really knew how to fuck. Dean spent more time in Antonio’s hotel room than his own.

Blue Eyes was prepared. Dean heard the top pop off of the small sample sized lube and a moment later, felt the cool gel on his ass. Dean relaxed and let the man open him up. Dean moaned and squeezed his balls. “Feels good.”

He had three fingers inside of Dean now. He was working them in and out. Blue Eyes knew what he was doing. He’d brush against Dean’s prostate slightly, just enough to make Dean moan with pleasure…just enough to tease.

“Fuck me, Man. Hurry and fuck me.”

Dean heard the sound of a foil packet being opened. Those wet, talented fingers didn’t relent…didn’t stop moving…it felt so good. Dean’s hips were rolling back and forth, drawing the fingers in deeper…wanting the friction…wanting to feel them on that magic spot. Then they were gone. Dean groaned, his hips still moving…seeking…

“Ohhh, fuck.” Dean felt the tight muscle stretching even more to accommodate the other man’s dick. He winced a little…the pressure and the slight burn as his body adjusted. He was inside of Dean now. All of him…every glorious inch was buried deep inside. “Move…fuck me…fuck me…”

The pace was fast and hard. Dean was close. His hand worked his cock and the sounds of the man’s balls slapping against his thighs was so fuckin’ hot. Both men were panting, chasing release. Dean came first with a loud cry. He continued to pull on his cock, drawing every drop of cum from his slit. With a soft grunt, the man emptied himself into Dean. He was still and Dean could feel the pulse of his cock.

Blue Eyes slowly pulled out and Dean felt the bed move as the man rolled off of it. Dean collapsed to his stomach and turned. The other man’s legs were not steady, but he pulled up his boxers and made his way to the bathroom and Dean heard the splash of the condom in the toilet followed by a flush.

“Thank you.” Dean’s eyes had been well on their way to being closed, but with those words, they popped open. No one…not ever…had thanked him for sex before.

“You’re welcome?” Dean didn’t know what else to say, so it sounded like a question.

“Would you care for some water? I believe there is bottled water in the mini-fridge.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched the guy bend down and grab two bottles of water out of the fridge. He walked to the bed and handed one to Dean. Dean rolled over on his back and unscrewed the top.

Dean wasn’t sure about protocol in a situation like this. If this was sex after a date, he’d make small talk and then think of an excuse to leave. In his past, after someone paid him for sex, he’d start dressing after the guy got off, take his money and leave. This wasn’t technically paid sex…he wasn’t taking the money.

Blue Eyes stretched out on the other side of the king bed and closed his eyes. Dean drank the rest of his water and sat the empty bottle on the nightstand. Soft snores reached his ears. Damn, the guy was trusting. Dean knew where the man’s wallet was. He shook his head.

Quietly, he dressed and left the room. The crisp bills sat untouched on the dresser.

***  
Castiel woke with a start. Where was he? Then he relaxed down on the pillow. He remembered the green eyed man…the sex…those captivating freckles. Normally, when he bought men for the night, he turned off the lights, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it last night. He knew without even looking that the man was gone. They usually were.

He was too trusting. Falling asleep next to someone who sold their body to the highest bidder wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but Castiel was very good at slight-of-hand. His wallet wasn’t tucked into his pants, it was under his pillow. His fingertips brushed against the leather. Still there.

The first thing he wanted was a shower. He used the hotel’s complimentary shampoo, soap and conditioner. After he dried off, he took the sample sized tube of toothpaste and brushed his teeth with his finger. He’d do a better job when he got home. He dressed in the same clothes and was turning to get his coat out of the closet when he saw the money. He frowned. Tentatively, he touched the stacked bills.

He was still trying to figure out the mystery later that night while sitting in his recliner. The book on his lap forgotten. By Sunday evening, Castiel had put the strange encounter out of his mind…or so he tried to tell himself. The green eyed man haunted his thoughts. He was even tempted to go to The Stable and see if he could find him again, but a call from his brother kept him at home. Michael, a doctor still living in Boston, called to check up on him and fill him in on their mother’s failing health. Castiel didn’t care if the woman died. If that made him a cold bastard, so be it.

Naomi Novak wasn’t happy to have another child after her three other sons were in their early teens. Castiel was an accident after an encounter with a musician. She couldn’t pass Castiel’s dark looks and blue eyes off on her husband, Alistair. The rich businessman left her, taking his three sons with him. Penniless, Naomi blamed Castiel for her problems. She moved from man to man until she ‘found’ religion when Castiel was seven. Castiel’s young life was wrought with beatings in the name of her god. In his teens, she caught him with another boy and the beating was so violent he wound up in the hospital. Michael, who was out of medical school, was working at the ER that night. Castiel never returned to Naomi’s house. Michael put him through college and the rest was history.

Castiel’s work week was busy, but the days dragged. He was looking forward to Friday afternoon when he could pick up his son. The green eyed stranger’s memory was tucked away.

Jimmy was excited to see him and chattered all the way home. Castiel’s routine could get back to normal. Work, come home to Jimmy and his nanny, eat dinner with his child and then bed. Balthazar told him his life was in a rut. Maybe so, but it was his rut and he was happy…happy enough.

Monday morning brought thunderstorms. The rain pelted down causing traffic to become a nightmare. Castiel was just a block from the office when a large pickup slid through the red light and clipped his bumper. Castiel’s car spun around and came to rest against another car. Shaken up, but not hurt, Castiel got out of the car and checked on the other drivers. Pickup truck guy hit his head pretty good on his wide window, but looked okay. The driver of the car Castiel hit was just upset about being late for work. Finally, Castiel turned back to his car…and groaned. His mint condition ’65 Corvette convertible was banged up pretty bad. He ran his hand along the rear quarter panel and winced at the depth of the dent. The passenger side front fender was a total loss. She was drivable though.

An hour and twenty minutes later, Castiel pulled into his parking spot. He had the police report to file with his insurance company, but no idea where to take his precious girl. She was the only thing besides Jimmy that he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with the next chapter. I had visitors over the weekend and they just wouldn't leave.

Dean got to his office despite all the accidents on the roadways. Rain was coming down in sheets and people were driving crazy. Cecilie was at her desk and the poor thing was drenched, short hair plastered to her head. 

“You look like a drowned rat,” Dean said with a grin. 

“Feel like one too,” she said, frowning at her computer screen.

“What’s on my calendar for today?” Dean prayed it wasn’t much. He really wanted to go to the garage and change his baby’s oil, maybe even give her a wax job.

“Internet is down and I can’t log into the server. You’ll have to check your calendar on your cell. Sorry, Boss.”

“Have you called IT?”

Cecilie gave him her ‘duh’ look. He managed to look sheepish. Cecilie didn’t let anything slip past her. “Sorry, of course you did. What did they say?”

“They’re working on the problem. I don’t know why you don’t promote Charlie to head IT and bring her over here. Her talent is wasted at the garage.”

“If she were here, you both would never get anything done,” Dean teased. “You know I’ve tried to give Charlie the promotion, she’s happy without all the responsibility.”

“Yeah,” Cecilie said affectionately. 

Dean entered his inner sanctum. His office was his home away from home. A large drawing table was on one side of the room, paintings and photographs of classic cars covered the walls. The massive oak desk sat by the window. On one wall was a huge photograph of his baby, professionally framed. It had been a gift from Sam three Christmases ago. 

He sat at his desk and pulled up his calendar on his phone. He had an appointment with an automotive paint distributor this morning, but nothing else. He grinned. Today, he was going to get his hands dirty.

Sam stopped by the office around noon, bringing lunch. The two brothers sat in the conference room and spread out the food. A burger and fries for Dean and a large salad for Sam.

“So, what’s going on? You never stop by for lunch?”

“I have a favor to ask.” Dean paused, burger halfway to his mouth.

“Sure. What do you need? Money?” Dean knew Sam and Jess did okay on their salaries. Sam was only a junior associate though and Jess was working at a physical therapy clinic while she finished nursing school. Money was tight, but they were managing.

“No!” Sam seemed offended, but he just shook his head. “My boss was in a car wreck his morning and messed up his car pretty bad. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and try to fit him in.”

“Sammy…” Dean sat the burger on the table. “You know how busy we are. I can’t fit in your boss’ pretty, little Mercedes.” The last part of his sentence was heavy with sarcasm. Other than his brother, Dean didn’t take well to lawyers.

“Dean, he’s my boss. If you could fix his car, it would make me look good. ”

“Sam…” Dean sighed. He could never say no to Sammy…except that time Sam wanted him to eat a tofu burger…he said no then.

“It’s a ’65 Vette, Dean.” The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked. He knew Dean’s weakness for any classic Chevrolet. “And I may have already told him you’d look at it.”

“Seriously?” His lunch forgotten, Dean grinned at his brother. “Can he bring it by this afternoon?”

“Let me check.” Sam took out his phone and made a call. He spoke to a receptionist first and then got his boss on the line.

“Mr. Novak? Yeah, it’s me, Sam. I talked to my brother and he agreed to look at your car this afternoon. Would that be convenient? Great, just go to the garage and ask for Dean. Yes, Dean. Sure thing. Not a problem.”

Dean followed along with Sam’s side of the conversation. When his brother hung up, he said, “He will be there at two.”

“Cool.” Dean ate the rest of his lunch with his normal gusto. 

***  
Castiel was staring morosely at his computer when one of the associates knocked on his door. Sam Winchester, graduate of Stanford, smart, ambitious. Castiel made it a point to know a little bit about all of his employees.

“Can I help you, Mr. Winchester?” He leaned forward, resting his clasped hands on the desk.

“I…uhm…went out to my car to grab a case file this morning and I saw your Corvette.” 

“I was in an accident this morning.” Castiel couldn’t keep the sadness from his voice. “I’ve called my insurance company and they are supposed to be trying to find someone qualified to repair the damages.”

“About that... My brother is the owner of Winchester Motor Company. Would you like him to take a look at her?”

“Winchester Motor Company? That’s your brother?” Castiel had heard of the car restoration company, anyone who loved classic cars had heard of them. Castiel had no idea Sam was related to the WMC empire.

“Yeah. Dean. I could get him to take a look…if you want.” 

Castiel didn’t smile very often unless it was for Jimmy, but he smiled then. “Please, Sam.”

The young man beamed at Castiel’s use of his first name. “I’ll…I’ll talk to him and get back with you.”

He was eating lunch at his desk when his secretary put in a call from Sam. After he got off the phone he smiled again. Twice in one day should be a record for him. 

At one thirty, Castiel got into his damaged Vette and headed for WMC. He was excited that the best of the best would be taking care of her. He paused to admire the beautiful cars sitting in the bays. A gleaming black ’67 Impala sat in one of the bays with its hood up. She was a beauty. 

Castiel walked into the air conditioned lobby and was greeted by a cute redhead. Her smile was warm and welcoming.

“Good afternoon. Welcome to WMC.”

“Hello. I’m supposed to see Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Ah, you must be Sam’s boss.” She glanced down at a small notepad. “C. Novak?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Dean said to pull it in Bay 2. Do you want me to get one of the guys to pull it in for you?”

“No, that’s fine. Just point me in the right direction.” The redhead stood and walked to the large window. See the black Impala?” At Castiel’s nod, she continued, “just pull in next to her. That’s Dean’s baby.”

“She’s beautiful,” Castiel said truthfully.

“Tell Dean that and you’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand. After you park, come back in here and I’ll page Dean for you.”

Castiel nodded politely and went to move his car. Once the Vette was inside, Castiel got out and looked around. A pair of jean clad legs was under the Impala. 

Castiel looked around the bays. It wasn’t a typical garage. The place was immaculate. Every tool was put away. The employees were all black t-shirts with the WMC logo.

The rolling dolly came out from under the car. A familiar face stared up at him. The freckles weren’t as noticeable because of the smears of oil and grime, but the eyes were all Castiel needed to see. His mouth dropped open in shock. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he began to look around wildly. It couldn’t be…the fates couldn’t be this cruel.

***  
Dean was screwing the oil plug back in when he heard the sound of an engine pulling into the bay next to his. Sam’s boss must have arrived. He tightened the plug and rolled out from under his car. 

He stared. His brain couldn’t seem to wrap around the fact that the man who’d mistaken him for a…hooker… was standing in his garage. Dean watched the different emotions play on the man’s face. Shock, horror…a little confusion. 

“You Novak? Didn’t catch your name the other night,” Dean said sarcastically. Yeah, so what if he sounded like a douche. The man thought he made his living by sucking dick. 

“Nor I yours.” The words were stiff and softly spoken. Dean saw the man looking around. The garage probably wasn’t the best place to have a conversation about their first meeting. It only took a split second for Dean to decide to pretend it never happened. It was one night…one night with an obviously well educated…drop fuckin’ dead gorgeous man…

“So, you need us to fix your Vette, huh?” Dean took a few steps towards the car. Novak took a few steps back.

“I will just go into the office and have your receptionist page your boss. If you will excuse me.” The guy looked a little green and he definitely couldn’t wait to get away from Dean. 

“No need to page.” A tiny smile creased his lips. Who was holding the reins now?

“Then could you point me in the right direction. I’d really like to discuss my car with him.”

“Go ahead and discuss.” Dean was opening smirking at the man now.

“You are Dean Winchester.” Dean thought the guy looked like he was going to have an aneurysm. Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded. The poor guy was shocked as shit. 

“Yep. The one and only.” Dean stepped closer to the car and gave her a once over. He winced at the damaged fender. “Damn.” He continued to walk around to the rear quarter panel. “Fuck.” He gingerly ran his hand across the large gash.

“I think…I think it would be prudent if I took her somewhere else.” Dean looked up to see the man fidgeting with his keys, eyes downcast.

“No one else can bring her back like I can,” Dean stated. “What does your insurance company say? Don’t let them dick you around. Some places will see the age of the car and try to give you shit. You need someone to give you an appraisal, I’m certified to do that.”

“My insurance company is aware of her worth. I still think…” Dean reacted without thinking, something he was really bad about. He was right up in Novak’s face and he whispered harshly. “Look, we fucked. You thought I was a fuckin’ whore and we fucked. It was one God damn night. Get over it.”

Novak took a step back and snarled in a low voice, “You let me think you were a fucking whore.”

“Yeah, well, that makes us both dicks, doesn’t it?” Dean took a step back. And in a normal voice, he said, “I can have her restored in about ten days. I’ll charge your insurance company eight thousand dollars. Do you need a lift home or do you want to arrange to bring the car in tomorrow morning?” Dean usually worked with the insurance company’s so the clients weren’t out a fuckton of money in accident cases, but this dick could afford it since he shelled out money for sex. 

“Those terms are acceptable. I will have the car dropped off in the morning.” Without another word, Novak slid into the driver’s seat and slammed the door. Dean watched him go. After he was gone, Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Fuck.”

“Boss? Everything okay?” Dean jumped at the sound of Benny’s voice.

“Yeah. Everything’s fuckin’ peachy.” Benny must have heard something in his tone because he backed away and disappeared into one of the paint booth.

All of his employees stayed away from him the rest of the day. He was in a foul mood. He tried to shake it, but he couldn’t get the man out of his thoughts. Five o’clock found him shirtless, hot and finishing up the wax job. His girl looked damn good. 

“What to grab a beer?” Benny was back. 

Dean wiped his face on the small towel sticking out of his waistband. “Nah. Just going to head home tonight.”

“So, we doing the Vette or not?”

“We are. It’ll be here in the morning.”

“I’ll assign Ash to it. He’s the best we’ve got with fiberglass.”

“I’m taking lead on this one,” Dean said, pulling his shirt over his head.

“You? But…” Benny must have had second thoughts because he stopped speaking. Dean knew what he was going to say. Dean didn’t have time to work in the garage. He knew Benny had lots of questions, but wouldn’t ask them…at least not now.

“I’ll pull in Ash to assist, but I’ll make time.”

“You’re the boss,” Benny said softly. “See you later, Dean.” 

Dean watched Benny walk away. He’d want an explanation soon. Dean just didn’t know what to tell him. Now, he just wanted a shower, a hot meal and some ‘me time’.

The massaging jets beat down on his back and he cracked his neck. He was getting soft. Used to be he could spend all day under the hood of a car. Today, all he did was change the oil and wax his car and he was beat and his back was stiff. He stood there, letting the hot water sluice over him. Finally, he picked up the bar of soap and washed himself. Novak intruded into his thoughts. Memories of that night came flooding back. Strange how that night he was so in control and at the garage he was almost timid…sure, he’d bowed up at Dean but he sure didn’t like confrontation. Confrontation was Dean’s middle name. 

He toweled off and tossed a frozen pizza into the oven. He was flipping channels when his phone rang. Sam.

“What?” Dean said in lieu of a greeting.

“Did Mr. Novak make it in?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to fix his Vette?”

“Yeah.”

“Real talkative tonight, aren’t you? Something wrong?” 

Dean huffed. Sometimes having a nosy younger brother sucked. “Nothing’s wrong. Just tired and trying to relax. Don’t worry, your boss’ car is in good hands. It’ll look so good when I get done with it that you’ll probably get a raise…maybe he’ll offer you a partnership.”

“Wait. You’re going to work on it?”

“It’s my garage. Why is everyone so shocked that I want to work on the damn car?” Dean flipped off the TV. He wasn’t feeling like watching anything. Maybe he’d read.

“You aren’t telling me something.” Sam was just too fucking smart. Dean stood up and drifted back into the kitchen.

“Sammy, my dinner is ready and you should go give your beautiful fiancé a foot massage or something. You better keep her happy or I’ll steal her away from you.”

“Fat chance. We’ll talk later.”

“Yeah.” Dean hung up and sat the phone on the counter. How had his life gotten so freakin’ complicated?

***  
Castiel left the garages of WMC and drove…just drove. He finally pulled over behind one of those big box stores, in the back near a field of wildflowers. He rested his head on the steering wheel. He’d fucked Dean Winchester. Worst than that, he thought the handsome CEO had been a whore…God was punishing him for something. The man was an enigma. He was filthy rich, but was in a dive bar, dressed like a dock worker. Instead of correcting Castiel’s assumption that he wanted to be paid for sex, he’d gone along with it. He’d been on his knees…giving Castiel head for Christ’s sake. And today, today the man was covered with oil and grease, looking like… damn him. His looks should be illegal. 

Taking a deep breath, Castiel pulled back onto the road and instead of going back to the office, he headed home. He needed to spend time with Jimmy. He had to get Dean Winchester out of his head. Nothing good could come of dirty, porn quality thoughts of the green eyed man.

Castiel’s home was located in an exclusive neighborhood just outside of town. He bought the house because the area was quiet. He pushed the button for the garage opener and pulled up inside. The door rattled closed behind him as he got out. The house was quiet. He strolled through the kitchen and into the spacious living room. He heard a high pitched squeal and looked out the patio doors. Jimmy was being pushed on his new swingset. Linda Tran, his nanny, pushed him high. Castiel smiled at the small legs pumping the air.

He opened the back door and stepped out onto the back deck. His son cried out, “Daddy! Daddy, look at me.”

Castiel walked out to the play area. “I see you. Have you had a good day?”

“Miss Linda made me eat carrots again.” The child cut a pouting face towards Linda. She just laughed and slowed the swing so the little boy could hop off and run to his father. Castiel’s heart swelled when he felt the small arms circling his legs. 

“Carrots are good for you.”

“I hate them,” Jimmy said stubbornly. His stubbornness came from Meg. The way he poked his lips out and squinted his eyes reminded Castiel so much of his best friend. He missed her. 

“Hate is an unacceptable word, James Michael.” Jimmy lowered his chin to his chest. When his father used his full name, he knew an argument would not be smart.

“You are home early, Mr. Novak,” said Linda, speaking for the first time.

“Jimmy, run inside, please. I need to speak to Miss Linda alone.” Jimmy frowned but did as he was told. After the back door slammed shut, Castiel shook his head. “He’s a handful, isn’t he?”

“He’s a good boy. A sweet child. Headstrong, yes, but not mean spirited.”

“Like his mother.” Castiel stared at the house for a few moments before speaking again. “I was in a minor car accident this morning. I had to take the car in to have an estimate done. That’s why I’m home early.”

“You were not hurt?” She looked concerned.

“No. I may be a little sore in the morning though. My car is a little worse for wear.”

“I’m so sorry. You will be taking the Escalade to work?”

The Escalade was used by Linda to take Jimmy to and from his piano lessons, swimming lessons, to grocery shop and run other errands. “I’ll rent a car until the Corvette is restored. I will need you to follow me to the garage tomorrow and drop me at the office afterwards though.”

Inside, Castiel sat at the counter answering emails while Linda prepared dinner. She stayed late three times a week to help with dinner and bath time. Castiel managed on his own the rest of the time. He’d sent a text to Balthazar explaining he’d be late tomorrow. 

Later that night, he read Jimmy a bedtime story, tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“What’s gay mean?”

Castiel had hoped this conversation wouldn’t come until Jimmy was a lot older. He sat down on the edge of his son’s bed. “Where did you hear that word?”

“Joey Andrews said his mommy said you was gay.”

Castiel brushed a fingertip over Jimmy’s rounded face. “Gay is a word that means a man loves another man.” Castiel knew from experience to keep things as simple as possible. Joey Andrews’ mother asked him out several times before Castiel finally told her he was gay.

“Like holding hands and kissing and stuff?”

“Yes, son. Just like that.”

“Is you gay?”

“Are you gay?” Castiel corrected automatically.

“I don’t think so. I love Megan.” Jimmy tilted his head sideways in a perfect imitation of his father.

Castiel chuckled at his son’s misunderstanding. “Is Megan the little blonde girl in your swimming class?”

Jimmy nodded. “She’s pretty. She can hold her breath for a whole minute.”

“Impressive.” Castiel stood. “Go to sleep, Jimmy.” 

Just when he thought he evaded the question, his son’s voice stopped him. “So, is you gay?”

“Yes. How does that make you feel?” Castiel sat back down. 

“Destiny has two mommies. It’s okay, I guess.”

“Jimmy, if anyone ever makes you feel bad about it, please tell me. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” 

Castiel turned off the light and closed Jimmy’s door. He needed work on case files. He sat down at the desk in his home office and opened a file. Ten minutes later, he closed it. He’d read the same statement four times and still didn’t remember what it said. He moved his mouse to the Internet icon and typed in Dean’s name. Strangely enough, Castiel didn’t know much about the man or his company. Sure, he’d heard of the company and how good their work was, but Castiel wasn’t one to read car magazines or go to car shows. His brothers and Balthazar kept after him to show the Vette, but that involved being out in public and meeting people. Castiel couldn’t do that.

There were several pictures and articles about Dean. And by the time Castiel turned out the lights in his office, he knew a lot about the man. Everything except what had him at a dive bar, allowing himself to be picked up by a stranger. A stranger who thought he was for sale.

***  
Why would someone with Novak’s looks and prestige need to pay for sex? That question looped through Dean’s mind for most of the evening. He couldn’t figure the man out. Surely it wasn’t because he was still in the closet. Then again, stranger things happen. With his success and money, Dean didn’t care who knew about his sex life. Anyone who had a problem with it could go fuck themselves. Yeah, he dated mostly women…if you could call what he did dating. Men were easier to be around though. The sex could be rough and nasty. 

Maybe he was married. Back when he was turning tricks there were many men who were sporting wedding bands. Most married guys just wanted head. Seldom did they want to fuck his ass.

“Who the fuck knows,” Dean said to this empty bedroom. He’d tried to read, but after turning the page to a new chapter, he realized he didn’t know what the previous chapter was about. He shut off his lamp and closed his eyes. Blue eyes stared at him. He remembered how he’d referred to Novak as ‘Blue Eyes’ that night. 

The thought of that night made Dean’s cock harden. He groaned. The first few days after their ‘encounter’, Dean had gotten himself off imagining Blue Eyes pounding into him. Of course, that was before he knew he was Sam’s boss. He couldn’t tell that to his dick though. 

He poured a little lube on his hand and worked his palm up and down his shaft. He tried to clear his mind of Novak, choosing to fantasize about busty Asian girls instead. It worked until his balls tightened and he felt the familiar heat spreading through his body. At the moment of climax, Dean was picturing those damn blue eyes.

The next morning, Dean was at the garage early. The bay doors were all up and his employees were already working. Bay 2 was empty, but Dean was stocking it with the tools he’d need. When it came time for the fiberglass work, Ash would help, but Dean planned on doing all the other work necessary to bring Novak’s car back to her former glory. If asked, Dean couldn’t tell you why he wanted to be the one to work on the Vette. Perhaps it was just to dick around with Novak. Yeah, maybe that was it.

At seven forty-five, the Vette pulled up and Dean motioned for Novak to pull her into the bay. A black Cadillac Escalade parked and sat idling behind it. Dean glanced over briefly. A tiny Asian woman was behind the wheel and Dean could see a small dark head in the back seat. The motherfucker was married and with a kid. He hadn’t been wearing a ring that night or yesterday. Yes, Dean looked.

Novak got out of the car and stood silently, waiting for Dean to acknowledge him. Dean held out his hand for the keys. “I’ll have the office call you when I’m done.” 

Benny, who had walked up to admire the car, jerked his head up at Dean’s rude tone. “We’ll take real good care of her, Mr. Novak,” Benny stated with a sideways glance at Dean. 

“Thank you. I know she’s in good hands,” Novak said, but he didn’t sound very sure.

Dean watched him get into the passenger seat of the big SUV and waited until it left the lot before turning to Benny.

“You mind telling me what it is about that guy that pisses you off? You know him or something?”

“No. Never met him before yesterday. He’s Sam’s boss. Just some rich dickhead lawyer.” Dean grabbed a clipboard with all the garage’s paperwork attached. He leaned against the Vette and started filling in the form. He’d need to order a new fender, but the back could be fabricated here in the shop. He scribbled for a few minutes before he realized Benny was still looking at him strangely.

“What?” He snapped.

“Nothing. Just wondering who pissed in your Wheaties. Most of our clients are rich, Dean. I’ve never seen you so rude before.” Benny turned on his heel and walked away. Dean felt guilty. Benny was one of his closest friends. Whenever Dean worked in the garage, they joked around, shot the shit…

After he filled out all the documents for the insurance company and their own files, Dean set to work pulling off the damaged parts of the car. 

Dean got a text from Sam around noon inviting him to dinner at their house that night. Something about his best man duties… He told him he’d be there. 

By quitting time, the Corvette was ready for the new parts. He’d start on the fiberglass work the next day and the new fender should be in by Thursday afternoon. 

That night, while Jess was finishing up dinner, Sam brought up the subject of Castiel Novak. 

“Mr. Novak ordered a rental today, so I guess that means you have the Vette, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t seem very happy about it. I know you’re busy and I’m sorry I volunteered you to work on Mr. Novak’s car, but this means a lot to me, Dean. And to Mr. Novak. He loves that car.”

“It’s not the car, Sam. The car is awesome. Even the motor looks brand spanking new. He takes care of it, that’s for sure.”

“So, it’s not the car…”

“Novak’s just a dick. Okay? Don’t understand how anyone could be married to him. Probably fuckin’ cheats on his wife. A real loser, if you ask me.”

“Wife? Mr. Novak isn’t married. His wife died a few years ago. Are you sure we’re even talking about the same guy? Mr. Novak is a great guy…just really introverted. Mr. Sebastian’s secretary told me he’s gay but was married to his best friend. He’s got a son from that marriage. Why do you think he’s a dick?”

Dean took in everything Sam was saying and processed it. Blue Eyes was gay, but had a kid. He’d been married to a woman, but she died. “No reason…maybe it’s because he’s a lawyer…rich…entitled…you every get like that and I’ll kick your ass.”

Jess called that dinner was ready and Dean was glad. He didn’t want to talk about Novak anymore. It didn’t stop him from thinking about the man though. He wasn’t really a dick. If Dean really wanted to do some soul searching, he’d come to the conclusion that he was the one who let Novak assume he was for sale. He could have spoke up and said, ‘hey, not for sale buddy, but you’re hot…let’s fuck anyway’. This thing with Novak was fucked up from the get-go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does a little soul searching and maybe offers an olive branch...

Castiel couldn’t wait to get away from WMC. Dean Winchester was one of the rudest people he’d ever met. It was like he was not only blaming Castiel for the assumption he was a hooker, but for following through with it. How could Sam be related to that jackass? He didn’t know Sam that well, but Balthazar swore he was the best associate they had as far as dedication and loyalty went. The few times Castiel had worked with Sam, he was very personable. 

He kissed Jimmy goodbye and entered his office. He was greeted by the receptionist and he asked her to find him a rental car. Balthazar met him in the hallway. 

“Sam tells me that his brother is the one working on your car. What did you do to rate that?”

“Perhaps Sam put in a good word for me,” Castiel replied. He did not want to discuss Dean Winchester. The faster the man was out of his life, the better. He made an excuse about a case and closed the door of his office. 

For once, Castiel thought the work day dragged on too long. Usually, he felt there weren’t enough hours in the day. He looked down at the time on the bottom of his computer screen. It was only two minutes since the last time he checked. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He thought of getting away for the weekend. He could pack up his son and they could go somewhere. He’d give it some thought. He wasn’t much of an outdoorsman, but how hard could camping be? He bet Dean Winchester knew all about camping and the outdoors. 

“Damn it.” The man was haunting him. Castiel threw himself into his case files until his paralegal came in to announce she was leaving for the day. He shut off his computer and headed out. The rental was a mid-size sedan, nothing special. It made him miss his Corvette even more. He knew the car wasn’t practical for a father and that’s why he bought the Escalade. His brothers had teased him unmercifully when he bought the car. Gabriel especially baited him about overcompensating because his dick was small. Castiel just laughed. He didn’t have problems in that area. Dean really seemed to like having it between his lips. His fist hit the steering wheel. Seriously, he needed to exorcise the man’s memory from his head. 

After dinner, Castiel wrangled his son into the bathtub. His son was growing up and didn’t want his father to bathe him anymore, but Castiel sat on the toilet lid and watched to make sure he was safe and got clean. Currently, Jimmy was pushing his collection of plastic boats around the tub.

“Daddy, do you have a boyfriend?”

Castiel all but groaned. He’d hoped last night’s conversation had run its course. “No, I do not.”

“Why not?” Jimmy stopped playing and looked at his father, head tilted.

“I don’t need a boyfriend. I’m perfectly happy with having you and Mrs. Tran.”

“You can’t hold hands and kiss Miss Linda. That would be gross.”

“Perhaps ‘gross’ is the wrong word to use.” Before Castiel could explain about the difference between friendship and romantic partners, Jimmy continued.

“I think you need a boyfriend. If you had a boyfriend then we can do stuff together…and then you could get married and I’d have two daddies. I think that would be wondermus. “

“Wonderful. There is no such word as wondermus.”

It would be wonderful then,” Jimmy said matter-of-factly. 

“Son, I’m not ready to get married. Marriage is a big step. You have to meet someone, date them for a long time and then, if you really love each other, you get married.”

“So you need to meet someone?” He pursed his lips and appeared deep in thought. Castiel smiled and shook his head.

“No. I don’t need to meet anyone. Now, finish your bath. It’s almost your bedtime.

Dressed in his pajamas with yellow minions, Jimmy raced to the ringing phone. “I’ll get it.”

Castiel let him go. It was probably one of Jimmy’s uncles. They all doted on the boy.

***  
Dean and Ash worked most of Wednesday morning on the fiberglass work. It was messy and made Dean’s arms itch like crazy. Before he ate his lunch, he washed off in the emergency shower in the back of the garage. He needed to get into the office to take care of a few things. Cecilie had been keeping him updated with anything he needed to take care of and she’d rescheduled some of his stuff until the end of the month.

He walked past her in his jeans and t-shirt and she raised her eyebrows. “Casual…Wednesday?”

“I’m the boss. I can wear what I want.” Very rarely did he wear jeans into the office though. With vendors and clients coming in, he tried to look professional. “I don’t have anyone coming this afternoon, do I?”

“Nope. I just need you to sign the payroll checks and go over some invoices so I can get them to the accountant.”

“Great.” Dean stepped into his office and sank down in his chair. He had been restless all day and he couldn’t figure out why. Sleep hadn’t come easy to him last night. He kept thinking about Castiel Novak. Dean knew he was in the wrong. It didn’t mean he ought to apologize. Apologies were saved for friends and family, not…well, not for one night stands. 

Dean tapped a pencil on his desk, thinking. If only Novak hadn’t offered him money…the sex had been so damn good. Dean should have said something. He kept replaying their conversation in his head. He’d been a jerk to the guy…a single dad…widowed…way to go, Winchester.

That night he did his laundry and ate a sandwich for dinner. His favorite show was coming on at eight and he wanted to be ready. He was watching a documentary about the Amazon and folding his laundry when he picked up the shirt he was wearing Friday night. He stared at it for a second or two, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Without another thought, Dean opened his laptop and logged onto the company’s server. He opened the customer files and found what he was looking for. Novak’s home number.

“Hello, Novak rez-dense.” Dean wasn’t expecting a kid to answer the phone. 

“Uhm…hi…is your father home?”

“Yes.” Silence.

“Can I speak to him?”

“Yes.” More silence.

“What’s your name?” Dean tried another tactic.

“Are you a stranger? Cause I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“I know your dad, so I guess I’m not a stranger.”

“How do you know my daddy? Does you work whif him?”

“No. I’m fixing his car.”

“Oh. I saw where you work. It looks like our garage…only lots and lots bigger.” Dean had to chuckle. The kid sounded cute.

“Maybe your daddy can bring you by one day and I’ll show you around.”

“Really?” The word came out as an excited squeal and then Dean heard a familiar voice.

“Jimmy, who is it?”

“It’s the garage man. He says for you to bring me to see him.”

“Let me have the phone, son.” There was a shuffling noise as the phone was handed over.

“Who is this?” Novak’s voice was deep and rough. Dean imagined he would make a great telephone sex operator.

“It’s Dean. Dean Winchester.” Dean sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

“What do you want?” Wow, the guy wasn’t going to make it easy for him. What did he want anyway? Oh, yeah…

“I forgot to ask you if you wanted us to match the paint or if you wanted a new paint job. Since the insurance is paying for it, I thought you might feel like a change. I like the red though, it’s the original color.”

“Yes, I know. I would like to keep it as original as possible. If you could just match the paint…” he paused. “…couldn’t this have waited until tomorrow?”

“Probably.” Dean was at a loss now. This had been a mistake.

There were several seconds of silence on the line. The boy’s voice came over the line. “Daddy…Daddy…he’s a nice man. Can he be your boyfriend?”

There was a muffled response and Dean figured Novak had put his hand over the mouthpiece. He laughed outright and was still snickering when Novak spoke. “I apologize for my son. He’s become rather obsessed with me being gay and feels I am in need of companionship.”

“Not a problem, Novak. I’ll just make a note about the paint then.” Dean really should hang up now.

“My name is Castiel.”

“Yeah. Pretty cool name. Unusual.”

“My…mother liked angels.” Dean heard the hesitation with the mention of his mother. 

“Castiel was an angel?”

“Yes. My brothers are Michael, Gabriel and…Lucifer.”

“You’re joking.” Dean laughed.

“Unfortunately not.”

“Man, bet he got a fuckton of shit growing up.”

“He’s very…tough.”

There was more silence. Dean really should say goodbye. He heard a long exhale. “I’m sorry I propositioned you, Mr. Winchester.”

“It’s Dean. Yeah, well, we both made mistakes. Let’s call it even.”

“I would like that.” And more silence. “Dean?”

“Uh huh?”

“I need to get my son into bed.”

“Oh, fuck…sorry. I’ll…uhm…bye, Cas.”

“Goodbye…Dean.”

Dean hung up and stared at his phone for a long time. He wasn’t sure what just happened, but he knew that he felt better than he had in days. He looked back at the customer file opened on his laptop. It wouldn’t hurt to put the guy’s cell number in his phone. Just in case.

***  
Castiel hung up the phone reluctantly. Their brief conversation was stilted at best, but the silences had not been altogether uncomfortable. Except when his son embarrassed the shit out of him. He replayed the entire conversation in his head. Dean could have waited until tomorrow to talk to him about the paint. Why had he called him at home? Obviously Dean was at home as well, because Castiel heard a television in the background. Cas? Dean called him Cas. No one had ever shortened his name before.

When he covered the mouthpiece with his hand, he sternly told Jimmy to go to his room and he’d be up in a few minutes. Upstairs, Jimmy was in his bed, bottom lip stuck out. 

“Don’t be mad at me, Daddy.” The voice quivered and the unshed tears in his son’s eyes were why his son was so spoiled. Castiel couldn’t stay mad.

“I’m not mad at you.” Castiel went to the bed and gather the little boy in his arms. “You just can’t say things like that to complete strangers.”

“He wasn’t a stranger. He said he wasn’t. He said he was fixin’ your car.”

“Okay.” Castiel took a deep breath and began again. “I want you to forget about the boyfriend thing. I don’t want or need a boyfriend. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes…Sir.” Jimmy turned his head to the picture on his nightstand. It was of Meg and Castiel the day they got married. Since they married in the courthouse, neither was really dressed up. Castiel wasn’t even wearing a tie. Meg was in a simple sundress and flipflops. “Tell me a story about my mommy.”

Since he was a tiny thing, Castiel would talk about Meg. Jimmy never knew her, but Castiel tried to keep her memory alive. His son should know about his mother.

“Your mother always called me Clarence. She said I reminded her of the angel in a movie made a long time ago. Remember ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’? We watched it last Christmas.” Jimmy nodded solemnly.

“Once, she called me at work and asked for Clarence by mistake. She was told no one named Clarence worked there and she got so mad. When she realized what she’d done, she brought the woman who answered the phone a big bouquet of flowers and told her the story of my nickname.”

“Was she nice?”

“She was my best friend.” Was Meg nice? Not all the time. She had her moments…the drinking…the few weeks she stayed gone with an artist…the few times she’d gotten really drunk and hit him with her fists, screaming that their child ruined her life. Meg was nice when she was sober. She wasn’t sober much after Jimmy was born. “Go to sleep.”

“Daddy, will you still take me to the big garage? The man said I could come.”

“You can come with me when I pick up the car. Okay?”

Castiel closed his son’s door and went to his own room. Inside the walk-in closet, tucked up on a shelf, was a box. Castiel brought it into the bedroom and sat it on the bed. He sat and taking a deep breath, opened the box. Inside was what was left of his life with Meg. A photo album of their college days. Another chronicling her pregnancy. The file he’d made of her car accident. His wedding band. A few mementos from happier times. Someday, he’d show Jimmy. In his own mind, he liked to think their marriage was good. Meg would have disagreed. She felt chained down with their child. Castiel was the one who stayed home at night while she was out partying. Castiel was the one who did the nighttime feedings, bathed their son, changed his diapers. Jimmy would never know about that. Castiel would make sure the Jimmy knew his mother loved him…even if it wasn’t true.

***

For the first time in a long time, Dean bounded out of bed with the alarm. Being the CEO of WMC wasn’t all that fun. Working in a garage all the time wasn’t all that fun either. But getting to work in the garage instead of sitting behind his desk…now that was fun.

He swung through the drive-thru and picked up sausage biscuits for the entire crew. When he pulled the Impala into Bay 1, Ash was already at work, fitting the fiberglass quarter panel to Cas’ Corvette. His voice rang out in the garage. “Breakfast!” 

He held up the two large bags. Work stopped as everyone came forward to grab their biscuits. Benny grinned at Dean. “You haven’t brought breakfast in a long time, Brother.” 

Dean nodded. He was aware that he stopped being a part of the team back when the third location opened. He was traveling all the time and hardly ever in the garage. “I know, Benny. I need to remember where I came from.”

Benny looked at him quizzically. “Dean, no one here doubts your loyalty to your employees. You don’t need to bring breakfast. You pay well. You care about us. Everyone knows that.”

“I guess I’ve just lost sight of what’s important to me. Getting dirty. Working on the cars. Suits and business meetings…fuck, that ain’t me.”

“What are you saying, Dean?”

“Fuck if I know,” Dean said with a laugh. He took a huge bite of his biscuit and went to work with Ash. An hour later, Dean ran his hand over the smooth surface. The new fiberglass fit perfectly. Once she was painted and the bumper put back on, no one would know the car had been in an accident. He took a picture and sent it to Cas. The text read, ‘one down, one to go’.

Cas replied a few minutes later. ‘Be gentle with her, she’s a lady.’

Dean chuckled. His reply, ‘She’s a warrior princess. Ladies are pussies.’

When Dean got Cas’ response, he roared with laughter. ‘I fail to see how my car compares to Xena.’

Instead of replying, Dean called. “Hello.”

“Cas, Xena was pretty badass. Your car is BAMF, Man. Get it?”

“BAMF? I don’t understand that reference.”

“Bad ass motherfucker.”

“Oh…well…” 

Dean panicked for a second. The guy was well educated…a freakin’ attorney and had a kid. He was even named after angel. Maybe he was religious. “Sorry about the language, Cas. I’m just a grease monkey and forget there are more cultured people in the world.”

“I would hardly call you a grease monkey, Dean. And the language doesn’t bother me. I have been known to curse on occasion.”

Dean remembered how the guy was even polite during sex. He couldn’t see the man ever losing control enough to let the foul language fly. He’d sure love to try and make him scream though. Dean pushed that thought right out of his head. “Well, I need to get back to work. Your front fender should be in tomorrow. We’ll put her all together and on Monday morning, we’ll send her over to the paint booth. We’re still on schedule to have her back to you by Thursday.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

He hung up and smiling, he got behind the wheel of the Impala. He drove to the office and did the stuff a CEO was supposed to do. Right before quitting time, Cecilie came in his office and caught him daydreaming. She smiled, “So, who is she?”

“Huh?” Dean sat up, elbows on his desk.

“Whoever it is that put that dreamy look on your face.”

Dean had been thinking about Cas and the way his hands had felt on his body…sure and strong. He thanked his lucky stars he was sitting behind his desk. “I was just thinking about…taking my baby for a road trip,” he lied.

“A road trip? Like a vacation? You never take vacations.” She was looking at him like he’d grown another head.

“Have too.” Dean scrambled to try to remember his last vacation. There was that time…no…shit that was a business trip. What about…no…that was to attend someone’s wedding.

“You are so full of shit, Dean Winchester.” She laughed at him. “Seriously, though, take a road trip. Charlie and I are thinking about renting a RV and heading for the Grand Canyon in the fall.”

Dean had never been to the Grand Canyon. He’d been close, but his father wouldn’t let them stop. If he ever had a kid, he’d take him there. He wondered if Cas ever took his son there.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was pouring over a case file when his cell chirped. It was a number he did not recognize but he opened the text anyway. He looked at the picture and for a minute didn’t know what he was looking at. A gray blotch in the middle of a red background. Then he understood. The text had to come from Dean. How had he gotten his phone number? Right, he’d had to fill out forms at the garage.

He’d smiled at the banter and then his phone rang. It was the same number. For a moment, Castiel considered letting it go to voice mail. Common sense won out and he answered with a tentative ‘hello’.

Castiel enjoyed his brief conversation with Dean. It was apparent that Dean had put their ‘encounter’ behind him and was trying to be nice. He was nice and surprisingly funny. 

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. He was sitting in that position, hands clasped behind his head when his partner came into his office. He raised an eyebrow. “Comfy?”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Castiel said with a smirk.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes. “Who are you and what have you done with Castiel?”

Castiel sat up and put his feet on the floor. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Balthazar said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

“Do I come across as a stuffed shirt?”

“Wow, that’s a loaded question. What has brought on this bout of self-reflection?”

“Besides my brothers, you’re the only person who knew me before Meg…died. I just want to know if I changed that much and how I come across to…strangers…to normal people.”

Now it was Balthazar’s turn to lean back in the chair and put his feet on Castiel’s desk. “Castiel, in college you were fun to be around and after you were out in the workforce, you became more responsible but still fun. You always smiled. Everyone around you loved you. Meg, on the other hand, had demons. Something you never wanted to see. She was your best friend, but I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t trust her. Once you found out about the baby, you were so happy and you didn’t even seem to care that you were going to be stuck in a marriage with a woman. You enjoyed playing house…”

“That’s unfair.” Castiel interrupted.

“You didn’t ask for fair. You asked for my opinion,” Balthazar retorted.

Castiel nodded and relaxed back in his chair again. “Go on.” 

“Once Jimmy was born, you took on all the responsibility and she got even wilder. There was the drugs, the drinking…the men.” He held up his hand when Castiel opened his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You both had an agreement that you could have sex outside the marriage, but Castiel, she wasn’t discreet and…well, I won’t elaborate on that. She was a shrew after the pregnancy. I seem to remember a black eye you got after she threw an empty beer bottle at your face. After she died, I knew you’d grieve for the girl she was in college, but I really expected you to get over the woman you married. You’ve locked yourself away from your friends…your family. You rarely smile. When was the last time you got laid? I’m willing to bet you haven’t gotten your rocks off since Meg died.”

Castiel couldn’t tell Balthazar about the nameless men he’d bought and paid for over the last few years. He definitely couldn’t tell him about Dean. He decided to let Balthazar think what he wanted. He looked down at his hands. He had closed himself off from the world. Whenever his brothers wanted to come visit or wanted him to bring Jimmy to see them, he always used the excuse of being busy at work. He never attended parties, weddings or even funerals. He only attended the firm’s Christmas party because he was a partner. Even then, he made an appearance and then left after a few hours.

“Castiel, Meg died. You didn’t. Don’t you think it’s time to pull yourself out of her grave and start living again? Think of Jimmy.”

“I think of Jimmy every second of every day,” Castiel growled.

Balthazar held up his hands up in supplication. “I know he’s the most important thing in your life, but he deserves a father who is happy. Can you look me in the eye and tell me you’re really happy?”

Castiel looked up, met his partner’s eyes and then looked away. “Jimmy thinks I need a boyfriend.”

“Jimmy is a very smart young man.” Balthazar rose and looked down at Castiel. “Take a chance, Castiel. Go out…met someone…just let go.”

After Balthazar left, Castiel closed his eyes and thought of what his partner…his friend…had told him. Was he hanging on to Meg’s memory…had he built her up into something she wasn’t ever capable of being? 

***  
Dean left the office and thought about stopping by the garage, but nixed that idea. No one would be there this late. He knew Jess and Sam would be home. They were probably planning wedding crap and he didn’t feel like being involved in their lovefest. Charlie and Cecilie were off doing whatever it was they did…being happy and shit. Was everyone he knew part of a couple? 

Decision made, Dean went home and showered. Splashed on some cologne, dressed in his tightest jeans, put on a nice button down and pulled the Impala out of his garage. He was going out, grab a couple of drinks and pick up a woman… The last time he went to pick up a man, he was mistaken for a hooker. A woman would do nicely. 

An hour and two drinks later, he was rethinking his decision. He’d had a couple of double D’s pressed against his face, been almost choked by too much perfume and was almost disemboweled by a set of fake fingernails. Maybe he just picked the wrong bar. He was interested in a more wholesome woman. A brunette. His mind searched for another bar close by that might be better for his search and was just paying his tab when his phone rang. Cas’ number lit up his screen. 

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Dean looked around. The bar was crowded and loud. 

“No. Hold on a sec. I need to get out of here.” Dean nodded to the bartender to keep the change and walked quickly to the door. He stepped out into the parking lot. “Okay. I can hear now.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrupt your evening.” God, Dean loved the way the man talked. A proper gentleman. Even in the bedroom. Okay, in his little fantasies, Cas wasn’t always a gentleman in bed.

“Seriously, you saved me from fighting off…” Did Dean really want Cas to think he was out whoring around. “Uhm….I was just having a drink with… Damn, you know what? I was having a boring night at a bar, drinking alone. Pathetic, right?”

“I find it strange that you would be left to drink alone at a bar. If I recall, it didn’t take you long to…” Cas’ voice faded. Dean knew what he was going to say. “I must apologize. I know we aren’t supposed to talk about it.”

“Dude, it cool.” It’s not like Dean didn’t think about it. Silence. “Cas? You still there?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Did you have a question about your car or something?” Dean unlocked the Impala and got behind the wheel. He’d decided he enough of the bar scene for the night. 

“No…not about the car…” More silence. Dean smiled. Was Cas nervous?

“Cas, you gonna make me guess why you called me?”

“No. I just…it was nothing. I am terribly sorry to disturb your evening.”

“You want to grab a drink after work tomorrow?” The words just came out. His mouth engaged before his brain. Dean bit his lip. Was this something he wanted to pursue? Would Cas think he was asking him out on a date? Cause it wasn’t a date.

“I…that would be…fine.” Way to sound sure of yourself, Cas, old buddy. Sam would have a freakin’ field day with this whole conversation. Next on the Maury Povich Show, an emotionally constipated man, a.k.a. Dean Winchester and a socially awkward attorney go to a bar. Dean couldn’t help it. He tried to stifle the giggle, but the snort gave it away.

“Did I miss something funny?” Great, now Cas sounded kind of pissy. 

“Not really. Look, I’ll meet you a The Roadhouse tomorrow right after work.”

“The Roadhouse?” 

“It’s just off County Road 4, past the high school. You can’t miss it.”

“I will see you there. Goodbye, Dean.”

“Bye, Cas.” 

***  
Calling Dean had been a stupid idea. After his conversation with Balthazar, he thought long and hard about dating. Jimmy seemed fine with the idea. Nothing was holding him back except his own self imposed restrictions. 

Dean had been out. Fighting off…women…men? The pictures Castiel found on the internet showed him with several beautiful women on his arm. Was he closeted? Was that why he went to that small bar? He just wasn’t good at this. It had been too long. In college, he was popular, but that was then. His people skills were rusty. 

Castiel had rehearsed the question in his mind at least a dozen times. ‘Dean, would you care to go out to dinner with me tomorrow evening?’ Simple and to the point. Maybe a bit stiff. ‘Hey, Dean, want to go have dinner?’ 

Instead, he stuttered like a teenager asking out his first crush. And then Dean did the asking. God, what had he gotten himself into? And why the little snort of laughter from Dean? Was this a joke to him? Was he sadistic enough to ask Castiel out and then…what? Stand him up? He decided to go anyway. He’d always taught his son that you didn’t know if you could do something unless you try.

The next morning, he dressed carefully in a charcoal suit, white dress shirt and a black, silk tie. He was shining his shoes when Jimmy bounded into his bedroom. His son was dressed in shorts and a red polo shirt. “Hey, Daddy. Miss Linda is already here. She says she’s babysitting tonight. Where is you going?”

“I am going to meet a friend for dinner.” Castiel splashed on the cologne he’d gotten from Gabriel a few Christmases ago. Did cologne have an expiration date? He took a sniff. It smelled okay to him.

“Why can’t I come?” The bottom lip jutted out. Castiel knew the waterworks would start soon. He needed to head them off somehow.

“I’m going out on a date, Jimmy.”

The child’s eyes brightened. “A date? Is that why you’re wearing perfume?

“Yes. And it’s called cologne. Ladies wear perfume. Now, I’ve got to get to work. You will be good for Miss Tran, won’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” The little boy followed his father down the stairs. When Castiel bent to hug his son goodbye the boy whispered so Miss Tran would not hear. “Daddy, don’t forget the flowers.”

“Flowers?”

“Boys is supposed to bring flowers to dates. It’s the rules.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t think men like flowers. Ladies like flowers.”

“I like flowers.”

“I know. I do too.”

“Maybe he’ll bring you flowers.” Jimmy looked excited at the thought. He left a wet kiss on his father’s cheek and turned to go eat his cereal.

Dating with an inquisitive child is going to be challenging, Castiel thought as he pulled out of the garage in the rental car. 

Balthazar passed him in the hall on the way to his office. His partner stopped and turned around. “Are you wearing cologne?”

Castiel feared he looked like a deer in the headlights. When his partner grinned and clapped his hands, Castiel groaned. “You have a date, don’t you? Please tell me it’s that buff guy at the Starbucks that flirts with you.”

Castiel couldn’t recall anyone flirting with him at the coffee shop next to their office, buff or not. He shook his head. “No, I’m afraid it’s not…”

“Who then? Do I know him?” Balthazar was almost giddy. Was Castiel’s life really so pathetic that his partner got this excited over a date?

“You do not know him. Don’t you have work to do?” Castiel was saved by the receptionist paging Balthazar for a call on line two. Castiel looked heavenward and mouthed a thank you to the gods.

***  
Dean brought a change of clothes to the garage. Cas’ fender arrived the previous afternoon and they were putting it on today. If everything went according to plan, they’d begin taping the windows, soft top and chrome this afternoon. 

He had lunch with Charlie and Benny in the breakroom. Charlie had called in for pizza delivery. 

“You coming over tonight?” Charlie asked both men.

“I’ll be there around seven,” Benny said between bites.

“Tonight?” Dean drew a blank.

“Game night. Third Friday of every month.” She was giving him the patented ‘you are so dense’ look she’d developed several years ago.

“Shit. Charlie, I’m sorry. I totally forgot.” Dean hadn’t even looked at his calendar when he talked to Cas. Game night was always on his calendar. Sam and Jess would be there…several of the folks from the garage and the office…

“You made other plans.” It wasn’t a statement. There was a question hiding in there. Charlie and Benny were both staring at him. Waiting.

“I going…out.” 

“Wait…seriously? You are dissing game night for a bimbo? I am so not amused.” Charlie crossed her arms and glared. Benny eyes went back and forth between them.

“He’s not a bimbo.” Christ, now he was going to hear about it.

“He…as in a man? You don’t go out with men. You frolic with men on the side.”

“I have never frolicked in my entire life,” Dean managed to get out before Charlie was off and running again.

“Who is he? What does he do? Where did you meet him? Is he cute? Of course, he’d be cute. Dean Winchester wouldn’t date non-cute. Do you have a picture? Is he on Facebook? Have you…”

“Jesus H. Christ, Charlie. You’re making my head hurt.” Dean held his head for emphasis. “And it ain’t a date.” 

“It’s Novak, isn’t it?” Benny asked, an innocent expression on his face.

“Novak? As in C. Novak with the little red Corvette? As in Mr. Blue Eyes and Hot Body? As in the guy that rocks the three piece suit?” Charlie began to hum the Prince song, ‘Little Red Corvette’, and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It is him.” Benny chuckled. “I knew the tension with you two was sexual.”

“You’ve been holding back, Benny. Spill,” Charlie’s eyes flew to Benny.

“The first day Novak brought the car in, I thought those two were either going to come to blows or fuck on the garage floor. You could have cut the tension with a knife.”

“Can you both just shut up?” Dean asked, a trace of irritation in his voice.

“Sure, Boss. Anything you say.” Charlie’s face became almost angelic. Dean groaned. No way was she going to let this go.

“Don’t you both have to get back to work?” Dean made a show of looking at his watch. He sighed as both of his friends stood and gave each other a conspiratorial nod. 

At four-thirty, Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the Vette. She was almost completed taped up and ready for the paint booth. He got his clothes out of his car and went back to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was clean and dressed in nice jeans and a plaid shirt. He even tucked it in. He ran a hand over his face and debated shaving. He shaved yesterday. Good enough. It wasn’t like it was a date.

***  
Castiel looked up the address for The Roadhouse despite Dean’s rather vague directions. He plotted the address into the GPS on his phone and headed out. He ignored the jovial wave his partner gave him. 

The place wasn’t one that Castiel would pick. It was very…rustic…for lack of a better word. Castiel wondered briefly if the car would be safe. He would never park the Corvette here. She’d be stripped for parts in no time. He looked down at his suit. He was seriously overdressed, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Dean’s sleek, black car was pulling in beside him.

“Hey, Cas…you just come from court or something?” Dean eyes drifted down his body and it made Castiel very…warm.

“No, I…I wasn’t sure what to wear.” Castiel noted the way Dean’s jeans hugged his…and no, he wasn’t going there. He met Dean’s eyes and saw amusement there. Had the man caught him looking at his crotch?

“You like burgers?” Dean asked, motioning for Castiel to follow him towards the entrance.

“Hamburgers? I suppose so.” 

“Good, if you were a vegetarian I’d have to ditch you in the parking lot.” Dean led him into the dimly lit bar. The inside appeared clean and for that, Castiel was grateful. Dean sat down at a booth in the back and Castiel sat across from him. There was an awkward silence. Dean unrolled his silverware and then rolled it up again. Castiel looked around the room and then rearranged the condiments on the table.

A blonde walked up to the table and smirked a Dean. “Winchester. Haven’t seen you in awhile. Mr. Hot Shot is too good to come around here, huh?”

“Kiss my ass, Jo. I was here last week. Not my fault you were off with your latest boyfriend.”

“You can grin and bare that ass, Dean.”

“Joanna Beth, Dean Winchester, please try to act your age.” An attractive, middle aged woman came up behind the blonde and was glaring at the two of them.

“She started it,” Dean muttered.

“What? Are you five?” The blonde asked, tossing her hair back.

“Excuse them,” the woman spoke to Castiel. “They have no manners. I’m Ellen Harvelle. This one’s mother and this one’s…well, I’m not his mother but sometimes I feel like it.” 

Castiel stood and shook her outstretched hand. “Castiel Novak.” She looked like she was waiting for him to finish a sentence. “Uhm, I’m a client of Dean’s.”

Once the two women left with their order, Castiel looked across the table at Dean. “You must come here a lot.”

“Yeah. Jo and Ellen are family.” Dean looked up at him and then down at his hands again. The silence was becoming unnerving. 

“What do you….”

“So, how old…”

Both men stopped and Castiel indicated Dean go first. 

“How old is your kid?” Castiel furrowed his brow. Did Dean really want to know about his son?

“Jimmy is five.”

“He sounded cute on the phone.” 

Castiel smiled. “He’s a handful, but he’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten. Do you have any children?”

“Me? Fuck…hell, no.” Dean shrugged. “Just never found the right person to settle down with. Sam and I…we didn’t have a great childhood…kids should be treated…I don’t know…like a gift…like you said Jimmy was.”

Silence.

Jo came back to the table with two frosted mugs of beer. “Burgers are almost done.” She looked speculatively at Castiel, he returned her stare. She turned away.

“She’s curious about you,” Dean said softly. So soft, Castiel barely heard him over the noise of the bar.

“Why? I told her I was a client. Don’t you bring clients or…friends here?”

“No. I don’t bring anyone here, but family.” Dean looked around at the bar, then back to Castiel. “She’s trying to figure out who you are. I know that look.”

“She doesn’t believe I’m a client then?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, she might believe that, but she is thinking there is more to the story.”

“Is there?” 

“Damn, Cas, we fucked.” Castiel leaned back and crossed his arms. “Yeah, I know I said to get over it and we weren’t going to talk about that night…but it happened.”

Castiel leaned forward again and ran his fingertips down the mug, condensation dripped onto the table. “Do you…do you think about that night?”

“Do you?”

Castiel gave a small bark of laughter. “Answering a question with a question is a lawyer’s trick, Dean.”

Dean huffed out a breath. “Yeah…I think about it. There, now it’s your turn.”

“I have given it some thought.” Castiel said evasively.

“When?” Castiel’s eyes shot up to Dean’s questioning gaze. Castiel felt the heat in his face. 

“When? I don’t…”

“You think about me when you’re…flying solo?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, but didn’t look away. “I don’t think that is any of your…”

“I think about you when I’ve got my hand wrapped around my…”

“Here’s your burgers. Y’all need anything else?” Jo seemed aware she’d interrupted something, if her expression was anything to go by. Dean’s confession had Castiel’s cock hardening in his tailored slacks.

“Thanks, Jo. That should be it.” Dean appeared calm and cool. His eyes never left Castiel’s as he picked up a fry and bit into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disasters in dating....

Dean wasn’t sure why he purposefully baited Cas. There was just something about the man that made Dean want to see what made him tick. That and the fact he couldn’t get him out of his mind. Jo may have interrupted Dean’s little confession, but he knew Cas didn’t really need him to finish his sentence, if the flush on the attorney’s face was anything to go by.

“Why did you ask me here, Dean?” Castiel’s voice had a coolness to it now. He wasn’t touching his food. Dean continued to eat his fries.

“Maybe I just wanted to see if you were as controlling in bed now that you know I don’t charge for my services.”

“I paid for men because I didn’t want to get involved. No names, no strings. I can’t have that with you anymore.”

“We don’t need strings.” Dean finally picked up his burger and took a bite.

“You might not need or want strings, but a good friend told me very recently that I needed to put my past to rest and find someone…not only to share my bed, but my life. As much as I find you…desirable…you and I don’t want the same things.”

“Let me get this straight, you go from nameless hookers to wanting a relationship in a few days?” The corner of Dean’s mouth came up in a sneer. What was going on inside that mind? “Hard to believe.”

“As strange as it sounds, yes. Perhaps I had an epiphany. I’ve been hiding behind fatherhood instead of embracing a life with my son. His happiness will always come first, but I think maybe I deserve to be happy as well.”

“I guess we do want different things then.” Dean tried no to show his disappointment. Sure, he wanted to get to know Cas, hang out…have a few drinks…but more than anything Dean wanted to make this uptight attorney totally lose his polite demeanor. Dean wanted to be the one that made Castiel Novak forget his own name.

“I suppose so.” Cas took out his wallet and placed a twenty on the table. “I enjoyed our night together, Dean. But from now on, I’m going to be searching for a partner, someone who will fit into my life and my son’s life.” Dean’s appetite was suddenly gone. Cas was leaving. He kept his expression blank as those beautiful eyes took one more look into Dean’s and then turned away.

Dean pushed his plate away and watched that perfect ass walk out the door.

“Lover’s spat?” Jo asked, sitting down in Cas’ place.

“Nope. He was just a client, Jo.”

“You don’t bring clients here. Besides, I could feel the tension coming from this table from across the room.”

Dean smirked. “Jo, you don’t really know shit.” He stood abruptly and tossed another twenty on the table. Jo would get a great tip tonight. He strode out the door. As expected, Cas’ rental car was gone. He crawled into the Impala and turned the key. The roar of the engine grounded him. Nope, he didn’t need anyone, least of all someone like Novak.

Once he was home, he opened the cabinet in his kitchen and pulled down the bottle of bourbon he kept there. He’d just had the worst date…nononono, not a freakin’ date. He’d had the worst non-date in his history. He poured himself a small glass and shot it back. He hissed at the burn in his throat, but loved the feeling of warmth as the alcohol settled in his belly.

***  
Castiel tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected on his date with Dean, but he didn’t expect it to go to hell so fast. It was a shame really, he liked Dean. He was brash, loud and talked with his mouth full, but he was also funny and attractive.

Maybe he would drop by the coffee shop on Monday and see which ‘buff’ man Balthazar was talking about. A few minutes later, he pulled into his garage. It was early and he was in time to read Jimmy his bedtime story.

Linda looked up at him questioningly when he walked into the living room. “Don’t ask,” he said, dryly. “Where’s Jimmy?”

“He is up in his room playing with his Legos. He’s already had his bath.”

“Thanks, Linda. You can go on home. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Goodnight , Mr. Novak.”

Castiel climbed the stairs and stood at his son’s door. Jimmy was sitting in the middle of his floor surrounded by Legos. Castiel had a love/hate relationship with the building blocks. He enjoyed playing with them, but he’d stepped on them several times in the middle of the night and he’d spewed a lot of colorful language. 

“Time to clean up your room.”

“Daddy!” The boy stood and raced to him. “Was your date good?”

“Not very good, I’m afraid.”

“Told ya, you should have gots flowers,” he said seriously.

Castiel laughed. “Maybe I’ll take your advice next time. Now, come on, let’s clean up your room.” Castiel got on his hands and knees and helped his son pick up the brightly colored plastic pieces. In no time, the large tub was filled and stored away on the shelf in Jimmy’s closet. “Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, time for bed then.” Castiel pulled the covers up over the boy. “Which book tonight?”

“Jolly Mon!” The book by Jimmy Buffett was one of his son’s favorites. Castile loved the singer and Jimmy had been hearing it since he was in diapers.

Castiel sat on the side of the bed and began to read. He would change his voice and add sound effects and it always made his son smile. When he shut the book, Jimmy’s eyes were drooping. “Goodnight, Jimmy. I love you.”

“Love you back, Daddy.”

Castiel went into his own room and undressed. He hung the suit and tie in his closet and tossed the shirt in the laundry hamper. Still in his boxers, he padded downstairs to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. The burger had looked and smelled wonderful. Too bad he didn’t get a chance to taste it. 

***  
Dean woke up hungover. The entire weekend was in front of him and he had no plans. He didn’t make plans because he thought Cas would spend the night…maybe wake up, have a little breakfast…go back to bed…

Well, he was always complaining about being too busy. He sent Sam and Jess a text telling them that he’d be hanging out at the house all day by the pool and they could come over if they weren’t too busy. Then he had a bowl of cereal and put his dishes in the sink. Upstairs, he got into his swim trunks and a towel.

He’d put the pool in after he opened the second location. He wasn’t big on lying out in the sun, but his friends loved to come over for barbeques and it was nice they could cool off in the water. Dean plopped down on one of the chaise lounges and pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes. The latest bestseller was next to him waiting to be read.

His phone chirped. Sam’s text was in all caps. ‘WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DATE WITH MY BOSS? I HAD TO HEAR ABOUT IT FROM CHARLIE.’

“Crap,” Dean said out loud. How was he supposed to respond. ‘Yo, Sammy. Yeah, went out with your boss. I wanted to fuck and he wants happily ever after.’ Yeah, that would go over like a fart in church.

Instead, he kept it simple. ‘It wasn’t a date. Just two guys having dinner. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again.’

There was another chirp before he could even put the phone down. ‘Won’t happen again? What did you do? If you slept with my boss, I’m going to kill you. DEAD. DEADER THAN DEAD. He isn’t one of your one night stands.’

Technically, he didn’t sleep with Cas. You couldn’t call what they did sleeping. He typed out his message. ‘Didn’t sleep with him. No need for me to die today.’

Dean knew he’d still get an earful from Sam about it. He sat the phone down and opened the book. He managed to get the first chapter read before thoughts of those blue eyes made his mind wander. Why can’t life just be simple?

Dean’s weekend dragged. Sam came by and reamed him for “dating” his boss. He wasn’t happy even after Dean explained they just had a beer together. He left out all the other parts. No need to go into detail.

He couldn’t remember a time he ever wished a weekend was over. He almost cleared his queue on Netflix and that was just damn sad. By Sunday afternoon, he’d gone through his contact list and just about everyone on it was part of a couple…or so weird that Dean would rather be alone instead of hanging out with them.

Monday, Dean and Ash finished taping. Dean worked on the front of the car, making sure the lines were perfect before sending it to the paint booth. The paint, Rally Red, was already in the small warehouse behind the garage. Once the Vette was completely ready for paint, Dean changed and went to the office. He had several meetings that afternoon and it kept his mind off a certain blue eyed person.

***  
Castiel was ready for Monday. Saturday he took Jimmy to the zoo in Topeka and Sunday was spent baking cookies for Jimmy’s graduation party from swim class. Castiel wasn’t much of a cook, but he could bake cookies. He left them in a large plastic container for Mrs. Tran to take with them on Monday afternoon.

He stopped by Starbucks on the way to work. A handsome man took his order and Castiel supposed he was being flirted with, he was out of touch with social interactions and so, he wasn’t quite sure. Castiel spent more time at the counter than usual and responded to the man’s questions. Eventually, he was asked for his phone number and Castiel gave him one of his cards. 

The man wasted no time. Midmorning, he got a text asking him to dinner on Tuesday evening. Castiel had another date. He should have been more excited. He should be looking forward to it. He should have been thinking of how attractive the man was. He wasn’t excited. He wasn’t looking forward to it. The man was very nice to look at, but he wasn’t Dean. And for some reason, that just pissed him off.

They’d agreed to meet at a local restaurant after Castiel got off of work. Castiel knew from a text that Todd was already there waiting for him. He spotted the man from the doorway and made his way to the table. Castiel shook his hand and sat down. 

“How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Castiel replied.

“So, you’re a lawyer?”

“Yes.” Castiel picked up the menu and glanced over it.

“What type?”

“What type of what?” Castiel asked, glancing up.

“What type of law do you do?”

“I handle contract law.”

“Oh,” Todd said, looking disappointed. “My sister needs a divorce lawyer.”

“I can email you a few names,” Castiel offered.

“She doesn’t have a whole lot of cash.”

How was Castiel supposed to respond to that? Before he could form a response, Todd spoke again.

“Don’t you guys learn all kinds of law in school?”

“Well…yes, that is correct.”

“So, in theory, you could represent her.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “In theory? Yes, in theory, I could represent her.”

“See, that’s great. Her husband is a real dick. I’ll give her your card and have her call you.”

“No.”

“No?” Todd looked confused. 

“I agreed that in theory I could represent her, but I won’t.”

“Why not?” Now, Todd looked angry. “Just because she can’t pay you?”

“That has nothing to do with it. I don’t practice divorce law.”

“But you said you could represent her,” Todd argued.

Castiel felt a headache coming on. “Todd, lawyers have specialties just like doctors. I don’t specialize in divorces.”

“I think this just all boils down to money. I bet if she was rich, you’d help her.”

Castiel stood up. “Todd, I resent you implying that I’m a snob. I wish you well, but please lose my business card.” He turned and left the restaurant.

He was in his car before he started laughing. Two dates and he didn’t get through either one. At least with Dean, he got to order food. He hadn’t even gotten a drink with Todd. He was officially a dating failure.

***  
Dean had a date. This one was a real date, not a non-date. Lilith was a representative for an automotive paint company. She was pretty, nice rack, blonde. He picked her up at her condo. She was a bit overdressed for the evening he’d planned. He was going to take her to see a concert in the park. He wore jeans. She was wearing a white dress made out of this filmy looking material. And heels that made her just as tall has he was.

When he parked in the crowded lot, she looked around in distaste. “I thought we were going to a concert.”

“Yeah, a concert in the park. I told you it was in the park.”

“I don’t remember that.” 

He got out and went around to the passenger side and opened her door. She stepped out and wacked him accidently with her huge purse. Damn, she could hide a body in that purse. He popped the trunk and got the two folding chairs he’d brought and then sat the cooler on the pavement.

She looked down at the cooler and sniffed. “You brought your own drinks?”

“Yeah. They don’t really have a bar set up here.”

She did the duck face thing. Did girls really think that was sexy? She looked like a duck. Ducks were not sexy…unless you were another duck.

He shouldered the two chairs and picked up the cooler. He started walking towards the gazebo where the band was still setting up. He spied Sam and Jess and waved. He was glad Jess suggested this. He liked the band. They were a local group that did a lot of hard rock cover songs.

“Who are they?”

“That’s my brother and his fiancé.”

“Are we supposed to sit with them?”

“Yeah. You’ll like Jess. She’s awesome.”

He got no response and she didn’t say another word until they got to the spot where Sam had set up their seats. Dean sat the cooler down and opened the chairs. Jess introduced herself to…what was her name…Lilith, yeah, that was right.

She brushed the chair off before sitting down and parked her purse on her lap. Dean opened the cooler and grabbed a beer for him and Sam. He had plastic cups for the girls to drink the wine out of. He unscrewed the top on the wine and poured some. He handed the first one to Lilith and she looked at it in distaste before shaking her head. “No, thank you.”

Dean shrugged and handed it to Jess. Jess was trying to draw Dean’s date into a conversation, but Lilith was kind of rude to her. Without saying anything to anyone, Dean pulled out his phone and excused himself. He stepped away and called a taxi company. 

When he took his seat, he looked at Lilith, smiled warmly and said, “Your cab will be here shortly. I told them to pick you up by entrance to the park. You might want to start walking. Those shoes are probably a bitch to walk in over grassy fields.”

“What?” She looked incredulous.

“I’m just not feeling any chemistry. I like the simple things. Hanging out with my family, good music and blue jeans. You’re more of a silk dress, champagne and five star restaurant kind of girl. You may want to hurry. Don’t want to miss that cab.”

“But, you’re the CEO of Winchester Motors. You were wearing Armani when we met. You’re rich.” She was sputtering by the time she finished.

“Yep.” Dean raised an eyebrow and just looked at her. She twirled around, slightly off balance because of the big ass purse and stomped off. It lost a lot of the intended drama because her heels sunk in the soft earth. She hobbled away, chin high in the air. 

Throughout the whole conversation, Sam and Jess just stared with their mouths open. He finally turned to them and shrugged. “See, this is why I don’t date.”

Jess began to giggle. Sam just grinned and shrugged. “You just aren’t dating the right people, Dean.”

Dean enjoyed the concert anyway.

***  
Thursday arrived and Castiel called WMC to ask when would be a convenient time to pick up his car. He was told to stop by any time after lunch. He cleared his afternoon and left at noon to go home and pick up his son. Touring the garage was all Jimmy talked about lately. He hoped Dean would still be nice to his son, even if they weren’t compatible. 

When Linda pulled the Escalade into the parking lot, Jimmy had his seatbelt unfastened before the car stopped. Castiel lifted him out of his booster seat and sat him down. He thanked Linda for dropping them off and watched her drive away. Taking jimmy’s hand securely in his, he walked into the office.

The same redhead was sitting at the desk. She looked up and smiled. “Mr. Novak and Mini-Mr. Novak. Your car is ready and still in Bay 2. Hold on a second.” She pushed a button on her phone and Castiel could hear her voice coming from speakers in the garage.

“Dean, you have visitors.” Charlie then opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small gift bag. “What’s your name?”

“Jimmy,” his son replied shyly.

“Well, Jimmy, I have a small gift for you.”

Jimmy’s eyes lit up and he looked to his father for guidance. Castiel nodded and Jimmy went to her desk. “What is it?”

“We don’t have many children that come to the garage, but we keep a few things for our most special visitors.” She handed him the bag and he instantly sat on the carpeted floor and dumped the bag out. Castiel noticed a few Matchbox cars, a few plastic tools, a rolled up t-shirt and a WMC sticker.

“Look Daddy.”

“I see. Please thank the nice lady.”

“Thank you.” Jimmy ran to her and wrapped his arms around the woman. She grinned up at Castiel and he smiled back. 

“I see you got Charlie’s special surprise package,” Dean’s voice came from behind him and he turned. Dean was standing in the doorway from the garage. Wearing jeans and a WMC t-shirt. He was also wearing a black baseball cap, turned backwards on his head. He was looking at Jimmy, obviously ignoring Castiel.

“Are you the man on the phone?” Jimmy asked, gathering his things and putting them back in the bag.

“I am. My name is Dean. And you’re Jimmy, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Ready for your tour?”

“Uh, huh. Can my daddy go too?”

“Is he well behaved?” Dean asked, still avoiding eye contact with Castiel.

Jimmy shook his head vigorously. “He is.”

“Then he can come.”

Jimmy grabbed his bag and ran to Dean, slipping his hand into Dean’s larger one. Castiel saw Dean looking at their joined hands. “Uhm, okay. Let’s go.”

Castiel followed the two out into the large garage. He took him towards the back.

“This is the paint booth. We paint the cars here.” Dean picked the boy up and held him up so he could see in the window. Castiel didn’t get too close, but he could see into the window as well. Two men were spraying a car with a bright yellow paint.

“Daddy, look,” Jimmy pointed at the window.

“I see.” Castiel listened while his son asked several questions. He liked how patient Dean was with him. 

The tour lasted another fifteen minutes, with Dean introducing Jimmy to all his employees. His son learned how to fist bump from Dean and he did it with each person he met. Finally, they got to Bay 2 and Castiel saw his car. She looked like she just rolled off the showroom floor. Castiel walked around, occasionally touching the car. 

“Daddy loves his car. He named her Angel.” Castiel blushed. 

“Angel, huh? I call my car Baby. This girl right here is my Baby.” Dean pointed to the black Impala in the next bay.

“She’s pretty,” Jimmy smiled bashfully. 

“Why don’t you take your bag and go back in the office with Charlie while I talk to your dad about his car.”

“Okay.” Jimmy took a few steps and then turned and ran back to Dean, wrapping his little arms around Dean’s legs. “Thank you for showin’ me your ‘arage.”

Dean rubbed his hand across Jimmy’s scalp. “You’re welcome, Jimmy. Come see me anytime, okay?”

“Bye.” Jimmy ran over to the door and pushed it open. The door shut behind him.

“Great kid.”

“Thank you. I appreciate how nicely you treated him.”

“Yeah, well, like I said, he’s a great kid.” Dean turned and opened the door of the Vette. He pulled out a clipboard. “Everything’s been taken care of by your insurance company. You can give Charlie a check for the deductable and we’ll be square. I just need your signature here.”

Castiel took the clipboard, his fingers brushing against Dean’s. Dean’s eyes widened and he looked at Castiel for the first time. They stared at each other, both of them still had their hands on the clipboard. Dean was the first to look away. He snatched his hand away from the clipboard and took a few steps back. “While you settle up with Charlie, I’ll pull her around to the front door.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

Castiel was getting ready to open the door to the office when something made him turn around. Dean looked away quickly. Castiel was smiling when he entered the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff and then a bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than normal because my birthday weekend is here and I'll be celebrating with family and friends. You'll have to wait until Monday to get your next chapter. I know I left you hanging with ****feels****, but don't worry. Don't my stories all turn out with Dean and Cas living happily ever after.
> 
> Some of you, and you know who you are, are already missing the smutty goodness of Destiel sex. Don't panic. It's coming....heeheehee (pun intended).

When the kid’s arms wrapped around his legs in a fierce hug, Dean was lost. He couldn’t resist affectionately rubbing his small head. He’d heard the crap about a woman’s biological clock, but Christ, he was thirty-eight. If he didn’t start thinking about children soon, he’d miss out on what Cas had. 

Speaking of Cas, the man was distracting. He’d done his best to avoid eye contact with him. Then their hands touched accidently and Dean felt a spark. He thought that shit just happened in stupid novels. When it happened, his eyes shot up and met Cas’. God knows, he tried to look away…he had to force himself.

Cas walked away and Dean’s eyes drifted down to that nice ass. He remembered what those lean runner’s legs looked like, muscular and covered in dark hair. And then Cas stopped and turned around catching him ogling his butt. He could have sworn the guy was smiling when he turned back around and disappeared through the door. 

“You never said how your date went.” Benny’s voice startled him and he spun around.

“It wasn’t a date. Jeez.” Dean opened the door of the Corvette and got inside. The engine purred. 

“He’s got a cute kid.”

“Yeah.” Dean got ready to pull the door closed, but Benny caught it.

“You going to see him again?”

“For the last damn time, it wasn’t a date!” Dean tugged on the door. Benny held it firm.

“Maybe it should have been.” Benny let go and shrugged. Dean backed the car out of the bay and pulled it around to the front. Cas wasn’t out yet. He got out and leaned up against the Corvette, waiting with the key in his hand.

Cas and Jimmy came out of the office and Cas’ step faltered. Then his chin came up and he continued towards Dean. “I didn’t expect you to wait. You could have just left the key in the car.”

“Just part of the WMC service,” Dean replied. He held up the key and Cas took it from him, carefully avoiding contact with Dean’s fingers. Dean smirked. Cas had felt that little shock too. 

Dean looked down at Jimmy. “Hey, Short Stack, can you swim?”

“Yes, Sir. I just grad…grad…” He looked up at his father for help.

“Graduated.”

“Yeah, I just did that from swimming lessons.”

“That’s pretty cool. You have a pool at home?” Dean asked.

“No. Daddy says it isn’t prac…prac…” Again, he looked up.

“Practical,” Cas said absently.

Dean pursed his lips. “I have a pool and since you just graduated, do you want to come over Saturday for a swim? We can grill some hot dogs.”

Dean wasn’t looking at Cas, but saw him tense up from the corner of his eye. “Dean, I don’t think…”

“Can we, Daddy….please? Pretty please.” 

He finally looked up at Cas. His jaw was so tight there was a slight tic happening there. Dean gave him a charming smile. “Yeah, Daddy, pretty please?”

“Jimmy, go get in the car and let me talk to Mr. Dean.” The two men waited until the door shut and then Cas snarled. “How dare you use my son like that.”

“Whoa, whoa….what the hell, Man. I like your kid and I thought you guys could come over to swim, have a few hot dogs…hang out.”

“What do you hope to gain from this?”

“Gain? Seriously? Nothing.” Dean shrugged. “Maybe a friend and a cool kid to hang out with,” Dean mumbled.

Cas tilted his head, staring intently at Dean until Dean got uncomfortable and looked away. “You want us to be friends?”

“Yeah. Is that so hard to understand?” Dean realized he really meant what he said. Sure, he wanted to jump Cas’ bones, but he really liked Jimmy and he thought that if Cas raised a kid like that, then maybe he was a cool guy after all. Besides, he was the only person he knew that wasn’t part of a couple.

Cas pushed his hands into his pockets. “Friends? I would like that, Dean.”

“I’ll text you my address.”

“Thank you for the invitation. This will make Jimmy very happy.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds and then Dean grinned and walked back into the office.

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Charlie’s words pulled Dean out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“You and Sexy Attorney Dude. Sexual tension, passionate stares…like Sherlock and John…man on man…hot manly…”

Dean threw up his hand. “Shut. Up. Nothing is going on with Sexy Attor…fuck…Novak and me.”

Charlie grinned and lifted one eyebrow. “Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that, Boss.”

***  
Castiel couldn’t seem to keep his mind on work. Tomorrow was Saturday. Tomorrow he and his son were invited to Dean’s home. Friends? Dean wanted him as a friend, or so he said. But Castiel wasn’t born yesterday. He may have been out of the dating game for the last five years, but he knew Dean wanted to fuck him. 

Balthazar knocked once and entered Castiel’s office. “Okay, I know the Starbucks guy didn’t work out, but Christine down in accounting has a brother who…”

“Stop right there,” Castiel said quickly.

“Castiel, you need to get right back on the horse. Don’t let one bad date…”

“I am perfectly capable of finding my own dates. Please, for the love of God, do not set me up with anyone…and stop talking to the staff about my love life…or lack thereof.”

“Fine,” Balthazar said with a huff of annoyance. “At least tell me you’re looking.”

“I am open to possibilities. Is that good enough?”

“That’s all I’m going to get, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Castiel said, a soft smile on his lips.

When he got home Friday night, he found Jimmy in his room coloring. “I’m home.”

“Hey, Daddy.” Jimmy didn’t look up. He had the end of a crayon on his lips, looking pensive.

“What are you doing?” Castiel stepped closer.

“I’m drawing a picture for Mr. Dean.”

Interested, Castiel leaned over his son’s shoulder. He saw a house with a big blue square beside it and he assumed that was a pool. Two stick figure men stood together by the house, stick arms together and a smaller stick figure with a red square around the middle was standing by the pool. “Who is this?” Castiel pointed to the stick figure with the red square.

“That’s me. See my red swimsuit?” To emphasize his words, Jimmy pointed to his bed. Castiel followed his finger and his lips twitched in a smile. On the bed lay his son’s red swim trunks, a large towel and a bottle of sunscreen his son must have found in the bathroom. He’d also included his goggles and his plastic boats from the tub.

“I see. So, you’re excited about going to Mr. Dean’s, I take it?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m going to show him how I can swim. Does Mr. Dean have a dog?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“I hope he has a dog so I can play with him.” Castiel knew his son wanted a dog, but Castiel had never had a pet growing up and wasn’t sure if they could take care of one. 

“I guess we’ll see when we get there.” 

Castiel was awakened the next morning by his son bouncing on his bed. “Daddy, Daddy, wake up. It’s Saturday.”

Castiel groaned and rolled over on his stomach. His son crawled on his back, straddling him like he would a horse. “We can’t be late. Wake up.”

“James Michael, it is only…” he raised his head enough to see his alarm clock, “seven. We aren’t going to Dean’s until eleven.”

“Is eleven a long time from now?” Castiel sighed and rolled over, sending Jimmy crashing into the mattress beside him. 

“Eleven minus seven is how many?” 

Jimmy held his hands out in front of him, fingers spread wide. “I don’t have that many fingers.”

“The answer is four. That means we have four hours before we have to be there.”

“That’s a long time,” Jimmy said morosely. 

“Come on, I’ll make you pancakes this morning. We’ll leave a little early so I can stop by the store.” Castiel pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and stood up.

“What we need at the store?”

“I was going to get you some juice boxes and some drinks for grown-ups.” Castiel swung his son into his arms and carried the giggling boy down the stairs.

They ate and while Castiel showered, Jimmy watched cartoons on Castiel’s TV. He came out of the shower and opened his dresser drawer for a clean pair of boxers. 

“Daddy, why do you have hair on your boy parts and I don’t?” 

Castiel snatched up the boxers and held him in front of him. “Uhm, well…I’m a man and…uhm…when you become a man, you’ll have…hair too.”

“Oh. Okay.” Jimmy went back to Spongebob Squarepants. Obviously, that answer was good enough. Castiel made a note to remember to research when to talk to your child about the birds and the bees.

At the store, Castiel put beer in the cart and was going in search of juice boxes, when Jimmy spied the floral department. “Daddy, flowers.”

“Yes, they are pretty.” Castiel got ready to turn the cart into the next aisle but Jimmy wasn’t having it.

“Daddy, you’ve got to get Mr. Dean flowers.”

“Jimmy, I explained that men don’t like flowers as gifts.”

“Remember what happened last time.” Jimmy crossed his arms. “If’n you would have gotten him flowers it woulda have been a good date.”

Castiel stared down his at stubborn son and snatched up a bouquet of wild flowers.

***  
Dean took one more look around the house. It was clean. He’d bought the two story home in the quiet neighborhood a year after WMC opened its doors. It was modest. Dean could afford a bigger and fancier house now, but he liked this house. He remodeled the kitchen by himself, sanded and refinished all the hardwood floors and updated the bathrooms. 

He went out early to grab a few items from the Walmart. He may have gone a little crazy in the outdoor section. They had an entire aisle of pool toys. Dean may or may not have bought one of everything. Looking out the patio doors, he saw the giant killer whale floating in his pool. Blowing that sucker up had almost killed him. 

One last stop in the kitchen to make sure he had everything he needed for a lunch and then he went into the living room to wait. He was already in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. His feet were bare. 

Dean heard the Corvette pull into his driveway and looked out the window. Cas had put the top down. Dean was proud of the work he’d done on Cas’ car. He wanted to drive it on an open road, music blaring, top down…look over and see Cas grinning at him…

He opened the front door and Jimmy ran across the yard, arms laden with a bright yellow tote bag and a box of those square juice things kids like. “Hey, Kid. Ready to swim?”

“Yes, Sir. I gots my swimsuit on. See.” Jimmy looked down at himself.

“I do see.” Dean grinned at the boy’s bright red trunks. They looked to be a size too big for him and came down to his knees. Dean looked up and his eyebrows rose. Cas was walking across the lawn with a twelve pack of beer in one hand, a bouquet of flowers in the other and a rolled up towel under his arm. The flowers threw him, but the man himself just about took his breath away. Cas was wearing plaid shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt. He was wearing aviators and his normally sexy bedhead was even wilder from being in a convertible. Leather flip flops were on his feet.

“We gots you flowers.” Jimmy piped up from somewhere below him and Dean tore his eyes away from Cas to look down again.

“That was…nice…of you.”

“Daddy says mens don’t like flowers for presents but the lady on TV says it’s ro...ro…mantic.”

“Just shoot me now,” Cas muttered. Dean roared with laughter.

“Know what I think, Jimmy? I think it is romantic.” Dean did a fist bump with the child and then motioned for them to follow him inside.

“You can put the beer and those juice things in the fridge.” Dean said Cas, pointing into the kitchen. “Jimmy and I are going out back.”

Jimmy’s face lit up when he saw the pool. “Mr. Dean, this is awesome. Do you have a dog?”

“Nope. It’s just me.”

“I want a dog, but daddy says we don’t know nuff about dogs to have one.” The boy sat his bag down and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I drawed you something.”

Dean took the offered paper and unfolded it. “Hey, you’re a good artist.”

Jimmy pointed to the blue square. “That’s your pool and that’s you and daddy. That’s me.” Were the two men in the picture holding hands? Dean squinted, it sure looked like it. Cool, the kid was shipping Dean and his dad.

Cas joined them a moment later, but Jimmy was already on the steps, holding onto something the box at Walmart said was a noodle.

“Do you have a lot of children visit you?” Cas asked, looking around at all the various pool toys.

“Nope. Jimmy is my first visitor under the age of…twenty-five.” At Cas lifted eyebrows, Dean shrugged, “I may have gone a bit overboard.”

“You think?” Cas said sarcastically. “I put your flowers in water. Hope you don’t mind that I rummaged around in your kitchen until I found a suitable vase.”

“I didn’t think I had a vase.”

“You didn’t. I used your blender.” Cas was still watching his son floating around the shallow end and didn’t meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean laughed. “Good thinking, Dude.”

“I thought so.”

“Flowers were a romantic touch.” Dean teased.

“Jimmy’s idea. Not mine.” Cas retorted.

“Is you guys coming in?” Jimmy called from the water.

“Sure we are,” Dean said and then grabbed Cas and pushed him into the pool. Jimmy squealed with laughter. Cas surfaced and glared up at him.

“You will pay dearly for that, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean took a running leap and cannon balled right next to Cas, sending waves of water sloshing over the edge of the pool. Before he could catch his breath, Cas pushed his head under. Dean came up sputtering and it was on. Both men tried to drown the other. Jimmy clapped and giggled at their antics.

Thirty minutes later, Dean crawled out of the pool and started the grill. He watched Cas and Jimmy interacting. The man was so good with his kid, nothing like Dean’s own father. John Winchester never spent any quality time with his boys. 

With the hot dogs cooking, Dean went inside to get all the other stuff for their lunch and sat it on the patio table. He called for his guests to get out of the pool and come eat. Cas helped Jimmy with his lunch and soon the three of them were eating. 

“My daddy has hair on his boy parts,” Jimmy said conversationally. Dean spewed beer across the table and Cas groaned and hid behind his hands.

“James Michael, we do not discuss our private…parts…with others. It’s rude.” 

“Why?”

“Because it is.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so,” Cas said sternly, ending the conversation. Jimmy shrugged and took a bite of his hot dog.

Dean looked at Cas and he really did try not to laugh…it was actually more of a strangled sound and he got up abruptly and went inside. He held onto the edge of the counter and howled. The look on Cas’ face was priceless.

***  
Castiel could not remember a time he’d been more embarrassed. At least when he pulled the ‘because I said so’ card, Jimmy had let the matter drop. He watched Dean trying not to laugh. The sound he made before he ran into the house was comical.

“Finish your lunch. I’m going to help Mr. Dean clean up.”

He found Dean inside leaning against the kitchen counter, tears of laughter on his face. “I would appreciate it if you could forget my son’s…lack of social graces. We don’t get out much.”

Dean nudged him with his shoulder. “It’s alright, Cas. I have hair on my boy parts too.” He managed to keep a straight face for maybe two seconds before losing it again. 

The afternoon passed and Castiel found he was enjoying himself. Dean was so patient with Jimmy and he made his son laugh. When the sun was high in the late afternoon sky, Castiel pulled himself out of the pool and began gathering up all the pool toys. “Jimmy, we need to go home. Get out of the pool and start picking up your things.”

“But Daddy…”

“No buts. It’s getting late and I’m sure Mr. Dean has things to do.” 

Jimmy hung his head and paddled to the edge of the pool. He climbed the ladder and wrapped his towel around his narrow shoulders. Dean hauled himself up on the edge of the pool and stood close to Castiel. “You could stay for dinner,” he whispered. Castiel appreciated that he didn’t say it loud enough for Jimmy to hear. His son was already pouting.

“Jimmy hasn’t had a nap and he tends to get cranky,” Castiel responded softly.

“Oh, yeah, right. When Sammy was little, he was a mean little shit when he didn’t get enough naptime.”

“My son had a wonderful day. Thank you again for inviting us.”

“Anytime, Cas.” 

Once they were home, Castiel made Jimmy lay down for a short nap while he put their wet things in the laundry. He did have a good time today. He thought he might like to pursue a friendship with Dean. 

TEXT FROM YOU/3:48 – I wanted to thank you again for a nice afternoon. Next time will be our treat. Jimmy is very fond of pizza and miniature golf.  
TEXT FROM DEAN/3:51 – Are you always this formal?  
TEXT FROM YOU/3:54 – Formal? I was just being polite.  
TEXT FROM DEAN/3:56 – K. I love pizza and I will kick your ass at mini-golf.  
TEXT FROM YOU/3:58 – I beg to differ. I am quite good on the golf course.  
TEXT FROM DEAN/4:00 – You’re on. Tomorrow?

Castiel stared at the text. Tomorrow? They’d just spent the majority of the day with him, but he wanted to see them tomorrow too. Castiel wasn’t sure it was wise for him to spend that much time in Dean Winchester’s company. The man was too attractive. The logical part of Castiel was happy with just a friendship. The other part, the part in his pants, wanted more. But…not just sex. Castiel was ready to settle down with a partner. Dean made his thoughts on that subject perfectly clear.

TEXT FROM YOU/4:04 – Golf, then pizza?

Why was he putting himself through this?

TEXT FROM DEAN/4:05 – 3 at Purgatory Putt Putt.  
TEXT FROM YOU/4:06 – We will be there.

Castiel sat his phone down and went to his bathroom to shower off the chlorine from the pool. Once the water was hot enough, he stepped under the spray and let the powerful jets beat on his upper back. He picked up the bottle of shampoo and lathered his hair. Tipping back his head, he rinsed and applied conditioner. He soaped his arms and pits before moving on to his chest. His fingers brushed his nipples and he slowed. He loved having his nipples played with, lightly bitten and sucked. His paid encounters didn’t allow for that to happen. Back before Jimmy was conceived, he would show his lovers what he liked, now he could only rely on himself for that simple pleasure. He pinched them softly, imagining a man’s hot mouth on them…green eyes looking up at him as they sucked them until they were hard buds. 

His cock lengthened as blood rushed to his groin. His hands left his chest and drifted down to his belly, tracing the line of hair from his naval to his thick bush. One hand cupped his sac and the other wrapped around his shaft. His fantasy began to play out. Dean on his knees, just like that night in the hotel room, taking his cock into his beautiful mouth…sucking…licking his slit. Castiel’s thumb rubbed across the head and felt the slick drop of precum. He started to thrust into his fist…Dean’s tight ass…taking him…listening to those sounds he made…

Hot water pounded on his neck, his back, his ass. He whispered filth. “Fuck you so good…Dean…make you come…hot, tight ass…fuck…want to come…” He closed his eyes and he could see Dean on that hotel bed, on his hands and knees, Castiel’s cock thrusting in and out…God, he’d been so beautiful. He closed his eyes and wondered what it would be like to feel Dean…skin to skin…a trusting relationship, no need for condoms…just the feel of Dean around his cock…hot and wet with lube. 

“Dean…ah ah ah…” Castiel’s orgasm rocked him to his core. He placed his palm against the tiles to hold himself up as he milked the last drops of cum onto the shower floor. His knees were weak and trembling. Water washed away the evidence of his release. He rested his forehead on the cool tiles and cursed ever meeting Dean Winchester.

***  
Dean watched the Corvette pull out of his driveway and went back inside the house. He went to the kitchen to grab another beer and saw the flowers sticking out of the top of his blender, the lid sat to the side. A corner of his mouth came up in a lopsided smile. 

He’d had a great time today. He seriously thought being around a child would cramp his style. He also thought his potty mouth would get him in trouble. Dean didn’t have to worry about either. Once Cas loosened up, he was pretty cool. His dry sense of humor combined with Jimmy’s outgoing personality kept Dean interested and happy all day long. Honestly, he didn’t want them to go.

Jimmy’s announcement at dinner was the funniest thing he’d heard in a long time. Cas had turned bright red and Dean thought father and son were freakin’ adorable. He finished putting the pool toys away in the back of the garage and took a long shower. He was lying back on the couch watching Restaurant Impossible on the Food Network when his phone chirped.

Dean chuckled, even the man’s texts were stiff sounding. They went back and forth for a while and Dean surprised himself by suggesting they see each other again the next day. 

Much later, Dean pulled the comforter on his bed down and crawled in. After turning out the lamp, he closed his eyes. The soft swish, swish of the ceiling fan lulling him to sleep. 

Something woke him. He lay there, blinking sleep out of his eyes. The banging on his door made him growl. Who came over to someone’s house on a Sunday morning? He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and jogged down the stairs, grumbling the whole way about rude people.

He threw open the door and stared up at Sam. “It’s the buttcrack of dawn on a Sunday morning, this better be important or I’m going to kick your ass.”

“It’s nine, Dean, not the buttcrack of dawn. And it is important. Jess’s father and brother are in town and they want to see the garage. I told them you would give them a tour this afternoon. Can you meet us down there around one?”

“You really need to stop volunteering me for shit, Sam. First your boss’ car and now your future in-laws. Why do they want to see the garage for anyway…it’s a freakin’ garage not fuckin’ DisneyWorld?”

“Jess’ younger brother is really into classic cars and he’s a fan of your work. Come on, Dean. You aren’t doing anything this weekend anyway, you said so yourself.”

“Plans change. I’m busy this afternoon. You got a set of keys. Why don’t you show ‘em around. Just don’t let them touch anything.”

“Jack wants to meet you.” Sam tried the puppy dog eyes and that shit usually worked, but Dean was looking forward to seeing Cas and Jimmy.

“No can do, Sammy. Sorry, man. I have plans.”

“Dean, what’s so important you can’t help your brother out with his future family?”

Dean hated lying to Sam, but he hadn’t reacted well when he found out he went out for beers with his boss…the non-date. “I’ve got a golf game.”

Sam stared blankly at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. “You? Golfing?”

“Hey, I can play golf,” Dean said indignantly. Okay, so he’d never played before, but how hard could it be?

“Uh huh, sure you can. Golf, my ass. Tell me the truth, Dean.”

“I’m going to play miniature golf with a friend and his kid. Happy now?”

“Who do you know with a kid?”

Something about his face must have given him away because Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Dean, who is it?” 

Dean realized they were still standing in the doorway. He might want Sam to be seated…and possibly drunk, when he tells him about Cas. “Come in.”

Sam followed Dean into the kitchen and watched as Dean made a pot of coffee. While he waited for it to brew, he got the milk out of the fridge and pulled down his box of Lucky Charms.

“I can’t believe you still eat that crap. It’s loaded with sugar and preservatives.”

“Don’t even go there, Sam. You got the ‘magically delicious’ cereal and I always got the leftover oatmeal. Look which one of us is built like a fuckin’ Sasquatch. So, see, it didn’t hurt you any.”

Sam’s face fell. Dean felt bad about bringing up their past. Dean did whatever he could to make sure Sam was well fed and kept a roof over his head. Dean spent a lot of nights on his knees in back alleys to scrape up enough money for a stupid box of Lucky Charms and a quart of milk. Sam never knew how he got the money.

Dean fixed his cereal and then poured them both a cup of coffee. He sat down across from Sam at the kitchen table. “I’m spending the afternoon with Cas and his son, Jimmy.”

“Cas? Who the fuck is…” Sam slammed his cup on the table. “Cas, as in Castiel, as in my boss?”

Dean winced as Sam’s voice got louder and shriller. “Sam, calm down…”

“Calm down. Don’t you dare tell me to calm down. He’s my fucking boss, Dean. You fuck around with him and then you get bored…you go on your merry way like you normally do and I get canned just because my brother can’t keep his dick in his pants.” Sam got up and paced the kitchen. He stopped suddenly when he saw the flowers in the blender. He shook his head and continued pacing.

Dean let him calm down a second or two before replying. “I’m not fucking him, Sam. We’re just friends. That’s all.” Sam would never find out about that night. Sam didn’t need to know he’d sink his dick in Cas’ ass if he got the chance. 

“Just friends?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, just friends. What, you don’t think someone like Cas would like me as a friend. Someone that smart and good looking and…respectable…couldn’t possible like someone like me…a white trash mother fucker who didn’t even graduate high school…” Dean shoved the bowl of cereal away and escaped into the garage, door slamming behind him. He would have gotten into the Impala and drove somewhere, but the keys were still on the rack by the door. Instead, he sat inside of his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. Who was he trying to kid?

He liked Cas. Sure…as a friend, but for just a little while yesterday, he let himself dream about having his own family. Someone to come home to…a kid who hugged him and was glad to see him. Men like Cas didn’t fall for high school dropouts who whored around just to have enough money to eat.

The door opened, but Dean didn’t look up. “Dean. I’m sorry. I had no right to jump in your shit like that. If you and Cas…Mr. Novak want to be friends…that’s cool. He could really use a friend like you.”

“No. You’re right. What was I thinking?”

“Dean, don’t you dare sell yourself short. Without you, I wouldn’t have made it to college, let alone, law school. You turned a little garage into a multi-million dollar business. You are just as smart and just as respectable as Mr. Novak.”

“Thanks, Sammy. Now, go away and leave me alone. I have shit to do.”

“I’ll call you later, okay?”

Yeah, sure.” Dean sat in the car for another ten minutes or so. Inside, he cleaned up the bowl and coffee mugs. He went back upstairs and fell across the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text.

TEXT FROM YOU/10:13 – Have to cancel. Something came up at the garage.  
TEXT FROM CAS/10:15 – Nothing serious, I hope.  
TEXT FROM YOU/10:17 – No.   
TEXT FROM CAS/10:18 – We can hold off getting pizza until you finish.  
TEXT FROM YOU/10:20 – No, it’ll be late.  
TEXT FROM CAS/10:21 – Would you like to have dinner later this week?  
TEXT FROM YOU/10:22 – I’ll let you know.

He threw his phone across the room and buried his face into his pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they or aren't they dating? That is the question.

Castiel stared at his phone, perplexed. Dean was the one who wanted to get together, yet he’d canceled the plans and his replies were vague at best. Jimmy was so excited about the afternoon plans. He had to break the news to him that Dean wouldn’t be joining them. 

He kept their plans because it would not have been fair to Jimmy otherwise. They spent the afternoon at the miniature golf course and Jimmy was quite good after his father showed him how to hold his putter. Instead of eating the pizza in the restaurant, Castiel got it to go and they ate at home.

“Maybe Mr. Dean can come to our house for dinner soon since he gots busy today.”

“We’ll see. Finish your pizza, it’s almost time for Guy’s Grocery Games.” His son loved the silly game show on the Food Network. It was something they watched together and if it made Jimmy happy, so be it.

Jimmy finished his second large slice and took his plate to the kitchen. Father and son cleaned up the kitchen and settled in front of the TV. Castiel took out his phone several times, but there was nothing from Dean. After he tucked Jimmy into bed and set out his clothes for the next day, Castiel typed a text to Dean, but in the end, he didn’t send it. Maybe having a friend who had a small child wasn’t Dean’s idea of a good time after all.

Monday, Castiel was getting ready to meet a new client when he saw Sam walking down the hall. He veered away from the conference room and followed Sam to his cubicle.

“Good morning, Sam.”

“Hey, good morning, Mr. Novak.”

“You can call me Castiel,” Castiel said, looking around Sam’s small work area. The junior associates all worked out of cubicles on the third floor of the four story office building. Sam’s wasn’t cluttered like some of the other associates’ work spaces. His was neat and organized. A few pictures were attached to the cloth covered walls. Castiel leaned in and saw that several were of Sam and Dean, though most were of Sam and his fiancé. 

“Your fiancé is a beautiful woman. Didn’t I hear that she is in nursing school?”

“Yes, Sir. Jess has one more semester. 

“Very commendable.”

Castiel could tell by Sam’s body language and facial expressions that he was wondering what Castiel wanted. He knew his staff thought of him as aloof.

“I wanted to thank you again for talking your brother into taking my car. He did amazing work.”

“Dean really knows cars. He rebuilt the Impala a few times now. Once, we were hit by a semi and everyone thought the car could never be put back together, but Dean did it. After he got out of the hospital, he worked non-stop on her until she was back to her former glory.”

Castiel wanted to ask more about the accident, but knew it was impolite. Instead, he asked about Dean. “Dean was supposed to come with my son and I to play miniature golf yesterday, but he had something come up at the garage. I would imagine running a business like that doesn’t have normal working hours.”

Sam looked confused. “You mean Dean didn’t…oh…”

“What?” Castiel took his eyes off the picture of Dean and Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala. It looked to be taken recently. Dean’s smile was wide and his eyes were looking directly at the camera.

“Nothing.” Sam was looking down at his hands now. Castiel’s brow furrowed. 

“Sam, did I say or do something to make Dean cancel our plans?”

“No.”

In typical lawyer fashion, Sam did not elaborate. Simple one word answers never got you in trouble. Castiel decided to cross examine.

“Do you know why he canceled?”

“Yes.” Castiel smiled. Sam would be excellent if he ever needed to be on the witness stand.

“Could you tell me the reason?” 

“It was me. I may have said some things about him hanging out with you.” Sam’s posture seemed to curve into itself. Castiel knew shame when he saw it.

“You disapprove of our…friendship?”

Sam finally looked up and met Castiel’s eyes. “I…I’m not…It’s none…”

“You are right, Sam. It is none of your business. Did you think that my friendship with your brother would cause issues here at the office?”

Sam’s face went from embarrassment to stubbornness in the blink of an eye. “If it was just friendship, no, it wouldn’t cause issues, but I know my brother. I think he wants…more…and that’s where the issues come in. I love my brother. He raised me after our dad skipped out on us, but I know him. Dean is a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy. If you got involved, he’d wind up hurting you and that would cause issues.”

Castiel nodded and pursed his lips. “You are assuming that I would allow myself to be hurt. I am an adult. If…and that is a big if, Dean and I were to get involved in something other than a friendship, I’d like to think that I’m mature enough to handle it. And more importantly, to handle having his brother as an employee. If Dean and I were to get involved and he broke it off for any reason, it would not be your fault, Sam. So, why would I hold anything against you?”

Before Sam could reply, Castiel continued. “Now, discouraging your brother to continue his friendship with me is something I can hold against you.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “I’m…I’m sorry, Mr. Novak. I’ll talk to him.”

“No, please don’t. I can handle my own affairs.” Castiel knew he could have picked a better word to use than ‘affairs’, but he thought he’d like to see Sam sweat. “Have a good day, Sam.”

Castiel made his way to the conference room. He was a few minutes late and would owe the new client an apology.

***  
Dean had no reason to go to the garage since Cas’ car was finished. He spent the day at the office. He was bored. The damn business could basically run itself. He had managers at each location that he’d handpicked. Accountants took care of the books. He was a freakin’ figurehead.

Dean’s door remained closed most of the day, which was unusual. He liked to see what was happening in the office. Today, he just felt like being alone. He knew he was feeling sorry for himself. Sam thought he was incapable of being friends with his boss. Sam also thought he was a complete whore-dog. In his brother’s defense, Dean was a whore-dog, but no one wants their flaws pointed out to them.

Cecilie was astute enough to stay out of his way. He did overhear her telling Charlie on the phone that ‘Dean was on the rag’. He almost snarled at her, but that would have just reiterated that he was acting like someone with PMS.

Lunch came and went. Cecilie brought him the sandwich he’d ordered from the deli down the street, but she didn’t stay to talk like she normally did. He took a couple of bites and then pushed it away. He paced his office. He sat and played a video game. He paced again. His phone chirped.

TEXT FROM CAS/3:42 – Jimmy missed you yesterday. I personally think you canceled because you knew I’d kick your ass at miniature golf.

Dean smiled for the first time that day. He sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair. His feelings about Cas were confusing. He liked the guy. He found him incredibly attractive. He wanted him. When it came to his love life, usually Dean relied on those last two things. When he really liked someone, they fell into the friends’ category and he didn’t mix friendship and sex. There were a few relationships in the past where he liked someone and they had sex, but after a couple of months, things went to hell. 

Before he could second guess himself, he responded to Cas’ text.

TEXT FROM YOU/3:47 – It’s on. You, me, Jimmy at Purgatory Putt Putt. Tonight 5:30.  
TEXT FROM CAS/3:49 – Prepare to suffer defeat.  
TEXT FROM YOU/3:50 – In your dreams.  
TEXT FROM CAS/3:51 – My dreams are a little racier these days.

Whoa, was Cas making a sexual reference? Dean wondered if he ever made an appearance in Cas’ dreams. They were interrupted before Cas could answer the question the other night. Damn Jo and her timing. Should he respond? The last time he mentioned sex around Cas, the man walked out on him. Should he risk it? No, he wanted to spend time with Cas and Jimmy. Nope, not risking it.

TEXT FROM YOU/3:53 – See you tonight.   
TEXT FROM CAS/3:54 – We will be there.

Dean needed to change into jeans, so at 4:45, he left his office. Cecilie looked up from her monitor. “Hey, look, sorry I was on the rag today.”

She reddened. “Guess you heard that, huh?”

“Yeah, but I guess it was the truth. I’m leaving early today. See you in the morning.”

“See ya, Boss.”

Dean sped home and changed. Instead of his normal Doc Martins, he rummaged in his closet until he found a pair of running shoes. He bought them a few years back when he decided to join a gym. He’d worn them three times because that’s how many times he went to the gym. 

Purgatory Putt-Putt was just on the outside of town near the large park where he watched the concert the other night. He wondered if Lilith would ever come by the office to hawk her company’s paints again. Probably not.

The Corvette was not in the parking lot, so he leaned against the Impala to wait. He thought he heard his name and he turned. Jimmy was running across the parking lot. That’s when Dean noticed the Escalade. He’d forgotten about it. Cas was crossing the lot, but not nearly as fast as Jimmy.

“Mr. Dean. Mr. Dean.” The small arms reaching out to grab hold of his legs, but this time Dean knelt and the arms went around his neck instead. Dean breathed in the little boy’s scent and grinned.

“Hey, Short Stack, ready for some putt-putt?”

“Uh huh. We played yesterday too. Then we gots pizza, but Daddy made us take it home. Can we go to a rest-ront tonight?”

“Sure we can,” Dean said as Cas finally approached.

“We can what?” Cas asked.

“Go to a restaurant after I beat your as…butt.”

“Assbutt? Daddy says that sometimes when he’s driving. It’s not a nice word.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he smirked at Cas. “You say ‘assbutt’?”

“Sometimes I get frustrated with other drivers.” To Jimmy, he said, “And it is not a nice word, so you shouldn’t repeat it.”

Jimmy didn’t seem to be too broken up about Cas’ scolding. He grabbed Dean’s hand and then his father’s and pulled them along to the gate. Inside, they picked out their putters and after Dean paid, they were given three balls, each a different color.

“You did not have to pay for us, Dean.”

“You can catch it next time,” Dean said, ruffling Jimmy’s hair. “Come on sport, I’ll show you how to really play.”

Cas shook his head and smiled. 

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. By the end of the course, Cas and Dean were tied. It all hinged on the last hole. Cas went first and got it in three strokes. Dean placed his ball on the small indention and lined up his putter. 

He pulled back and Cas sneezed. Dean glared. That was the fakest sneeze he’d ever heard. Dean lined up his putter again and Cas coughed…loudly. Dean turned and looked at him. “Are you trying to distract me, Cas? Because if you are, that’s like cheating.”

“Ohhhh,” Jimmy looked from Dean to his father and back again. “Daddy, is you cheatin’?”

“Mr. Dean is just afraid I will beat him and he’s trying to make excuses.”

“Humpf.” Dean gave Cas the classic Winchester bitchface and wacked the ball. It bounced off the decorative gates to hell before jumping the wooden trim, rolling down the short embankment and landing with a loud plop into the pond. 

Jimmy’s mouth formed a tiny ‘o’ and Cas gave Dean his most innocent looking smile. “I believe you must take a five stroke penalty, Dean.”

Dean covered Jimmy’s ears with his hands and whispered. “Bite me, Cas.”

Cas’ smiled turned feral. “Maybe one day.”

***  
Castiel knew he was playing a deadly game. Flirting with Dean would only cause him heartbreak in the end. He wasn’t sure when he began developing feelings for the younger man. It wasn’t like they’d spent a lot of time together. Maybe it was watching the way he interacted with his son. He’d never wanted to date because he was afraid men would not be comfortable around Jimmy and he couldn’t risk liking someone only to have them walk away. Readymade families were not everyone’s cup of tea. There were other reasons…too many to name…that he hadn’t dated, but that one was the most important.

Dean didn’t talk down to Jimmy. When he touched his son, it was with affection…a casual brush of his hair…a palm over a small shoulder. It gave Castiel a warm feeling. A feeling he hadn’t had in many years.

They were walking back to turn in their putters when Castiel’s phone rang. He looked at the screen and frowned. “Excuse me,” he said to Dean and answered the call.

“Hello. Yes, this is Castiel Novak.” Castiel listened as the security company explained the firm’s alarm was going off and the police were on their way. Balthazar was not answering his phone and they wanted Castiel to meet the officers. “I’m on my way.”

Castiel looked apologetically to Jimmy and then Dean. “I’m sorry, the firm’s alarm is going off and I need to go see what’s going on.”

“That’s cool. You go take care of business. Jimmy and I can go have dinner. You can just meet us afterwards.”

“I can’t ask you to do that. I don’t know how long I’ll be tied up. I’ll just drop him off at the house and Ms. Tran can meet us there.”

“But Daddy…” Jimmy started, but at his father’s look, he stopped.

“Jimmy, I’m sorry, son.”

“Cas, come on. Let me take him. We’ll be fine.” 

Castiel was torn. He hated to impose on anyone, but after driving home and waiting for Miss Tran, he’d be late getting to the office. “Okay, if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Go already. I’ll send you a text where to meet us.”

Castiel handed Dean his putter and took off for the parking lot. 

The office had a police car sitting in front of it, blue lights flashing in the early evening dusk. Castiel got out of his SUV and walked up to the officer. “I’m Castiel Novak, one of the owners of the building.”

“Thanks for coming down, Mr. Novak. We got a call from your security company about a breach. Once we arrived and did an inspection, we called them and had them shut off the alarm. We found a place in the back where someone tried to open one of the windows with what looks like a crowbar or something.” Castiel followed the officers down the narrow alley and around to the back of the building. 

“Probably some young thugs wanting to steal computers. We’ve had a few other burglaries in the area.”

Castiel signed the report. Then he called the security company and made another call to Balthazar. This time his partner answered. “Hey, I just got off the phone with the alarm company. What’s going on?”

He explained the events of the evening to his partner and Balthazar apologized for not hearing his phone. Apparently, it was charging in his bedroom and he was downstairs with friends having dinner. 

He checked his own phone and saw the text from Dean. He took his son to a small diner close to the WMC offices. Dean’s office building wasn’t that far from his own and Castiel knew of the diner. In less than five minutes, he was pulling up alongside the parked Impala. He could see inside and watched how animated Jimmy was with Dean. Normally his son was shy around strangers and Dean was still new enough in their lives to be a stranger. He saw Dean throw back his head in laughter and Castiel was lost. It took him a second to breathe. He took a few more deep breaths and entered the diner. Dean saw him first and waved him over. Remnants of their meal were pushed to the side and each had a dessert plate in front of them, Dean’s empty. Jimmy’s still had half of a piece of pie left.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, stealing a bite from Jimmy’s plate, causing the boy to giggle and an impromptu swordfight broke out between their forks.

“An attempted break-in. Police think it’s teenagers looking for computers to pawn.”

“I heard about a few burglaries in the area. An office across from mine was hit last week. No alarm, so they got a lot of electronics.”

Dean turned the conversation to something more pleasant and the three talked until almost eight. Jimmy’s bedtime would be a bit later than normal. Castiel didn’t mind.

***  
Dean picked the diner because it was close to Cas’ firm. He knew where Cas’ office was because he’d picked up Sam for lunch there a few times. It wasn’t too far from his own office. The diner also had great pie. 

Jimmy was talkative and he looked small in the back seat. Dean knew the little guy was supposed to be in a carseat of some sort, but Cas was in such a hurry, he’d forgot to give it to Dean. Dean buckled Jimmy in and drove slowly to keep his precious cargo safe. 

He’d asked what Jimmy wanted to eat and while he had the burger, Jimmy had chicken fingers.

“My daddy is gay. That means he likes boys instead of girls. Do you think girls are yucky? I think girls are yucky except for Megan.”

“Is Megan your girlfriend?” Dean was sort of shocked that Jimmy knew about his father’s sexual orientation. The kid was only five. Did he really understand what being gay meant?

“I’m going to marry her. She’s pretty.”

“Hey, good for you. It’s good to have a plan.”

“My daddy says you have to date someone a long time and gets to know them before you gets married.”

“Do you want your daddy to get married?” Okay, so Dean was asking inappropriate questions of the kid. He felt a little guilty, but he wanted to know more about Cas and his son. Was that so wrong?

“Uh huh. I want two daddies. Daddy needs someone to loves him. He won’t be so sad if’n he had a…a…” The little boy bit his lip, floundering for the right word to use.

“Husband?”

The little face brightened and he nodded. “Yeah. A husband. But he needs a boyfriend first, I think.”

“Yeah, you have to have a boyfriend before you can get married,” Dean agreed with the child.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” The waitress picked that time to come to their table and ask about dessert. Dean knew she heard the question by the small smile on her face. 

“We’ll both have the cherry pie. You do like pie, don’t you?” He waited for Jimmy to think about his answer. 

“I don’t know.”

“Bring the pie,” Dean told the waitress. After she walked away, he’d hoped Jimmy had forgotten his question.

“Do you?” Jimmy asked, head tilted sideways in an adorable way. Where had he seen that before?

“Do I what?”

“Has a boyfriend?”

How did the kid know Dean liked both sexes? Had Cas told him about their first disastrous date…non-date? Does he talk to his kid about everything? How much did five year olds understand?

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“You could be my daddy’s boyfriend. He gave you flowers, cause that’s what you do on dates. He didn’t listen the firstest time and he didn’t have a good time.”

Dean was at a loss. What did he say to that? “Uhm, well, I think your dad and I are friends… Hey, have you ever been to the Grand Canyon?” Dean changed the subject quickly.

The waitress delivered their pie and Dean watched the boy take his first dubious bite. He chewed and chewed, face filled with delight. “I like pie.”

“Of course you do. The best people like pie. If a person doesn’t like pie, stay away from them because there’s something wrong upstairs.” Dean tapped his fingers against his head for emphasis.

Jimmy talked about his nanny and then told a few stories about his father that had Dean laughing. He now knew that Cas was afraid of spiders, was embarrassed when he farted and sang along with Disney movies. 

He saw Cas walk in and waved. Cas sat down in the booth next to his son. His knees brushed against Dean’s and Dean felt that spark of electricity again. He kept looking into Cas’ eyes and the way they crinkled at the corners when he smiled. They were so blue…

“Dean? Dean?”

“Sorry, mind must have wandered.”

“We need to go.” Cas nodded down to Jimmy, whose eyes were half closed.

“Sure.” Dean tossed money down on the table and stood up. He watched Cas lift Jimmy in his arms and carry him out.

Once outside, Dean shifted from one foot to the other. He really wanted to see Cas again. As friends…just friends. No dating. But damn, if he didn’t want to get the man naked.

He watched Cas put the boy in his carseat and buckle him in. Jimmy was half asleep but before Cas could close the door, he held out his hands to Dean. Dean looked at Cas quizzically.

“He wants a hug goodbye.”

Dean leaned into the backseat and let the child wrap his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean couldn’t do much in the hugging department since the kid was strapped in better than a NASCAR driver at Talladega. “Night night, Mr. Dean.”

“Night, Little Man,” Dean whispered and kissed the boy on the forehead.

He straightened up and shut the door. Cas was leaning against the SUV. “I want to thank you again for taking care of Jimmy tonight.”

“Not a problem, Cas. He’s a great kid.”

“He is. I’d like to think his mother would have been proud.”

“Sure she would have. How old was he when she died,” Dean asked, leaning right next to Cas, their shoulders a couple of inches apart.

“He’d just turned two months.”

“Wow, that’s rough. He never even got to know her. I was fifteen when my mom died. Sammy was barely eleven.”

“Meg was…wasn’t cut out to be a mother. I used to tell myself that if she’d lived she would have grown to love Jimmy like I did, but after giving it a lot of thought in the past few weeks, I think she would have moved on with her life, leaving us behind.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t imagine a mother not loving her child. He leaned against Cas, their shoulders touching now. “You’re a great dad, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Neither man moved for a few moments. Dean could feel the warmth of Cas’ skin through the cloth of their shirts. Cas finally moved, standing straight. “I should get him home.”

“Yeah…hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Maybe we could do something tomorrow?”

“I would like that Dean.” Dean watched until Cas’ taillights disappeared before getting in the Impala. Did he just ask Cas for a date? Or more importantly, did he want it to be a date? That question plagued him all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of my readers want smut or at least a good hot kiss by now, but hope you understand why I'm letting them take this slow. Next stop, the Grand Canyon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Cas figures out Dean's past.

Castiel drove home listening to the soft sounds of his child sleeping. He could not fail to notice Dean’s soft kiss to his son’s forehead. He was in trouble. Dean wasn’t the happily ever after type. So, why was he pursuing this ‘thing’ with him?

Later, he tucked his son in bed and turned off the light. He roamed the house, unable to relax. Unable to keep the picture of Dean naked and on his knees out of his head. What would it be like if they had sex now…away from the client slash hooker fiasco. He longed to know what Dean’s mouth tasted like. He sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes and it hit him. His mind took him back to that night. He’d asked Dean if there was anything he wouldn’t do. A standard question between johns and hookers. Without hesitation, Dean responded with ‘no kissing, no water sports, no marking, no bareback’. Without hesitation…

Surely not. Castiel’s brain worked overtime. He went through every conversation he’d had with Sam and Dean. Sam said Dean raised him. He was only fifteen when his mother died. Their father left them. Dean…God, had he sold himself? Had he turned tricks to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table? 

Barefoot, Castiel went to his son’s room and watched him sleep. Dean was so good with Jimmy. Castiel knew that he would have done anything to keep his younger brother safe and taken care of. Dean was that type of person. Castiel felt sick to his stomach. He pictured a young, dark haired boy on his knees in alleys and cheap hotel rooms. “Dean.” Castiel didn’t know he’d said the word out loud. He ran to his bathroom and emptied his stomach. Bile splashed in the toilet, the cold from the tiles seeped into his knees, but he didn’t feel it. 

The next morning, Castiel dressed and left the house before his son woke. He told Miss Tran to let him sleep a bit later due to his late bedtime. 

As soon as he got to work, he sent a text to Dean. He had to see him. 

TEXT FROM YOU/8:05 – Can you do lunch today?  
TEXT FROM DEAN/8:06 – Sure. When and where?  
TEXT FROM YOU/8:08 – Is the diner okay? Noon?  
TEXT FROM DEAN/8:09 – K. See you then.

Castiel could not concentrate on his case files. He spent the morning either staring off into space or looking at pictures of Dean on the internet. Who knew a person would have so many images of themselves online for everyone to see. He expected it of a celebrity, but Dean was just a normal man who made a few good decisions and owned a well known company. He was relieved that Dean didn’t have a Facebook page, though WMC did. In order to see it, he would have to have an account and he couldn’t make himself do that.

Out of curiosity, Castiel typed in his own name. Intrigued, he began clicking on the links. Two hours later, Castiel knew the details of Meg’s accident were out there for anyone to see. One day, his son could look up his mother’s name and see that she was drunk when she had her car wreck. Castiel dreaded the conversation he would have to have with his son when he got a little older. 

Castiel left the office at ten minutes until twelve. Parking was premium downtown, so he had to park a block away which made him late. There was nothing he hated more than being late. Dean was already seated in a booth facing the door. Castiel met Dean’s smile with one of his own, though Castiel’s didn’t reach his eyes. He was happy to see Dean, but it still sickened him what the younger man may have gone through.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

That was all they had time for before the waitress handed them menus and took their drink order. Their conversation was stiff, or at least his side of it was. He wanted to ask Dean so many questions, but a crowded diner was not the place.

“Cas, you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” At Dean’s disbelieving look, Castiel shrugged. “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Hey, if you need someone to talk to…I don’t do like chick flick stuff, but I can listen if you have to bitch about something.”

Castiel smiled. “I do appreciate that, Dean.”

“Look, I have a free weekend coming up and…and I could take a few vacation days…I was wondering…” Dean stopped talking and looked out the window.

“Yes?”

“Ah, it’s a dumb idea. Never mind.”

“Dean, you can’t start a sentence and just leave it like that.”

“It was stupid.” Dean looked at him, smiled sheepishly and turned back to the window.

“Tell me. Or I will create a Facebook account, just so I can post on the WMC’s page that you are truly horrible at miniature golf.”

Dean’s eyes whipped back to Castiel’s. “Dude, that’s blackmail.”

“Blackmail is such an ugly term,” Castiel said dryly.

“Bastard.”

“Assbutt.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Whoa, such a dirty mouth.”

“Are you going to tell me what you were going to say or do I join the millions with a Facebook page?”

“I was going to ask if you and Jimmy wanted to take a road trip to the Grand Canyon.”

Of all the things Dean could have possibly said, that really threw Castiel for a loop. “I…well…”

“See, I told you it was stupid. We really don’t know each other that well. I could be some sort of axe murderer for all you know.”

It was Castiel’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“An axe murder?”

“No, Dumbass, I’m not.”

“Okay. That’s good to know.”

“You’re just going to believe me?” Dean leaned forward, elbows on the table.

“Yes.”

“I thought you were smart. I could still be an axe murderer. Axe murderers don’t go around broadcasting that they’re axe murderers, Cas.”

“I suppose not,” Castiel said with a serious face. “Well, if you were an axe murderer, I could be your attorney, therefore you would not want to kill me. Attorney Client Privilege and all that.”

“You aren’t a criminal attorney, Cas.”

“True, but I did study it in law school.” Castiel thought back to his conversation with what’s his name from Starbucks. For Dean, he’d make an exception…

Their meals were sat in front of them and Dean began to eat, Grand Canyon seemingly forgotten. Castiel wondered if a trip with Dean was such a good idea. He could drop it now and Dean would probably be okay with it. 

“When would we leave?”

“Huh?” Dean paused his sandwich halfway to his mouth.

“If we were to go to the Grand Canyon, when would we leave? I have to confess that I’m a bit OCD and quite a list maker, so in order for us to leave this weekend, I would have to know now. I would have to cancel appointments, make lists of things to pack, etc.”

“I…uhm…Friday afternoon?”

“Okay.” Castiel took out his cell and began typing.

***  
Dean was stunned. Was Cas really serious about taking a road trip with him? “What are you doing?”

“I’m checking the mileage from here to the Grand Canyon.”

“Oh.” That’s all Dean could get out. He opened and closed his mouth to ask a question, but he couldn’t formulate it into words.

“Google states it is one thousand, two hundred and thirty-nine miles from here. By my calculations, that would be 21 hours of driving if we did not stop, which of course, is impossible. If we take in bathroom breaks, dining, etc., I would venture to…”

“Cas, cool your jets, man,” Dean said, snatching Cas’ phone out of his hand. “Enough with the ‘calculations’ and shit. A road trip shouldn’t be planned down to the last bathroom break.”

“But, clearly we must plan our time…”

Dean pressed his hand over Cas’ mouth, startling the man. Dean had to laugh at the expression in his eyes. “Listen, carefully…no interrupting…can I take my hand away now?”

Cas nodded. Dean slowly removed his hand. He waited. Cas didn’t speak, just looked at him like he’d suddenly grown another head.

“Good boy. Now, this is what I thought. First, we rent a RV. We can fill it with food and all the shit we’ll need for the trip. We can pull out Friday afternoon and drive until dark. You, Mr. List Maker, can find us some campgrounds along the way. We’ll get there when we get there.”

Cas continued to stare.

“You can talk now.”

“An RV?”

Dean chuckled. “I go through all that and all you focused on was the RV?”

“I must confess that I have never been on a road trip. I wasn’t aware of the rules.”

“No rules, Cas. No rules…just fun…you, me, Jimmy and the open road. It’s going to be a blast.”

“No rules. I think I can manage.” Dean shook his head. The poor guy looked ready to have a panic attack over a stupid road trip.

Once they were outside, Cas seemed tense. Dean thought something was bothering him when he walked into the diner, but now it was obvious. “Dean, before you return to your office, I wondered if I could discuss something with you.”

“Sure…” Dean drew out the word. He wasn’t sure. Not at all.

“Can we walk over there?” Cas pointed to a small fountain surrounded by benches. Since it was after the lunch rush, there weren’t many people around.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean led the way across the street to the edge of the fountain. He sat down there instead of on a bench. Cas stood, hands in his pockets, nervous. “Cas, you’re making me nervous. Sit down and spill.”

Cas sat beside him. “Dean, I need…want…no need is the correct word…I need to know something about that night.”

Dean’s heart began beating faster. “Cas, we agreed to put that behind us. Call it a mistake and move on…ya know?”

“Your father left you and Sam when you were in your teens?” It was posed as a question, but Dean knew Cas knew the answer already. Instead of answering, Dean looked down at his feet and nodded. “What did you do for money?”

Cas’ words were so softly spoken, Dean knew Cas had figured it out. It was that stupid line about no kissing. Dean stood up. He was stupid to think someone like Cas would like him. He should have listened to Sam…Sam knew he wasn’t good enough for his boss. He took a step to leave, but Cas was grabbing his arm. Dean tried to pull away, but Cas’ hand was strong. “Leave me alone, Cas. Go back to your life. Find a decent man who’ll make you happy, isn’t that what you want?” Dean wasn’t looking at him…he couldn’t look at him. Not now. Not when Cas knew he was tainted. Used goods. 

“Dean.” Cas’ use of his name sent a stabbing pain through his chest. Damn him. Dean tried to wrench his arm away again. He was stunned when Cas’ mouth crashed down on his. So stunned he couldn’t move…couldn’t react. Cas was kissing him. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Cas knew about his past…Cas was supposed to be disgusted…was supposed to hate him.

Cas pulled away, his hands on either side of Dean’s face. Eyes boring into his, Dean couldn’t look away. Cas’ breath was ragged. Dean didn’t notice his was just as bad. “Dean, I admire you.”

Dean blinked. “No…”

“Yes. You came from nothing. You sold yourself to care for your brother, when most boys would have ran away from the responsibility. You let it shape you into the man you are today. A strong, smart, caring man. A self-made man, Dean. A respected man. A man I respect. A man I want to get to know better.” Before Dean could speak…could deny all those things Cas was saying about him, Cas kissed him again. Not has hard as before. This time, Dean opened and let him in. It was like he had no choice. Cas’ tongue swept over Dean’s, taking from him. Dean grabbed onto the first thing he came to…Cas suit jacket. He felt like if he didn’t hold on, he’d fall. 

A car honked and Cas broke away from him. He rested his forehead against Dean’s. “I know you don’t want…you don’t want to get involved…but Dean, I want you. I want you, Dean, not just your body. I want your friendship…I want as much as you can give. If friendship is all, I can live with that.”

“Cas…” Dean pushed away. He had to think and he couldn’t do that with Cas standing so close. He could smell the man’s soap and shampoo…citrusy…with a hint of coconut. Dean tried to take a step back, but realized he was still gripping Cas’ jacket. He let go. Cas was just looking at him. Looking at him with his head tilted just slightly… “Cas…I’m no good…”

The sound that Cas made was like a growl. Dean’s mouth opened to speak again, but he stopped. Cas’ face showed anger. Dean licked his lips. 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Don’t you fucking dare say that.” Cas looked around them, like he was realizing for the first time they were in the middle of a public place in broad daylight. Cas raked his fingers through his already messed up hair. “We can’t continue this here. I will come to your house tonight and we will talk.”

Dean found himself dumbly nodding. Cas looked at him and took a step forward, once again bringing their bodies close together. He leaned in and kissed Dean again. Just a brush of his lips. He turned and walked away. Dean brought his fingers to his lips. Cas knew about his past…he knew and he…he said he respected him. He didn’t remember walking to his car. He didn’t remember the ride back to the office. He vaguely remembered Cecilie asking him what was wrong. 

“Dean, what’s going on?” Dean looked up and saw his brother standing there. He glanced down at his watch. It was only three. Why was Sam here?

“I…what are you…”

“You came back from lunch and scared Cecilie. She said you acted like you were in a trance or something. She called me. What’s going on? You feel okay?” Dean saw that Sam was really scared. He couldn’t keep his hands from trembling. Cas figured out his dirty past. What if Sam did too? What if an old john met him on the street and recognized him…and told someone else. Strangers finding out didn’t bother him, his family finding out scared the life out of him. He had to talk to Sam before…God, he imagined he was having a panic attack. He never had one before, but this is what it must feel like. Not being able to breath, shaking uncontrollably, cold sweat…

“Sam…Sammy…I have to tell you something.” 

Sam walked back to the door and closed it. He came back and sat down. Dean got up and paced the length of his office a few times. Sam sat patiently. 

“I guess I should start at the beginning.”

“I’ve got all the time you need, Dean.”

Dean started with their father leaving them with nothing but a car and fifteen lousy dollars. He told his story, his voice a soft monotone. When what he was saying finally registered, silent tears ran down his brother’s face. 

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I didn’t know what else to do. You were my responsibility. You were my brother and I couldn’t let anyone take you away from me.”

“Dean…what happened today…why are you telling me this today? Did someone…someone from…back then…did they….”

“No, Sam. I had lunch with Cas today. Cas figured it out. Cas knows.”

“Did he threaten you…I swear to God, I’ll…” 

Dean shook his head. “No, Sam. He’s…he…” God, this was going to be just as tough. He took a deep breath. “A couple weeks ago, I had a rough week. I needed a drink and I went to a bar. Cas was there. I swear I didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know me either. He bought me a drink and…and he thought I…was…for sale…”

“Jesus,” Sam muttered, rubbing his face, like he wanted to wipe away the image in his mind.

“I wasn’t thinking, Sam. I let him assume…it was stupid.”

“He paid you for…for sex?”

“Yeah.” At Sam’s look, Dean held out his hands. “No…crap…he offered it…left it on the dresser, but Sam, I didn’t take it. I left while he was asleep. I left the money.”

“Wow…my boss pays for sex.” 

“It’s not what you think. Cas has his kid to think of. He didn’t want to get involved…hell, Sammy, we all need to let off steam…”

“You’re defending him? He thought you were a whore, Dean.”

“Yeah and I let him believe I was.”

Sam stood up and stood in front of Dean, stopping him from nervously pacing. “So, what happened…he sees you at the garage…God, I sent him to you… I don’t get it. You said you were…”

“We’ve talked about it. I like him, Sammy. I like his son. We’re trying the whole friend thing…I didn’t know he figured out about…about my past until today.”

“So, he knew you…” Sam looked away, like he couldn’t even think of the words, let alone, say them.

“He figured out I hooked, Sammy, and he…he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care.”

Sam sank back into the chair. “You really like him.”

“Sure. I told you I did.”

“No, you really like him.”

It took Dean a second to comprehend what his brother was getting at. Then he shook his head. “No, I mean yes, I like him…but I’m not…” He stopped before he told a lie. He did like Cas. That way. He sat down, because suddenly his knees felt like they wouldn’t hold him up any longer. 

“What am I going to do, Sammy?” 

“Go for it, Dean. For once in your life, take a risk with your heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about this chapter. Cas had so much on his mind...how could he have a 'normal' conversation with Dean about a road trip while in the back of his mind, he knew he need to confront Dean about his past. In Cas' mind, they can't go further in their friendship or whatever this turns into, as long as he has questions. I hope it came out okay. 
> 
> I use humor to cover depression and stress...I don't think Cas would be the type to do that, but he plays up to Dean in this scene...maybe because he wants Dean to feel at ease.
> 
> Anyway, as always, your comments mean the world to me. When you thank me for writing, I don't know what to say. I just think I'm lucky that you read my stuff and enjoy it. Your comments make me smile, tear up and sometimes even laugh out loud. I love you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who've ever been on a road trip with a loved one and a child, I hope you can relate. Because this chapter is all about real life.

Castiel walked away from Dean and it took everything he had to put one foot in front of the other. It was all an act…all cool and calm…when inside he was shaking like a leaf on a tree. He’d kissed Dean…and not only that, he basically threw his feelings out there. And the kiss. Not how he imagined their first kiss…no not at all. In his head, their first kiss was more like a romance novel, staring into each other’s eyes, lips slightly brushing, a tentative lick of tongue on dry lips.

It bothered him that Dean thought he wasn’t a good person because of his past. Okay, bothered was an understatement, Castiel was pissed that Dean felt that way. Sure, their first ‘date’ at The Roadhouse hadn’t turned out that well and Dean had been a bit of a dick, but Castiel had seen the real Dean. The Dean that held Jimmy’s hand, the Dean that loved his brother enough to…enough to…

With his upbringing, Castiel mostly shied away from religion, but now he said a silent prayer that Dean would still want to be his friend. He’d find out tonight. Tonight…he’d need to call Miss Tran and have her stay late.

Back at the office, Castiel argued with himself about canceling his appointments for next week. What if Dean decided their road trip wasn’t a good idea after all? Instead of clearing his calendar and making lists, Castiel worked. He spent the afternoon clearing his case files…just in case. He may have taken a few minutes to look up campgrounds between here and there, but he didn’t make a list.

At quarter of five, Castiel sent Dean a text. Then he paced his office.

TEXT FROM DEAN/4:48 – I will be home by 5:30.

Castiel let out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Dean was alright with Castiel coming over to talk. By the time he got to Dean’s, his hands were slick on the steering wheel. He wiped them on his paisley handkerchief that stuck decoratively out of the breast pocket of his jacket. It was supposed to be for looks only. He got out of the car and immediately loosened his tie. Before he could knock, the door opened.

Dean was wearing a suit, his own tie was untied and hung loosely around his neck. “Come in. I just got home, so give me a second to get comfortable.”

“That’s fine. Take your time.” Castiel sat on the edge of Dean’s leather sofa. He watched Dean take off his blazer and toss it over the back of a chair. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his light blue dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves and then pulled off the tie and threw it over the blazer.

“Want a beer?” Dean asked casually. Castiel noted Dean wasn’t acting cold towards him. That was a good sign, wasn’t it?

“Yes, please.” The polite conversation was driving Castiel mad. He wanted to grab Dean by the shoulders and ask him what he was thinking. No, that wasn’t true…he wanted to grab Dean by the shoulders and kiss the fuck out of him.

Dean handed him a cold beer and sat down in the recliner across from the sofa. He didn’t recline, just sat staring at the beer bottle held between his two hands.

“Dean, I unders….”

“I think we could give this…”

Dean smiled. “You can go first.”

“I…I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable today. I just wanted you to understand that your past doesn’t matter to me. Knowing about it helps me know the real Dean Winchester.”

Dean stood and walked over to the patio doors, looking out over his backyard. He didn’t turn around, but he spoke. “I’m not good at dating. I told you that. I fuck things up.”

“Dean…”

Dean turned and shook his head. “No, listen, Cas. I don’t have the best track record, but I want to…get to know you too…you know…date…I guess.”

Castiel relaxed. “I would like that, Dean.”

“Look, about what you said…respecting me and all…that meant a lot. I just…if it’s okay with you…can we not talk about it…that time of my life?”

“Dean, I promise not to ever mention it again, but if you ever need to talk, I’m here…as a friend…or maybe something more.”

“Yeah, well, enough with the chick flick shit. We have a road trip to plan.”

Castiel knew they passed their first major hurdle. He felt good as he listened to Dean talk about RVs, eating on the road, miles per gallon and waste hookups, whatever that meant. It was after seven and Castiel needed to see Jimmy before bedtime. He stood and carried his empty bottle to the kitchen. Dean followed him. When he turned, Dean was standing in the doorway, blocking his exit.

***

Dean was unsure of himself and he didn’t like that feeling. Cas was coming over to ‘talk’. God, he hated having serious conversations, but he supposed this one was important. Somehow, Cas had become important, but it wasn’t just Cas… Jimmy had wrapped Dean around his little finger.

He had just undone his tie when Cas rang the doorbell. They made small talk…uncomfortable, stilted small talk…it was driving Dean batshit crazy, but shit, how to begin.

Then they both spoke at once. Then Cas went and said Dean’s past didn’t matter. It mattered to Dean…it mattered a lot. Once upon a time, he heard someone say you could take a person out of the trailer park but you couldn’t take the trailer park out of the person. He was white trash, always would be. He laughed at inappropriate things, he had horrible table manners and he didn’t even graduate from high school. Cas was upper crust. He was Ivy League. He knew which fork to use at fancy restaurants and Dean would bet the fee for restoring a ’57 Chevy that Cas didn’t have to count on his Goddamn fingers.

On the ride home that afternoon, Dean thought back to something he read once, ' _Tis better to have loved and lost, Than never to have loved at all'_. Not that he loved Cas, because that would be crazy, but it helped Dean see that he had to give it a shot.

When Cas stood up to leave, Dean didn’t want him to go. He positioned himself in the kitchen doorway and waited for Cas to turn around. Their eyes met and Dean stared into those beautiful blue orbs. Neither man moved…time stood still.

Who made the first move, Dean couldn’t have told you. All he knew was one minute they were staring at each other and the next, they were in each other’s arms. This kiss was different than the first two…this kiss was like coming home. All Dean’s inner turmoil vanished. Cas pulled back, catching his breath…he smiled and then came back for more. There were softly spoken words, but Dean didn’t remember them…didn’t even remember if he said them or not. Cas’ mouth was hot and tasted of beer and it made Dean want more.

Dean felt his blood coursing through his body…he was hyper-sensitive to every touch of Cas’ lips. They left his mouth and were at his jawline, then the shell of his ear…his neck… “Dean…God…you’re…I don’t want to let go.”

“Don’t,” Dean whispered. “Don’t stop.” Dean’s hands roamed over Cas chest and shoulders. Cas’ tongue trailed along Dean’s neck…his nerve ending felt on fire. Dean moaned, lifting his chin, baring himself to Cas’ onslaught.

Cas pulled away with a groan of frustration. “Jesus…” He ran his hands through his hair and looked at Dean. Cas’ face was flushed, his lips swollen and wet and his eyes…in his eyes Dean saw desire unlike anyone he’d ever bedded.

Dean reached for him, but Cas took his hands. “No…I’ve got to get home…to see Jimmy…I didn’t see him this morning and…and it’s important he knows…knows how much I love him.”

Dean felt pricks of tears. His life would have been so different if his own father were even half the man that Cas was. Jimmy was so damn lucky.

He nodded in understanding. “Yeah. I’ll…uhm…I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Cas nodded and Dean moved out of the doorway. Cas’ body brushed against his as he passed and Dean heard the swift intake of breath. With one last searing look, Cas closed the front door behind him. Dean sank down on the coffee table. “Fuck me,” he whispered. He was in so much trouble.

Unfortunately, both were busy men and they didn’t see each other the rest of the week. They did talk several times a day as they made their plans. Cas had chosen not to tell Jimmy until Friday otherwise Jimmy would drive him nuts with questions. Dean rented a large RV and arranged to pick it up Thursday afternoon. They would pack it then. Cas, Dean learned, was definitely a list maker. Dean’s email was full of lists…a list of groceries, campgrounds, rest stops, household items they’d need for their six day vacation.

Dean’s employees were giving him a lot of good natured shit, but Dean knew they were happy for him. Hell, he was happy for him. Nothing beat a good road trip. Usually, Dean’s road trips consisted of him and his Impala taking day trips. Before Jess came along, Sam would come along, but those days were gone now.

Thursday came and Dean had Charlie take him to the RV Rental Center in Topeka at noon. She followed him home and parked the Impala in the garage. Cecilie picked her up after work and by then Dean and Charlie had bedding and kitchenware loaded up.

Cas and Jimmy pulled into the driveway at six. Cas told Dean that Jimmy still didn’t know anything about the trip, he’d been waiting until they could tell him together. Once Jimmy was released from his carseat, he ran to Dean who was standing next to the RV. Dean scooped him up and twirled him around. “Hey, Little Dude, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Mr. Dean.” Dean was given a very wet, sloppy kiss on his chin. Dean sat the boy down and hesitated. He wanted to greet Cas properly, with a kiss, but he wasn’t quite sure if he should with Jimmy standing there.

Cas wasn’t so hesitant. He leaned forward and gave Dean a soft peck on the lips. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean looked down at Jimmy to see his reaction and the child was smiling at his father. Dean looked at Cas quizzically. “Jimmy and I had a conversation in the car and I told him you and I were dating. He wanted to know if we kissed.”

“It was cause of the flowers, right Mr. Dean?”

“Yeah, Jimmy. It was because of the flowers.” Dean grinned at Cas.

Cas smiled back and winked. And damn if that didn’t make Dean’s heart beat faster. A stupid wink. He cleared his throat and pointed to the RV. “So, here she is.”

Dean led the way into the motorhome. Cas whistled. “God, Dean, how much did this set us back?” They’d agreed to split the cost.

“Don’t sweat it, Cas. I did some body work for the owner and he gave me a deal.” Dean watched Cas step into the small bathroom and then he stopped at the door to the bedroom. He turned back to Dean with a questioning look. “Hey, Jimmy, would you go into the house and grab the juice boxes out of the fridge and bring them here?”

As soon as the boy was gone, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand. “I hope you know that I wouldn’t think of doing anything…anything in front of Jimmy. You and the little dude can sleep on the bed and I’ll take the dropdown bunk.”

“I know you wouldn’t do anything in front of my son, Dean. I wasn’t worried about that. I was…worried about sleeping in the same bed as you and not being able to touch.”

“Daddy, Mr. Dean gots me the cherry kind.” Jimmy let the door bang behind him and held up the 12-pack for his father to see.

“Hey, Sport, put it in the cabinet here.” Dean opened a cabinet in the kitchen area. Cas laughed. The cabinet was already filled with enough food for a month.

“Why?” Jimmy asked, now very curious about the RV.

***

The past few days had been filled with preparations for their trip and even though he was busy, Castiel still had time to miss Dean. He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn’t help it.

On the drive over to Dean’s house, he had his talk with Jimmy. He thought it went surprisingly well.

“How do you feel about Mr. Dean?” Castiel looked in his rearview mirror so he could see his son in the backseat.

“I loves him. He’s nice.”

Castiel smiled. “He is nice. Mr. Dean and I are dating now. Is that okay with you?”

He saw his son scrunch up his face. “Do you kiss him?”

“Yes. Are you okay with that?”

“Uh huh.” Jimmy’s face brightened. “It was cause you gives him flowers. See, told ya.”

“I do appreciate your dating advice,” Castiel said dryly, shaking his head.

When he pulled up, he had to park on the street because a huge motorhome was sitting in Dean’s driveway. It had to have been thirty feet long.

When he saw Dean lift Jimmy and swing him around, both laughing, Castiel felt a tug at his heart. He knew it was too soon to think about the future, but he could help the small fantasy of the three of them having breakfast every morning.

Castiel read the confusion on Dean’s face when he walked up. He saw Dean look down at Jimmy and back up. Castiel stepped right into Dean’s personal space and kissed him softly. Dean grinned at Jimmy’s comment about the flowers. Castiel might never live that down.

Castiel looked over the interior of the motorhome and groaned. He didn’t have money problems, far from it, but he was frugal. This was definitely an extravagance. It would have been cheaper to rent a hotel room every night.

Dean eased his mind about the cost and he finished his tour. He got to the bedroom and opened the sliding partition. The king size bed looked inviting. Was Dean expecting them to share? Castiel wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself and sex with Jimmy in the same vicinity was out of the question. His worries must have shown on his face because Dean sent Jimmy on an errand and explained the sleeping arrangements.

Finally, Jimmy’s curiosity got the better of him and he began to ask questions about the RV. Castiel sat down on the couch and pulled Jimmy onto his lap. Dean sat next to Castiel.

“Me, you and Mr. Dean are going on a vacation. We’re taking this RV to live in while we drive to the Grand Canyon.”

Castiel knew his son had no idea what the Grand Canyon was, but he knew the word vacation. He squealed and clapped, hugging Castiel and then Dean. Castiel and Dean spent the next hour checking Castiel’s lists to make sure they had everything. Okay, Castiel checked his lists while Dean played with Jimmy. The two even went for a swim, leaving Castiel to unload the things he’d brought from his trunk. When he was finally sure that he had everything covered, he went through Dean’s house to the backyard. He stood at the door and watched for a few moments.

Dean was treading water in the deep end and Jimmy was paddling to him. When he made it to Dean, the man flipped him onto his back, letting his son ride on him. It was getting dark and it would be past Jimmy’s bedtime before they made it back to their house. He stepped outside. Dean grinned and called to him. “Come on, Cas, swim with us.”

“Yeah, Daddy, come swim.”

“I get to be the bad guy here. It’s time to go home and go to bed.” Dean and Jimmy both groaned.

“No, Daddy, don’t wanna.” Castiel recognized the signs of an upcoming temper tantrum. His son was tired and according to Miss Tran, Jimmy didn’t take a good nap today.

“Jimmy, please get out of the pool and dry off.”

“No!” Jimmy shouted and before Castiel could respond, Dean pulled the boy off his back and held him in front of him.

“Sport, you don’t talk to your dad like that. It’s not nice.” The boy’s lip began to tremble. “Hey, enough of that. We’re going on vacation tomorrow and we need our sleep.”

“Kay, Mr. Dean.” He hugged Dean and sniffled. “Don’t be mad. I’m sorry I was mean to Daddy.”

“Shhh, Baby Boy, I’m not mad.” Dean held on him and kissed the top of his head. He walked to the side of the pool and sat Jimmy up on the side.

“Go dry off and change into your clothes,” Castiel said and watched Jimmy run into Dean’s house. It was amazing how at home he was here. He looked down and Dean was gazing up at him.

“Sorry I overstepped my bounds. I just used to take Sam in hand when he misbehaved and I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay, Dean. He was building up for a temper tantrum, but you calmed him down. I don’t think he wants to disappoint you.”

“Well, you’re his dad and I shouldn’t have jumped in.”

“I will let you know if I think you are overstepping your bounds, deal?”

“Yeah.” Dean placed his hands flat on the edge of the pool and hoisted himself out. Castiel watched the water sluicing off of him and had to turn away. He picked up a wet towel and a few pool toys to stay busy. Dean picked up a towel laying on the patio table and began to dry off. Castiel risked a glance. Dean’s body was amazingly beautiful. Not all hard like a bodybuilder, Castiel didn’t find that attractive. No, Dean was built like a real man. Broad shoulders, smooth muscular chest, soft belly, long legs that bowed slightly…yes, Dean was a work of art. Castiel realized Dean’s towel was still and he was staring at him. There was a smirk on Dean’s face. “Are you objectifying me, Cas?”

“Maybe.”

Jimmy picked that moment to run out of the house. He was in his shorts and flip flops, his shirt was inside out and he was holding his wet bathing suit. He was yawning before Castiel finished buckling him in. Dean leaned into the SUV for a goodnight kiss. After he closed the door, he moved to kiss Castiel goodnight. It was a simple kiss with none of the passion from the last one they shared. They paused, lips barely touching, foreheads resting against each other.

“Being with you…without being able to really be with you is going to kill me, Cas.” Dean whispered.

“We’re getting to know each other, Dean. Think of this as a test.” Castiel ran a fingertip along Dean’s jaw, loving the rough feel of his unshaven face.

“You do realize you’re talking to someone who didn’t graduate high school. Tests are not my strong suit, Cas.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “I’ll help you pass, Dean.”

***

After Cas left, Dean finished his packing and loaded his stuff in the RV. He made sure it was locked and then called it a night. He would have a long day tomorrow. He was going by the office to run through the work orders for the next week, sign paychecks and he was hoping to be out of there by eleven at the latest. Cas was supposed to meet him at the house by noon. The RV was full of gas and ready to go.

Dean was in the middle of assigning work orders when Sam stopped in. “Hey, Bro. What are you doing here?”

“I took an early lunch so I could say bye to my brother.”

Dean grinned. “You and Jess are going to be getting naked in my pool, aren’t you?”

Sam blushed. “Hey, that’s just one of the perks of checking your mail while you’re on vacation.” Sam made a big show of looking at Dean’s bookcase and Dean knew he had something on his mind.

“So, spill.”

Sam turned and shrugged. “I just worry about you, okay? You’re going on a road trip with someone you barely know…and a kid. Remember how we always fought on trips? And we were related.”

“I know, Sammy. I’m not the easiest person to live with. I am going into this with my eyes wide open. Cas says it’ll be a test.”

“I know I come across as kind of negative about you and Castiel, but I just want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, I’m all for it.” Sammy moved towards the door and turned. “And Dean, just so you know, I think you’d make a great father. You made me into the man I am today.”

Dean stared at the closed door for a long time. A father. It was something he never thought about…ever. Just for a minute, he let himself dream. Fixing dinner for the three of them, tucking Jimmy into bed at night before going down the hall to a room he shared with Cas. Lazy Sunday mornings with their son climbing into bed with them…he shook himself. A commitment like that was a long way away…and that was if Cas even wanted him.

Cas pulled into the driveway. The RV was now on the street in front of the house. With Cas leaving his SUV there, Dean cleared part of the garage so he could park it inside. Dean took one last look around the house and listened to Cas reading off one more of his endless lists.

“Yes, Cas, we have the air pump in case one of the bikes gets a flat.” Dean checked the cables holding the two mountain bikes and the small Batman bike with training wheels to the back of the RV. The Batman bike was a surprise gift from Dean.”

“Yes, Cas, I’ve got toilet paper.” An eye roll to Jimmy that had the child giggling.

“Yes, Cas, I have the GPS hooked up.”

“Yes, Cas, I’m sure the refrigerator is working.”

“No, I didn’t pack any extra batteries.”

“What? Now we’ll need to stop at a store to buy some,” Cas muttered, preparing to put it on another list.

“Just kidding, Cas. You need to lighten up, Babe. You’re going to give me an ulcer.”

Cas managed to look contrite. “I apologize for my OCD, Dean. I will try to control it better in the future.”

Dean bussed his lips against Cas’. “Don’t sweat it. Just relax, okay? This is a vacation, not the Normandy Invasion.”

“What’s a normally invasion?” Jimmy asked, bouncing on the bed. He was watching Dean put his clothes into the closet in the bedroom. Since there were two closets, the two men took them, while Jimmy’s clothing could be stored in drawers under the bed.

“Normandy Invasion, it’s something you’ll learn about when you get older,” Cas said, ruffling his son’s hair.

“Like where babies come from?” Jimmy asked, looking directly at Dean. Dean gave a wild eyed look at Cas, who was trying not to smile.

“Uhm, babies…yeah, you’ll learn about that when you’re older.” Dean replied nervously.

“I want a baby brother,” Jimmy announced. “I don’t want a baby sister. They smell like poop.”

“All babies smell like poop,” Dean said wryly.

“When you and Daddy gets married, can we make a baby?” Jimmy was now trying to stand on his head. Dean gulped and panic set in. God, they hadn’t even left the driveway yet. He couldn’t meet Cas’ eyes. Nope, he wasn’t going to do it. He was just going to back out of the room and…and… double check the air in the tires…yep, that’s what he was going to do.

Thirty minutes later, Dean was leaving Lawrence in the rearview mirror. Cas was sitting beside him in the front while Jimmy was putting a puzzle together at the table. Without a cassette player, Dean had to rely on the radio, but he picked up a classic rock station out of Manhattan. The first hour was uneventful. Cas was plotting their route and occasionally, he would mention something noteworthy he felt they should stop and see. Dean would nod noncommittally. He wanted to make Dodge City tonight. They didn’t have time to stop at the underground salt museum.

“I have to potty,” Jimmy called out.

“Can we make use of the bathroom while we are underway?”

Underway? They weren’t in a submarine for Christ’s sake. “Yes, the directions for the toilet are on the wall.”

“Directions?” Cas looked perplexed. “We need directions to use the toilet?”

“It’s a special kind.”

Cas got up and went to the back. Dean could hear the father and son discussing the directions. He prayed he remembered to close the tank. He didn’t want to think about it. He turned up the music.

Later, when Dean zipped right by the replica of Dorothy’s Wizard of Oz exhibit, he got the look from Cas. It was similar to Sammy’s bitchface. Dean pretended he didn’t see it. He kept driving.

Jimmy fell asleep around three and Dean turned the radio down. “Would you like me to drive for a while?” Cas asked quietly.

“No, I’m good.”

“There is a nice campground outside of Dodge City. They have hookups. Do we need a hookup?”

“Yes.”

“There are a few restaurants nearby as well. Or we could just…”

“Cas, we’ll talk about dinner once we get to the campground and get this baby plugged in.” Dean realized he was pissy and by Cas’ face, he was too. He drove on, the only noise was the radio and they were fast losing the signal.

Jimmy woke up as they were pulling into the campground. Dean jumped down and went inside the office to check them in. The older gentleman behind the counter asked if he had any preference on where he wanted to set up. Dean requested a spot near the playground.

“Got a young’un, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you and the wife will like the park, we keep it clean and safe for the little ones.”

Dean didn’t bother correcting the man. He took his paperwork and went back to the RV. Jimmy’s face was plastered to the window and he waved at Dean. Dean waved back. “We’re over by the playground. I thought Jimmy would enjoy that.”

“That was very thoughtful of you, Dean.”

Cas read out the directions for setting the RV up to power, water and sewage while Dean tried to follow his instructions. Unfortunately, Cas didn’t skip to the good parts, he read every single word of the pamphlet and Dean finally snatched it out of his hand. “Cas, I don’t care where to get replacement parts.”

Cas turned around and went inside the RV and Dean felt like an ass. He was plugging in the power cord near the back of the motorhome when he heard Jimmy and Cas inside.

“Can I go outside with Mr. Dean?”

“No, son, Dean’s busy and you shouldn’t get in his way.”

“I’m hungry, Daddy.”

“I know. We’ll eat soon.”

“Whats we havin’?”

“I’m not sure. We’ll let Mr. Dean decide, okay?”

“Can we go to the playground?”

“Let’s see what Mr. Dean wants to do.”

Dean leaned against the RV and closed his eyes. Was he being that big of a dick? Sam and Dean always bickered on trips…about the radio, the choice of restaurants, even what hotel to stay at. Neither took it seriously. Maybe he should try a little harder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of the road trip. Or, how to get your boyfriend off with a child in the other room...

Castiel couldn’t help it, he was having second thoughts. Dean wasn’t used to his OCD or having a child around 24/7. Castiel knew his behavior was getting on Dean’s nerves. When he told Dean this would be a test, truer words were never spoken.

He was trying to calm a slightly hyper five year old when Dean came back into the RV. “How about hot dogs on the grill for dinner?”

“Hot dogs. Yay!” Jimmy clapped from his seat on the couch. 

“Cool. Cas, will you get the stuff ready and I’ll start the grill.” Castiel noticed right away that Dean’s voice was warmer, less stressed sounding.

“I will.” Castiel opened the refrigerator and got out the hot dogs, before opening cabinets to find other things for their meal. When Dean came back, Cas had the buns, chips and a can of baked beans on the table. There were also condiments on the counter.

Dean looked around and saw Jimmy playing on the bed with his box of small cars. He leaned in and pulled Castiel into his arms. “I was a dick.”

“I may have been a bit obsessive.” Castiel rested his hands on Dean’s waist. 

Their kiss was soft and sweet. Castiel broke away first and smiled. “I was going to heat the beans, but I don’t know how to turn on this stove.”

“I’ll show you.” Their differences forgotten, they finished preparing dinner and ate outside on the small picnic table provided with their spot. The two men cleaned up the mess and Dean suggested they take Jimmy to the playground.

Hand in hand, they walked across the gravel road, while Jimmy ran ahead. “Can I swing?”

“Little Man, you can do whatever you want,” Dean called out. The two men sat on a bench and watched as Jimmy flitted from one piece of playground equipment to another. Soon, he was joined by a couple of other children, one slightly older girl and one boy about the same age as Jimmy. A couple sat outside a fifth wheel a few spots down from theirs and would occasionally call out to the kids to be careful.

After awhile the three children started playing together and Castiel could hear them talking and laughing. In his neighborhood, there weren’t any playmates for Jimmy. Playing with kids his own age was good for him. Jimmy ran over to them and two other children followed. “This is my Daddy and Mr. Dean. He’s my daddy’s boyfriend.” He pointed to the motorhome. “And that’s ours. We’re going to the Grant Cannon. Where are you going?”

“We’re going to Yosemite. It’s a park. They have bears.” The older girl said, but her eyes were on the two men’s clasped hands. As they turned back to go play again, Castiel heard the girl ask Jimmy, “Are you going to have two daddies?”

“Uh huh. They’re just boyfriends now, but they’s gonna get married and have babies.”

“That’s neat.” They got too far away for him to hear the rest of the conversation. He knew Dean heard the entire exchange as well.

“I will have a talk with my son about his presumption that we are going to marry. I hope he didn’t embarrass you.”

“He’s just a kid, Cas. It’s okay.”

Night fell and Dean stood and hauled Castiel to his feet. “Come on, Jimbo. Let’s go.”

“Ahhhh,” Jimmy cried out. But the other parents were calling their kids in too, so Jimmy trotted over. Castiel undressed him and got him in the shower, which was not an easy task since the bathroom was very small for one person. One person and a child were pushing the limits.

After his son was tucked into bed for the night, Castiel shut the partition that separated the bedroom from the living area. Dean was stretched out on the couch reading a book. With his finger, Castiel lifted the book slightly so he could see the title. 

“What, didn’t expect someone like me to read Vonnegut?” Dean’s voice carried a hint of defensiveness.

“Someone like you? Someone who is very intelligent with a keen sense of adventure? That kind of someone? I was just curious about what you enjoyed reading, Dean. Your taste in books is more cultured than mine, I’m afraid. I like Stephen King and Dean Koontz.”

“Sorry, sometimes I get…” Dean shrugged instead of finishing the sentence.

“I will never treat you as an inferior, Dean, and I would prefer you didn’t either.” Dean shifted on the couch, making room for Castiel to sit. Dean dog-earred the page and laid his book aside. He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s neck and pulled him close. Castiel nestled in close. He felt Dean’s lips graze his ear and sighed. 

***

Dean wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed acting like a family. Jimmy telling those kids that he and Cas were going to get married – hell, a month ago, he would have freaked out completely…now, not so much.

Now, sitting here with Cas beside him, Dean felt content. Cas somehow knew the right things to say when Dean was feeling sorry for himself. When he pulled him close, Dean could smell his lingering aftershave. The kiss to his ear was supposed to be affectionate, but he felt a flare of lust. He needed to tamp that shit down. Cas’ small sigh didn’t help matters any. Cas pressed his body closer, one hand rested on Dean’s stomach, the other tucked between their two bodies.

“Can I ask a question…it’s kind of personal?”

Cas chuckled. “Dean, we’ve actually had sex, so I think personal questions are okay.”

“About that…that night, you were all commanding and it was a turn on, but I just wondered if…you ever bottomed?”

Cas exhaled deeply. “Not in a long time. I had a bad experience and let’s just say a lot of trust would need to be involved before I did it again.” Cas pulled his head back so he could look at Dean. “Why, is that…something…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Not a deal breaker, God, no, Cas. Don’t worry about it. I’m just a…switchhitter.”

Cas was tracing circles on Dean’s thigh now and he settled back, so relaxed he almost dozed off. 

“Dean?”

“Hmmm?”

“I was ‘commanding’ because I thought you…with those other men, it was just easier to tell them what I wanted and move on.”

“I get why you did the one night stand thing, but I still don’t get why you paid for it. Have you looked in the mirror? You’re smokin’ hot. You could go in any bar and get first dibs.”

“That would be like taking something without giving anything in return. Maybe that sounds…crazy, but…”

“Nah, I get it.” And he did. Cas wasn’t the type to use someone. He was sure there were people that thought paying for sex was exploiting, but most hookers were in the same boat Dean was, needing to put food in their mouths. It was a job. A really demeaning job, but a job nonetheless.

“Tell me what you like sexually,” Cas asked softly, his hand was up on Dean’s chest now. Dean could feel its warmth through his shirt.

“Everything,” Dean gave a soft bark of laughter.

“Seriously.”

“God, Cas…let’s see. I love blowjobs, giving and getting…fucking, of course…light bondage is okay, but not whips and chains…I’ve done the threesome thing a couple times, that’s okay if you aren’t involved with one of them…I like dirty talk…watching porn together…” He shrugged. “What about you?”

“It’s been over five years since I’ve had a normal sex life. I guess I’m pretty vanilla, but I wouldn’t mind trying…new things.” 

Cas lifted his chin so he could look at Dean and Dean took advantage by kissing him. Cas’ mouth opened without much persuasion. The kiss was languid, they’re tongues played lazily with each other. Dean’s hands moved to Cas’ hip and he rolled it closer, his thigh slipping between Cas’ legs. Cas moaned and let his hand tangle in Dean’s short hair. Somehow, without Dean being aware, they both wound up lying on the short couch, Cas on top of him. Their lips never strayed far from each other. Dean took Cas’ lower lip between his teeth and applied just a hint of pressure and Cas’ hips bucked. Dean cupped his hands on Cas’ ass and ground up into him. Cas’ breath caught and he hissed. “Dean…”

“Shhh, I know.” Dean rolled Cas towards the back of the couch and moved out from under him. He raked his hand through his hair. God, he was horny. Making out with Cas wasn’t one of his best ideas. He stood and adjusted his cock so the seam of his jeans wasn’t cutting him in half. He caught Cas staring intently at his crotch, so he rubbed himself through the heavy denim. Cas’ mouth opened and Dean thought he looked like he wanted to eat him alive. “Easy, Cas.”

Cas rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “We shouldn’t have started something we can’t finish.”

“I know.” Dean held out his hand and pulled Cas to a stand. He brushed his lips against Cas’ once more. “We should get some sleep. I want to be on the road early tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

Cas opened and closed the partition quietly and Dean was left in the living area. He found the sheets and pillow Charlie had stashed in the storage area under the couch’s cushions. He pulled down the loft bed and tossed the bedding up before pulling off his clothes. 

His cock was still half hard by the time he got into bed. He knew he just needed to think about something else and eventually, he’d be able to go to sleep, but the only thing he could think about was how Cas felt on top of him, how his mouth felt…those small breathy sounds he was making. Fuck, now he was fully erect again. 

Trying not to make any noise, he lifted his hips and pushed down his boxers. One hand cupping his nuts and the other wrapped around his dick, he left his fingers slowly move up and down his length. It would be better with some lube, but spit would have to do. He raised his hand and gave it a sloppy lick. In no time, he had a good rhythm going and his precum was helping him slide up and down easily. Cas would be tight…his legs would be straddling Dean’s hips and he’d be riding him like a fuckin’ racehouse. Dean could picture Cas’ cock bouncing against his belly, hard and leaking. 

***

Castiel stood on shaky legs, staring at the closed partition separating him from Dean. He undressed down to his boxers. Thank God, Jimmy was fast asleep, because he would hate to have to explain what an erection was. 

He got into bed and got comfortable or as comfortable as he could be with a hard on. In the other part of the RV, he heard Dean getting his bed ready. His senses were on hyper-alert and he even heard the clink of Dean’s belt buckle. His college educated brain, with its law degree knew for a fact he couldn’t seriously hurt himself from unsatisfied sexual arousal, but he wasn’t able to explain that to his aching balls. He gritted his teeth and rolled over on his stomach and that’s when he heard the telltale sound of squeaking bedsprings. Dean was masturbating. Dean was getting himself off while Castiel was sharing a bed with his child…his child…he couldn’t even touch himself. He pulled the pillow over his head to drown out the noise. 

The next morning, Dean knocked on the partition. “Up and at ‘em, boys. Breakfast is ready.”

Castiel growled. How could he be so freakin’ chipper. A, it was morning. B, Cas hadn’t had his coffee and C, Castiel had to go to bed horny as fuck while Dean got his rocks off.

Jimmy roused himself and looked around. He grinned at his father. “We’re on vacation.”

“Yes, we are.” 

The boy scrambled out of bed, kneeing Castiel in the stomach on his way up and over him. He made an attempt to open the partition, but couldn’t quite get the latch to open. Castiel was getting ready to get up to help when Dean opened it. “Good morning, Jimbo. You hungry?” Dean lifted Jimmy in his arms and Castiel saw him brush his nose against the boy’s cheek. 

Castiel smiled despite the early hour at the picture of Dean in his boxers holding his son in his Toy Story pajamas. “I’m really, really, really hungry.”

“Good, because I made us waffles with bananas on top.” Dean looked down at Castiel who still lying in the bed and grinned. “Get up, Cas. We got a lot to do today.”

“Kiss my…” Jimmy’s head tilted and Castiel stopped mid-sentence. “I’ll be up in a second.”

Dean’s smirked. “I think your daddy needs a good morning kiss, don’t you?”

“Kiss him…kiss him, Mr. Dean.”

Dean sat the boy down and leaned over. He kissed Castiel softly and then leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I got off thinking about you last night.”

“Bastard,” Castiel whispered back.

“Come on, Mr. Dean. I’m hungry. Daddy needs coffee or he gets bad moods.”

“Good to know, Short Stuff. Let’s go get him some coffee.” Dean and Jimmy moved out of sight, but Castiel could hear the two chattering something about monkeys and bananas. He sat up and threw his legs off the bed. 

When he finally shuffled into the living area after using the bathroom, Dean and Jimmy were already seated at the booth. Another place was set next to Dean. He got ready to slide it over to the other side of the table to give Dean more room, but Dean put his finger on the plate and looked up at him. “Sit by me, Cas.”

He couldn’t say anything in front of Jimmy, so he sat down. His thigh touching Dean’s. Castiel thought it best to focus on the food in front of him instead of the warm body next to him. Dean had made toaster waffles and sliced up some bananas. Jimmy’s breakfast was drenched in syrup. “You do realize this much sugar in the morning will turn him into a hyperactive terror, don’t you?”

“He’ll need his energy. We’ll be on the road all day. I want to make it to our final destination by late tonight.”

“We’re going to have a blast. I want this to be a great vacation for you and Jimmy.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say. His face must have said it for him, because Dean leaned over and kissed him. “I want you to have fun.”

Fun? How could he have fun when all he could think about was being alone with Dean? God knows, he loved his son, but at this point in time, he was a miniature cock block. A cock block that was going to be so hyped up on sugar, Dean was going to probably dump the pair of them by the side of the road somewhere. 

They were on the road by eight. When they crossed into New Mexico, Dean pulled off to get gas. Castiel was busy trying to keep Jimmy from climbing the walls. His patience was wearing thin. Not only had Dean fed Jimmy a sugary breakfast, but while Castiel took a turn driving, Dean had gave him a chocolate bar…a whole chocolate bar. 

“Jimmy, stop jumping on the bed.”

“Son, please don’t open that while the RV is moving.” He had to pick up several DVDs after that little event.

“James Michael, do not touch that. Damn it.” 

“Daddy, you said a bad word.”

When Dean got back in the RV, Castiel glared at him. He pushed him back outside and shut the door. “Because. Of. You. My son is in sugar overload. Until he passes out, he is yours for the rest of the afternoon.” Castiel snatched the keys from a surprised Dean and got into the driver’s seat. There was a rattlesnake ranch and museum coming up in less than a hundred miles and Castiel wanted to see it. Fuck Dean Winchester and his rush to get to the Grand Canyon.

Castiel turned up the music during the argument with Jimmy and Dean over which movie they were going to watch. He tuned out the obvious scuffle between the two over last box of raisins. He actually chuckled over the way Dean was whining about Jimmy hogging all the good Legos, whatever that meant.

When he pulled off the highway to park the motorhome at the entrance to the ranch, Dean looked up from the small TV. “Why are we stopping? We out of gas already?”

“No. I’m taking my son to see a rattlesnake ranch and museum. I would like it if you came with us.” Castiel put the big vehicle in park and pocketed the keys.

“Rattlesnakes? Cool.” Dean stood up and grabbed a baseball cap off the small rack by the door. He picked up a smaller one he got Jimmy at the last gas station. It said UNM Lobos across the brim. Dean pushed it down on Jimmy’s head and his son grinned up at Dean. 

“Let’s go, Daddy-O,” Dean said cheekily.

“Yeah, let’s go, Daddy-O.” Jimmy echoed.

Castiel blinked at them. He expected Dean to be worn out from dealing with Jimmy on a sugar high all day, instead they were best pals. Dean put his hands on his hips. Jimmy put his hands on his hips. Castiel turned and stepped out of the RV into the heat of the New Mexico desert.

Jimmy ran ahead and Dean bumped shoulders with Castiel. “You doing okay?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yep.”

They got to the entrance and Castiel paid for three admission passes. Dean held on to the brochure. “Hey, Cas, it says here they have the largest collection of live rattlesnakes in the world.”

Both men took one of Jimmy’s hands and they entered the cool, air conditioning of the display room. Aquariums were lined up in rows and they spent over an hour looking at all the snakes. They listened to a guide talk about the benefits of rattlesnakes and watched a milking demonstration. Dean insisted they stop at the gift shop and he bought them all a t-shirt and a rubber snake for Jimmy.

“You are spoiling him,” Castiel said as Dean took pictures of the boy next to the sign showing a huge rattlesnake poised to strike.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. Every gas station or restaurant you get him something. Not to mention the bicycle and all those pool toys.”

“We’re on vacation, Cas. It’s okay to spoil a kid a little on vacation.” He snapped one more picture and then turned to Castiel. “You want me to go back in and get you a rubber snake?”

“No, Dean, I do not desire a rubber snake.”

“You want something else long…hard….” Dean leered at him comically and Castiel laughed.

“God, you're incorrigible.”

***

Dean took over driving after their stop at the rattlesnake ranch. He thought the place would be lame, but he actually had a good time. Cas laid Jimmy down for a nap. The kid was coming down from his high and he zonked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Cas was sitting beside him thumbing through a guidebook on the New Mexico Native Americans he picked up at the last gas stop. 

“I heard you, you know.” Cas didn’t look up from his book when he spoke.

“Huh?” Dean glanced over at him.

“Last night. I heard you masturbating.”

“Wait, you actually used the word masturbating? You see, I jack off. Rub one out. Choke my chicken. Fist fuck.”

“I get it, Dean,” Cas said, shaking his head.

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I was thinking of you.” Dean gave him an exaggerated wink.

Cas groaned and leaned his head back. “Not helping, Dean.”

“Sorry, Babe. Hey, if you want, I’ll take Jimmy for a walk or something tonight and you can have the RV all to yourself. You can put on some soft music, light a candle and spank your monkey.”

“Drive, Dean.” Dean laughed as Cas closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

“Just trying to help you out,” Dean snickered.

They pulled into Albuquerque just after eight. Because of their stop, they didn’t make it to the canyon, but Dean found that he didn’t care about that anymore. They were all full from a stop at a steakhouse about eighty miles back. Jimmy was already bathed and in his pajamas. Cas helped Dean hook up and Dean opted to use the campground’s bathhouse for his shower, so Cas could use the one in the RV. Dean came back in a pair of sleep pants and a ratty t-shirt that advertised genuine Chevy parts. Cas was in sleep pants and a plain white t-shirt. Dean looked at the other man’s pajama bottoms…were those silk? “Are those silk?” Dean reached out and touched them.

“Yes.”

“You wear silk pajamas. Dude, that is so gay.”

“I know this may come as quite a shock to you, Dean. But I am gay.” Cas said dryly.

“No way. Seriously.” Dean stepped closer and rested his hands on Cas’ hips. “Prove it.”

“No, you are not getting me all worked up tonight.” Cas brushed his lips over Dean’s, then pushed him away.

“Come on, Cas…” Dean glanced back towards the partition. Jimmy couldn’t reach the latch, so they’d hear him if he go up and tried to get out. Dean gave Cas his sexiest smile and pushed him down on the couch. 

“Dean, I said no. I’m not going to bed with a hard dick and no way to relieve myself.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Dean slipped to his knees and parted Cas’ legs with his hands.

“Dean…”

“Shhh. Jimmy’s asleep and the doors latched. We’ll hear him if he wakes up. You just have to be very, very quiet.” Dean pulled the waistband of Cas pants down. He glanced up at Cas who had a disbelieving look on his face and then Dean lowered his mouth. Cas wasn’t hard, so Dean nuzzled against his soft cock, covering it with small kisses. He moved his mouth down to Cas’ balls and sucked one into his mouth, gently rolling it before releasing and taking the other one. Cas bush was thick and dark. Dean smelled shower gel and a scent that was all Cas. Dean smiled as Cas’ cock lengthened. “Hmmm,” Dean hummed against the base. “Someone’s getting horny.”

“Dean,” Cas whispered, his hand coming up to grip Dean’s hair. “You are driving me insane.”

Dean responded by taking Cas into his mouth. If there was one thing Dean knew how to do, it was give head. His time on the streets taught him how to please a man. Only back then, he wanted the man to get off as quickly as possible. Now, with Cas, he just wanted to slowly make the man lose control and forget his own name.

He sucked, applying just enough pressure to get Cas worked up and then he’d back off, trailing his tongue up and down the veins on the underside of his cock. He’d squeeze the base gently with his hands until a bead of precum would appear at the slit. Meeting Cas’ eyes, he would lick it off. “Christ, Dean…” 

Cas’ raspy voice was getting rougher and it was doing things to Dean’s libido. He sat back, wiping his wet face with the back of his hand. He grabbed Cas’ waistband and tugged his pants off one leg. He spread Cas’ thighs up and out until he could see his puckered entrance. “I’m going to eat your ass, Babe. Make you feel so good.” 

Dean dipped his tongue into Cas’ heat. He heard Cas gasp and he licked and sucked, moving his tongue deeper and deeper as the muscle relaxed. Cas was panting and making a soft keening sound. When Dean looked up, Cas was biting his lips to try to stay quiet.

He brought up his hand and pushed in a finger. Cas almost came off the couch. Dean’s hand pushed down on his belly, holding him steady. Dean steadily fucked him with his finger, the whole time licking into him. Then slowly, he brought his mouth up to the underside of Cas’ balls, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses. Up the underside of his cock, right up to the head. God, he was wet. Dean lapped it up, getting off on the slightly bitter, salty taste. Up until then, Dean didn’t pay any attention to his own hard dick. Now, he wanted to touch himself, but that could come later. This was all about Cas. He used his hand to grip the base and using short strokes in time with his mouth, he began to suck. Cas was fucking into his mouth and his moans had become louder as he lost control. Dean pulled his mouth off and reached up to cover Cas’ mouth with his hand. “Shhh, Baby…if you can’t be quiet, I’ll stop. You don’t want me to stop do you?” He took his hand away.

“No…no…please…I’ll…be…quiet.”

“Good.” Dean lowered his head and did what he did best. He knew the second Cas was going to come and squeezed his balls. He felt the thick, hot cum pumping into his mouth and he swallowed, once…twice…taking Cas’ whole load without losing a drop.  
He carefully released Cas’ softening cock and licked his lips. Cas’ eyes were glazed over and his chest was heaving. Dean stood up and rubbed his own aching cock through his pants. He needed to get off. Cas recovered enough to speak. “Jack off on my face, Dean.”

Whoa, Dean didn’t expect that, but fuck, how fucking hot was that? He lowered his pants to mid-thigh and started stroking himself. He stopped and spit into his hand. His spit, mixed with his own body’s fluids made it easier to move his fist up and down. He wasn’t going to last long like this. Not with Cas looking at him like that. “Fuck, Babe….” His hand was moving faster and Cas sat up, moving in closer. His eyes were following the movement of Dean’s hand. At the last second before Dean came, Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes and opened his mouth. Dean painted Cas’ face with his cum and Dean thought it was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

Dean pushed Cas back on the couch and straddled him, he took his face between his hands and kissed him. Open mouthed, tongue sweeping across his lips, his cheeks, his chin…lapping up his own cum and bringing it to Cas’ mouth to share. After a minute, maybe longer, time was irrelevant to Dean, he rested his forehead against Cas’ and gave him one last soft kiss.

“That was fuckin’ awesome,” he whispered.

“Amazing,” Cas murmured. “Simply amazing.”

“And no messy cleanup,” Dean said with a grin.

Cas stifled a burst of laughter. “How considerate.”

Dean lay down and listened to Cas getting into bed. He realized he was still wearing a smile. The smile was still on his face when he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting everyone. I had a conference today and just got home. The next chapter will be up Sunday night, since I will be at the conference tomorrow too.

After their morning showers, the two men got the RV ready for the road. Jimmy was excited that they would be reaching the Grand Canyon by the afternoon unless they made any more stops along the way. Castiel took the first shift of driving and he turned the radio down so he could hear the conversation between Dean and his son. Dean was showing him pictures of the natural wonder on his phone and Jimmy was enthralled. Dean patiently answered each and every question.

“They have a Junior Ranger class. It says you have to be at least five years old.”

“I’s five years old.” Jimmy held out his hand, fingers spread wide. Castiel met Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror and Dean winked at him. 

“You are five years old. Do you want to be a Junior Ranger?”

“Uh huh.”

“I’ll sign you up,” Dean said, trying to smooth out the small cowlick on the top of Jimmy’s head.

“Ohhh,” Jimmy’s mouth formed a large ‘o’. “Are those ponies?”

“No, those are mules. They’re like ponies, only bigger. You want to ride one with me and your dad?”

Can I?” Castiel saw his son bouncing on Dean’s lap. 

“I don’t see why not. Do you think your dad would like to ride a mule?”

“I don’t know? Daddy!” Jimmy yelled despite the fact they were seated at the table right behind the driver’s seat.

No need to yell, Son. I’m right here.”

“Does you wanna ride a mule?”

The last thing Castiel wanted to do was ride a horse-like animal down a winding trail. “Sure, as long as Mr. Dean will be there to catch me if I fall off.”

Jimmy clapped in delight. “Mr. Dean will catch you, won’t you Mr. Dean?”

“I sure will.” Castiel saw the heated look in Dean’s eyes and he shivered.

They made a quick stop for gas and lunch in Flagstaff and then Dean took the wheel. Castiel tried to get Jimmy down for an early nap, but he wasn’t having it, so he let him watch a movie in the bedroom. Castiel came forward and sat next to Dean.

could hear the movie playing and knew his son couldn’t hear them if they kept their voices down. 

“You are good with Jimmy. He really likes you.”

Dean looked over. “I really like him too.”

“Dean…I told you that I haven’t dated anyone since Jimmy was born…”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded.

“…I never wanted Jimmy hurt…so…” Castiel didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say.

“You’re worried that if we decide we aren’t going to see each other anymore, Jimmy will be hurt?”

“Yes, I think he will miss you very much.”

“There aren’t any guarantees in life, Cas. I can’t make promises, but…I won’t ever deliberately hurt you or Jimmy.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

They were silent as the miles rushed by. Castiel knew the chances of Dean sticking around were slim. A man like Dean didn’t want a readymade family.

“Grand Canyon National Park, Main Gate, 1 mile, on left,” came the voice from the GPS device on the dashboard. 

“I should go tell Jimmy we’re here.” Castiel stood and made his way to the back of the RV, used to the sway of walking in a moving vehicle after three days on the road. He looked in and the movie was still playing, but the boy was sleeping, thumb in his mouth. Castiel bent down and removed his thumb and left him to sleep.

They found the campground and checked in. Since it was still daylight out, Dean suggested they wake Jimmy and go exploring. Castiel agreed and opened the partition. Dean touched his shoulder and said, “Let me.”

Castiel watched as Dean crawled onto the bed and snuggled up around his son. “Hey, Jimbo…time to wake up.”

Jimmy made a whining noise and pushed Dean away. Dean looked up, “Looks like he hates to wake up just like his father.”

Dean raised his shirt and blew a raspberry on the boy’s belly. “Jimbo, we’re here.”

The child opened his eyes and blinked up at Dean. “Here?”

“Yep.”

“We’s at the Grand Cannon?”

“We are. Get up sleepyhead.”

Castiel got him a juice box while Dean tied on his sneakers. They left the motorhome and looked around at the sites. Back at the RV, Dean set out the grill and they cooked steaks. Then they went for a bike ride around the camp. As the sun began to set, Dean grabbed Jimmy and slung him up on his shoulders, then he took Castiel’s hand and they stood on the edge of the canyon and watched the sun go down in all its glorious beauty.

***

Dean looked over at Cas, the beautiful colors of the sunset were reflected on his face. The other man looked in awe of the sight in front of them. Dean held on to Jimmy’s thin legs and the boy’s arms wrapped around his forehead. Dean saw several people looking at them. They looked and acted like a family. Cas had his finger through one of Dean’s belt loops. Some of the looks were nice, some not so nice. Dean found that he didn’t care. All he knew was he’d protect Jimmy from any of the bigots of the world. 

They strolled back to their campsite and Dean brought out the makings for smores. He was shocked that Cas had never had one. At first Cas bitched about the sugar and how Jimmy would never go to sleep, but once he saw Jimmy laughing at his first flaming marshmallow, he was grinning as much as Dean was. All too soon, Jimmy fell asleep in his father’s arms and Dean followed Cas in to tuck him in. He leaned against the wall and watched as Cas carefully undressed the boy and slip on his pajamas. Cas kissed his forehead and whispered that he loved him, even though the child was fast asleep. Yeah, Jimmy Novak was a very lucky little boy. Dean was envious.

Cas pulled the partition shut and looked at Dean. “What do you want to do with the rest of our evening?”

“I’d like to get naked and make you scream, but that ain’t happening.”

Cas smiled shyly. “That wouldn’t be wise.”

“We could watch a movie,” Dean suggested.

Dean tried to get Cas to pick the movie, but the guy hadn’t seen any of the movies Dean brought. Dean wound up putting in a movie called Stonehenge Apocalypse. It was a kind of cheesy ‘end of the world’ flick, but the lead actor looked a lot like Cas. Cas, of course, did not think so.

After the movie, they kissed and went to their separate beds. Dean was getting tired of sleeping alone, knowing Cas was less than ten feet away. Dean gave that some thought. Normally, he hated sleeping with someone because it was so damn awkward in the mornings, so he avoided it, but with Cas, he wanted to wake up with the man. He wanted to brush his unruly hair out of his eyes and kiss him awake.

The next morning they took a hike around the north rim, ate a picnic of PB&J sandwiches because that’s what Jimmy wanted, took a mule ride down into the canyon and ended their afternoon with Jimmy becoming a Junior Ranger. He was so proud of his badge and Dean took a ton of pictures. When they got back to the RV, Dean plugged his camera into his laptop and brought up the pictures. Cas and Dean with a very tired little boy, went through the hundred or so pictures Dean had taken since the road trip started. 

The next morning, Dean and Cas got the RV ready for the trip home. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to ask the man next door to take our picture next to the RV.”

“I got it covered, Cas. Just give me a second and I’ll get one of you and Jimmy.”

“No, I want one of the three of us. This was our vacation, it’s only fitting that we are all in the picture.” Dean watched Cas walk over to the camper in the next spot and talk to the older gentleman who was cooking breakfast on a grill. Dean saw the man smile and nod. He called his wife out to watch the grill while he followed Cas over.

He wound up taking several pictures of them. The two men with their arms around each other and Jimmy sitting on Dean’s shoulders. Dean holding Jimmy upside down while Cas laughed at their antics. The nice neighbor was snapping pictures for ten minutes. 

***

While looking through the many pictures Dean had taken, Castiel became aware there were some of him and more than he could count of Jimmy, but none of Dean or the three of them together. He wanted to rectify that.

He’d talked to the older couple a few times since they got to the park and they seemed nice. Castiel went over and told the man what he wanted. He was a retired army officer and he was glad to take their pictures.

Once they were on the road, Castiel took Dean’s camera and scanned through the digital photographs taken that morning. Some of the pictures were posed, but most were just candid shots. He stopped at one and froze. The picture was one of the candid ones and Castiel was looking at Dean while Dean was whispering something in Jimmy’s ear. His face told the whole story. When had he fallen so hard for the man? There it was, caught on film…Dean would see this. Castiel looked at the picture a few more seconds and brushed his fingertip over the icon of the trashcan.

The travel day was long because Dean stopped at pretty sights along the way to take pictures. During those stops, Castiel would let Jimmy run around some after being cooped up in the RV all day. Because both men needed to get back, they took turns driving until late into the night, stopping at rest areas to sleep. They had enough water in the tank to take brief showers and use the bathroom and the generator gave them power for lights.

The next day went by the same way. Castiel felt the three of them had bonded. Even with the close proximity of the RV, the two men gave each other space and Jimmy’s antics kept them both smiling. They talked about politics, current events, things they liked and things they disliked.

Thursday afternoon, Dean turned onto his street and the next few hours were spent unpacking the motorhome and separating their things. Jimmy stood next to the SUV while Castiel loaded his bike in the back. When he opened the backdoor and reached down to pick him up, Jimmy began to cry.

Dean was coming out of his house after taking a load of stuff inside and saw the tear streaked face.

“What’s wrong, Jimmy?” Castiel asked him, holding him against his chest.

“I want Dean.” Dean’s name was drawn out in a loud wail.

“Hey, Jimbo, what’s going on, Bud?” Dean took him from Castiel and held him close. 

“I don’t want to go home. I want to us to live with you.” The child’s words were hard to understand because of the crying, but Castiel and Dean got the jist of it.

“Jimmy, we have our own home and Dean has his. We’ll come see him again. And Dean can come see us.”

“Yeah, Bud. Me and your daddy are boyfriends now, remember? You’ll get to see me a lot.”

“I will?” Jimmy sniffled.

“In fact, why don’t you and your daddy come over Saturday and swim with me?”

Jimmy turned his blotchy face to his father. “Can we, Daddy?”

“Sure, Son.” Castiel stepped back and let Dean buckle his son into his seat. After he was done, he turned to Castiel. Castiel reached up and cupped Dean’s cheek. “Thank you for helping with him.”

“Don’t think me, Cas. Jimmy means the world to me.” They kissed goodbye.

As he drove home, Castiel wished that he meant the world to Dean.

It was hard to return to their routine the next morning. Miss Tran arrived early and made Jimmy breakfast while Castiel dressed for work. He drank a cup of coffee while Jimmy ate and then he kissed his son goodbye. 

Messages were piled high on his desk and it took him all day to play catch up, even though he’d cleared his calendar before he left. He got a several texts from Dean during the day. Some silly things, sometimes he just told him about what he was doing and a few about their plans for Saturday.

Castiel was feeling selfish and he didn’t like it. He loved spending time with his son and Dean, but he really wanted to have Dean to himself. Dean himself, gave Castiel a solution. He called Friday night.

“Come over early and we’ll spend the morning and afternoon with the squirt and if you can get a sitter, I thought you and I would go out to dinner.”

“I can ask Linda to watch him.”

“Great.” They talked a few more minutes and hung up. Castiel felt a little anxious. He could read between this lines. Dean wanted to have sex. He did too, but sex with Dean mean real intimacy. Castiel wasn’t good with that kind of intimacy. Hookers didn’t comment on…mainly because he didn’t let them see…

Jimmy interrupted his thoughts by telling Castiel that he’ brushed his teeth and was ready for his story.

***

Dean got home from a crazy day at the office. He was already looking forward to tomorrow. Strangely enough, after spending all that time with Cas and Jimmy, he thought he’d want to be alone. The idea of taking Cas to dinner came when he was uploading all their vacation pictures from his camera to his cloud account. He’d share them with Cas. Maybe print and frame a few of them.

He was waiting for another file to upload when he called Cas. After plans were made, he picked the last file. When those were safely stored on his hard drive and the cloud, he was asked by his camera if he wanted to empty his deleted photos. Dean didn’t remember deleting any photos. Usually he waited until they were on the computer before going through them and discarding the poor focused or crap pictures. He opened the folder and there was only one picture there. He opened it up and stared at it. He hadn’t deleted this. Why would he? It was a great picture of the three of them. He looked at Cas and smiled. He moved the picture to a file and got ready to close his laptop, but stopped. He looked at Cas again.

He’d seen that look before. He saw it on Sam’s face when he was with Jess. And on Charlie’s face when she was with Cecilie. How could someone like Cas feel that way about him? Dean sat back and stared at the photo for a very long time. 

When he went to bed that night, he laid in the dark wondering what really loving someone felt like. He knew he liked being around Cas…hell, he’d imagined waking up beside him each morning. He thought back to his day. Something funny had happened at the office and the first thing Dean did was text Cas about it. How many text had he sent the man? 

Dean slept fitfully. He woke feeling apprehensive. All his thoughts and questions were rattling around in his mind. He needed a buffer because he didn’t think he was ready to see Cas yet. Not alone. He made a call to Sam and then to Charlie. 

He pulled a few pounds of hamburger out of the freezer and got ready for his impromptu party. Charlie and Cecilie were the first to arrive, then Cas and Jimmy. He saw Cas’ look of confusion when he saw the girls, but he covered it quite well. Sam and Jess showed up after that. 

Jimmy became the center of attention, with all the adults playing with him. He really was a great kid. Every time Dean looked at him, he felt a warmth in his chest. 

“Castiel’s son is very attached to you,” Charlie said softly. They were both watching Jimmy swimming towards Sam, while Jess clapped her hands. Cecilie and Cas were sitting on the side of the pool, legs dangling in the water, shouting encouragement.

He’s great.” 

“So, you’re attached to him?”

“I guess,” Dean said noncommittally. 

“What about Castiel? You attached to him?”

What’s with the interrogation, Charlie?” Dean needed to steer her away from this line of questioning. Dean didn’t know how he felt about Cas.

“This is the longest you’ve been with anyone in years. You just seem really happy. Those two could be your chance at happiness, Dean. Have you seen the way the man looks at you?”

Yes, he had. In that picture…a picture someone tried to delete. And since it wasn’t him and Jimmy never touched the expensive camera, Cas was the only one who could have done it. Why?

“He could have anyone, Charlie.”

Maybe. Maybe not. But he wants you.

“Yeah, well wanting someone and loving someone are two different things.”

He suddenly felt Cas’ eyes on him and he looked up. Cas was looking at him strangely. The afternoon wound down and everyone was packing up their things and helping Dean clean up. Dean hadn’t been alone with Cas all day and he’d planned it that way. He knew he couldn’t back out on their date and he really didn’t want to, but his feelings for the man were like a tingling itch under his skin that he wasn’t even sure he wanted to scratch.

Of course, Cas and Jimmy were the last to leave. Cas was buckling the boy in his carseat. He’d fallen asleep on one of the chaise lounges thirty minutes ago. Dean leaned in and kissed him goodbye and then shut the door.

“Dean, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sure, Cas.” Dean didn’t actually meet his eyes.

“Do you still want to go to dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean felt a fingertip on his chin and then his face was brought around so all he saw were those expressive blue eyes.

“The only thing I want from you right now is honesty, Dean. If you are having second thoughts now that we are back home, please tell me now.”

Dean couldn’t look away. He couldn’t speak. All he could do was stare into the face of the man he was falling in love with.

His face must have given him away because Cas leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean’s. “I’m scared too, Dean. I’m going to take my son home, shower and get dressed and I will see you again in a couple of hours.”

Another light kiss and he was backing out of the driveway. Dean went inside and sat down. He’d wanted a family his whole life. He knew family didn’t necessarily have to be blood kin, he had lots of friends that he considered family, but he had a chance now for a real family, a home life, a child to love and take care of… Cas was wrong, he wasn’t scared…he was terrified.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with angst, but Cas' past is put to rest and Dean steps up to the plate.

Castiel wasn’t sure what to make of Dean’s behavior the whole afternoon. He’d assumed it would be just the three of them at Dean’s, not that he had a problem with any of Dean’s friends or family. They were all nice people and they treated Jimmy like family. All during the day, Dean avoided being alone with Castiel and it made him wary. He’d been afraid this would happen. Once they were back home, in the real world, Dean would realize a man with a child wasn’t worth it. 

It was only after everyone left and Dean was kissing his child goodbye that Castiel took a chance. Maybe he misread the look on Dean’s face. Time would tell.

Jimmy awoke when they pulled into the garage. His son followed him around the house and into his bedroom. “You loves Mr. Dean, doncha?”

“I like him very much.” Castiel wasn’t going to admit his feelings for Dean, not when their future was so unstable. If Dean pulled away from him now, Jimmy would be devastated. Castiel must cushion it as best as he could.

“But you gotta love him, Daddy. You can’t gets married unless yous love each other.”

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the boy into his lap. “Jimmy, just because two people are dating, doesn’t mean they will fall in love and get married.”

“But I wants Mr. Dean to be my other daddy.”

Castiel kissed his son’s head. Silently, he said, ‘Me too, Son’. He took a deep breath. “I know you do, but sometimes we don’t get what we want. You know that.”

“Doesn’t Mr. Dean love me?” Jimmy’s voice was smaller than usual. Castiel heart broke and he held his son tight.

“Mr. Dean likes you very, very much.” Castiel was saved by the doorbell. “Go let Miss Linda in.”

He showered, splashed on some cologne and dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. He wasn’t sure where they were going, but Dean didn’t seem like the fancy restaurant type. Soon, he was on his way to Dean’s.

The Impala was out of the garage and on the concrete pad of the driveway and Castiel pulled the Corvette right up next to it. His stomach was filled with butterflies doing aerial stunts. He rang the doorbell and waited.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean stood at the door. His smile seemed forced. Castiel’s heart sank.

“Hello, Dean.” They looked at each other, the stare intense. Castiel didn’t want to look away from Dean’s emerald eyes. 

Finally, Dean shifted and motioned for Castiel to enter the house. “Come on in.”

Castiel smelled garlic, herbs…was Dean cooking? He sent Dean a questioning look. “I thought we were…are you cooking?”

“Yeah, I just figured we needed some time alone…to, you know, talk.” Dean shrugged awkwardly.

Talk. Castiel knew what that meant. He couldn’t sit through a dinner, looking at Dean’s beautiful face, the face he’d stupidly fallen in love with and pretend to not know what this was about...and to know what was coming. “Dean.” He moved back towards the door. “You don’t have to let me down easy. I’m a grown man, not a teenager. I just want you to know that I really have no regrets. You gave my son a great vacation and gave me some good memories and for that, I thank you.”

Dean’s face was blank. “Let you down? What are you talking about, Cas? I thought you figured it out this afternoon?”

Castiel was at a loss? What was Dean talking about? “Figured out what?”

“That I…” Dean lifted his chin. “Why did you delete that picture?”

It took Castiel a few seconds to figure out what Dean was talking about. How had he…of course, the damn camera would ask him if he wanted to empty the deleted file. “I’m not very good at hiding my feelings apparently. The camera showed them in living color.”

“You didn’t want me to know how you felt?”

“No. I thought it would be easier for you…”

“Easier for me? Cas, to be so smart, you're pretty damn dumb. Come here, I want to show you something.” Dean sat down on the sofa and opened the laptop sitting on the coffee table. In order for him to see the screen, Castiel had to sit right next to Dean. The man’s scent filtered into his nostrils and he could feel the warmth of his skin through their jeans where their thighs touched.

Dean opened a file and flipped through some of their vacation pictures. He stopped on one picture. Castiel looked at it and looked at Dean. “Who took this?”

“Jimmy. He was whiny that day, remember? We’d finished the Junior Ranger thing and he was tired. He wanted to take a picture of the wildlife display and I told him he couldn’t use my camera. He pouted and so I gave him my phone. I let him take pictures with that. I didn’t know he’d taken these.”

Dean flipped through another and then another. They were pictures of Dean and Castiel. “This is the one I wanted you to see.” Dean flipped through another picture and Castiel looked at it. At first he didn’t understand what was important enough that Dean wanted him to see it. Like the rest of his son’s pictures, it wasn’t artistic and definitely not centered. Castiel was smiling at something one of the park’s staff was saying and Dean was standing beside him, just looking at him and… “Oh.”

Dean gave a soft bark of laughter. “Yeah, ‘Oh’. That’s kind of what I said.”

“So, you have feelings…for me?” Neither man was looking at the other, they were both still looking at the picture. The picture that showed Dean’s expression…the same expression that Castiel had on his face in the supposedly deleted picture. Dean didn’t answer him.

“What…where do we go from here then?” Castiel still wasn’t sure of Dean’s feelings. The picture obviously showed he cared for Castiel, but was it enough to really make a go of it. Was it enough to let him hope for his ‘happily ever after’?

“I honestly don’t know, Cas. I’ve never been good at relationships. I don’t know what you expect from me.”

“I don’t expect anything, Dean. I think expectations don’t belong in a relationship.”

Dean looked at him incredulously. “Right. So you don’t have any expectations of where you want this…this thing to go?”

Castiel felt like he was in limbo. It seemed to him that Dean may have feelings for him, but he wasn’t happy about it. There was uncertainty written all over his face. Maybe their feelings were genuine, but the fear was keeping them both from saying the words. Castiel decided to make things easier for Dean.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Uhm…manicotti.”

“That sounds really good. When do we eat?”

***

It was while he was waiting for Cas to come back that Dean found the pictures on his phone. He’d forgotten he gave Jimmy his phone to use as a camera. Dean uploaded them to his computer and was going to put them in the file he had already created for their vacation when he saw the picture. He knew his feelings for Cas were pretty damn strong, but that picture was proof for anyone who looked at it. 

It didn’t stop the terror Dean was feeling. Obviously, Cas felt something for him and he felt something for Cas, but was it enough? Enough to form a…commitment? God, he hated that word. Commitment meant being chained to the same person for the rest of your life. Commitment meant waking up to the same person day after day. The idea of doing that made Sam so happy. Sam was always talking about finding his soulmate in Jess and that sounded so freakin’ cheesy to Dean…or it did…until now.

He could imagine holidays and weekends with Cas and Jimmy…and maybe another child or two. Seeing the world through Jimmy’s eyes made Dean feel…not so jaded.

Cas was sitting next to him, looking at the picture. Dean loved the spicy, woodsy scent Cas was wearing. He looked down at Cas’ muscular denim clad thigh next to his own. Dean didn’t know what to say or do now. They were talking about…stuff…stuff that made Dean uncomfortable and then out of the blue, Cas starts talking about dinner. And suddenly, everything was alright.

Dean put the finishing touches on the meal. He’d even made a salad. He thought salads were the food that food eats, but he knew that Cas ate a little healthier than he did. He had wine breathing on the table and candles lit. Hey, he could be romantic…

They ate and talked and laughed about the vacation, about Jimmy and about their jobs. Cas said he admired Dean and Dean felt…let’s just say it made him feel good about himself. With Cas, compliments weren’t just empty words. 

After they finished eating, Cas pushed away from the table and groaned. “God, Dean, if you keep cooking for me like this, I’m going to be as big as a cow.”

“I guess you’ll just have to exercise more.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Cas shook his head.

“Is sex all you think about?” Cas teased.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t think about it.”

Cas’ eyes went from light to dark and smoldering in a split second. Dean’s breath caught in his throat. He stood and grabbed Cas’ hand, hauling him to his feet. Leaving the remains of their dinner on the table, Dean headed up the stairs. He’d waited long enough. It had been seven weeks since that first time. Seven weeks and Dean hadn’t wanted sex with anyone else…only Cas and now it was time.

Inside Dean’s bedroom, Dean began to strip off his clothes. There wasn’t a shy bone in his body. He was down to his black boxer briefs when he noticed Cas was still fully clothed. “If you don’t hurry, I’ll start without you.”

“Dean…” Dean didn’t understand Cas’ hesitation. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before. Granted, that wasn’t really the ideal situation…but still. 

Cas was looking really tense. “Can we…turn off the lights?”

“What?” Dean liked sex with the lights on. He wanted to see his lover’s bodies…to see their faces as he gave them pleasure. Now especially, since this was Cas…

“I would prefer it to be dark.” Cas’ fists were clinched at his side. 

“Cas, I’ve seen you naked and you ain’t got nothing to be ashamed of…trust me, your body is smokin’.”

Cas swallowed nervously. “You…haven’t seen everything.”

Dean looked at him quizzically. Of course, he’d seen everything. He’d had his dick in his mouth. He had great legs, a muscular back, smooth chest, flat belly, nice firm ass…okay, so he never saw his ass naked…even that first night, he only saw the front of Cas. Was he ashamed of his butt? The man was a runner for Christ’s sake.

The other man was biting his lower lip. Dean came up to him and forced Cas to look him in the eye. “Talk to me.”

“I…can’t…”

He took Cas’ hand and pulled him to the bed. He sat and pulled Cas down next to him. “Talk.”

“My…my mother didn’t want me. I was the accident of an ill-fated affair. Her husband wasn’t happy to have a bastard born into his perfect family. He divorced her and kicked her out of the house. She was bitter and lost herself in a church with the doctrine similar to Westboro Baptist.” Dean’s lip curled at the mention of the infamous, hate filled church. “I tried to be good. I got good grades and spent most of my time in my room. When I was in my early teens, I realized…” Cas stopped talking. Dean sat quietly, knowing this was difficult for Cas.

“I realized I was gay. I tried to like girls. I tried so hard, but…I met someone. He was in the drama club. His name was Nick. We met in secret and…and then Naomi, my mother, went on a trip to protest at an abortion clinic. She was supposed to be gone the whole weekend. Nick came over and we…we had sex for the first time. It was late and…and we fell asleep.”

Dean had a bad feeling where this was going. He hoped he never met the bitch.

“She came home early. She came in my room to complain about the pizza box left on the counter and that’s…that’s when she saw Nick in my bed.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. Cas’ voice was low…just a monotone…like he was reading from a script. “Nick grabbed his clothes and ran when she started screaming and calling me names. I tried to tell her I was sorry, but she grabbed one of my belts and…”

“Fuck,” Dean whispered. He rubbed his thumb over Cas’ knuckles.

“The neighbors heard my screams and the police came. I was taken to the hospital. The scars were deep because of the buckle.” Dean winced and his hatred for Cas’ mother grew.

“My brother, Michael, was on duty at the ER that night. I never went back to that house. Michael, Luc and Gabriel took me in. They all had careers and they put me through college. I owe them everything. They accepted me and taught me to accept who I was.”

“I don’t care about scars, Cas,” Dean murmured, wrapping Cas in his arms and holding him close. They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time.

“I do want you, Dean, more than anything…but please…I need the darkness.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, I used to sell my body. I let strangers fuck me for money. You told me it didn’t matter to you…did you mean that?”

Cas looked up, his face serious. “Of course, I meant it.”

“Do you think your scars matter to me?”

“Dean, please…”

“No, listen. If we’re going to make this work, we can’t have crap like this between us.” Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. He unbuttoned Cas shirt. The man began to tremble. Dean stopped before he pushed the shirt off his shoulders. “I need you, Cas.”

Instead of the fear that was there a second before, Dean saw something else in Cas’ expression now. Tentative fingertips touched Dean’s face. Their lips met…suddenly Dean knew what Sam felt…what he meant about soulmates. Cas shirt fell to the floor as Dean’s hand came up to wrap around his back, pulling him closer. Chest to chest, Dean could feel Cas’ heartbeat. 

Dean moved his lips over Cas’ face, eyes closed, committing the planes and curves to memory. He slowly bent down and slipped off Cas’ shoes and socks. When he stood again, Cas was shaking again. 

“I won’t make love to you in the dark, Cas. Please don’t ask me too.” Cas nodded, but Dean still saw fear in his eyes. He smiled softly and stepped away. He moved to his nightstand and opened the drawer. The book of matches was there from the last time the power went out. He lit the two candles on his dresser and the one on the chest by the window. Only then did he turn off the light. When he took Cas in his arms again, the trembling was less noticeable.

He fumbled with Cas’ belt and he held back a snarl as it brought back thoughts of what that evil woman did to Cas. He unfastened Cas pants and pushed them down until Cas could step out of them. They fell on the bed, Cas’ mouth leaving a wet trail down Dean’s chest. Dean felt Cas’ tongue at the waistband of his boxers, small teasing licks that were driving him crazy. “Come on, Cas…”

Dean lifted his hips when Cas began to tug the offending piece of clothing off. Cas tossed the boxers off the bed and looked down at Dean’s hard dick. His gaze moved up to Dean’s face in the candlelight. Dean was fully aware that Cas hadn’t been this intimate with anyone in a long time. “Cas, you don’t have to…”

“Shhhh,” came Cas’ reply. Dean let out a soft moan when Cas mouth took him inside. He fisted the sheets as the heat enveloped him. 

“Jesus,” Dean hissed. Cas swallowed him down…deep throating him. “Cas, fuck…” Dean could only watch and hold on for the ride. Cas’ head moved up and down Dean’s shaft, swirling his tongue across the slit with each pass. “You gotta stop, Babe…I want to last.”

Cas seemed to be on a mission though. His hand cupped Dean’s balls, massaging them softly, using his other hand to hold Dean steady. 

“Cas...” Dean tried to pull him up so he could kiss him, but Cas resisted. A little lightbulb went off in Dean’s brain. Cas wanted to get him off…distracting him from his scars. This was not happening. Dean sat up and tugged Cas up by his hair. Cas growled.

“Dean…let me…”

Dean fastened his mouth onto Cas’. Dean deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Cas’ mouth…tasting himself on Cas’ tongue. Dean’s hands gripped Cas’ hair, holding him still while Dean took from him. Once he had Cas lost in the kiss, Dean let a hand drift down until his palm rested over Cas’ erection. He rubbed it roughly through the cotton and then hummed appreciatively when Cas pushed against him. 

Dean broke the kiss, his breath harsh and loud in the quiet room. The flickering candlelight bathed Cas’ body in a reddish glow. “I want you, Cas.”

“Yes…” Cas reached around to cup Dean’s ass, slipping a finger between his cheeks…seeking his entrance. 

Dean let him play for a moment and then rolled so Cas’ back was on the mattress and Dean was above him, gazing down into Cas’ eyes. “Cas…let me…”

Cas understood and stilled. “I want to, Dean. I would give anything…but I don’t think I can.”

Dean kissed him gently, just light pecks against is mouth, down his jaw. “Remember in the RV…remember how my tongue felt in your ass…”

“Yes,” Cas whispered, his hips rolling under Dean, grinding against Dean's cock. 

“Let me…” Dean grabbed Cas’ waistband and pushed them down his thighs. Cas’ whimper made Dean hesitate. “Cas, do you trust me with Jimmy?”

Cas’ head snapped up. “Of course…why are you asking that…now?”

“You trust me with the most important thing in the world to you…your son. Trust me now, Cas.”

He was still tense, but he allowed Dean to pull off his boxers. Dean didn’t want to rush it, so he spent a long time sucking on Cas’ nipples. When he used his teeth, Cas moaned and arched his back. “You like that, don’t you, Babe?”

“Yes…feels so good.” 

Dean moved his mouth back and forth between Cas’ tight buds, loving the noises Cas was making. He continued down to Cas’ stomach, nuzzling against it, kissing it…kissing down the line of soft hair until he was at Cas’ bush. He’d purposefully ignored Cas’ cock lying hard against his belly, already leaving a slick trail on his skin. He inhaled Cas’ scent and licked at the juncture where his thighs met his torso. Cas parted his thighs. Dean smiled softly and ran his tongue over Cas’ sac. He took his time, using his mouth to tease Cas until the man’s muscles were almost humming with tension.

“Turn over, Babe.”

“Please…don’t…”

“Now.” Dean’s voice had a hint of force behind it. He sat up and waited, his eyes on Cas’ and he saw the fear leave them and surrender take its place. Slowly, Cas rolled over onto his stomach. He buried his face into the pillow.

Dean’s eyes drifted down. The dim light made it hard to see how bad the scars were. Dean ran his palm over one of Cas’ cheeks and he felt the welts, still raised after all these years. It took everything Dean had to not rage against the woman, curse her to a slow, painful death…he could have strangled her himself. Instead of raging, he lowered his mouth and placed open mouthed kisses across Cas’ ass. Eventually, he lost track of time. He wanted…no, he needed to show Cas that he was loved…scars and all. 

When he finally opened Cas so he could kiss him…lick him…push into him, Cas’ shoulders were shaking slightly. 

***

Castiel couldn’t stop the tears. He’d hid his scars for so long and in one night, Dean broke down his walls. Castiel could feel the acceptance in each and every kiss that Dean placed on his flawed skin. He didn’t want to cry…didn’t want to ruin their lovemaking. They both had waited so long.

Dean was rimming him now and God, it felt so good…then he stopped and Castiel held his breath. Did Dean finally realize how ugly he was…was he turned off. Then he felt Dean’s warm breath on the back of his neck. “You are beautiful, Cas. I don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting you.” Dean’s whispered words stopped his tears. He turned his streaked face towards Dean. Dean lifted the corner of his mouth in a sexy half smile.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean closed his eyes. “I’m nothing special, Cas.”

“You’re everything to me.”

Castiel rolled to his side so he could face Dean. When he pulled him close, they just held each other. Dean spoke softly against his ear, “How long do you have before you have to relieve the sitter?”

“Miss Tran offered to spend the night.”

Dean reared his head back. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Good, then we don’t have to rush,” Dean murmured, running his hand over Castiel’s shoulder. That was when Castiel realized both of their erections had waned. They had just shared a very emotional moment. The old Castiel would have blamed their flagging libido on Dean’s reaction to his scars, but Dean wasn’t like that. He knew that now. Even though Dean hadn’t come out and said ‘I love you’, Castiel knew the younger man cared deeply. He’d said he needed Castiel and for now, Castiel was good with that.

“Let’s rest for a while…we have all night,” Castiel offered.

Instead of answering, Dean pulled the sheets up over them and wrapped Castiel in his arms. Soon, Castiel heard the change in Dean’s breathing and knew he was asleep. He closed his eyes but did not sleep for a long time.

His thoughts turned to his mother. She was dying alone and maybe it was time to forgive…not for her, but for him. The bitterness had no place in his new life…his life with Dean. He needed to make arrangements to go see her one last time. He could see his brothers too. He missed them.

It was time to let Meg go too. When Meg died, she wasn’t the person…the friend…he loved anymore. Castiel would never let Jimmy know his mother regretted his birth. When the time came for his son to ask questions, Castiel would tell him he was loved by her. That was for Jimmy, not for Meg’s memory.

Castiel’s mind drifted back to Dean’s reaction to not only his story, but to his first sight of Castiel’s scars. He’d expected Dean to be like Ray. Ray remained with Castiel after he’d seen Castiel’s scars, but he always wanted to have sex with Castiel in total darkness and he never touched him there, not once. Looking back now, Castiel knew Ray never really loved him. He proved that by leaving as soon as he found out Castiel was going to be a father. 

He opened his eyes and turned slightly. Dean murmured in his sleep and snuggled against him. Dean was everything he wanted in a man. Everything. He drifted off to sleep knowing they had a better than average chance at a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I stopped "mid-smut", but they just went through an emotional time. Don't worry...they're going to wake up in a few hours and resume the smut-ness. It will be worth the wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit short, but the next chapter will have a few things going on...Cas' trip home and Dean volunteering to keep Jimmy (will having a full time kid make him have second thoughts?) 
> 
> So, be patient with me. 
> 
> Love you bunches!

Dean woke in the darkened room, confused. Arms and legs that weren’t his were wrapped around him and a familiar weight was on his chest. Cas. He smiled and enjoyed the feeling. Dean wasn’t one to bring people back to his house. If he had a sexual conquest, it was their place or a hotel. Dean’s home was sacred. But…Cas was different. 

He inhaled and Cas’ hair tickled his nose…Cas’ scent woke his senses. Dean’s hand moved along Cas’ back, up and down, fingertips ghosting along warm skin. As they moved down Cas’ spine and brushed against the downy hair at the rise of his ass, the evening’s events came crashing down. Dean tensed has his hand found one of the raised welts. That a mother could do that to her child…it sickened Dean. 

A soft moan escaped Cas’ mouth and his arms tightened for a bit and then relaxed again. Dean pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind. That bitch wouldn’t hurt Cas again…and neither would anyone else. Cas was his now.

Gently, so not to wake Cas, Dean shifted his body so that Cas was now on his back. Two of the candles had gone out…kind of dangerous to leave ‘em burning, Dean thought with a mental shrug, glad they didn’t burn the house down around them. Way to ruin a mood. The third candle still burned, casting a flickering glow over Cas’ skin. Dean looked his fill. The man really was gorgeous enough to be a model or television actor. 

His features were softened in sleep and while he never looked his age, now he seemed almost boyish. Dean kissed his closed eyelids and then his lips. This was an experience Dean never had before…he’d never let himself experience this, not for lack of opportunity. He just looked his fill, up and down his toned body…the ridges from his hipbones…the muscles in those powerful thighs…the tiny mole above his nipple…

Dean let his fingers skim down Cas warm skin…down his thighs…his calves… “My feet are ticklish.”

Cas’ deep, raspy voice startled Dean. “Jeez, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to accidently kick you.”

Dean moved up so he was at Cas’ side. “I liked watching you sleep.”

“Did I snore?” Cas let his fingertips brush against Dean’s arm. 

“Nope, which is a good thing…I’d hate to make you sleep on the couch,” Dean murmured, letting his lips light on Cas’ mouth…barely touching. He could feel Cas’ warm breath.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cas said against Dean’s lips. He palmed the back of Dean’s head and drew him down. The kiss deepened. Dean’s heartbeat quickened and his cock lengthened. Cas dragged his teeth over Dean’s bottom lip and Dean arched against him, rutting his dick against Cas’ hip. Dean felt Cas’ hands sliding up and down his ribs…his spine…his chest.

“I want you so bad, Cas.”

“You can have me,” Cas’ voice, husky with desire, resonated in the quiet room.

Dean splayed his hand over Cas’ thigh and Cas spread his legs for him. Instead of wrapping his hand around Cas’ cock, Dean palmed his balls. He pulled on the sac, doing what he liked done to him. Cas ran his hand down Dean’s arm until his hand covered Dean’s. He squeezed. “You like that?” Dean asked, loving that Cas liked it a little rough.

“Yes… Dean…” Cas took his mouth…this kiss was desperate…needy…taking… Dean let Cas in…let his mouth be taken. Cas’ hand found Dean’s cock and stroked it. “Want you…want you to fuck me, Dean.”

“You sure?” Dean whispered against Cas’ mouth. Instead of answering, Cas gripped Dean’s short hair and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was all wet tongue and hard lips. Dean took that as a challenge. Mouth never leaving Cas’, he rolled on top of the other man and fisted his hair. He felt Cas’ fingers digging into his back, pulling him even closer, like he wanted to climb inside of Dean’s skin.

He could feel their combined precum slick on his belly. Cas moaned against his mouth as he rolled his hips. The feel of Cas’ cock rubbing against his own was driving Dean over the edge. He felt like a teenager in the backseat of a car. He had to slow this down or they’d be finished before they even got started. 

“Easy,” Dean whispered, resting his forehead on Cas’. His breath was ragged and Cas’ wasn’t any better. Once Dean caught his breath, he started kissing his way down. Cas parted his thighs again, wider this time, in a silent invitation. 

***

Dean’s fingertips touched Castiel’s cock, then his balls…then the sensitive place underneath. Dean applied a little pressure and massaged him there. Castiel relaxed and let Dean take care of him. Eyes closed, he concentrated on the feeling of Dean’s mouth and hands on his body. When Dean moved away, Castiel opened his eyes. Dean opened his nightstand. Castiel watched him flick open the top of the black bottle of lube and squeeze some out into his fingertips. Dean’s eyes met his and Dean smiled…a soft smile promised good things to come.

Castiel felt Dean’s fingers exploring his hole, opening it slowly. Castiel remembered the feelings of being breeched…being filled. It had been so long ago. Dean worked his finger inside and Castiel tensed at the intrusion, but Dean whispered words of encouragement helped him to relax again. Dean worked his finger in and out slowly, twisting a bit with each pass. Soon Castiel was fucking back on Dean’s hand and when his finger found Castiel’s prostate, he arched up and cried out. “Dean…Dean.”

“I got you, Babe.”

Soon another finger joined the first and the feeling was intense. Castiel wanted more, but Dean was taking his time working him open. Castiel’s lips were parted now and he was panting softly. When Dean added a third finger, beads of sweat popped out on Castiel’s forehead. The pressure and slight burn were welcome feelings. Castiel was raising his hips to match each thrust of Dean’s fingers. “Want. You. Now.”

Dean smiled up at him before his eyes went back to his task. “I love seeing you like this…spread out for me…my fingers inside you…you’re so fuckin’ hot, Cas.”

In the dim light, Castiel could see Dean’s cock, hard, laying against his thigh. If Dean didn’t hurry, Cas was going to come on his hand. “Dean…please.”

Dean gently pulled his fingers out. “Roll over, Babe.”

Castiel froze, years of shame came flooding back. Dean shook his head. “Don’t. Don’t think, just feel.”

Castiel slowly rolled over and got up on his hands and knees. He felt Dean behind him, covering Castiel’s body with his own. He felt Dean’s cock between his thighs and his own dick throbbed. Dean’s hand moved slowly along his back, wet with lube so that they slid easily. The light massage helped Castiel to relax. Dean was different. Dean didn’t judge. Dean cared. The mantra played over and over in his head.

He heard the sound of a condom being opened. Heard the sound of latex against skin. He felt the press of Dean’s cock at his entrance. A small push and Castiel pushed back, easing Dean’s entry. Dean moaned as he entered him, inch by inch, until Dean’s hips were against Castiel’s ass. “God, Cas…so tight…so fuckin’ good.”

Dean’s body was still and Castiel felt his body adjusting. He slowly exhaled and experimentally moved his hips. Dean hissed and gripped Castiel’s waist. “Fuck me, Dean.”

Dean began to move, slowly rocking his hips. Castiel moved with the easy pace Dean set. Castiel whispered a string of profanities, practically begging Dean to fuck him harder…faster. Dean teased him, pulling out until just the tip of his cock was inside before easing back in. “Damn it, Dean. Come on.” Castiel’s muscles were straining…he needed more. 

Finally, Dean took pity on him and started moving faster, harder…Dean’s damp skin made a slapping sound when it hit his ass. Castiel heard soft grunts from Dean with every thrust. Castiel’s cock bobbed underneath him, bouncing off his stomach. He lifted a hand and wrapped around his shaft, pumping into his fist. Chasing his release. 

“That’s it, Babe…gonna come…” Dean’s thrusts became more erratic, fingers leaving bruises on Castiel’s skin. “Gonna come…”

Castiel’s eyes closed, teeth sinking into his lower lip…a heat in his belly…

Dean was hitting his prostate every time now…over and over. Castiel felt his orgasm building…he cried out and spilled over his hand.

“CasCasCas…fuck…” Castiel’s ass clinched around Dean, milking him. Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him up on his knees, Dean’s cock still buried deep inside, Dean’s hips still moving. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s chest and Castiel could feel his heart beating fast and strong. Dean bit into his neck, sucking at it…marking him. 

Castiel turned his head so he could kiss Dean. An aftershock racked Dean’s body and his spent cock slipped out of Castiel’s swollen, red hole. Castiel closed his eyes, reveling in the lethargic feeling in his muscles. He murmured, “I love you, Dean.”

They stayed like that, both kneeling, front to back, until their breathing returned to normal. “Got to move, Babe. My knees are shot,” Dean said with a grunt. He pulled them both down onto the mattress. His arms tightened around Castiel and he buried his face in Castiel’s neck. He sighed and one arm loosened. Castiel hissed as Dean pulled out and then he heard the snap of latex. In seconds, Dean’s arm was back around him.

“You good?” The simple question was laced with uncertainty. 

Castiel smiled even though Dean couldn’t see it. “I’m good, Dean.”

“Good…I mean that’s good…since you know…you haven’t…”

“Dean, it was amazing.”

He could feel Dean’s lips curving up against his neck. “Go to sleep, Babe.”

“Hmmmm.” Castiel drifted off.

***

Dean woke to the sound of his shower. His alarm clock read eight-thirty. He groaned and stretched before rolling out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom, steam billowed around him when he opened the door. “You could have got me up.”

He could see Cas’naked body through the frosted glass. “Come in here and I’ll see what I can do.”

Dean chuckled and opened the door. He let his eyes roam over Cas’ body. His wet hair looked black, making him look paler than he really was. Dean saw the hickeys he’d left on Cas’ neck and chest and felt a stab of pride.

“Don’t just stand there.” Cas voice was soft and smoky sounding. Dean stepped forward into the spray. Cas reached down and cupped him, giving him a squeeze and Dean moaned.

“I could get used to this.”

“What, sex in the shower?” Cas’ hand was coaxing Dean to an erection.

“No, waking up with you,” Dean said, letting his own hands rest on Cas’ hips. Cas hand stilled and fell away. “What?” Dean asked.

“I…I would like that one day.” Cas’ eyes were burning into his and Dean was at a loss for words. Instead of saying anything, Dean kissed him. He did want Cas every morning…and it scared him. Sex had changed things, made him want more. And wasn’t that crazy. Usually sex made him want less from a person. He had sex, then he moved on to the next person. That was just what he did…until now…until Cas.

Cas’ smile was soft and Dean had the feeling Cas knew exactly what was on his mind. His hand cupped Dean’s jaw and his thumb brushed against his lips. Dean kissed his thumb and then Cas sank to his knees. Dean looked down at him and gripped his hair, pulling him close to his awakening cock. “Suck me, Cas.”

The heat from the water and Cas’ mouth made Dean’s knees weak. Cas relaxed his jaw and Dean moved in and out of his mouth lazily. He could feel a vibration around his shaft and knew Cas was humming. He moved his hips a little faster and Cas changed the angle so Dean could go even deeper. He was taking most of Dean dick now. Dean looked down and Cas’ eyes were so blue…so full of lust…and love. Dean could see it in the man’s eyes. Could Cas see it in his?

Cas’ hand was on his own cock, fucking into his fist. One day, Dean wanted to watch Cas jack off…maybe with a vibrator up his ass…he could watch Cas’ face…God, there was so much he wanted to do with Cas. He imagined strutting into Cas’ office and locking the door. Grabbing him by his tie and ordering him to his knees…then bending him over his desk and… Dean’s orgasm rocked him. He cried out and grabbed the shower head to keep from falling to his knees. Cas still had his cock in his mouth, gently suckling him. When he finally released it, a small line of cum ran out of the corner of Cas’ mouth and Dean hit his knees, taking Cas’ mouth in a fierce kiss. Cas’ hand was moving fast and he groaned into Dean’s mouth. Dean felt the hot spurt against his thighs…his stomach. They held each other up until the water began to cool.

Cas stood and helped Dean to his feet. They finished washing in cold water, Dean bitched the entire time.

“If you weren’t so Goddamn sexy, I could have had a hot shower.”

“Uh huh,” Cas replied.

“You seduced me and now I’ve got shrinkage.” Dean held out his flaccid cock for Cas to inspect.

“Uh huh.”

“I have chill bumps on my chill bumps.” Dean rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and stepped out of the freezing spray.

“You know, Dean. When Jimmy whines, I send him to his room.”

“I’m not whining. I’m just fuckin’ cold.” Dean huffed and reached around Cas to shut off the water. 

“Now, you’re pouting.”

“Am not.” Dean pulled in his bottom lip, so Cas wouldn’t see. They dried off and Dean pulled on a pair of sweatpants while Cas dressed in the same clothes he wore last night.

“Someone gets to do the walk of shame.” Dean snickered.

“Dean.” Cas said his name in his ‘dad’ voice and Dean tried to look chastised, but he failed and it had both of them laughing. 

Dean found Cas a spare toothbrush and after he finished brushing, Dean took it and hung it in the holder next to his. It looked good there.

After they shared coffee, Dean walked Cas to the door and they kissed goodbye. Dean watched him drive away. Back inside, he looked around the house and it suddenly struck him. He already missed Cas. He ran upstairs and got his phone before he could change his mind. “Hey, I miss Jimmy. Let’s do something tonight.”

He met father and son at a local pizza restaurant. Jimmy ran to him and he picked the boy up and swung him around. “I missed you, Kiddo.”

“Missed you too, Mr. Dean.”

They ate and Dean told them funny stories about Sam. Jimmy’s giggles were infectious. 

Cas got up to head to the restroom and Dean threw a balled up napkin at Jimmy. Jimmy picked it up and threw it back. “I loves you, Mr. Dean.”

Dean’s grin softened. “I love you too, Sport.” It was so easy to say those words to this perfect little boy, so why was he having such a hard time saying them to Cas?

“Can I call you daddy?”

Dean sat back. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. The child was looking at him expectantly.

“Jimbo, you have a daddy already.”

“Uh huh, but I needs two.” He sounded so matter-of-fact that Dean laughed.

“What would you do with two dads?”

“I’ds love you bunches. We would be a family.”

“Come here.” Dean held out his arms and Jimmy ran into them. He kissed the top of his head and held on tight. A family. 

Cas slid into the booth and looked at Dean quizzically. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfect.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings can be a good thing, right? Or Cas gets drunk and misses some important words.

After Dean paid for their meal, he suggested they take Jimmy to the park. Castiel was happy that Dean wanted to spend time with them. The three of them stayed together at the park, letting Jimmy play on all the equipment until other children showed up and Jimmy was off to play with them.

Castiel led the way to a bench and Dean sat down next to him. “I will be out of town for a few days this week.”

Dean looked away from watching Jimmy and met his eyes. “Where ya going?”

“Boston.”

“So, this isn’t business, huh?”

“No.”

Castiel was surprised Dean didn’t ask any more questions. They sat in silence for several minutes. “Is Jimmy going with you?”

“Not this time.”

“So, who is going to watch Jimmy?”

“I’ve arranged for Miss Tran to stay at the house while I’m gone.”

Again there was silence, but Castiel felt Dean had something else to say. He touched Dean’s knee. “Dean?”

“Why can’t he stay with me? He knows me. He…he loves me. I can take care of him for a few days. Aren’t we a couple now?”

He knew Dean wasn’t much on labels, especially when it came to their relationship, so he was shocked at Dean’s use of the word ‘couple’. “I’d like to think we are a couple. But, Dean, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. You have to work and Jimmy needs lots of attention. He has piano lessons on Thursdays and…”

“I think I can handle it, Cas. I raised Sam. Remember?”

“Okay. I will leave Miss Tran’s number with you and if you have problems, you can call her. And, Dean, if you have to call her, I won’t think any differently of you. Just offering to do this means so much.”

“When do you leave?”

“I plan of flying out on Wednesday morning and I’ll try to come back on Saturday.”

Dean seemed to relax. “You going up to visit your brothers?”

“Yes, but that’s not the only reason.” Castiel paused to watch Jimmy come down the slide. He tensed when he saw his son on the very top. Why did they make those things so tall? Age and thousands of dollars in therapy helped with his OCD, but at times like this, it took everything he had to allow his son to be a child. “I am going to see my mother.”

“Your mother?” Dean all but shouted, his head whipping around to glare at Castiel. “Why would you do that, Cas? Hasn’t she fucked up your life enough? Jesus.” Dean stood and walked a few paces before coming back and sitting again.

“This is something I need to do for me, Dean. And you’ve given me the courage to face her.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You saw my…my scars and you didn’t let it change the way you feel about me.” Castiel still didn’t know how Dean felt. He thought Dean cared deeply, maybe even loved him…

“So, you’re going to confront her? Tell her how that fucked up shit affected you?”

“No, Dean. She’s an old woman who has Alzheimer’s. She may or may not even know who I am. I need to forgive her, Dean.”

“Forgive her? Are you crazy?” Again, Dean stood up. Castiel knew that’s what Dean did when he was frustrated or angry, he paced, unable to keep still.

“I’m not doing it for her, Dean. She’s been dead to me for a long time. I need to forgive her for me. I can’t bring that bitterness into our lives. I love you and want to…to see where this goes and carrying that baggage would not be good for any of us.” Castiel almost slipped up and said, ‘I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you’, but caught himself in time. Dean wasn’t ready to hear that.

***

Dean didn’t get it. Cas was going to forgive the bitch who scarred him. Not just physical scars but mental scars as well. Fuck her. It seemed that Cas had his mind made up though. All Dean could do now was support him and take care of Jimmy. 

Long after Dean got home that night, the reason for Cas’ trip ate at him. Maybe he should offer to go with him. He shouldn’t do this alone. 

TEXT FROM YOU/9:10 – I could come with you. Moral support, you know?  
TEXT FROM CAS/9:12 – That means a lot, Dean. This is something I need to do alone. My brothers will be there for me.

Seriously? Dean was pissed now. His brothers would be there for him? What was Dean then? Couples did shit like this together. Where were his brothers when he was growing up with that bitch? Oh, sure, they came riding up on white horses when she put him in the hospital, but fuck, he was already a teenager then. Where were they when he was a child…like Jimmy…living with a zealot who couldn’t even love her own child?

His phone rang. Cas. For a second, he thought about letting it go to voicemail because he was pissed off.

“Yeah.”

“Dean, you are angry with me.” Not a question.

“I’ll deal with it,” Dean said shortly.

“I love you.” Dean hung his head. Cas loved him even when he was being…a jerk. 

“I know.” Damn, that sound lame. “I’m just trying to understand. Look, you go and do what you have to do and I’ll be waiting when you get home.”

“I’m counting on that. Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight.” 

Dean found himself in front of his computer going through the vacation pictures again and again. At first, he didn’t think he’d get through it without leaving Cas on the side of the road somewhere, but they made it. He got to the picture that Jimmy took of him and Cas. It was crazy how much he cared about the father and son. 

The next day, he stopped by the garage on his way into the office to check on inventory. Charlie was at her computer when he walked in.

“Heya, Boss.”

“Hey, Charlie. You got the inventory printouts?”

“Yep, right here.” She handed him a folder and he tucked it under his arm. “How are things?”

“Fine. The LA location is now showing a healthy profit and that Barracuda we did last month is going to be on the cover of Hot Rod. That will be great for business.”

“I wasn’t talking about things…like business things. I was talking about you and Hunkalicious.

“It disturbs me when you make up strange names for my boyfriend.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Your boyfriend? Did you just call him your boyfriend? Holy shit, Batman.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You are so weird sometimes.”

“Dean, you’ve never had a girlfriend or boyfriend since I’ve known you. This is huge…this is freakin’ amazing. Have you said the words yet?”

Dean looked confused. “What words? And I have had girlfriends.” Hadn’t he?

“Boinking a girl more than twice does not make her your girlfriend. And I’m talking about THE words.”

The blank look Dean was giving her caused her to groan. “The three most important words, Dean, I love you.”

“Oh.” Dean opened the file folder and tried to look engrossed in the figures.

“Oh, he doesn’t feel that way about you? That’s okay, don’t sweat it. He’ll fall in love soon. How could he not fall for you and all your adorableness.”

Dean gave up looking at the file and put it back under his arm. “He does love me. He said so.”

Now it was Charlie’s turn to look blank.

“Well, he did.” Dean said defensively.

“OMG…Fuck me sideways…you haven’t told him. He said it and you just left him hanging. God, Dean, you are such a goober. This is worse than Cho and Harry…this is just wrong…Harry belonged to Ginny…and…”

Charlie, you’re going off on a Harry Potter tangent again and you know I can’t keep up.”

“Sorry, Boss. Really though, you’ve got to tell him.”

“I…I will.” The words sounded weak even to Dean’s ears. Why was he so afraid?

Benny entered the room and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Now, he could escape from Charlie’s questions and pitying looks.

Mondays at the WMC offices were crazy busy and Dean didn’t have time to dwell on his conversation with Charlie. He didn’t even have time to call and talk to Cas. At five, Cecilie told him that she was leaving for the day. Dean waved, but didn’t look up from his monitor. It was after seven before he came up for air. 

Once he was behind the wheel of the Impala, he saw his phone on the seat. Crap, he hadn’t even missed it. Eight texts and three missed calls. The calls were all from Cas. All but one of the texts were from Cas. He went through the texts first.

TEXT FROM CAS/8:10 – Jimmy made me promise to ask you if he could bring his Legos when he stays with you. BTW Good morning.  
TEXT FROM CAS/11:00 – Do you want to have lunch?  
TEXT FROM CAS/11:10 – Raincheck?  
TEXT FROM CAS/2:00 – I hope you aren’t responding because you’re busy and not still angry with me.  
TEXT FROM CAS/2:05 – Please call me.  
TEXT FROM CAS/4:15 – CALL ME.  
TEXT FROM SAM/4:30 – Hey, Bro, want to grab a beer after work. Jess has to work late.  
TEXT FROM CAS/6:00 – I am making other arrangements for Jimmy. 

Damn it, Cas. Dean banged his head on the steering wheel. Okay, he could fix this. Damn the man for jumping to conclusions. 

He dialed Cas’ number and it went straight to voicemail. Dean ran back into the office and logged on to the receptionist’s computer. In a few minutes, he had Cas’ address. 

The house was in a nice neighborhood, nothing too pretentious. Dean pulled up at the house. It was simple in design with a stone façade. The double garage was shut. Dean got out and went to the door. It was time to turn on the charm.

A petite Asian woman answered the door. “Yes.”

“Is Cas here?”

“Who?” 

“Cas…Castiel.”

“Mr. Novak had to go out.”

“Out?” Dean realized he probably sounded dense.

“Mr. Dean…Mr. Dean.” Jimmy came running up to the door and wrapped his arms around Dean’s thighs. 

“Hey, Little Man.” Dean picked him up and hugged him.

“You are Dean,” the woman said softly.

“Yeah.” Dean sat Jimmy back down, but the boy remained close to his side.

“Jimmy, go get the drawing you made today. I’m sure Mr. Dean wants to see it.” She waited until Jimmy disappeared before speaking again. “Mr. Novak was…was not himself. He asked me to stay late tonight. He looked…sad.”

Dean stayed a few more minutes giving Jimmy praise on his drawing. After kissing him goodbye, Dean sprinted out to the Impala. Where would Cas go if he was upset? Dean sat in Cas’ driveway and tried to put himself in Cas’ headspace. No…no…no.

The Stable’s parking lot was crowded. Dean drove around slowly and saw the Corvette at the far end of the lot by the alley. Tonight, Dean was in his suit…not the jeans he wore last time. When he strode into the bar, heads turned. He spotted Cas right away. He was at the other end of the bar, alone. A few empty glasses sat in front of him.

He stayed where he was, simply watching. Cas was well on his way to being drunk. Dean could tell because it took him three tries to pick up his glass. 

“Now or never, Winchester,” Dean muttered and came up behind Cas. “Come here often?”

Cas looked up, shock registering on his face. “Dean, what are…what’s…why are you…here?

It was nice to know that Cas’ educated speech patterns went to hell when he was wasted. “I left my phone in the car all day, Cas. I missed your texts and calls. I wasn’t ignoring you.”

“You…you’re…you’re not…dump…ditch…breakin’ up with me?”

“No, you dumbass.” Dean motioned to the bartender for Cas’ tab and slid his credit card across the bar. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

“You were…an…ang…ang…mad at me.”

“Yep. And I still don’t get it, but it’s okay.” Dean took his credit card and slipped it back in his wallet. He grabbed Cas’ arm and hauled him off the bar stool. The stool tipped because Cas’ leg was still hooked to it, but Dean caught it before it hit the floor. He steered the drunk man out of the bar and looked around. He didn’t want to leave either one of their cars in this neighborhood. He pushed Cas against the Impala and told him not to move. 

“Sam…yeah. I need a favor.”

After he made arrangements with Sam, he looked up at Cas. Cas was staring at him sadly. Dean shook his head and let out a bark of laughter. “And I always thought I was the dumb one in this relationship.”

“You…you’re not dumb. Hate it when you…you say shit…like that.” Cas slipped to one side and Dean had to push him back up. 

“Were you going to proposition someone tonight, Cas? Pick up a hooker?” Dean had to know. 

“None of them looked…like you.” Cas slumped again and Dean wrapped his arms around him to keep him upright.

“We are two fucked up individuals,” Dean said softly against Cas’ ear. 

Without losing his hold on Cas, he unlocked the door and managed to get Cas in the passenger seat. “You barf in my car, it’ll be months before you see my dick again. Got it?”

“Yes.” Cas let his head fall backwards. “I love…you…Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes, counted to ten and said the words. “I love you too, Cas.” He opened his eyes and saw Cas had passed out. “Perfect. Just fuckin’ perfect.”

When Sam and Jess pulled up, Dean was leaning against the hood. He tossed Sam Cas’ car keys. “Thanks, guys. I’ll meet you at my place.”

The three cars pulled out of the parking lot and ten minutes later, they all pulled into Dean’s driveway. Jess didn’t get out of their car, but Sam unfolded himself from the Corvette and handed Dean the keys. “She drives like a dream.”

“Yeah, she’s a cherry ride.”

“He gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. He’ll probably have a bitchin’ headache tomorrow though,” Dean answered, looking fondly at Cas, who was now slumped against the passenger side window, face flattened in a very unattractive way. He should take a picture.

“Everything okay between you two?”

“I hope so, Sam. He’s…Cas has some shit he’s gotta work out and I’m not happy about the way he’s doing it…but…” Dean shrugged. “…we’re good.”

“I’m glad, Dean. You deserve some happiness.”

“Yeah. So does he.”

Dean got Cas in the house before he called Cas’ place. Miss Tran answered and Dean told her Cas had too much to drink and he was staying with Dean. She agreed to spend the night with Jimmy.

Getting Cas up the stairs turned out to be an ordeal. The man was dead weight. He was conscious enough to stumble up the steps while leaning heavily on Dean. Halfway up, he began to sing a really bad rendition of ‘I Want You To Want Me’. 

“I do want you, Babe, but Cheap Trick would be really pissed at how badly you’re mangling their song.”

Undressing a semi-conscious man wasn’t an easy task. He might look smokin’ hot in a three piece suit, but getting it off was a bitch. Dean was worn out by the time he got Cas down to his boxers. 

“You are never allowed to get drunk again,” Dean growled after Cas began to snore very loudly. Dean buried his head under his pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always painful. Will the boys work out their issues? Cas faces his past and Dean faces his future.

Castiel head felt like it was going to implode. What was that infernal noise? He groaned and tried to pull a pillow over his head, but something was on it. He opened one eye. Okay, open wasn’t really the term he should have used. One eye squinted at the dark head on the pillow. Dean. What was Dean doing in his bed? God, what was that…why was ‘Rock You Like a Hurricane’ playing loudly in his room?

He tried to sit up and…shit…bathroom…now… Castiel looked wildly around his room…only it wasn’t his room. He ran into Dean’s bathroom and hit his knees. Acrid vomit burned his nose and throat. Sometime during his bout of throwing up his guts, the music stopped.

When he was done and he was sure all the contents of his stomach were now outside of his body, he flushed and let his head rest on the cool porcelain.

“You want bacon and eggs? Maybe an omelet with lots of onions?” Dean was leaning against the door jamb, an evil smirk on his face.

“I hate you,” Castiel muttered. His head had a jackhammer inside of it.

“Here.” Dean handed him two aspirin and a bottle of water. Castiel gratefully took them.

“Why am I here?”

“You got drunk off your ass and your ‘boyfriend’ had to drag your butt home.” Dean actually did air quotes. Castiel’s mind went back to the day before. Dean not responding to any of his calls. His feelings of rejection. His stupid decision to…oh God, Dean found him at The Stable.

“You found me at…”

“Yeah, I found you at The Stable. Jesus Christ, Cas…what were you thinking?” Dean’s voice rose several octaves and Castiel winced.

“Could you yell at me a bit softer, please?”

Dean’s face hardened and Castiel didn’t want to fight while still on the bathroom floor, next to a toilet and in his boxers. It was undignified. Unfortunately, he didn’t think he could stand without falling on his face.

“I forgot my Goddamn phone in the car, Cas. I wasn’t ignoring you. And yes, I was…pissed…but not pissed enough to throw what we have away.” Dean’s voice was now low and steely.

“And what do we have, Dean?” Castiel wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer to his own question.

“What we have is…is…” Dean shook his head. “No, I’m not talking about this while you’re hugging my damn toilet.” He turned and left Castiel’s field of sight. Castiel could hear drawers opening and closing, a door opening and closing and some muffled cursing.

Castiel pulled himself up using the toilet and countertop to steady himself. He walked slowly to the door of the bathroom and looked into Dean’s bedroom. Dean had a suit laying across the bed, black dress boots on the floor beside it, underwear folded neatly on top and a deep red tie currently held in his hand. He met Castiel’s eyes.

“You better get a move on, or you’re going to be late for work.”

“Work? Fuck!” Castiel felt a moment of panic. Jimmy? God, where was Jimmy? Had Miss Tran called the police when he didn’t come home? His eyes found his clothes piled in a chair next to Dean’s closet.

“Maybe you should call and tell them you’ll be a few minutes late,” Dean suggested. He walked by Castiel on the way into the bathroom. Castiel continued just stand there until he heard the shower come on. He picked up his pants and found his phone.

A few minutes later, work was taken care of and Miss Tran assured him that Dean called her and let her know he was indisposed. Her word…indisposed…God, he was so fucking embarrassed. His nanny knew his got drunk off his ass and his boyfriend had to go find him in a bar. He silently prayed for a giant hole to appear in Dean’s bedroom so he could be swallowed up.

It took him three tries to get both legs in his pants. Dean walked out of the bathroom in just a dark brown towel. Castiel’s hand froze on his zipper. Dean really was magnificent.  
“Oh, no, I know that look. You aren’t getting dick until we talk about last night.” Dean turned away after grabbing his boxers. He dropped his towel to the floor and Castiel got a wonderful view of his beautiful, unblemished ass right before Dean pulled up his red boxer briefs. Great, now he was going to have that picture in his mind all day.

“Dean, I want to explain…”

“No, Cas. Not now. I have a fuckton of shit to do at the office.” Dean pulled on his slacks and zipped up, making Castiel realize he was still holding onto the tab of his own zipper.

“Dean…”

“Damn it, Cas…” Dean rounded on him, anger flashing in his eyes. “You got fuckin’ paranoid or some shit and the first thing you do…go to a fuckin’ bar…oh and not just any bar…” Dean’s anger died and Castiel saw pain etched all over his face. “If I hadn’t come to find you…would you have paid another man to suck you off or…or…?”

Castiel couldn’t speak. He slowly shook his head, eyes suddenly burning. He rubbed at them and when he could see again, Dean was buttoning up his shirt, his back to Castiel.

“How could you…even…I wouldn’t cheat on you, Dean. You have to believe me.”

Dean didn’t turn around. He was putting on his tie now. “I want to, Cas.”

“I went there because that’s where I first met you. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you. After that night…even when I thought you…I couldn’t get you out of my mind. You asked me once if I thought of you when I…” Castiel thought back to that disastrous date night, the words Dean used, “…fly solo. The answer is yes. God, yes. For days afterwards, I couldn’t get you out of my mind and then…and then I saw you at the garage…dirty…covered in oil and God, I wanted you even then. You were the most infuriating man I’d ever met, but I couldn’t stop wanting you.”

Dean was just standing there with his back to Castiel. Castiel’s chest began to hurt. He quietly picked up the rest of his clothes and left the room. He got downstairs and realized he didn’t think his plan through because he didn’t know where his car was. He groaned. Was it still at the bar? It wouldn’t survive in that part of town.

“You’ll need these,” Dean said.

Castiel turned and looked up the stairs. Dean was on the landing holding his keys. Their eyes met and held. Castiel did his best to convey his feelings and regrets with his eyes. Dean took the next step and then another. Castiel held his breath. When Dean got to the bottom of the staircase, he stopped.

“Cas, I need some time to think.”

Castiel hung his head, eyes tightly closed to get control of his emotions. He wouldn’t cry. He nodded and took the keys from Dean’s hand. Barefoot, shoes and the rest of his clothes in hand, he crossed Dean’s yard and got into the Corvette. He’d ruined everything. He put the car in reverse and the crunching noise made him hit the brakes. His eyes flew to the rearview mirror. Oh, God, not Dean’s baby. He jumped out of the car and ran to the back of the Vette. Thank God, the Impala was built like a tank. The front bumper was pushed in, but the car itself seemed to be okay. He couldn’t say that for his own car.

“Good thing your boyfriend owns a body shop.” Dean’s dry voice behind him registered, but the only word he heard was boyfriend.

“Boyfriend? But I thought…I didn’t think…”

“I said I had to think, Cas. I didn’t say I didn’t love you anymore.”

Castiel knew he couldn’t have heard Dean correctly. To not love some anymore meant they had to love them in the first place…right? God, this hangover was killing him. He couldn’t even think clearly.

***

“What did you say?”

“I said I had to think, Cas. Just give me some time. We’ll talk tonight when you bring Jimmy over.”

Dean had listened to Cas tell him why he’d gone to the bar. And he knew Cas was telling the truth. It didn’t change the fact that Dean was angry. It didn’t change the fact that Cas jumped to conclusions. He told him he needed time to think. Loving someone was new to Dean and right now, he didn’t think he liked it.

He was on his way back upstairs to finish dressing for work when he heard the heartbreaking sound of a fiberglass crushing. “Fuck.” Sam pulled into the driveway first last night. His baby was behind the Vette. Cas was upset and very hungover. All those things raced through his mind. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Baby was alright. She was a tough, old girl. Cas’ car, not so much. He winced. Cas must have floored it. Dean looked at the damage and shook his head.

Cas looked kind of bummed, but Dean really needed to get to the office. He had an eight-thirty meeting with his ad agency and he was going to be late. Dean moved the Impala down to the street so Cas could get out. He’d have to schedule some time in the garage to fix the back of the Vette and the Impala’s bumper. He watched Cas drive away and ran back inside to finish getting ready for work.

Dean had a quick lunch consisting of a smoothie made with kale. It was unnaturally green and Dean stared at it for a full minute before even tasting it.

“This sucks ass,” he muttered to Cecilie.

“You said to pick you up something. You were not specific.” He swore she snickered when he took the large cup of nastiness into his office.

At two, he was sitting with Charlie at the garage going over scheduling. “Yeah, I’ll need Ash to help with the fiberglass work on Cas’ Vette Wednesday and get me an opening in the paint booth on Friday.”

She looked up from her monitor. “Cas’ Vette?

“Don’t ask,” Dean muttered.

“Oh no, you can’t pull that shit on me. Did he get hit again?”

Dean exhaled loudly, leaned back in the chair and threw his feet up on her desk. “He was the hitter, not the hittee.”

“That sucks,” Charlie said, right before she knocked his feet off her desk. “Is he okay?”

“Pride may be a bit hurt.”

“Okay, enough with the cryptic shit. Tell me what happened.”

Dean told her the story, leaving out the more private parts, like Dean not answering Cas’ texts or calls, Cas drowning his sorrows, Cas barfing…nope wait, he could tell her about that.

“And you aren’t pissed he hit the Impala?” She scooted forward in her seat.

“Sometimes accidents happen accidently, Charlie.”

“Wow! You really love him. This is so…so…huge, Dean. Like Godzilla huge…like Death Star huge…like…”

“Can it, Charlie.”

“Please tell me that you’ve told him.”

Dean stood up. “We’re done. I need to go talk to Ash and Benny now.”

Charlie flew out of her chair and ran to the door, blocking his exit. “You haven’t told him! Dean, are you waiting for an invitation?”

“I told him. Okay. Happy now?” Dean tried to get by her, but she was fast. He’d just grabbed her by the waist and picked her up off the floor when Benny came through the door. He looked at the two of them and just shook his head. He was used to their antics.

“Dean told Castiel that he loved him, can you believe it?” Charlie crowed from under Dean’s arm, where she was currently dangling.

Benny grinned. “Hey, Brother, I’m happy for you.” Dean got a slap on the back. He gave Charlie one of his classic bitchfaces before unceremoniously dumping her on the floor.

“Sooooo, was it romantic? What did he say? Tell us all the details.” Charlie bounced up with more energy than should be legal, in Dean’s opinion.

“He was drunk and he passed out, so he didn’t exactly…hear it.”

Both of his friends were giving him the ‘you’re the biggest idiot on the planet’ look. He hated that look.

***

Castiel walked into the office over an hour late. He was tiptoeing past Balthazar’s office, praying that his partner wouldn’t see him. He wasn’t that lucky.

“Castiel, how are you this fine morning…or should I say afternoon?” The older man’s voice was incredibly loud and there was the jackhammer again.

“It’s only nine forty-five,” Cas growled.

Balthazar made a big show about looking at his watch. “Oh, gosh, you’re right. My mistake. I thought the workday started at eight. Silly me.”

“Don’t be a dick.” Balthazar had caught up with him by then and when he saw Castiel’s face his eyebrows rose.

“Darling, did someone have a rough night. It looks like you’ve been on a four day bender.” Cas rubbed his unshaven jaw and shot his partner a dirty look.

“Why don’t you say that a little louder? I don’t think Anna down in accounting heard you.”

Balthazar pursed his lips and grabbed Castiel’s arm. He was shoved into the conference room and when his partner slammed the door, he groaned and held his head. “You look like something the cat dragged in. You going to tell Uncle Balthy all about it?”

“Fuck off, Zar. I’ve got a splitting headache, Dean’s pissed off at me, I wrecked the Vette again and I am not in the mood for any shit today.”

“Alrighty then.” Balthazar made no move to open the door. Castiel sighed and sank into one of the chairs.

“Dean got pissed off because I made plans to fly up to Boston and make peace with my mother. Then he ignored my calls and texts…and so, I jumped to the conclusion that he was so angry that he was dumping me…so, I went to a bar and I think I drank it. Dean found me and now he’s even more pissed. I told him I didn’t go there to get laid and he says he believes me but he’s still acting so cold…but then he says something about not not loving me anymore…or at least that’s what I think he said and God, my life is so fucked up.”

Balthazar looked very pensive. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He sat, elbows on the table and steepled his fingers. “I tried to follow along with your story, but your gift of intelligent speech was apparently lost in a bottle of rum.”

“Whiskey,” Castiel corrected automatically.

“I would love to stay and assist you in sorting out your love life, but we do have a law firm to run and you are seriously late.”

Castiel worked through lunch trying his best to not only catch up on the morning’s business, but to get the next three days of work sorted out and distributed to junior associates to handle while he’s gone. At five, he sent a text to Dean.

TEXT FROM YOU/4:59 – Have to work late. Will leave office at six. Should be at your house with Jimmy by seven.  
TEXT FROM DEAN/5:00 – What time is your flight?  
TEXT FROM CAS/5:01 – 8:45  
TEXT FROM DEAN/5:03 - I’ll take you to the airport so I can take the Vette to the shop.  
TEXT FROM CAS/5:04 – Thank you, Dean.  
TEXT FROM DEAN/5:06 – See you at seven.

Castiel finished up and hurried to his house. Miss Tran had Jimmy packed and ready to go. The boy was practically vibrating with excitement. Castiel looked at the small suitcase, the large plastic tote of Legos and a laundry basket filled to overflowing with assorted toys. He looked at Miss Tran and she shrugged. “According to Jimmy, Mr. Dean doesn’t have kids so he doesn’t have toys and he needs his toys.”

Jimmy came running down the stairs clutching his stuffed Pooh and wearing the baseball hat Dean got him on their trip. “Daddy…Daddy…I’m going to Mr. Dean’s for lots of days.”

“Three days,” Castiel said, hefting the laundry basket into his arms. “Just three days.” Castiel hated the thought of being away from his son. He was quiet, content to let Jimmy chatter excitedly about his sleepover.

Castiel pulled the Escalade into Dean’s driveway. Dean must have been watching for them because he opened his front door and came towards them. He was still in dress slacks and a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

It took three trips to get Jimmy’s things up to Dean’s guest room. Castiel noticed a new video game console attached to a small flatscreen television. A small pile of games sat beside it.

“Look, Sport, I bought you Little Big Planet and Lego Star Wars. Why don’t you play these for a little while so you Dad and I can talk? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Dean. I donts have a vidyo game. Daddy says they’re…bubble gum for the brain.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel, who was reading the cover of the video game box. “I just think video games are violent,” Castiel said defensively.

“I didn’t get him any that had violence, Cas. I got online and did my research. Little Big Planet is educational and really, how bad could a Lego video game be?”

They left Jimmy gleefully holding a controller while Sackboy darted around the screen. Downstairs, Dean led the way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He hesitated before handing Castiel his. “You recovered enough to drink a beer or should I get you a glass of tea?”

“I’m fine.” Castiel took the beer and took a long swallow. He may need a few of these before the night was over.

“So….”

Castiel met Dean’s eyes. “So.”

Dean’s eyes didn’t hold the chill that they did that morning. He leaned back against the counter and he was the one who finally looked away. “When you said you didn’t go there to get laid…I believe you.”

The vice-like grip on his chest eased. Dean believed him.

“That being said, I’m still…fuck…I don’t know what I am.” Dean began to pace around the kitchen. “Cas, when you couldn’t get in touch with me, you expected the worst. I know we’re both fucked up, but I thought we were on the same page. I thought we…we were in this together, ya know?”

“I messed up, Dean. I knew you didn’t agree with my reasons for my trip…and I knew you got mad when I refused your offer to go with me…I just…just can’t wrap my head around…I still don’t understand how someone like you could want someone like me…and Jimmy. Maybe I was just expecting the other shoe to drop.”

Dean shook his head sadly. “Cas, you and Jimmy…you’re my family. I love that kid…the thought of not having him in my life scares me.”

“What about his father…do you think you could love him one day?”

Dean stopped his pacing about a foot from Castiel.

***

Cas was going to make him say it. He stopped his nervous pacing and stood in front of the man he loved. He looked at the ceiling, willing something up there to give him strength. His hands clinched into fists and then loosened again. They were suddenly damp and he rubbed them on his slacks. Finally, he stuffed them in his pockets because he didn’t know what to do with them anymore.

Cas was waiting on his answer and as the seconds ticked by, he was looking more and more resigned. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and damn if his voice didn’t crack like a boy going through puberty. “Cas…I love…you.”

A grin split Cas’ face and the force of the kiss drew blood as teeth dug into lips. They pulled apart and both men put hands to their mouths. “Sorry…God, I’m sorry, Dean.”

“So’Kay.”

The next kiss was more sedate but no less passionate. Dean’s one coherent thought was they should move to a more comfortable place to make out because standing in the kitchen, grinding their cocks together wasn’t their best idea. He had Cas’ vest unbuttoned and was gripping the two ends of his tie like a lifeline when Jimmy bounded into the room.

“Euh. Yous guys is kissing.”

The men sprang apart. Cas found his voice first. “Yes…kissing is a form of affection and I…uhm…feel…a great deal of…affection…for Mr. Dean.”

“Can I have some juice?” Dean was grateful for short attention spans.

“Sure, Jimbo. I have some juice boxes in the fridge.”

‘Jimmy doesn’t get sugary drinks this close to bedtime, Dean.”

“My house, my rules.” Dean grabbed a juice box and handed it to Jimmy. The two men exchanged a look before watching Jimmy carefully insert the straw into the box. Once he was done, he took off up the stairs again.

“He’s not allowed to drink juice in his room either.”

“You sure as hell have a lot of rules.”

“Without rules, there is chaos.”

Dean smirked and grabbed the edges of Cas’ tie again, tugging him into his personal space. “Stick with me, Babe, and I’ll show you how to break the rules.”

“I plan on sticking with you, Dean.”

Dean’s face turned serious. “You mean that?”

“With every fiber of my being.”

Making out with a child in the house left both mean sexually frustrated. Cas left after tucking Jimmy into bed. He let Dean read the story and he sat on the edge of the bed and listened. Dean’s deep, steady baritone lulled the boy to sleep halfway through ‘Where the Wild Things Are’.

Dean walked him to the SUV and they kissed some more. Dean loved kissing Cas. Kissing was always a means to an end. You kissed someone to get in their pants. With Cas…it just made him feel good.

“I don’t want to leave,” Cas said softly against Dean’s ear.

“Then don’t.”

“I have to pack and get some sleep.”

“I know. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean let himself back in the house. After he locked up the house, he went upstairs and stopped at the guest room door. He saw the small shape that was Jimmy in the queen size bed. If he lived here, Dean would get him a set of bunkbeds. Dean always wanted bunkbeds growing up. He would have gotten the top bunk because he was the oldest. He stood in the doorway a long time that night just watching the child sleep.

The next morning, Cas left the Vette in Dean’s driveway and the three of them took the Impala to the airport. It took Dean a few attempts and several curse words to get the carseat buckled in, with Cas offering words of advice. Words of advice that got him a Winchester bitchface.

Jimmy hugged his father goodbye and Dean gave the man a kiss that promised good times when he got back. Dean held Jimmy’s hand as they left the terminal and all the way across the parking lot.

“People need to slow down in this freakin’ place. They could kill someone.” Dean never noticed how fast people drove in parking lots. His hand on Jimmy’s tightened until the boy complained.

Dean drove back to the house and they changed cars. Ash and Dean would try to get the fiberglass work done today, taping tomorrow and painting on Friday.

Jimmy spent his time between playing on the carpet in Charlie’s office and riding around town with Rufus, the retired vet who ran errands for the garage. Jimmy and Rufus became a team, even eating their lunch together in the tow truck.

On the way home that afternoon, Jimmy told Dean all about his day and proudly showed off the oil stain on his jeans. “I guess that makes you an official employee of WMC.”

By Thursday afternoon, Jimmy had his own t-shirts with the WMC logo. Cas called that night to check in. He used Facetime to call them and he got to ‘meet’ Cas’ brothers and their significant others. Jimmy got him in trouble with Cas and he knew he’d pay for it when his boyfriend got home.

“Daddy, Mr. Dean let me push the buttons for the garages doors and one of the freakin’ things didn’t goes down. Mr. Dean used a freakin’ hammer on it. He said bad words.”  
Cas’ brothers thought it was cute. Cas gave him another bitchface and damned if he wasn’t getting good at it.

“We’ll talk about my son’s new vocabulary when I get home, Dean. I love you.”

Dean could see several pairs of eyes staring at him through the screen. Fuck. He felt his face redden. “Iloveyoutoo.” It was more of a mumble than a coherent sentence, but Cas smiled at him.

***

Castiel landed and was met by Michael and Gabriel. Lucifer was tied up in court. Castiel was taken to his hotel and then the three men waited in a restaurant until Lucifer arrived. They filled Castiel in on their mother’s health. Not only was she suffering from Alzheimer’s, her liver was failing as well. After she was arrested for child abuse, she did a few months and got out on parole. She lost her job and turned to the bottle.

“So, basically, she became a drunk?” Castiel knew his brothers had kept up with their mother, but he refused to have anything to do with her and he would never discuss her with his brothers.

“Yes. She was on welfare and living in public housing when she got arrested again for drunk and disorderly. Apparently, she was telling everyone that passed by that they were going to hell…even a group of first graders on their way to a school outing.” Michael kept his face impassive the whole time he told Castiel the story.

Castiel pushed his plate away, no longer hungry.

“Okay, enough about mother for tonight. Our baby brother is home for the first time in almost five years. We need to have a few drinks and catch up.” Gabriel, ever the peacemaker, called the waitress over for another round of drinks.

The four stumbled out to cabs and went their separate ways. Castiel called Dean when he got back to his room. His voice was soothing and helped Castiel settle for the night. He got to say goodnight to his son and listened to the boy go on and on about his day at the garage.

Thursday, Michael picked Castiel up from the hotel and took him to a nursing home. They sat in the car in silenced for a long time. “So, you love this guy, huh?”

“Dean. His name is Dean.”

“How does my nephew fit in the picture?”

“Jimmy loves Dean and Dean…I think he fell for Jimmy before he fell for me,” Castiel said with a rueful smile.

“Does he know you have three older brothers?”

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, he does.”

“Does he know one of them is the police chief?” Gabriel worked himself up from beat cop, to detective and now, was Boston’s chief of police.

“Not sure if that came up in conversation, Michael.”

Michael stared through the windshield. “When do we get to meet him?”

Castiel shrugged.

“Castiel, it’s been five years since you’ve been home. We haven’t seen Jimmy since he was two.” Castiel felt ashamed. They all flew to Kansas for his son’s birthday and Castiel enjoyed their visit. Jimmy needed to now his uncles.

“Maybe Christmas.” Castiel was going to do his best to get up here with Jimmy. Maybe Dean would come.

“You ready?” Castiel nodded and got out of the car.

He didn’t recognize her. She looked old and used up. She was sitting up in the hospital bed watching a soap opera on television. The volume was too high for the small room. Michael entered first and turned it down.

“Hey, God will punish you…he will bring down lightning from the skies.”

Even Castiel knew she screwed up the passage from Revelations. He stepped into the room. “Mother.”

Her head turned and her eyes narrowed. “Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

She looked at Michael for help. “Mother, it’s Castiel, your youngest son.”

She returned her gaze to Castiel and studied him. “Castiel. Another angel.”

Castiel stepped further into the room and he pulled the photograph from his pocket. “This is my son, Mother. His name is Jimmy. James Michael.”

“James was a servant of God. Michael is an archangel.”

Castiel chose not to correct her. His son was named after Meg’s father and his brother, not from any reference to the Bible.

“Where is he?” Castiel looked down on her bony frame and felt pity. Nothing more, nothing less.

“He is with my…” Michael shook his head adamantly.

“Pick your battles, Little Brother,” he whispered.

“He’s with a friend in Kansas. That’s where I live now.”

“Kansas? Dorothy…Oz…red shoes…” Her voice faded and her eyes became vacant.

“It’s time to go.”

Outside the room, Michael flagged down the head nurse and they were shown into an office. The director of the facility joined them. After the introductions, Castiel was given his mother’s prognosis. Without a liver transplant, she wouldn’t last another three months.

In the car again, Castiel looked at Michael. “What am I supposed to feel?”

“Nothing, Castiel. She made bad choices and now, her judgment day is coming. I know you carry the scars she gave you and I’m so glad you found someone who loves you despite them. She stopped being our mother a long time ago, now she’s just a responsibility.”

“That sounds so cold, Michael.”

Castiel and his brothers spent the rest of the day together, carefully avoiding any conversation about their mother. At dinner that night, he got to spend time with his brothers’ wives, and in Gabriel’s case, his girlfriend. He wanted to talk to Jimmy before his bedtime so he called using the Facetime app on his phone. Gabriel had to show him how.  
His brothers got to see and speak with Dean and he could tell Dean was nervous. Jimmy was his usual excited self and he spent most of the time talking about his new t-shirts and how he worked for Dean now. He even ran to his room and got one of the tiny replicas for Cas to see. His son’s language was questionable and he promised Dean they would discuss it when he got home.

Dean’s embarrassed ‘I love you’ did something to his insides. After they hung up, the females in the group ohhed and ahhed over how gorgeous Dean was and how cute Jimmy was.

Friday was spent signing some legal documents about his mother’s care. The four brothers made several decisions and spent one more day together. Castiel visited their various offices and homes. That night, he packed. His plane left Boston at seven in the morning and as much as he loved his brothers, he couldn’t wait to get home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dallas, on her birthday.

Dean and Jimmy stood at the gate waiting for Cas. Jimmy insisted on wearing one of his WMC t-shirts. He loved Charlie for having them made up so fast. Today they both wore a gray one, jeans and work boots. Yes, he’d stopped at the shoe store and got the boy work boots. The poor child only had tennis shoes, flip flops and some preppy loafers. And don’t even get him started on the pair of Crocs Dean found in his suitcase. Crocs? Jeez.

He saw Cas’ sex hair over the crowd and his heartbeat quickened. “Hey, Jimbo, I see him.”

“Let me see…let me see,” Jimmy squealed excitedly. Dean scooped the boy up and held him, pointing to where Cas was coming down the gateway.

“You son is adorable,” a female voice said beside him. Dean turned and saw an attractive blonde in a tailored suit. Her heels made her as tall as Dean.

Dean didn’t bother to correct her. “Thanks.”

“Are you here to meet your wife?” 

He smiled. She wanted to know if he was married. She’d probably already checked out his ring finger. “No, my boyfriend.”

“Oh…that’s nice.” She moved away.

A couple of months ago, Dean would have tapped that. Pretty, long legs that went up and made a fine ass of themselves…

“Daddy!” Jimmy was trying to scramble down and Dean set him on the floor. He took off for his father and Cas bent down to envelope his son in his arms. Dean grinned. Cas stood with Jimmy still clinging to him. He flashed a smile and Dean leaned in for a kiss.

“I missed you,” Cas whispered.

“Missed you too.”

They waited for Cas’ bag to come around on the conveyor belt and Dean grabbed it. Cas still had his arms full of his boy. Jimmy was giving his father a running commentary about his time with Dean. 

“New boots?” Cas asked his son, holding out his foot. The small replica of Dean’s boots didn’t escape Cas’ notice, if his look at Dean’s feet was anything to go by.

“Mr. Dean says Crocs look like crap.”

“Mr. Dean needs to watch the way he talks around you.” Cas gave Dean a look meant to chastise. Dean shrugged sheepishly.

Dean drove the Impala through town to Cas’ house. He helped Cas unload all Jimmy’s things. It was the first time Dean had been inside. The house was…nice. Everything was too neat. Nothing seemed out of place. He watched as Cas began putting things away.

“Cas, why don’t you do that later? Come sit and tell me about your trip.” Jimmy was already in his room, putting his books and toys away.

“After I get my things unpacked, we’ll talk.” Dean followed Cas into his bedroom. Again, everything was incredibly neat. Cas put the suitcase on the bed and opened it. Dean gaped at it. Everything was neatly folded. The man’s shoes were in a special cloth bag. 

“Where are your dirty clothes?” 

“Here.” Cas held up a neatly folded stack of clothing.

“I…just…wow.” Dean was aware of Cas’ OCD, but seeing it like this. Seeing his home. Dean liked things neat and orderly, but sometimes laundry was left on the floor. Sometimes he let books and magazines pile up on the coffee table. How were they ever going to live together? Dean froze. Live together? 

Cas was looking at him strangely. “Dean, I realize my…my OCD can be off putting… I try not to be so…”

“Cas, shhhh, hey…we’ll work it out.” And Dean meant it. Hell, he had a fuckton of issues himself. 

Cas tilted his head and Dean couldn’t help but pull him into his arms. “I should probably go, so you can spend some alone time with Jimmy. He really missed you.”

Dean was startled by Cas’ bark of laughter. “Missed me? He had the time of his life.”

“Well, he missed you while he was having fun with me.”

“I’m afraid you have ruined my son,” Cas said dryly.

“But Crocs, Cas. Crocs. And no video games… “

“I was under the impression that Crocs were suitable footwear for children. Video games do have a propensity for being violent, Dean.”

“Listen to yourself, Cas. Suitable…propensity…stick with me, Kid, and I’ll show you a whole new world. Check this out.” Dean scrolled through the pictures on his phone. Okay, so he thought he could find it easily, then he realized he’d taken like…a hundred pictures of Jimmy. He finally found it. The picture was of Jimmy at the garage, with oil on his jeans, in his mini-me workboots, his t-shirt and a smear of grease on his face. He was lying on a creeper looking up at the camera.

Cas looked from the picture to Dean’s face. “He could almost be your son.”

Dean didn’t think…he just blurted it out. “I wish he was.”

“It’s not too late for you to have a child, Dean.” Cas busied himself with his suitcase. 

***

Seeing Dean and his son waiting for him made him happy. They were dressed identically and that made Castiel’s heart lurch. They could be father and son. 

Hearing Dean question some of his parenting decisions made him wish Jimmy had another parent to balance things out. Like Dean. Dean would let Jimmy get dirty and do fun stuff. Seeing the picture on Dean’s phone…seeing all the pictures of Jimmy as Dean scrolled by them. It was obvious Dean loved his child. 

“Yeah, I know I can have kids, Cas…but Jimmy…I love him. I just want to…to share him…if that’s okay.”

Castiel met Dean’s gaze and held it. “Jimmy comes as a package deal, Dean.”

“Maybe I want the whole package.”

Castiel had to sit. “What are you saying, Dean?”

Dean sat next to him. “Look, I know it’s kind of…moving fast…but I love you…you love me…” Dean stood and paced the room. Castiel watched him, knowing there was more Dean wanted to say.

“I’m not…proposing…not that it wouldn’t be…a possibility…in the future… I just…” Dean stopped pacing and faced Castiel. “I want us to be a family.”

All Castiel’s education. All the books…the knowledge…the firm grasp he had on the English language…it disappeared. He didn’t have the words.

“Daddy…Mr. Dean…I finished putting my stuffs away. Can we go to Mr. Dean’s house now? I wants to swim.”

Castiel couldn’t leave Dean’s confession unanswered. He knew Dean and knew what it took to say what he did. Dean’s eyes had left Castiel’s to focus on something across the room.

“Jimmy, if you want to go to Mr. Dean’s you will need your swim trunks.” Castiel needed just a few minutes alone with Dean.

“I gots lots of them at Mr. Dean’s.”

“Oh.” Castiel’s mind raced. He had to come up with something to get Jimmy out of the room. “Will you go downstairs and see if you have any juice in the refrigerator?”

“Mr. Dean has lots of juice at his house.” Still the boy stood there.

“Will you go to Daddy’s office and see if my computer is in there?”

Jimmy squinted up at his father. “Buts I’m not allowed in your office.”

“You have my permission.”

Jimmy took off down the stairs. Castiel stood up and gripped Dean’s forearms. “Dean, I have never loved you more than I do right now. I want us to be a family. We can work out everything one step at a time. I just want…you.”

Dean visibly relaxed and Castiel pulled him close. 

They spent the afternoon in the pool being a family. Castiel had to correct Jimmy’s language a few times and with each transgression, he whispered promised punishment ideas to Dean.

During lunch…“I don’t like mayonnaise…it sucks.”

“James Michael, watch your language.”

After lunch…“I gots to take a shit, Daddy.” 

“Whoa, Jimbo…language.” Dean bit his lip and mouthed an apology to Castiel. 

After stubbing his toe…“Son of a bitch.”

“James Michael, out of the pool. You will sit in timeout until you can learn to watch your language. Just because you hear Mr. Dean say something, doesn’t mean you can repeat it.”

Castiel expected tears, instead his son climbed out of the pool and stomped over to a chair. He crawled up, sat facing forward and crossed his arms, a mutinous expression on his face. He turned to Dean.

“Three days, Dean. You had my son three days.”

“It’s not like I broke him, Cas. We can fix him. Look at the bright side, he won’t be picked on in school now. Crocs would get him beat up for sure.”

Castiel threw up his hands. “When he gets in trouble at school, I’m making you go explain to the principal why he is the way he is.”

Dean grilled chicken for dinner and they ate outside. Jimmy hadn’t said anything off color for the last couple of hours and for that, Dean was grateful. He really did need to tone down his language when he was around the boy. 

While the men cleaned the kitchen, Jimmy went upstairs to play his video games. Cas loaded the dishwasher and Dean put the leftovers away.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hmmm?”

“Spend the night.”

Cas turned from the sink. “But what about Jimmy?”

“It’s a sleepover, Cas. He can understand that.”

***

Castiel first instinct was to say yes. He wanted Dean so badly, but having a child made things difficult. Then again, they both wanted this…thing they had…this need to be a family. “Okay.”

“That’s it…okay? You aren’t going to argue?”

“I can if you want me too.”

“Fuck…” Castiel quirked an eyebrow at Dean’s language. “I mean…hell…shit… No, Cas, I don’t want to argue.”

Since Jimmy carried all his clothing home, he had nothing to sleep in so Dean gave him one of his t-shirts. It dragged the floor and hung off his shoulders and both Castiel and Dean had to take pictures. The boy was excited about the sleepover, so Dean decided to make it more about him…at least until bedtime.

He downloaded ‘The Muppets Take Manhattan’ on his huge plasma TV, popped some popcorn and made a huge pile of pillows on the floor. The three had a great time and afterwards, Jimmy didn’t even argue about bedtime.

“He always argues,” Cas whispered to Dean.

“We had a deal. He goes to bed when he’s told and he gets to pick the breakfast cereal. He argues, I get to pick it. He only argued once.”

“What did you give him?”

“Shredded wheat…plain.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Does it make up for the language?” Dean asked hopefully.

“No.”

They tucked him in and Cas had to download a book off Dean’s Ipad for his bedtime story. Dean kissed him and left them alone. He figured Cas would like some time with his kid. As he was walking out, he heard Jimmy ask, “Daddy, why cants we stay with Mr. Dean forever?”

Dean stopped just out of sight. Yeah, it was eavesdropping, but he couldn’t make himself walk away.

“Would you like it if we lived with Mr. Dean?”

“Uh huh.”

“Can you tell me why?”

“Cause he loves us and we loves him.” Dean expected the child to say something about the pool or the video games. He headed downstairs.

Cas joined him on the couch a short time later. They hadn’t had enough private time to discuss Cas’ trip to Boston and Dean was curious. “You want to talk about your trip?”

“It was good.”

“Good?” Dean looked questioningly at him.

“I reconnected with my brothers, we got several legal issues taken care of and I faced my mother. So, yes, good would be the word I would choose.”

“Okay, sure…good is…good.”

“The doctors have given my mother three months to live. When I faced her, I didn’t feel the hatred that I thought I would. I felt pity. I have you, Jimmy, my brothers, a lucrative law firm…she has nothing.”

“Karma.”

Cas shrugged. “Maybe. All I know is that I can finally stop living in the past. I have a future to look forward to now. I have a wonderful son…one who unfortunately has a potty mouth…” Cas smiled at Dean and interlocked his fingers with Dean’s. “I have a boyfriend who loves me and that I love more than life itself. My future looks pretty damn good.”

Dean looked down at their hands. “Let’s go to bed.”

“It’s not even nine yet, Dean.”

“We ain’t going to sleep, Cas.”

Inside Dean’s bedroom, he locked the door. He turned to face Cas and gave him a smile before lighting the new candles he’d bought while shopping for Jimmy’s video gaming station. One day he hoped that Cas would feel comfortable enough to make love with the lights on, but for now, candles would do.

If Cas noticed the new candles, he didn’t say anything. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it towards the hamper. It missed and he could see Cas fixating on it. “Cas, leave it. Focus on me.”

Cas’ eyes met Dean’s for an instant before lowering to Dean’s chest. Dean ran his hands over his chest, stopping briefly at his nipples. He pinched and teased them to erection. Now that he had Cas’ attention, he moved on to the button of his jeans. The sound of his zipper was loud in the room and he could see Cas’ fingers twitching as they hung at his side. He lowered his jeans a few inches, making sure Cas knew he was commando. He heard the sharp intake of breath. With one swift motion his jeans were kicked away. He was already half hard and his hand cupped his sac, before drifting up to stroke the length of his cock. “Like what you see, Babe?” His voice was husky and soft.

“Yes,” Cas said softly.

Dean closed the three feet between them and kissed him before murmuring, “I want you so damn bad.”

Before Cas could answer, Dean kissed him. Deep, wet…tongue and teeth…his hands gripping the back of Cas’ neck. Dean became aware of Cas’ fingertips lightly grazing his sides, up his ribs, ghosting over his shoulders. He let his mouth move over Cas’ jawline, up to his ear. “You have way too many clothes on, Babe.”

While Cas fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, Dean made short work of his jeans. Cas’ cock was straining against the silk of his boxers. His boyfriend had a thing for silk. It did feel mighty good against his skin. Dean hooked his thumbs over the elastic waistband and pulled them down to mid-thigh. He immediately began stroking him and Cas moaned as he began to fuck Dean’s fist. 

“Easy, Cas. We’ve got all night.” 

Dean bent his head down to take one of Cas’ nipples in his mouth. He gently suckled until Cas whimpered, then without warning he bit down. Not enough to break the skin but enough that Cas cried out. He gripped Dean’s head, holding him…wanting more. Dean obliged. He sucked and nipped at one, then the other, pinching the one that didn’t have his mouth latched to it. He could feel Cas trembling and he slowed…now showering Cas’ painfully erect nipples with tiny kisses. 

Dean’s fist was slick with Cas’ arousal. “You want to fuck me, Cas. You want to pound my ass with this gorgeous cock?” Dean squeezed his fist tighter and Cas grunted, still rolling his hips.

“Yes…yes…” 

When he released Cas’ cock, the other man growled in frustration, his hips still thrusting forward for a few seconds more. Dean guided him to the bed. His mouth captured Cas’ again. There were so many things he wanted to do with Cas… he didn’t know where to begin. 

Cas’ hand was cupping one of Dean’s ass cheeks and Dean felt his finger begin to explore along his cleft. He was rutting up against Dean’s cock. It felt so damn good. 

***

Castiel rubbed his fingertip around Dean’s puckered hole, his other hand was stroking up and down Dean’s broad back. His cock was aching and every thrust against Dean’s leaking cock was driving him closer to the edge. He needed to slow down.  
He rolled them, so Dean was on his back. Castiel sat up between Dean’s parted thighs. They were both breathing heavy. “Top drawer.”

Castiel nodded and shifted so he could reach Dean’s bedside table. He opened the drawer and even in the candlelight he could see…his eyes flew to Dean’s. Dean’s smile was sly and he winked. Cas moaned and his gaze went back to the open drawer.  
Inside, he saw various bottles, condoms, toys of every shape and size, handcuffs and a few things he didn’t recognize. “Suddenly, I feel like an inexperienced virgin.”

Dean laughed. “You are far from a virgin, Babe. I’m just a kinky bastard.”

“Will you teach me?”

“Whatever you want, Cas.” Dean ran his hand along Castiel’s thigh. “Now, we can experiment later. Right now, I need to feel your big cock inside me.”

Castiel grabbed a condom and one of the plastic bottles. He held it up. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, flavored…just in case you want to…”

Castiel’s smile was almost feral. “Turn over.”

Dean rolled to his stomach and then came up on his hands and knees. Castiel knelt between his legs and looked down at his boyfriend’s perfect ass. His thoughts clouded for a moment. He wished Dean could say the same about him. Almost reverently, he touched Dean. As if Dean knew what he was thinking, he said, “I love you, Cas. I love you so Goddamn much.”

Castiel took a breath, held it for a second and let it out. He let it go. He spread the firm globes of Dean’s ass and dipped his tongue into the center of Dean’s hole. Dean moaned. Castiel flattened his tongue and lapped at it, loving the noises that Dean was making. While he was licking and sucking at Dean’s entrance, his hand was tugging gently on Dean’s balls. His own erection forgotten, he focused on giving Dean pleasure. Who needed flavored lubricant? The smell and taste of Dean’s sex was intoxicating.  
“Cas, please…” The soft words broke through his euphoria and he sat back. Dean back glistened with sweat in the flickering light of the candles. He would never get enough of this man.

He poured the lubricant over his fingertips and pressed one against the tight muscle. He gently pushed inside and felt Dean push back against him. In and out…steady…slick strokes. He watched in fascination as his finger disappeared into the man he loved. Sex had never been this good…this right…

Castiel curled his finger until he found what he was looking for. Dean’s body jerked and he gasped. Castiel slipped another finger beside the first and then he leaned down and flicked his tongue along Dean’s rim. “Cas…so…good…” 

He thrust into Dean, fingers and tongue…tasting…was that pineapple…coconut. He couldn’t help it, he chuckled. He raised his head. “Pina Colada, Dean?”

“Complaining?” Dean asked, turning his head so he could look back at Castiel.

“Not at all.” He thrust his fingers into Dean again and when Dean’s forehead dropped to the mattress and he made a soft mewling sound, Castiel added another. He spread his fingers, stretching the taut muscle. 

“Cas…”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Foreplay is good and all, but I’m ready for the main event.”

Castiel placed a light kiss on Dean’s left cheek. “You sure?”

“Fuck me, damn it.”

Castiel laughed softly. When had he ever laughed during sex? Once, twice…never. Castiel picked up the condom and ripped the foil packet. He quickly rolled it down his shaft. He poured more lube into his hand and stroked himself, making sure he was wet enough. 

With one hand guiding his cock and the other on Dean’s lower back, Castiel rubbed the head of his cock against Dean’s slick opening. Slowly, carefully, he pushed in. Once the crown was past Dean’s rim, he paused. He took a few deep breaths. Dean was incredibly tight and he didn’t want to cause him too much pain. Dean was breathing through his mouth, shallow pants as his body adjusted to the stretch and burn. “I’m good.”

Castiel pushed in and Dean pushed back. His hips were flush against Dean’s ass. He held still until he felt Dean’s body relaxing. He let his hands, slick with the lube, glide up and down Dean’s back. “I love you…love you so much.”

“Love…you…Cas…” Dean rolled his hips once, then again. Castiel needed no more urging. He started slowly, in and out, changing the angle after awhile until he found the one that gave Dean the most pleasure.

Dean’s pornographic words and sounds drove him on, faster…harder…his hips pistoned, skin slapping skin. Sweat rolled down Castiel’s chest… Dean’s back slippery with his own perspiration. “Dean, touch yourself…please…need you to come.”

He watched as Dean obeyed him. His lover…the man he adored…touched himself, one stroke…another…and then Castiel’s cock was caught in a tight vice as a series of soft grunts flowed from Dean’s gasping mouth. 

Castiel felt the wave of white heat…his sensitive balls slapped against Dean’s and it sent him into the abyss. He clutched at Dean’s hips, holding on…emptying himself into Dean’s willing body.

Later, after a much needed shower, they lay in each other’s arms. Kisses, whispers, sighs…hands languidly moving over skin still damp and warm from the hot water. 

“I could get used to this,” Dean whispered.

“I already have,” Castiel murmured, placing a light kiss to Dean’s cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out the details...that's the hard part.

Sunday mornings were Dean’s time to sleep in, dress in sweats, catch up on household chores… Sunday mornings were not supposed to be like this.

Did he unlock the bedroom door last night or had Cas? Which one of them went to get a couple of bottles of water? Cas. Cas left the bedroom door unlocked. Bastard.

Currently, there was a five year old in Spongebob Squarepants pajamas bouncing in the middle of his bed, singing the chorus of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Cas wasn’t amused. It wasn’t Dean’s fault that the boy liked Dean’s music. Cas probably made him listen to some classical shit…like Chopin or Beethoven. 

“Hey, Jimbo, can you tone it down a notch? Sundays are supposed to be quiet days.”

“Dirty Deeds…” Jimmy stopped mid-screech. “Sundays are waffles.”

“Waffles?” Dean turned to Cas.

“We have waffles on Sundays,” Cas answered.

“I don’t have a waffle iron. I can make pancakes though.”

“Pancakes are for Saturdays,” Jimmy informed Dean.

Dean once again, turned to Cas. “What are Mondays?” He was being facetious. Unfortunately, Cas didn’t catch that.

“Mondays we have scrambled eggs.”

“Okay, in Dean’s world, weekdays we have cereal. Ain’t that right, Jimmy?”

“We has cereal everyday at Mr. Dean’s house,” Jimmy confirmed.

“Cereal days are Tuesday and Thursday,” Cas said stiffly. He was getting out of bed now, so his back was to Dean. Dean could see how rigid his body was.

“Hey, Squirt, go on downstairs and see if you can find cartoons on TV.”

“Cartoons!” Jimmy shouted and raced out of the room.

Cas was halfway to the bathroom, Dean’s pajama pants riding low on his hips. “Cas, could you come back here for a sec?”

“I need to use the restroom, Dean.”

“Sure thing. After that, you need to get your ass back here.”

Cas turned at his stern voice, but didn’t say anything. The door shut behind him. Dean waited. He heard the toilet flush and he waited. Dean wasn’t going to tolerate pissy, not on his Sunday. He rolled out of bed and padded across the carpet. He turned the knob and entered. Cas was seated on the edge of Dean’s Jacuzzi tub, head in his hands. He stood up abruptly when Dean came in.

“Talk.” Dean’s tone left no room for argument.

“There is nothing to talk about, Dean.”

“Really? Is that why you’re hiding out on the bathroom with your head in your hands?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Dean looked up as if asking God to give him strength. He crossed his arms and rested his butt on the counter and waited, knowing Cas would break before he did.

“Dean, I know my…OCD is hard for you to understand…especially, since I don’t understand it myself. Schedules are important to me and I guess I’ve imposed them on my son. I will try to do better.”

“Cas,” Dean couldn’t stand to see Cas looking so fucking sad. He went to him and sat next to him, “I don’t expect you to ‘do better’. We just have a few learning curves to deal with. That’s all.”

Cas looked over at him and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Okay, enough of this chick flick shit, we need to go find some waffles.”

“Pancakes are fine,” Cas said, standing with Dean.

“Nope, let’s get our boy dressed and head to Biggerson’s.”

***

Castiel still couldn’t believe someone like Dean loved him…and loved his son. When he said ‘our boy’, Castiel’s heart sang. At first, he thought Dean was making fun of his breakfast schedule, but now he know Dean was just teasing him. Castiel couldn’t make himself mind that Dean teased him. 

After a late breakfast of waffles at the crowded restaurant, they stopped by the garage so Castiel could pick up the Corvette. He’d asked Dean about payment, but Dean told him he’d take it out in trade. The way he was looking at Castiel made him very aware of what Dean meant by ‘trade’. He was anxious to try some of the items in Dean’s nightstand drawer. The handcuffs were intriguing to him. He’d never trusted anyone enough to allow himself to be bound in any way. Would Dean like to be the one handcuffed or would he want to do it to Castiel. He was so focused on those thoughts that he almost rear-ended a Volkswagen when it stopped for a redlight.

At his house, Dean got out of the Impala and helped Jimmy out of the carseat. At this rate, Castiel should probably get another seat since that one had become a permanent addition to Dean’s car. They met Castiel at the front door. Jimmy took off for his room and Dean smirked at Castiel.

“You know, your boyfriend has limits on how many repairs he’s going to do on your car.”

“What?” Castiel was confused. What was Dean talking about?

“I saw you screech to a stop at the light. That lime green bug was almost wearing red paint.”

“I was distracted. I’m normally a very careful driver, Dean.”

“Distracted?”

Castiel looked to see if Jimmy was within earshot. “I was thinking about your…handcuffs.” He whispered the last word. Dean looked shocked…then amused…and then he laughed out loud.

“Seriously? That’s…that’s…oh, man…” Dean ran his hand over his mouth and chin, eyes alight with laughter.

“I’m glad you find it so amusing.”

Dean had tears in his eyes and he brushed them away. “I’m…sorry…Baby.” The barks of laughter were making it difficult for Dean to talk. Castiel crossed his arms and tried for stoic, but his lips twitched. Wouldn’t you know that Dean saw it and that made him howl even louder?

“What’s funny, Mr. Dean?” Jimmy must have heard the laughter and ran up to see what was going on.

All Dean could manage to do was raise up a hand. Castiel looked down at his son. “Mr. Dean is laughing at his own joke.”

Jimmy looked perplexed but probably chalked it up to adult humor and shrugged before going back to his room.

Dean finally got his laughter under control. He grinned. “Maybe we could play with them tonight.”

“Tonight? Dean, we both have to work tomorrow. It would be best if we spent the night in our own houses.”

“Just pack your work stuff. You can drop Jimmy off here in the morning so Miss Tran can watch him.”

Castiel was torn. He wanted to spend every waking moment with this beautiful man who’d stolen his heart. On the other hand, he and Jimmy had a weekly routine. He was also not sure about spending the night with Dean because Jimmy may start to ask questions.

“I’m not sure playing house is the best thing for Jimmy, Dean.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he’d said the wrong thing. Dean’s face darkened. The mirth that had been so evident seconds before was gone.

“Playing house? Is that what we’re doing, Cas? Is it? Because I thought we were a freakin’ couple…a family. I thought we were…you know what…that’s fine. I have shit to do today.”

“Dean…” Castiel was talking to a slammed door. Jimmy ran down the stairs, looking around.

“Where’s Mr. Dean?”

“He had to go home,” Castiel said softly.

“Buts…buts…he didn’t say bye.” Tears began to well in the boy’s eyes and Castiel picked him up. 

“Shhhh, don’t cry. He told me to give you a big kiss and hug bye,” Castiel lied.

“He…he…did?”

“He did. Now, what do you want to do today? What about the park?”

***

Playing house…playing house…the more Dean thought about it the madder he got. Did Cas think this was a game to him? 

He didn’t go home. He drove over to the garage and opened one of the bay doors. He hadn’t had the time to work on the Impala’s front bumper, so today would be as good a time as any. It didn’t take long to do the minor repair work. He looked around the garage trying to find something else to do. WMC ran like a well oiled machine. Between his and Benny’s rules, the place stayed spotless. Now what was he going to do?

Dean pulled up behind Sam’s Prius. Jess’ Mini Cooper was probably in the garage. He rang the doorbell. Jess answered the door and gave him a welcoming smile.

“Dean. Hey. Come on in.” She stood aside and he entered the cool air conditioning. The July sun was sweltering. He could have been in the pool right now, with Cas and Jimmy, but no…Cas had to go and start some shit.

Sam was sitting at their dining room table, typing away on his laptop. He looked up at Dean. “To what do we owe this honor?”

“Can’t a guy come visit his brother and his lovely soon-to-be wife without having a reason?”

“Of course you can, Dean. Don’t listen to Sam.” Jess had her long blonde hair up in a pony tail and was wearing sweatpants and a tank top with a familiar blue cartoon character on the front.

“I love the Smurfs.”

“Dean, quit looking at Jess’ chest,” Sam growled, snapping his laptop closed. 

“Just looking at the shirt, Dude. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“Dean, would you like a beer?” Jess was already heading for the kitchen.

“Sure thing, Jess.” 

Sam waited until Jess disappeared from sight before asking, “So, what’s going on?”

“Why do you assume anything’s going on? I was in the area and wanted to see how the wedding plans were coming along.”

“Now, I know something’s going on. You hate talking about the wedding.” Sam stood up just as Jess came back with two beers.

“I’m going to hit the gym, guys.” She kissed Sam and patted Dean’s arm as she walked by. Dean heard the front door shut behind her.

Sam handed him a beer and motioned for Dean to follow him to the den. Boxes of what Dean could only assume was wedding crap was piled up all around the walls. He opened a flap and peered into one. “What the hell are these?” Dean held up a plastic bag filled with small, white plastic bottles.

“Bubbles.”

“Bubbles?” Dean looked at Sam and looked back at the bag.

“Yeah, instead of throwing rice, which is bad for the birds, people are going to blow bubbles.”

Dean snorted. “Bubbles. Wow, I’m just…no words, man.” Dean let the bag drop back into the box.

“Where’s Cas and Jimmy?”

“Their house.” Dean made a show over looking in the other boxes to avoid meeting his brother’s eyes.

“You have a fight?” Sam asked, kicking back in his recliner.

“What makes you think we’re fighting? Everything’s cool.” Dean picked up a notebook on the coffee table and thumbed through it. Inside were pages of lists and notes in Jess’ handwriting. A few pictures were tucked inside, Dean stopped at a photo of a wedding cake.

“Liar.”

Dean raised his eyes and gave his brother the Winchester Bitchface. “He’s being an ass.”

Sam took a sip of his beer and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.

“I wanted him to spend the night and he said “playing house” wouldn’t be good for Jimmy or some horse shit like that.” Dean realized he made air quotes and frowned.

Sam sat his beer down on the end table. “You want my opinion?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re going to give it to me anyway.”

Sam lifted the corner of his mouth. “Jimmy is at an impressionable age, Dean. Castiel is a great dad. He’s raised that kid on his own and now, you’re in the picture. There are going to have to be some adjustments, but when it comes down to it, Castiel is responsible for his kid’s health and wellbeing. You on the other hand might get bored with this whole readymade family thing.” When Dean started to interrupt, Sam held up his hand. “Let me finish. What if you and Castiel make a go of it for a few months and then you wake up one morning wanting a piece on the side. Castiel is going to be hurt, sure, but what about that boy, Dean. He loves you. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that. Jimmy’s only five and I’m sure Castiel doesn’t want to explain why he’s having sleepovers with you.”

“I wouldn’t cheat on Cas,” Dean said adamantly. 

“I know,” Sam said softly.

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know?”

Sam’s eyes softened and his smile was warm. “Because I’ve known you my entire life and I’ve never seen you like this, Dean. Castiel is the one, man.”

Dean ran his hands through his short hair. “Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do? I want to be with him. I want to be with Jimmy. A stolen night here and there ain’t going to cut it.”

“Marry the man.”

“What!” Dean squawked. Eyes wild.

“You heard me. Marry him. Make an honest man out of him. Then, maybe he’ll let you adopt Jimmy.”

Dean’s mind raced. Marry Cas? He loved the man. Was in love with him, but marriage? Would Cas even want to…? Adopt? Jimmy would really be his… Fuck, his brain couldn’t even…

“Just think about it, Dean.”

Dean left Sam’s and went home. Inside, he walked from room to room, not able to settle down. It seemed Jimmy left his mark in each room. A stray Lego was under the coffee table. A bag of animal crackers sat on the counter in the kitchen, the guest bathroom has shampoo for children by the shower and the guest bedroom was set up with Jimmy’s video system. In his own room, the sleep pants Cas wore the previous night were sticking out of the hamper. The spare toothbrush Dean gave him was in the holder next to his. Instead of bothering him…making him feel trapped…making him feel cornered…it made his house feel like a home. 

He jogged down the stairs, snatched his car keys up and ran out the door. Cas’ driveway was empty. He got out and looked into the small window of the garage. The Vette was there, but not the Escalade. He looked at his watch. Four o’clock on a Sunday afternoon…where could they be?

Dean scrolled to Cas number and hit send. It rang three times before Cas answered.

***

“Hello, Dean.” It didn’t even dawn on Castiel to ignore the phone call. It was Dean. 

“Cas, I had no right to try to get you to do something that might have an impact on Jimmy.”

Was Dean apologizing? Castiel cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder while he unbuckled Jimmy from his carseat. “Dean, I know you would never do anything to H.U.R.T. my S.O.N. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“Where are you?”

“I am in the parking lot of the Hy Vee.” Castiel took Jimmy’s hand. 

“Is that Mr. Dean? Can we goes see him?”

“Yes, Jimmy, it is Mr. Dean. We have to do the grocery shopping and I’m sure Mr. Dean has things he needs to be doing.”

“Buts Daddy…”

“Please, Jimmy. Daddy’s on the phone. We will discuss this when I end this call.” Castiel looked both ways and began to cross the parking lot, Jimmy’s small hand in his. “I apologize, Dean.”

“Hey, it’s okay. The little man had questions. Which Hy Vee are you at?”

“The one closest to my house…on Commerce Street.”

“Wait by the front door, I’m at your house now.” Dean hung up before Castiel could reply. He looked down at his son. “I believe Mr. Dean is coming shopping with us.”

Jimmy squealed and clapped his hands. Castiel got a shopping cart from the rack outside the store and sat Jimmy in the child seat. Castiel noted that his son would soon be too big to ride in the carts. He was small for his age and Castiel always feared he would be picked on once he started school. Time would tell. He stood by the huge plate glass windows and saw the sleek black car pull into the lot. Less than two minutes later, Dean was coming in through the automatic doors. 

“Mr. Dean…Mr. Dean…we’re grocery shopping.”

“I know.” Dean leaned down and kissed the boy’s forehead. A little more hesitantly, he kissed Castiel. Just a light brush against his lips. Castiel smiled. Things were going to be okay.

“I’ve got a plan, Cas.”

“A plan?” Castiel picked out a few apples and placed them in a plastic bag.

“I want us to be together, but understand your concerns, so I think we should spend our evenings together and then go to our separate be….B.E.D.S. Once or twice a week, we can have Miss Tran stay late and we can have date night.”

Jimmy was watching this whole interaction with interest and for once in his young life, did not interrupt the adults.

“That is an acceptable plan.”

Dean grinned. “You are so freak…” He bit off the not so nice word. “so stuffy.”

“Mr. Dean said a bad word,” Jimmy piped in, looking smug.

Dean reached down and tickled Jimmy. “I think we should leave this tattle-tale in the frozen foods section.”

“No…it’s too cold there,” Jimmy said, giggling.

They shopped as they planned their meals. Castiel wasn’t much of a cook, but he could do simple things like omelets, spaghetti and hot dogs. Dean, who loved to cook, insisted that they buy chicken breasts, pasta and other assorted things Castiel wouldn’t ever know what to do with.

When they got into the checkout line, they were holding hands and listening to Jimmy recite the alphabet. The older woman in front of them smiled. “You make a beautiful family.”  
“Thank you,” Dean said before Castiel could speak. He squeezed Castiel’s hand.

Castiel took out his wallet and they had a small argument about who was going to pay for the groceries. They finally compromised. Castiel would get this week’s and Dean would catch the next one. Since Dean had the pool and it was July, they agreed the food would go home with Dean and they would spend their evenings there. Castiel headed to his house to gather a few items.

By the time they got back to Dean’s, he had most of the groceries put away and hamburger patties prepared for the grill. 

All too soon, it was time for them to leave. Jimmy was nodding off in the middle of his pile of Matchbox cars. Castiel helped Dean pick up the toys and put them in one of Dean’s laundry baskets. After Jimmy was buckled into the Escalade, Dean pushed Castiel against the side of the SUV and kissed him. The man was an excellent kisser and Castiel never wanted to stop. He was aroused and he could feel Dean’s hard cock against his hip.

“I’m going to be spending a lot of time jacking off in the next few days,” Dean murmured in Castiel’s ear. They’d agreed Thursdays and Saturdays would be date nights.

“I will be thinking of you when I touch my cock, Dean.”

“Fuck, Cas…don’t give me mental pictures like that.”

“I believe you started it.” Castiel let his hand move under Dean’s t-shirt, so he could feel the warm skin of his back. Dean shivered and pressed closer.

***

So, how long should you know someone before you think about marrying them? Dean was asking himself that question as he watched Cas pull out of his driveway.  
If it was just Cas, Dean would ask him to simply move in, but it was that whole package deal thing. Not that he could imagine their lives without the little boy.

Dean put his feet up on the coffee table and found an old episode of Dr. Sexy. When he started to yawn, he headed up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, he was crawling into his bed. He could still smell a combination of sex and Cas in his bed and he felt his dick stirring. 

He let his hands roam over his body, his eyes closed as he imagined Cas’ long fingers and sweet, sweet mouth. He reached into his nightstand and found the lubricant. The gel felt cool on his fingers. He stroked and squeezed until his cock was hard and leaking. 

An idea came to him and he smiled to himself. He pulled out his favorite vibrator. It was naturally colored and shaped. Four speeds for ultimate pleasure. He started with his finger, sliding one in and out. It felt good. Dean set an easy pace, fist gliding up and down his shaft while, his fingers opened and stretched his hole. 

When he was ready, he poured the lube over the vibrator and used his hand to make sure it was slick. He eased it in, a little at a time. With his eyes closed, he could imagine it was Cas. He moaned when it finally slipped all the way in. He felt full and aroused. His cock was throbbing in his fist. He found his rhythm, in and out, up and down. 

He wished Cas was there, watching him get himself hot…Dean opened his eyes and a soft smile appeared on his lips. Leaving the vibrator buried deep in his ass, he felt around on his nightstand until his fingertips found his phone. A few seconds later he was angling the camera for a good shot.

The picture should be arriving on Cas’ phone within moments. The thought of Cas looking at that picture got his blood pounding. He set the pace once more and his phone rang. Panting, he pressed the icon for speaker. 

“Cas…”

“Dean, that picture…”

“Want to come, Cas.” Dean was so close. His nuts were tight and the muscles of his legs and arms were contracting.

“Come for me, Dean. Let me hear you.” Cas deep voice resonated in Dean’s ear and sent him flying over the edge. 

“Cas…oh…” Dean’s cum lay pooling on his stomach and chest, the soft humming of the vibrator seemed loud now. He eased it out and tossed it aside.

“My God, Dean. Are you trying to kill me?”

“You in bed, Babe?”

“No, not yet.” Dean loved out Cas’ voice seemed a bit broken.

“Now, you think about me when you curl up in your bed…think about how your cock would feel buried deep in my ass…how it feels when I come on your cock.”

Dean heard the catch in Cas’ breath and loved the fact he’d put it there. “Dean, Thursday cannot come soon enough.

He chuckled. “Guess my hand is going to get a good workout then.”

“Mine too. And Dean…”

“Hmmmm?” Dean was getting sleepy now that he was sated.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sweetheart.”

Dean hung up. Sweetheart? Cas called him sweetheart. Cas never used pet names before. Dean smiled when he turned out the light. He kind of liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas set up a routine...

Castiel was frustrated. How come whenever Dean was around, Jimmy went to be without a fight? He should have been worn out after spending the day at the park, then in the pool at Dean’s and a later than usual bedtime. Instead, his son was whiny and had a stubborn set to his jaw. He’d been asleep in the car, but as soon as Castiel carried him inside, he woke up.

“Don’t wanna.”

“If you don’t brush your teeth, they will rot out.”

“Don’t care.”

“James Michael, please for the love of God and all that’s holy, brush your teeth.” This is what happened when you didn’t use a proper schedule. Chaos. Ever since Dean Winchester walked into his life, there had been chaos. Castiel leaned against the bathroom counter and held out a toothbrush with cavity fighting paste on it. He was the father. There was no room for arguments. 

Reluctantly, Jimmy took the brush and spent three minutes cleaning his teeth. When the timer dinged he rinsed his brush, tapped it three times on the side of the sink just like his father did and put it in the holder. Castiel followed him into his room.  
“Why can’t we just stay at Mr. Dean’s house?”

“Because…” Castiel tried to come up with an answer a five year old would understand. “…because, Mr. Dean and I are not married and it’s not proper.”

“We gots to marry him, Daddy.”

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed. “You love him very much, don’t you?”

“Uh huh. Do you loves him too?”

“I do. Very much.”

“See…you went on a date and gives him flowers and now you gots to marry him.”

“It’s not that easy, Jimmy. Both people must want the same thing.”

Jimmy looked pensive, teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

“Come on now, you need to get to sleep if you want to have breakfast with me before I go to work in the morning.”

Castiel shut out the light and after making sure the small nightlight was working, he shut the door.

He was downstairs watching a documentary on how to make soap when his phone chirped. It was a text from Dean. His thumb moved over the icon and he nearly dropped the phone. 

A hand that he recognized as Dean’s was holding on to a vibrator, deeply embedded in his beautiful tight ass. The other hand was wrapped around Dean’s proudly erect cock. God…what was the man trying to do to him?

He called. Dean answered almost immediately, his voice husky and his breath was ragged. They spoke and Castiel got to experience Dean’s orgasm audibly. His own cock was hard inside his pants. Before that instant, Castiel never understood the whole appeal of phone sex. 

After they hung up, Castiel stayed where he was, hand pressed to his sizable erection. Waiting until Thursday…fuck, he was going to be crazy with lust by then. He let his head fall on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. What would it be like to live with Dean…share their lives…share a bed…every single night? Marriage though? His smile was more of a grimace. If he brought up marriage, Dean would probably think he was certifiable. They hadn’t known each other long enough. Dean threw the word family around, but did he really understand what that meant? It wasn’t easy. Dean didn’t see the daily routines. He never had to get up in the middle of the night to clean up vomit from a sick child. He never had to hold a child down while the doctor’s took a vial of blood for a checkup. Family was messy. Family was hard. Family was…everything he wanted with Dean.

When Miss Tran arrived the next morning, Castiel asked her about Thursdays and Saturdays and she agreed to the change of schedule. He promised her paycheck would reflect the increased hours.

And so, their week began. Dean and Castiel talked on the phone daily and every evening, Castiel would pick Jimmy up from their house and go to Dean’s for dinner. They would eat together and while Jimmy played video games or watched cartoons, the two men cleaned up the kitchen. Usually they spent the rest of the evening in the pool, but Wednesday they watched a family friendly movie. 

Thursday arrived. Castiel could barely concentrate on his case files. Mid-morning, Sam knocked on his office door. 

“Hello, Sam.”

“Hi, Mr. Novak, I have something for you,” Sam said nervously.

“Sam, under the circumstances, I think you can call me Castiel.” Castiel smiled. After all, he was sleeping with Sam’s brother…was in love with Sam’s brother. 

“Oh, yeah, right.” Sam stood in the doorway, obviously uneasy at being in his office. He was holding a white envelope. 

“Why don’t you come in and shut the door?” Castiel’s voice was calm.

“Uhm…okay.” Sam did as Castiel asked. 

“Sit.” 

Sam came forward and sat in one of the leather chairs across from Castiel. “Sam, I’m your boss, but I’m also dating your brother. You don’t have to be nervous around me. You weren’t like this the other day at Dean’s house.”  
“Well, yeah, but this is the office.”

“Unless a client is around, I would like you to treat me like any other person who is dating your brother.”

Sam bark of laughter startled Castiel and he raised his eyebrows.

“Date? Dean? Seriously? The man has never really dated anyone. At least, not for a very long time. He took people out, but I’d never want to interact with them. You…he’s different around you. I’ve never seen him like this with anyone.”

“Dean is very special to me.” Not knowing how much the two brothers shared, Castiel didn’t want to confess his love for Dean.

“Good. I mean that’s good.” Sam finally realized he was still holding the envelope. “Oh, here. You don’t have to feel obligated or anything, but I figured since you and Dean were…you know…that you might want to come to our wedding…Jess and I…August twelfth.”

“Thank you, Sam. I would be honored to attend.” Castiel held out his hand and Sam handed him the invitation. Sam stood up, wiping his hands on his slacks and backed up to the door.

“Goodbye, uhm…Castiel.”

Castiel smiled. “Bye, Sam.”

***

Dean spent his week at the office planning for a trade show trip at the end of August and sitting in on meetings with his accountants. Thursday, he was fidgeting so much that Cecilie told him to go to the garage or else, she was going to bean him upside the head with her stapler. He went to the garage.

He opened his locker and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then he put on the coveralls he keep there. There was a sweet ’71 Chevelle needing an engine overhaul in Bay Six and he wanted to get his hands on her.

Benny was going over the owner’s file with him when his phone chirped. He smiled when he saw Cas’ name on the screen. He failed to see Benny’s indulgent smile.

TEXT FROM CAS/10:49 – Can I bring you lunch?  
TEXT FROM YOU/10:50 – I’m at garage today. Can you bring it here?  
TEXT FROM CAS/10:51 – Of course. See you at noon.

Dean was still smiling when he rolled the creeper under the Chevelle. It was going to be a good day and an even better night. 

The old girl was in fairly good shape, but needed a few new parts. The new owner bought her at an auction down in Texas. He lost track of time as he fitted and tightened various parts. He felt someone nudge his leg and he looked out. He could see charcoal colored slacks with a crisp crease and black dress shoes. Was it lunchtime already?

He slid out and stared up at his boyfriend. “Hey, Babe.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ gravelly voice was lower than normal and damned if he didn’t look like he wanted to throw himself on top of Dean and fuck him senseless. Dean raised his eyebrows. 

“See something you like, Cas?” Dean stood up and dusted off his hands.

“I think I like you covered in grease and oil,” Cas said softly, not wanting Dean’s employees to hear.

“Kinky,” Dean whispered. “Let me just go clean up. Give me five.”

“Take your time. I’ll just wait here.” Cas was already looking over the Chevelle when Dean went through the swinging doors into the locker room area. He washed his hands and met his eyes in the mirror. A light sheen of sweat covered his face and a smear of oil was on one cheek. He quickly rubbed his wet, soapy hands over his face.

Back in the garage area, he saw Cas standing with Benny over by the ’55 Ford Thunderbird that just came out of the paint booth. She was a beauty even with the bright turquoise paint job. Not a color he would have picked, but to each their own. 

He came up behind them and placed his hand possessively on Cas’ lower back. “Ready to eat?” Dean hadn’t failed to notice the brown bag, with the logo of one of the city’s famous eateries on it, hanging from Cas’ hands.

“Yes.” Cas nodded to Benny and followed Dean out the side door. Out back behind the garage, stood an old oak that had to be a couple hundred years old. Dean added a few picnic tables under her shady branches not long after he bought the building and this is where he led Cas. They sat across from each other and Cas opened the bag to take out two Styrofoam containers and two large cups with plastic lids.

“I wasn’t sure what you would want…but then, I’ve never seen you turn down anything edible.”

“Not my fault, I like to eat.” Dean opened the container and moaned. Fried chicken, rice and gravy and baby carrots. “Cas, you are the best. I think I just fell in love with you all over again.”

Cas chuckled and began to eat his own meal. They talked about their mornings, with Cas asking several questions about the cars currently sitting in the WMC bays. Dean finished his meal and reached for the bag to put in the trash, but Cas snatched the bag away.

Dean looked at him suspiciously. “What’s in the bag, Cas?”

“Dessert.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Give me.”

Cas grinned at him. “You are like a child when it comes to desserts.” Cas opened the bag and peered inside. “You might not even like it. Maybe I should just take it back to the office and let Sam have it.”

“Pay backs are hell, Cas. Remember, tonight is our night…no Jimmy…just the two of us…naked…sweaty… I’d hate to have a headache.” Dean face was the picture of innocence.

“Like you would,” Cas countered with a innocent look of his own. His hand was caressing the outside of the bag and Dean made his move. He snatched up the bag and sat it on the bench beside him. Cas reached for it but wasn’t fast enough. Inside, Dean found two pieces of chocolate cream pie in clear plastic boxes.

“Pie. You brought me pie.”

Cas laughed. “Yes, I brought you pie. So, tonight, you will need to be extra attentive to my needs.”

Dean leered comically at him. “Oh, I’ll attend your needs, Big Boy.”

He made short work of his pie and had his eyes on Cas’ piece. Cas covered it protectively with his hand and ate just a bit faster.

***

Castiel enjoyed his lunch with Dean. He loved his son more than life, but having that time with Dean, just the two of them…it was special. Seeing him rolling out from under that car, sweaty and streaked with oil…Great God in Heaven…he’d wanted to rip his filthy coveralls off and bend him over the car’s hood… and then sink into his tight…

The car behind him honked their horn. He’d been daydreaming at the red light and failed to notice it turned green. He needed to stop thinking about Dean while he was behind the wheel. 

Unfortunately, the afternoon dragged. Castiel was in negotiations with one of the major construction firms in the area and their suppliers. He represented the construction firm and they seemed very happy with the terms he’d gotten for them. Back in his office, he took a few minutes to load a few pictures onto the slideshow for his computer. Instead of just pictures of Jimmy, now he had pictures of the three of them and a few of Dean. He was looking at a picture of Dean standing by the pool in ass hugging board shorts when he was startled out of his fantasy about taking those shorts down and giving him head.

“Nice picture.” Balthazar’s voice held a teasing note. Castiel jumped in his chair.

“Don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me,” Castiel said crossly. “Why are you sneaking around my office?”

“I wasn’t sneaking anywhere. I strolled right in. You were so busy gazing at your boy toy that you didn’t hear me. Not my fault, Castiel.”

“He’s not a boy toy,” Castiel exclaimed testily.

“My mistake.” Balthazar sat down across from Castiel. “You’re really gone on this man, aren’t you?”

“I love him.” Castiel lifted his chin, daring his partner to say something snide. He should have known better. Balthazar was his friend.

“So, Castiel’s in love. How does he feel about you?”

“He says he loves me too. And he loves Jimmy.” Castiel’s voice had softened.

“I’m really happy for you, Castiel. You deserve someone like that. It doesn’t hurt that he looks like an underwear model.”

Cas chuckled. “He is beautiful.”

“What’s next then? Moving in together?”

“Living together isn’t a good idea when there is a child involved. I don’t want Jimmy to have issues at school. ‘Hey, this is Jimmy’s father and the man he’s shacking up with.’ People can be cruel.”

“What then? You guys just continue to see each other, take a few stolen moments to fuck around, and then go back to your separate houses?”

“You haven’t mentioned marriage. I wonder if I were seeing a woman…” Cas started.

Balthazar leaned forward, all traces of humor gone. “Don’t you fucking dare, Castiel. Don’t you dare try to place me in that category of imbeciles who think people can choose who they fall in love with. I didn’t mention marriage because you married once…for all the wrong reasons and look how that turned out. I wasn’t sure if marriage was still in the cards for you.”

Castiel looked chastised. “I’m sorry, Zar. I know you aren’t like that. I’m just…” He shrugged. “Jimmy thinks Dean and I should get married. I’ve kicked around the idea myself, but Dean…I don’t know if he wants to marry. He wants a family, but marriage…besides, we’ve only known each other two months.”

“Time doesn’t mean shit when you really love someone. There are no rulebooks that say you have to date someone so many months or years before you can marry them. It’s gut instinct, Castiel. If you know in your gut that he’s the one for you and Jimmy, ask the man.”

Balthazar’s words stuck with him on the ride home. Jimmy greeted him at the door and he hugged his son and let him talk about his day. Apparently, Miss Tran took him to a birthday party after piano lessons. The party was for someone from his swimming class. Castiel wasn’t even aware the parents kept up with his son. It was nice to know. Jimmy followed his father upstairs and sat on the bed while he changed into jeans and a blue button-down. He slipped on a pair of deck shoes and asked his boy if he looked okay.

Jimmy pondered the question for a moment. “Does you have the smelly stuff on?”

Castiel, not sure what Jimmy was talking about, had to ask, “Smelly stuff?”

His son hopped down from the bed and ran to his dresser. He pointed to the black bottle of Halston cologne. “You needs to smell good for Mr. Dean.”

Castiel ruffled the boy’s hair and splashed on the cologne. “Better?”

Jimmy grinned and nodded. His son’s grin was even cuter now that he’d lost another tooth on Tuesday. “Hey, smile for me. I should send Mr. Dean a picture of your new smile.”

He grinned even bigger and Castiel took the picture. With a few swipes of his fingers, the picture was on its way to Dean.

“Can I call Mr. Dean?” Jimmy held out his hand for Castiel’s phone.

“Okay, just tell him that I’ll be at his house by six thirty.” Castiel showed Jimmy which icon to touch and then went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

***

“Mr. Dean?”

“Jimmy? Hey, Bud, how you doing?”

“Did you sees my picture? I lost a toof.”

“I did. What did you get from the tooth fairy?”

“I gots a dollar.”

“Cool. Where’s your dad?”

“He’s in the baff room, getting ready for his date.”

“He’s got a date?”

“Silly. You’re his date. He puts the stuff on that smells good.”

“He did, huh?”

“Yep.”

“I loves you, Mr. Dean.”

“I love you too, Jimbo.”

***

Jimmy came into the bathroom with Castiel’s phone. Castiel checked it to make sure Dean wasn’t still on the line. “Did you tell him I’d see him soon?”

“I forgots.”

“That’s fine. He knows what time I’m coming over.” Castiel gave himself one last look in the mirror and decided that his electric razor didn’t do nearly as well as a wet shave. Dean would just have to put up with a bit of scruff.

With one final kiss and hug to Jimmy, Castiel got in the Vette and headed out for date night. 

He knocked on the front door and Dean answered. He was dressed similar to Castiel, jeans and a button-down. His was maroon in color. His hair was still wet from the shower and a smidge of shaving cream was next to his left ear. Castiel reached up and wiped it off. Dean grinned. “Yeah, I was in a hurry. Let me get my shoes on then we can go.”

“Go?” Castiel was perplexed. 

“What? Did you think this was all about sex? It’s a date, Cas. We’re going out to dinner and then we’ll come back, maybe take a swim…see what comes up.” He snickered at his own joke.

Castiel was ashamed to admit that he did think it was all about sex. He’d been thinking about it all day long. He wouldn’t tell Dean that though.

***

Dean had been thinking about sex with Cas all day long…okay, all week long. All he wanted to do was get the guy in his bed and make him scream. But…the more he thought about it, the more he knew that’s what Cas would expect him to do. He decided predictability in a relationship could lead to complacency. 

So, there Cas was, standing at his front door, looking great and smelling amazing. He could tell Castiel was confused about his date plans. Good, had to keep him on his toes. 

Dean came back with his boots on and found Cas looking at the pictures on his mantel. There was now a new framed photo up there. The three of them at the Grand Canyon. It had a place of honor next to Dean’s mother holding Sammy, while Dean held her hand.

“Let’s go.”

Dean insisted they put the top down and then they got into the Vette. Cas looked at him expectantly. “Where to?”

“We have seven o’clock reservations at Filet and Vine.”

Cas looked impressed. The restaurant was one of Lawrence’s better eating establishments. Great food, but not too fancy. 

The hostess sat them at a small table near the large window overlooking the downtown area. Cas seemed fine with Dean running the show, so he ordered a bottle of wine. It still amazed Dean that he and Cas never seemed to run out of things to talk about. An Ivy League graduate and a guy who didn’t even finish high school, Dean never would have thought he could hold his own. 

The meal was great, nice thick filets, loaded baked potatoes and a shared dessert of Bananas Foster. “I don’t know about you, but I’m stuffed.”

“I don’t think I could eat another bite. This was a very nice date, Dean. Thank you.”

“Not over yet, Babe.” Dean took his hand and led him out of the restaurant. If Cas noticed the stares they were getting, he didn’t say. 

Back at Dean’s house, Dean grabbed a few large towels from the downstairs closet. “Ready for a swim?”

“Yes. I’ll change in here.” Cas held a pair of swim trunks he’d brought in from the car. He took a step towards the bathroom.

“No suits needed. You and I are going skinny dipping.” Dean grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Cas looked scandalized. “Dean, you have neighbors.”

“I also have a seven foot privacy fence and it’s dark outside. Get your clothes off.” Dean tossed his shirt over the back of the couch and he quickly unsnapped his jeans. While Cas was busy fumbling with his shirt’s buttons, Dean was already naked. He noted smugly that Cas’ fingers froze on the fourth button down. “Need help?”

“Uhm…no…I think I can manage.” Dean turned to give him a look at his ass. He picked up the towels and opened the patio doors. Cas joined him outside a minute later. The poor guy was looking around nervously.

“Cas, relax.” Dean stepped into his personal space and rested his hands on Cas’ hips. “No one can see us. You trust me?”

“Of course.” Cas relaxed when Dean nuzzled at his neck. 

“You smell good enough to eat,” Dean murmured. Cas’ cologne was provocative and Dean started getting aroused. Too early for that, Dean thought and backed away, tugging Cas to the edge of the pool.

The water was refreshing and cooled off his libido somewhat. He watched while Cas swam a few lengths of the pool before treading water by Dean. 

“Did the pool come with the house?”

“No, I put it in about three years ago. I love having people over for barbeques and parties, so I thought it would be nice to give them someplace to cool off.”

“You have a lot of people that care about you.” 

It was a statement and Dean just shrugged. “I suppose.”

“You are very lucky, Dean.”

“I know. Sam, Charlie, Benny…Ash, Uncle Bobby…they have my back.”

“I hope you include me in your circle of friends.”

Dean reached out and pulled Cas close, holding onto the side of the pool with one hand. He rested his forehead against Cas’. “No,” he whispered.

“No?” Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s, so their bodies were touching.

“No, you and Jimmy are in a different circle.” Dean’s lips lowered to Cas’. Cas opened his mouth under Dean’s onslaught and Dean took advantage. Cas seemed to come alive. Dean felt the soft moan against his mouth and Cas’ arms and legs tightened around him. 

“Too. Long.” Cas murmured.

“Too long.” Dean repeated. The kiss deepened, became more passionate. Dean arched his neck when Cas’ mouth found his Adam’s apple. He felt Cas’ teeth slide along his throat, nipping with his teeth before sucking the skin into his mouth. Cas was marking him and Dean relished it. He was Cas’ and Cas was his.

Cas’ erection rubbed against Dean’s and his breath caught. “Cas.” Dean thrust forward, wanting more. He felt Cas’ fingers on one of his nipples and his hand tightened on the side of the pool.

“You like it when I do that?” Cas asked, his breath ghosting along Dean’s neck. 

“Yes…God, yes.” Dean’s hips were moving on their own accord, seeking friction. He felt Cas’ length against his own and almost cried out. 

“The first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you. You were so beautiful…so comfortable in your skin…” Cas hand drifted down Dean’s stomach coming to rest at the base of his cock. “I should have known you weren’t for hire…your cock was so hard…like it is now.”

“Cas…please…” Dean tried to fuck Cas’ fist, but Cas shook his head. 

“I want you to sit on the edge of the pool, Dean. I want to take you in my mouth and taste you. I’ve thought about giving you head all day long.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. Cas sounded like he did that first night…in control. Dean scrambled up until he was sitting on the concrete, legs dangling in the water. Cas looked up at him. “Good boy.”

And fuck if that didn’t make Dean’s cock twitch. Cas put his hands on Dean’s thighs and pushed them apart. When he took Dean inside his hot mouth, Dean tangled his hands into Cas’ hair and held on for the ride. Cas started slow, sucking Dean down and then easing off, leaving just the head in his mouth. Again and again, each time taking Dean deeper inside until Dean could feel the back of Cas’ throat tight around his shaft. When Cas cupped his balls and squeezed them just to the point of being painful, Dean whimpered. He felt Cas’ tongue in his slit…and then swirling around the head. “Cas…Babe…you’re going to make me come.”

Cas eased off Dean’s cock and looked up at him. “I believe that is the point, Dean.”

Dean had no comeback for that. Cas resumed giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life. He was close now…so close… “Cas…Cas…” Dean thrust his hips, fucking Cas’ mouth with short strokes. Cas reached under Dean’s balls and pressed his thumb on that one special spot and Dean saw stars. He cried out and Cas swallowed his cum. Then he pulled off and swiped his tongue over Dean’s slit one last time. Dean sucked in his breath. “Fuck!”

Cas pushed off from the edge and began to tread water again. “I trust that was satisfactory.”

Dean couldn’t move…couldn’t speak. “Uhmmff.”

***

Castiel was proud of himself. Leaving Dean speechless was just an added bonus. He swam away, giving Dean time to recover. He executed a perfect turn and was half to the other end when Dean’s hand grabbed a handful of his hair. He sputtered and flailed his arms while he tried to find purchase on the bottom of the pool. Dean’s mouth was suddenly on his and he moaned. Dean’s tongue was in his mouth, fighting his for dominance. Cas let him have it. 

“Want you inside me, Cas.” Dean’s voice was rough and broken. “Fuck…I need you.” 

Castiel felt his waning erection begin to harden again. “Bedroom?”

“Hell, yeah.” Dean almost dragged Castiel out of the pool. The towels lay untouched on the patio table. Wet and dripping, they ran through the house and up the stairs. When they got to Dean’s bedroom, he pushed Dean down on the bed and he saw Dean wince.

“Did I hurt you?” Castiel looked concerned.

“No…just too damn old to be under a car for three or four hours at a time.”

“Is it your back?”

“Don’t worry about it, Cas.” Dean rolled to his side and opened the nightstand drawer. He tossed Castiel a foil wrapped condom and held up a tube of lube. “Chocolate flavor.”

“I do love chocolate,” Castiel said quietly, taking the tube from Dean’s hand. “On your stomach.”

“I want to see you,” Dean said, his eyes darkening as he gazed down at Castiel’s cock.

“Later. Roll over, Dean.”

“I love it when you get all dominate and bossy.” Dean chuckled and rolled onto his stomach.

Castiel put the condom and the lube to the side. He straddled Dean’s upper thighs and let his hands roam over Dean’s back. On the next pass, he rubbed a bit harder. The massage course he took in college began to come back to him. Soon, Dean was pliable under his firm hands. “Feels good.” Dean’s words were muffled by the pillow under his head.

“Good, just relax and let me help you relax.” Castiel kept massaging Dean’s back until he heard a soft snore. He smiled and bent down to leave a trail of kisses down Dean’s spine. He carefully got off Dean and walked to the light switch. It was then that it hit him. The lights were on and he hadn’t once thought about his scars. He stared down at Dean, asleep on his pillow. He definitely wanted to marry this man.

He pulled the covers over them and kissed Dean’s brow. “Goodnight, Dean. I love you.”

“Wha…” came the soft reply, followed by deep even breathing. Castiel spent a few minutes on his side facing Dean. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he brushed a lock of hair from Dean’s face. His mind was made up. He was going to propose. How and when, he had no idea.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy gets very sick - how will Cas and Dean handle things?

“What the fuck?” Dean sat bolt upright in bed. The blaring music of…was that Flight of the Valkyries? 

A dark head on the pillow beside him began to move and make grunting noises, and then a hand shot out from under the covers and snatched a cell phone off the nightstand. The music stopped.

Cas? Shit…their date last night…the awesome blowjob…the great massage. He’d fallen asleep…fuck me sideways…he’d fallen asleep without reciprocating. He broke the bro code. 

Cas turned towards Dean and opened his eyes. His bedhead was…was freakin’ adorable. Along with his grumpy face, Dean didn’t think anything could be more cute. Not that adorable and cute were even in his vocabulary. “Morning.”

“Humph. Time is it?” Came the mumbled reply.

Dean turned to look at his alarm clock. “Six.”

“Got to get up.”

“We have two hours until we have to be at work, Cas. That’s a long time.” Dean slid back down and pulled Cas closer. 

“Can’t.” Cas kissed him chastely and made a move to sit up.

“Course we can. I owe you an awesome orgasm. Compliments of one Dean Winchester, lover extraordinaire.”

“As much as I would love to, I need to be home before Jimmy wakes up.”

Dean understood…at least that’s what he told himself. Jimmy came first. If only they all lived together. This sneaking around and grabbing a few dates here and there was going to drive him crazy.

He watched Cas sit up and rub his hands over his face. With a final grunt, he stood up and headed for the bathroom. His perfect body marred by the scars. Strange how Dean didn’t even think about them anymore. They were just a part of Cas.

“Well, fuck,” Dean muttered. He heard the toilet flush and then the shower start. Shower sex? Cas wouldn’t say no to a quick blowjob. What man could? Dean got out of bed and opened the bathroom door. He could see Cas’ outline behind the frosted glass of the shower enclosure. Little Dean, already semi-hard with morning wood, started to pay attention.

He opened the shower door and eased in behind Cas. Cas looked at him with lazy eyes. He still wasn’t quite awake. How could he not be after that rude awakening. “Flight of the Valkyries?”

“It is jarring enough to get me out of bed.” Cas had the bottle of Dean’s shampoo in his hand and was just about to squeeze some out when Dean took it from him. Cas looked annoyed for a second before he realized what Dean had planned. Dean twirled his finger for Cas to turn around and then Dean started washing Cas’ hair. Cas let his neck muscles relax and he moaned softly. “Don’t ever stop.”

Dean chuckled. “Feels good, huh?”

“Good doesn’t even begin to describe…”

“Rinse,” Dean ordered. Cas obeyed with a sigh.

Then Dean got the bar of soap and began to lather Cas’ body, starting at his neck and shoulders…moving down to his chest…skipping Cas’ groin altogether, he took a knee and soaped up both legs. Cas’ legs were all hard muscle, so well defined that they could have been carved in marble.

He looked up and Cas was gazing down at him and Dean was struck by how beautiful a man Cas really was. “What?” Cas asked.

Dean shook himself and stood up. “Times wasting. Let’s get you taken care of.” With a comical leer, Dean soaped up his hands and cupped his hand around Cas’ balls. He sat the soap in the dish and wrapped his other hand around Cas’ flaccid cock. 

“Dean…” 

“Shhhh, you have time for a little fun. I owe you one for falling asleep on you last night.”

Cas kissed him. “You don’t owe me anything, Dean. I don’t want you to feel that way. I did that for you because I wanted to.”

“And I’m doing this because I want to. Now hush, I don’t want you to be late to wake up our boy.”

Instead of the blowjob Dean planned, Cas’ reaction to his soapy hands made it easy to get Cas off. Once he came for Dean, Dean held him up against the tiled wall and gave him a deep kiss. “I love you, Cas.” Those words were getting easier and easier for Dean to say. 

Sated, Cas returned his kiss lazily. “Love you too, Dean.” 

Cas lingered in the shower until Dean was finished soaping up his body. Together, they dried off and Cas threw on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. Dean was in his closet getting out a shirt to go with his suit, when Cas poked his head in. “Dean, would you like to stop by the house and have breakfast with us? Friday is sausage and biscuits day.”

***

Castiel couldn’t help see how Dean’s face lit up. Was it because of the breakfast fare or just the thought of having a family breakfast?

“I’d like that, Cas. I can be ready in ten.”

“Take your time. I’m going to go ahead of you so I can start breakfast.”

Dean pulled him in for a quick kiss and then Castiel gathered his things. The drive home only took ten minutes since traffic was almost non-existent at that time of morning . Miss Tran was in the kitchen starting coffee when he came in. She was wearing her bathrobe and looked up. “Good morning, Mr. Novak. I trust your date was nice.”

Castiel blushed. “Yes, very nice.”

“I will go get dressed for the day. Do you want me to wake Jimmy?”

“No, I’ll take care of it. Thank you again for spending the night.”

There was a guest room downstairs and Cas had given the room to Miss Tran right after he hired her to be Jimmy’s nanny. Her only family was a son in his junior year of college, so spending an occasional night was never a problem for her. 

Castiel started the oven and got out the pans he would need for breakfast before going upstairs to get his son. Jimmy slept in the fetal position and Castiel took a few moments to look down on his child. What would it be like if Dean and Castiel married? It was a big ‘if’, but it didn’t hurt to dream. Would Dean want another child…perhaps a child with his genes?

He sat on the edge of Jimmy’s bed and pulled the covers away from Jimmy’s face. “Jimmy? It’s time to wake up.”

“Daddy.” The voice was soft and sleepy.

“I have a surprise for you.” 

Jimmy sat up and rubbed his small fists over his eyes. “Surprise? What is it?”

“Mr. Dean is coming over for breakfast.”

A smile lit up his son’s face and his blue eyes shown with happiness. “Really?”

“Really. Now, get up sleepyhead.”

Castiel was back in the kitchen putting the sausage patties in the skillet when Jimmy bounded down the stairs. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was standing on end. “Since we are having a guest, perhaps you should get dressed and comb your hair.”  
Jimmy’s mouth opened to reply, but the doorbell rang and the boy took off. Castiel smiled and shook his head. He opened the can of biscuits and placed them exacting one inch apart on the baking pan.

Dean entered the kitchen with Jimmy in his arms. “Morning, Cas.”

Castiel smiled warmly at Dean and thanked him silently for not letting on that they’d spent the night together. As far as Jimmy knew, Cas came in from their date after he went to bed. “Good morning, Dean.”

“Jimmy told me it was sausage and biscuit day.”

“It is, and the biscuits should be out of the oven in about five minutes.”

“Was your date good?” Jimmy asked Dean.

Dean met Castiel’s eyes and a corner of his mouth lifted in an adorable half smile. “It was good. I took you daddy out for dinner.”

They sat at the kitchen’s breakfast bar and ate, the men comfortable with letting Jimmy chatter about anything and everything. After he ate, Dean helped carry the dishes to the sink and kissed them both goodbye. “I’ll see you both tonight.” Dean gave them both kisses and left for work.

Castiel changed into his suit and tie, kissed his son and left for work about fifteen minutes after Dean. Once at the office, he got pulled into an unscheduled meeting and by the time lunch came and went, he was up to his ass in alligators. His phone chirped around one thirty and he glanced down. Frowning, he excused himself.

“Yes, Miss Tran?” The woman never bothered him at work.

In less than five minutes, Castiel was out the door. Jimmy had thrown up right after Castiel left that morning and his fever spiked at a hundred and three by eleven. Miss Tran gave him children’s aspirin and had him lay down, but so far the fever was still very high. He was now complaining of pain in his abdomen. She called his pediatrician and Castiel was meeting her there. At the first stop light, he called Dean.

“Hey, Babe.”

“Dean, Jimmy is ill and I’m headed to his pediatrician’s office. I’m not sure if we’ll be able to come over tonight. It will depend on what the doctor says.”

“Where’s his doctor’s office?”

“Next to Lawrence Memorial,” Castiel replied without even wondering why Dean would care.

“I’m on my way.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I’m going to be there, Cas.” Dean’s tone left no room for argument.

“Okay. His name is Dr. Fitzgerald. His name is on the sign by the road.”

“Got it.”

***

Dean was going over third quarter projections with Benny, Bobby and Victor on a conference call when Cas called. He was in a meeting and he normally would have let it go to voice mail, but a weird feeling came over him and he excused himself.  
When he got back to the conference call, he explained that Jimmy was sick and he had to go. He left his three managers to finish the meeting. 

He was halfway out the door when he heard Victor say, “Who the hell is Jimmy?” Knowing Benny would be able to handle the questions, Dean let the door shut behind him.

Dean was doing about five MPH over the speed limit and he would have bumped it up more, but traffic in the downtown area was heavy. He found the pediatrician’s office easily enough and ran inside. He looked around wildly and not seeing Cas, he went to the receptionist’s window.

“Jimmy Novak. Where is he?”

“Are you family?”

“I’m Cas…Castiel Novak’s partner.” Okay, so technically, he was just the boyfriend, but this woman didn’t need to know that.

“Please be seated and I’ll tell Mr. Novak you’re here.”

Dean didn’t sit. He paced. He’d just loosened his tie when the office door opened and a nurse appeared. “Mr. Winchester?”

“Yeah.”

“Follow me, please.”

Dean followed the nurse down a short corridor and into an exam room. Cas looked up. He’d been bent over the exam table where Jimmy lay. Dean rushed to their sides. Jimmy was pale and his face was streaked with tears. “Hey, Little Man.”

Dean’s hand reached for Cas’ and gripped it tight. Only then did he notice a short, slim man in a white coat. “Doc, what’s going on?”

“Like I was telling your partner before you came in, your son has acute appendicitis. We are getting ready to transfer him over to the hospital, where an operating room is standing by.” 

Fear coursed through Dean’s veins. Surgery? Jimmy was just a baby. It didn’t register that the doctor referred to Jimmy as his son or that Cas didn’t correct him.

Dean took his hand, the boy’s skin was hot to the touch. “Mr. Dean…I…I hurts.”

“I know, Baby…” Dean turned to the doctor. “Can you give him something for pain?”

“Dean, once they start the IV, Dr. Fitzgerald will give him pain meds.” Dean looked up at Cas. How could he be so damn calm?

“Well, when is that supposed to happen?” He directed this question to the doctor.

“Mr. Winchester, my nurse is bringing the gurney now and we will be doing the transfer. Once we get to the hospital, we will start the IV.” The doctor’s voice was soothing and Dean took a deep breath. 

“Okay. Okay. Thanks.” He bent his head and kissed Jimmy’s forehead. He was burning up. “Jimmy, you’re going to be okay. Daddy and I aren’t going to leave you.”

The nurse and a man in scrubs came into the room pushing a gurney. Cas picked up Jimmy and transferred him. Seconds later, Cas and Dean were following the doctor and the man in scrubs across the parking lot and into the doors of the Emergency Room. They passed through and entered a hallway with a bank of elevators. Jimmy was crying and holding on to each of their hands. Dean and Cas never broke contact with their other hands.

When the elevator opened, several nurses in masks and hair covers came forward. Dean didn’t pay much attention to them as they talked in medical lingo. He looked at Cas. “He’s going to be okay?” He didn’t mean it as a question, but it came out that way.

“He is,” Cas said softly. 

They let the two men stay with Jimmy while they prepped him for surgery. Jimmy was in pain and scared. When the nurse started the IV, Jimmy cried out and Dean felt like hitting someone or something. He turned away and ran his hands over his face. Cas’ hand rested on his lower back. “Dean, you have to stay calm for Jimmy.”

Dean nodded and pulled himself together. Dr. Fitzgerald came over to Jimmy with a sock puppet. He told Jimmy about what was going to happen in a language Jimmy understood, or at least Mr. Fizzles told him. Soon the medicine hit Jimmy’s system and his eyes got glassy before closing. When they took Jimmy and disappeared into the Operating Room, Cas began to shake. “Cas, come on. You need to sit down.”

“I’m okay…”

“No you aren’t.” Dean tugged Cas to a small waiting room and they sat side by side, leaning on each other. “I should call Sam…Charlie…they’d want to know. Who do you need to call?”

“Luc, Michael, Gabriel…Balthazar…Miss Tran…” Cas’ voice was soft until it trailed off altogether. 

“Give me your phone. I’ll make the calls, you just sit tight.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas looked up from their clasped hands. “I couldn’t do this without you.” 

“I wouldn’t let you go through this alone, Babe.”

Dean made phone call after phone call. Promising each person he would call back as soon as Jimmy was out of surgery. He took his seat by Cas’ side and they waited. The surgeon told them the surgery would be between sixty and ninety minutes. Thirty minutes passed. Dean heard the elevator open and Charlie exited carrying a huge stuffed dinosaur. She sat with them. No one felt the need to talk. Dean watched the second hand on the wall clock go around and around.

Sam and Jess showed up at the sixty minute mark. Sam held a bunch of balloons and Jess carried a remote controlled helicopter. Dean smiled up at them. They all sat quietly. Ninety minutes came and went. Dean noticed Cas was starting to get agitated. “Easy, Baby. I’m here.” He kissed the back of Cas’ hand and they all stared at the clock on the wall.

The surgeon and Dr. Fitzgerald came through the swinging doors and everyone stood up. Cas was gripping Dean’s hand so tight that it hurt…the pain kept Dean grounded.

“Jimmy is in recovery now. The surgery went fine. We were able to remove the appendix via laparoscopy and that’s why it took a little longer. We’ll keep him in recovery for another hour while he wakes up and then he’ll be moved to a room up on the peds floor. Any questions?”

“So, he’s okay?” Dean asked.

The surgeon smiled. “Yes, very much okay.”

Sam herded the group down to the cafeteria after being told by admissions which room Jimmy would be brought to when he came out of recovery. The nursing station promised to send a text to Cas once he was on his way upstairs. 

***

Castiel looked around the table at the faces of Dean’s family. They all came for Jimmy and he knew Jimmy just gained a whole new set of uncles and aunts. He looked at Dean, who was checking out the helicopter. He had no doubts after today that Dean loved his son. 

When his phone chirped, they all rode up on the elevator. Jimmy’s room was at the end of the corridor. The bright yellow paint made the floor seem cheery and Castiel couldn’t help look into a few of the rooms as they walked by. Children of all ages were in beds and cribs. He hadn’t prayed in a long time…not since his mother…not since that night. He sent a silent prayer that each child would be able to leave the hospital safe and healthy.

Jimmy looked small in the bed. Chrome rails were up on each side and an IV bag dripped a clear liquid into the tube leading to his son’s small arm. He bit his lip and a tear rolled down his cheek. Dean saw it and used his thumb to brush it away. “It’s all over, Cas. He’s fine now. He’s fine.”

The boy was groggy and whiny, but remembered to say thank you for his gifts. Jess, Sam and Charlie only stayed about ten minutes. Dean and Castiel pulled up chairs and sat on either side of Jimmy’s bed. Jimmy dozed in and out. The nurse came by some time later with a small tray. “We need to get him to wake up and eat a little Jello. He’ll be able to eat a real breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Dean took the tray and sat it down on the bed table. She took Jimmy’s vital signs and smiled at the two men. “You are more than welcome to stay the night. I can have a cot brought in and you can take turns sleeping. I find that most parents don’t sleep much when their child is sick.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said. He stood and leaned over the bed. “Jimmy…you need t wake up.”

“Hurts.”

Dean and Castiel both looked at the nurse. “He’s probably feeling a little discomfort. We’ll give him more pain meds nearer to bedtime and another dose in the early a.m. Try to keep his mind on other things.”

They watched her leave the room and their attention went back to Jimmy. “You ready to eat, Jimbo? We got Jello…the green kind and the red kind.”

“Red.”

“Red is my favorite,” Dean told the boy. Castiel picked up the spoon and started to feed Jimmy. He remembered feeding him as a baby…where would he be now if Meg had lived? Still in Boston? Still in a loveless marriage? He would have never met Dean…never fallen in love.

At eight, the same nurse came in with a syringe. Jimmy saw the needle and began to cry. “No shots…no shots…no…no.” 

Cas reached down, kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, “No shots, Son. She’s going to put it in that tube. It will make you feel better.”

He noticed Dean had paled at the sight of the needle and he looked up. “Are you okay, Dean?”

“Yeah…yeah…fine.”

“You have two great dads,” the nurse said to Jimmy. 

Jimmy grinned up at her. “Theys getting married. Cause we loves Mr. Dean and he loves us. Daddy bought him flowers and they goes on dates. Mr. Dean has a pool…I want to live in his house. He says he’s going to gets me bunkbeds.”

Castiel and Dean were both looking at Jimmy, Castiel unable to meet Dean’s eyes. Castiel was mortified.

“When’s the big day?” The nurse asked Dean. Castiel winced. He wanted to disappear. 

“We…uhm…haven’t set…a date…yet,” Dean said hesitantly.

“Well, he’s a lucky little boy.” The nurse left and Castiel stared up at the balloons…at the huge dinosaur…at the window…anywhere but at Dean. Jimmy finally closed his eyes and an orderly brought in a cot with an extra pillow and blanket. Once the cot was set up, the left the two men alone again.

“Cas?”

“Dean…don’t worry about what Jimmy…said. I will have another talk with him…”

“Cas, we can’t get married before Sam and Jess or Jess will never forgive me…but maybe September?”

Castiel’s eyes flew up to Dean’s pale face. “What..what are you saying?”

Dean stood up and paced. Castiel waited, sensing Dean’s nervousness. His own stomach was in knots.

“I’m just saying that…I wouldn’t mind…” He shrugged and faced Castiel. “…marrying you.”

Castiel stood up on shaky legs. “Dean…we don’t…we haven’t…”

“I know we haven’t been together very long and I know you’re probably scared shitless…I am too. But today…if something happened…God, Cas, I can’t imagine my life without you and Jimmy in it. I love you. I love him and I want…I want the whole thing, Cas…the whole package.”

Castiel took a step and Dean took two. It seemed to Castiel like they melted together. It wasn’t the time or place for passion. They held each other…letting the day’s stress and fear disappear in soft kisses and whispered words.

Sometime later, they fell asleep wrapped up together on the tiny cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea what your kind words do for me. I appreciate every comment and seriously, thank you doesn't seem like enough to say to all of you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans go awry...but Jimmy saves the day...again.

Dean blinked. What woke him up? And more importantly, why did his back and neck feel like someone took a baseball bat to them? In the dim light, he saw a nurse checking Jimmy’s vital signs. He remembered the terror of finding out that Jimmy had to have surgery. He remembered…he groaned…his botched up proposal. ‘Yeah, Cas, I wouldn’t mind marrying you.’ How lame. Cas deserved more than that. Speaking of Cas, he looked down. 

Dean was leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out on the tiny cot. Cas was leaning against him, arms around his waist, head on Dean’s chest. The cot was not made for two men. It was no wonder his back and neck hurt.

“Is he doing okay?” He whispered to the nurse.

“Yes. Everything looks good. If he eats well this morning and keeps it down, the doctor should let him go home this afternoon.” Her voice was soft, so not to wake Jimmy and Cas.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” She looked at Cas curled in his arms. “You have a beautiful family.

“Yeah, I’m lucky.”

As carefully as he could, Dean shifted his body until Cas was lying on the cot and he could stand. He went to Jimmy’s bed and looked down at the boy. He brushed a lock of hair off the child’s forehead and kissed it, grateful that his skin was no longer feverish. He sat in the chair, head against the rails and watch him sleep. He must have dozed off, because Cas’ voice startled him.

“Dean. Go back to the cot. You can’t possibly be comfortable.”

“I’m okay.” Dean rolled his neck and stretched. “What time is it?”

“Just after seven. They should be bringing his breakfast in soon.”

“The night nurse told me that if he can keep his breakfast down, he’ll be able to go home this afternoon.”

“Good. He will probably recover better in his own bed.”

“Yeah.” Dean knew it wasn’t logical or…proper…but hell, he wanted his family under one roof. He had a lot of thinking to do.

“Daddy?” Jimmy’s sleepy voice got their attention.

“Good morning, Son. How are you feeling?” Cas said softly, running his hands over Jimmy’s hair.

“Don’t feel good.” Jimmy sound whiny, but Dean probably would have sounded worse. Dean hated hospitals and was a big baby when he was sick.

“Do you feel like some breakfast?” Dean asked him, taking Jimmy’s small hand in his.

“Uh huh.”

“Good morning, boys.” They turned around to see the surgeon standing at the doorway. “How’s my patient this morning?”

Cas straightened. “He had a good night according to the nurses.”

The surgeon walked to the bed and Dean moved out of the way. Dean watched the man pull up the top of Jimmy’s pajamas and check the four small incisions. He pushed in a bit and smiled at Jimmy. “Does that hurt?”

Jimmy just nodded. The surgeon took Jimmy’s pulse and listened to his chest before turning to Cas. “You are his father?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, but Dean…Dean is my partner.”

“Great.” The surgeon nodded to Dean and turned back to Cas. “A little tenderness is normal. The incisions look good and I’ll send you home with a prescription for some antibiotics and a mild pain reliever. I want to see him back in a week and after that, follow up with Dr. Fitzgerald in about six weeks unless there are any problems. He should have a normal breakfast this morning and we’ll see how he does with that. Any questions?”

“No. I think that covers it. Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“You are very welcome. Okay, Kid, take care of your dads.” Jimmy didn’t seem to notice about the surgeon’s use of the plural. Dean noticed and it made his chest swell with pride.

A little while later, a nurse brought in a tray with scrambled eggs, a piece of toast and two strips of bacon. “Dads, you can go to the cafeteria and have breakfast while Jimmy eats his.”

“Dean, you go. I’ll stay here with Jimmy.”

“I gots to go potty,” Jimmy interrupted any reply from Dean.

The nurse smiled and said, “Let me take out your IV and then your daddy can help you to the bathroom. Okay?”

Jimmy looked unsure and a little queasy. “Hey, Jimbo. I want you to look at me while she takes it out. Can you do that?”

“Will it hurt?” The boy’s bottom lip began to tremble.

“No, Sweetheart. It shouldn’t hurt. It might feel a little strange though,” the nurse replied.

Dean turned Jimmy’s face to his with his finger against the boy’s chin. “Now, Kiddo, you missed the big event last night.”

“What happened?” Jimmy asked.

“Well, I can’t tell you yet, but you’re going to like it.”

“Tell me. Please.” 

Dean looked across at Cas. Cas had his head tilted. “Nope. Your dad and I have to talk a little more before we tell you.”

“All done,” the nurse said, putting a bright purple bandage on Jimmy’s arm.

Cas lifted Jimmy out of bed and held his hand. They disappeared into the bathroom and Dean sat back down in one of the chairs. He wanted to tell Jimmy their news, but not before he could do things right.

***

Jimmy ate most of his breakfast and since he didn’t feel sick afterwards, Dr. Fitzgerald came in and signed his discharge papers. Castiel and Dean followed the nurse pushing Jimmy’s wheelchair down to the first floor lobby. Dean was holding the dinosaur, the balloons and the helicopter. They wouldn’t all fit in the small Corvette, so Dean told Castiel he had a few errands to run and would bring them over to the house in a few hours.

Miss Tran was waiting for them. She hugged the boy gingerly, careful not to cause any discomfort to Jimmy. Castiel told Jimmy to crawl up on the couch and he got his son a pillow and blanket from his room. Once his son was tucked in with cartoons on the TV, Castiel could finally relax. Miss Tran told him she was leaving and he walked her to the door.

“Thank you for taking care of Jimmy yesterday and getting him to the doctor’s office for me. You don’t know what your devotion to my son means to me.”

“He’s a precious boy, Mr. Novak. You are lucky to have each other.”

After she was gone, Castiel went back to the living room. Jimmy had dozed off again so Castiel turned down the television. Now, he had time to think.

Dean’s proposal, if that’s what it was, shocked him. He thought he’d be the one proposing. In six months to a year, because he thought if he and Dean were still together, that would be enough time for Dean to get used to the idea. Now that he knew Dean was fine with marriage, Castiel felt like it should be done right.

While Jimmy napped, he called his brothers and updated them on Jimmy’s health. Then he told them the news. His three brothers all told him how happy they were and promised to come to the wedding. A wedding wasn’t something Castiel gave a lot of thought to…marriage yes…a wedding…not so much.

He got online and made a few inquires and then he called his best friend. Balthazar agreed to help and the plan was in motion. 

Dean called around two and told him he was on his way over. Balthazar had come and gone, Jimmy was awake, the florist had delivered the dozen roses…and Castiel was close to having a panic attack. 

“Jimmy, Mr. Dean is on his way over and I need your help with something.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Jimmy was propped up on two pillows and his color was back to normal.

“I know you want us to marry Mr. Dean, so I’m going to propose to him.”

“What’s propose mean?”

“I’m going to ask him to marry us.”

Jimmy’s face lit up and he wrapped his arms around his father. Castiel lightly patted his son’s back. Those small arms holding onto him kept the panic at bay. He could do this.

“I will need you to hold this for me and keep it safe.” Castiel held the small velvet box out to Jimmy. Balthazar picked it up from the jeweler after Castiel’s call. He just hoped it fit. He guessed at Dean’s size. 

Jimmy opened the box carefully and his eyes widened. “It’s pretty, Daddy.”

“You think he’ll like it?”

“Uh huh.” The thin titanium band was plain, but would be able to set against the matching wedding band…when that day happened. Once he knew Dean’s ring size, the other ring would be ordered with an inscription. The jeweler had been surprised at the unorthodox order, but he was glad to help.

The doorbell rang. Castiel looked at Jimmy. “Are you ready?”

Jimmy nodded, clutching the velvet box tightly.

Castiel opened the door holding the roses. Dean, who was holding a huge dinosaur, a large bouquet of balloons and a remote controlled helicopter looked stunned. “Cas, what’s the occasion?”

He’d forgotten about all the things from Jimmy’s hospital stay. His schedule of events was off to a rocky start. He expected Dean to have his hands free to take the roses. “I…I…come in.”

Dean walked past Castiel and entered the living room. “Hey, Kiddo, I brought your stuff.” 

Castiel waited until Dean had put everything down. The balloons just floated freely on the ceiling. Dean turned to Castiel, the bouquet a little lower than before. 

“Are those for me?” Dean was giving him an encouraging smile and so he stepped forward.

“Yes.” Castiel’s rehearsed speech was forgotten. He just noticed that Dean was in a coat and tie. “Why are you dressed up?”

“Come here, Cas.” Dean took his hand, the one not holding the roses. He led him over to the couch where Jimmy sat watching with wide eyes. Dean looked at Castiel and then down at Jimmy. He looked nervous. “You see, it’s not every day a man proposes.”  
“Daddy, he’s messing up the surprise,” Jimmy exclaimed.

Dean looked at Castiel, brows furrowed. “What surprise?”

Castiel nodded to Jimmy and the boy got up and went to Castiel’s side. “Jimmy and I want to…”

“We’s want you to marry us,” Jimmy said, holding out the ring box. His son looked up to him quickly. “Now, Daddy.”

Castiel dropped to one knee and realized he was still holding the stupid flowers. He held out them out to Dean. 

***

Dean had spent the morning on the phone with his family, catching them up on Jimmy’s progress and his decision. He’d gone to a jewelry store and picked out a ring. He couldn’t believe he was wearing a suit and tie on a Saturday, but hell…he was only doing getting married once.

He wasn’t expecting Cas to answer the door with flowers…roses to be exact. It threw him. But, hey, he rolled with it. He took Cas’ hand and led him to the couch. Jimmy had to be a part of this.

Then everything went off course. Way off course. He was supposed to get down on his knee and propose the right way, but Cas beat him to it. Cas and Jimmy looking up at him with those damn roses and the ring box. 

“Cas…” Cas looked positively green and the hand holding out the roses was trembling. Then it hit Dean. Cas’ OCD…Cas had this planned and Dean messed his plans up. He got down on his knee and took out the box. “I ruined your proposal, Babe. I’m sorry….I just…I wanted to make it perfect for you and Jimmy. I know I sounded kind of lame last night and…”

Cas dropped the roses on the floor and took Dean’s face between his hands. “I love you, you idiot.” The kiss wasn’t perfect, far from it. It was wet, sloppy and their noses bumped. Then they were laughing.

“Did he says yes, Daddy?”

“He said yes,” Dean said, pulling the boy into their embrace. Dean admired his ring and slipped it on, it was a little loose, but they could have it sized. Cas’ ring fit perfectly.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening talking about their new life together. They watched a movie and made dinner together. Dean stopped once, just to stare at Cas and Jimmy, heads bent together as they picked out bunkbeds online. This was his family. He looked down at his ring. This was forever.

It was supposed to be date night, but it wasn’t going to go as planned. Cas called Miss Tran and told her she wasn’t needed and they watched movies and ate popcorn. The two men tucked Jimmy into bed and afterwards made out on the couch. Dean didn’t push Cas for sex and when Dean stood up and said it was time for him to go home, Cas looked disappointed. “Thursday, your ass is mine,” Dean whispered at the front door. Cas laughed and they kissed once more before Dean left.

On the drive home, Dean thought about Sam and Jess. Their wedding was three weeks away. Three weeks of scheduled sex on Thursdays and Saturdays. He’d mentioned a September wedding to Cas, but he didn’t want to wait that long. They hadn’t discussed a wedding. Would Cas want all the bells and whistles? No, Cas would get lost in the details…he’d want perfection and life wasn’t perfect. Just one more thing to think about.

Sunday, since Jimmy wasn’t allowed in the pool until his incisions were healed, they took him to the Topeka Zoo. The three of them walked hand in hand and had a great day. Jimmy fell asleep on the trip home and Dean decided it was time to bring up the wedding.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“How do you want to do this whole wedding thing?” Dean looked straight out the windshield, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Do you want a wedding?”

“You just pulled that lawyer trick, answering a question with a question.” He glanced over and grinned.

Cas smiled. “I am a lawyer, Dean.”

“Just answer the question, Asshat.” Dean reached over and locked his fingers with Cas’.

“I don’t feel comfortable with having a large ceremony, but if you want one…”

“No. I want something small. Just family.”

“That’s what I want too.”

“Well, that was easy,” Dean said, pulling into Cas’ driveway. “Now, let’s get our boy in his bed.

Over the next two weeks, they fell into a routine. With his brother’s wedding coming up, Dean had to spend time doing the best man’s duties and sometimes that meant he couldn’t be with Cas and Jimmy. Cas was understanding and they made up for it when they had their date nights. 

Their families and friends were very supportive of their decision and for that, Dean was grateful. There only been one disagreement between the two and it still wasn’t settled. WMC’s attorney, Chuck Shurley, insisted that Dean have a prenuptial agreement due to the net worth of his company. Dean refused and when he talked to Cas about it, Cas agreed with Chuck. He was pissed off and the fight had been pretty bad. Dean wound up spending that Thursday alone after Cas stormed out of the house.

The next morning, Dean tried to plead his case without yelling, but Cas still wasn’t listening to him. He called Sam and Sam made him see reason.

Dean and Cas signed the prenuptial, but the same day, he had Chuck draw up his will. In it, he left everything to Cas and Jimmy, with a large monetary sum to Sam and Jess. The will was filed and it was a done deal.

They were on speaking terms again, but Cas was still pissed off at the way Dean handled their argument. Dean couldn’t go another day without making up with Cas. It was time to fight dirty. 

Friday afternoon, Dean walked into Cas’ office. The receptionist informed Cas he was there and he took the elevator. Dean walked into the dark paneled office and Cas looked up from his desk.

“Dean, what brings you here?” Cas’ voice was still a bit cool.

***

Castiel was still angry at Dean. Castiel had agreed with Dean’s attorney about the prenup and Dean accused him of not having faith their marriage would last. Castiel tried to explain the legalities of the document, but Dean got defensive and the fight escalated to a screaming match. Well, Dean did the screaming and cursing. Castiel remained calm and unfortunately, that pissed Dean off more. Dean said a few nasty things about Castiel marriage to Meg and that’s when Castiel lost it. He left Dean’s house, stopped at a liquor store and once he got home, he drank half the bottle before passing out on the couch. Miss Tran found him the next morning and his embarrassment was another reason to be mad at Dean.

He hated fighting and he hated that he lost his temper. When the receptionist called and said Dean was there at his office, Castiel was apprehensive. 

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” Dean said softly, after shutting Castiel’s office door and locking it. Castiel gave a suspicious look to the small duffle in Dean’s hand.

“I don’t want to fight anymore either, Dean.”

“Good. I said some things that I’m ashamed of and I want to apologize.”

“Apology accepted.” Castiel stood up. Two days without touching or kissing his soon-to-be husband had made him irritable. It was time to rectify that. They met in the middle and their kiss turned passionate quickly. “Dean….office…not here…”

“I’m not waiting any longer, Cas.” Dean pushed Castiel back until he was at his desk. Dean looked it over and then pushed the files to the floor. Castiel’s OCD flared, but Dean looked him in the eye and said, “I’ve got you. What’s on the floor isn’t as important as you and me.”

Castiel kept his eyes averted from the folders now littering his office floor. Instead, he kept them on Dean. When Dean started to unbutton Castiel’s shirt, Castiel stopped his hands. “We can’t.”

“Oh, but we can. See, I told your paralegal to take the rest of the day off.”

“You what?” Castiel squawked. “Dean, you don’t have the authority…”

“Easy, Big Guy, I cleared it with your partner first.”

“Balthzar…he knows…”

“Yep, he knows we are getting ready to get really dirty in your office.”

Castiel blushed. “I can’t believe you.”

“Why don’t you just relax and let me take care of you, Babe.”

Giving up control was very hard for Castiel, but this was Dean. Dean would never let him down. He let Dean undress him and when Dean made him sit on his desk, Castiel knew he’d never be able to look at it the same again.

He watched as Dean took his clothes off until he was only wearing a pair of red boxer briefs. He raised his eyebrows. Where those new? Dean looked good in red…very good.

Dean made Castiel scoot back and placed his heels on the edge of the desk. He felt exposed and Dean’s heated gaze made his skin hot. “You look good like that, Cas. Good enough to eat.”

Dean knelt on the carpet and spread Castiel’s thighs with his hands. Castiel’s cock began to harden. Dean ran his fingertips lightly from the sensitive skin under his balls to his hole and back again. Castiel shivered. Then Dean kissed the same path, open mouthed kisses that left Castiel’s skin wet. When Dean blew on the wet trail, Castiel arched his back and let out a gasp of pleasure.

He felt Dean’s mouth on his thighs, biting and sucking. Castiel knew Dean was marking him…branding him as Dean’s. Only Dean’s. Dean’s hot, wet tongue dipped into his puckered entrance and Castiel closed his eyes. Dean held him open and sucked, licked and tongue fucked him until he was trembling. Castiel was vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper…the duffle…what did Dean have planned? He could feel one of Dean’s fingers pressing into him. “Yes,” Castiel hissed.

Dean slowly slid his finger in and out of Castiel, the whole time licking and sucking at his hole. Castiel couldn’t begin to describe the feeling. When Dean removed his finger, Castiel whimpered. Then Dean pressed something cool into him. His eyes opened and he put his elbows behind him so he could see. Dean was looking up at him, his lips wet with his spit. “Relax, Babe, I got ya.”

“Dean!” Castiel cried out as the small vibrator pulsed to life. Dean smile was triumphant. He began fucking Castiel with the pulsating cylinder. Castiel’s hips rolled with the rhythm. It felt amazing. He knew Dean used toys, but he’d never…

“Fuck!” Dean pushed the device up against his prostate and it was like a bolt of electricity rocketed through his body.

“I could make you come just like this,” Dean whispered seductively. He rubbed the tip over his prostate again and again until Castiel was writhing on his desk, his moans of pleasure loud in the quiet of the office. “That’s it, Babe…that’s it.”

Castiel was close…so close. He felt it building. Breath coming in erratic gasps now…hips rocking…hands tight on the edges of his desk. Then…nothing. Dean pulled the vibrator out. 

“Not yet, Cas. I want you to be inside me when you come.”

Castiel growled and that made Dean chuckle. He watched as Dean reached into the duffle again and brought out a condom. He stood and looked down at Cas. “I love you like this, Babe. Look at you.” Dean trailed his fingers up and down Castiel’s cock. Light touches meant to tease. 

Dean rolled the condom down Castiel’s cock. The bottle of lube looked familiar…the kind that warmed up with friction. Dean poured it in his hand and then wrapped it around Castiel’s sheathed shaft. 

What was he doing? Dean crawled on the desk straddling Castiel’s thighs. Then he was over him on his hands and knees, gazing down at him. “I’ve been thinking about this all day. You cock inside me. Riding you…taking you deep…”

His eyes widened when Dean reached behind him to remove…oh my God…was that a…Dean was going to give him a heart attack…he was going to die, naked on his desk. Dean dropped the plug on the floor. “You see, Cas…I told you I’ve been thinking of this all day…so I opened myself up…pretending it was you…your fingers…your mouth…then, when I was wet and ready, I put that plug in. I drove here, walked into your building, up the elevators and into your office with it up inside me…keeping me ready for you, Babe.”

“Dean…” Castiel swallowed hard. 

“Hold on, Cas. I’m taking you for a ride.” Dean used his hand to guide Castiel’s cock to his slick hole and when he slid down, Castiel bit his lip until he tasted blood. Dean growled and curved his back so he could kiss Castiel…he tasted the blood and moaned against Castiel’s mouth. “Fuck, Cas…”

Seconds ticked by as they stared at each other. “Dean, if you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to…” Castiel paused. What? What was he going to do?

Dean’s laugh was husky. “God, I love you.” Then Dean began to move his hips. He rocked up and back, taking Castiel in deep. “Feels so good, Cas.”

“Love you, Dean…love you so much.”

They kissed and Castiel could feel Dean’s cock sliding between them, slick with Dean’s arousal. “You going to come for me, Cas? Come on, Babe. Fuck me hard.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips and thrust up again and again. Dean’s back arched, his head thrown back as he rode Castiel. He looked glorious…so beautiful…his skin glistening with sweat…the sun streaming in his office window bathing Dean in light. “Dean.” Was it a shout…a prayer…a cry? Castiel was too far gone to know. His orgasm ripped through him. Dean gasped and grabbed his cock, only needing to pump it once…twice…his cum leaving hot streaks on Castiel’s stomach and chest. 

Dean collapsed on top of him, their bodies wet and sticky. Castiel traced circles on Dean’s damp back. Their breathing slowly returned to normal. “Make up sex is awesome,” came Dean’s muffled words against his neck. Castiel started to laugh. Soon both of them were laughing.

Clean up wasn’t nearly as fun as the sex, but it was worth it to Castiel. He knew Balthazar was going to have ammunition for years of teasing. It was worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a funeral, with a touch of fluff and smut in between.

Dean was feeling good…better than good. He’d just had mind blowing sex on his fiancé’s desk. His desk…in his office…fuck, yeah. Okay, so his knees were killing him and his fiancé was muttering about not being able to breathe with him on top of him…but hey, the sex had been awesome…freakin’ awesome. 

His knees cracked as he unfolded himself and stood. He looked down at Cas and snickered. Cas looked wrecked. Hair standing on end, which was slightly worse than usual, stomach and chest covered in bodily fluids, lips still swollen from kissing…wrecked, debauched, defiled, ravished.

“What time do you have to be at the rehearsal dinner?” Cas asked, still not moving from his position on the desk.

“Fuck!” Dean scrambled for his phone to check the time. “Fuckfuckfuck.”

“I take it, the best man is going to be late.”

“Shit…” Dean grabbed the pile of clothes and started to sort which ones were his. “I’m supposed to be there in less than forty-five minutes.”

Cas finally sat up and stretched like he didn’t have a care in the world. Dean was counting minutes in his head. Ten minutes to get to his house, five to shower, five to dress, fifteen minutes to the restaurant and that’s if everything goes according to plan. So far, it wasn’t. He had his pants all the way up and couldn’t fasten them. “Why are you wearing my pants?” Cas asked innocently.

“Damn it to hell.” Dean shimmied out of them and tossed them at Cas. Cas didn’t seem at all concerned. “You know you have to be there too, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then why aren’t you…” Dean flapped his hands in the air. “…moving?”

“Because I have a shower here and I keep an extra suit.” Cas stretched again. “I can be ready in ten.”

“You are an asshole,” Dean said, giving him his worst bitchface ever.

“Why am I the asshole? I didn’t force you to come to my office and fuck me senseless.”

“I hate you,” Dean snatched open the door in the back of Cas’ office and there was a bathroom. Whoa…Cas wasn’t lying when he said he had a shower. His shower almost rivaled Dean’s master bath. 

“It might shave a few minutes off your time, if you showered here.” At Dean’s look, Cas threw up his hands. “Just trying to be helpful, Dean.”

It didn’t shave minutes off his time because Cas joined him in the big ass shower and the mutual handjob, while very satisfying, ate up time. He quickly kissed Cas and headed out the door. 

At home, he took off the clothes he wore earlier and tossed them aside. He picked out the pinstriped Kenneth Cole suit, a dark green dress shirt and a black tie. He ran his electric razor over his face, brushed his teeth and splashed on some Hugo Boss. “Damn, I am freakin’ hot,” he said to his reflection.

He made it to the restaurant with two minutes to spare. Cas’ Escalade was already in the lot. The hostess looked up at him expectantly. “Uhm, Winchester Wedding.”

“Oh, follow me, please.” The attractive brunette had some long ass legs and those heels made them look even better. He followed her, eyes riveted on her nicely curved butt. She led him to a private dining room and there was Cas and Jimmy. Hostess forgotten, he leaned in to kiss Cas and held up his fist to bump with Jimmy. Cas was wearing a navy blue suit and a red power tie and his son was wearing a black suit and blue tie. “Hey, handsome,” Dean said to Jimmy. “You’re looking good, Jimbo.”

Jimmy pulled on the tie and frowned. “I’m choking.”

“You are not choking, Jimmy,” Cas said with a slight edge to his voice. Dean looked at him and he followed his eyes. Oh…well, fuck. The little hostess was looking at him like he was lunch. Had Cas seen him checking out her ass-sets? It’s not like he was interested in her.

He stepped into his best man duties and mingled with the wedding party. 

“Castiel doesn’t look happy,” Jess whispered.

“He’s jealous.”

“Jealous? What does he have to be jealous of? What did you do?” She rounded on him, looking cross.

“Whoa, step back Warrior Princess. I was just looking. You can window shop but not buy. I have who I want.”

“You might want to make sure Loverboy knows that. Just sayin’.” Jess patted his arm and walked back to where Sam was talking to her parents.

He was about to head in Cas’ direction, when the hostess sauntered up to him. Crap. Cas was shooting daggers at her…and Dean. “I just wanted to know if there was anything I could get for you before your meal arrives.” 

“No…I have everything I need. Thanks.” Dean tried to put some distance between them, but she stepped into his personal space.

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t have everything you need.”

“Actually, he does.” Cas’ voice was low and deadly. 

“Yeah, I do,” Dean said, wrapping his hand around Cas’ bicep, making sure his ring was in her sights. 

Her smile faltered and she nodded. “Of course. Please let me know if your party needs anything.” She hurriedly walked away.

“Thanks, Babe.”

“You were checking her out when you walked in.” He still sounded ticked off. Time to take his future sister-in-law’s advice.

“I was just looking, Cas. That’s all. I have who I want and nothing is going to change that. You spend a lot of time looking at Mark Harmon when we watch NCIS. In fact, I think you have him in your spank bank.”

“That’s different. He’s a celebrity. I will never meet the man.”

“Soooo, in Cas' perfect world…you get to meet him…would you…you know…try to tap that?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. He’s straight and married. Very married.”

Dean chuckled. “Cas wants to tap that silver fox’s ass.”

“Tomorrow night, you will be begging for mercy, Sweetheart.” Cas muttered. He grabbed Dean’s hand and Dean let him drag him to their seats. Dean’s mind was imagining what Cas was going to do to him for the majority of the dinner. 

***

Castiel had to wrestle his son into the suit and he had to listen to him whine about it all the way to the restaurant. He’d straightened the boy’s tie four times already because Jimmy couldn’t stop pulling on it. And then to top it off, Dean came in, eyes obviously trained on the perky hostess’ ass. Jealously was not something he was used to…not at all…but fuck if he didn’t feel like scratching the woman’s eyes out, especially when she got in his fiancé’s face… practically draping herself over him. 

“Jimmy, stay here. Do not move.”

After staking his claim, he calmed down a bit. It was nice to hear Dean say he had who he wanted. Then the man had to tease him about his secret…okay, not so secret…crush on Mark Harmon. He didn’t know how yet, but tomorrow night, after the wedding…after Miss Tran took Jimmy for the night…Dean would be at his mercy. 

Throughout the dinner, Castiel watched Dean and he knew his lover…his fiancé was wondering what was in store for him. Let him wonder.

Saturday was a perfect day for a wedding. The sun was shining. It was August, so it was incredibly hot by Midwestern standards, but at least Sam and Jess were getting married inside one of Lawrence’s oldest Catholic churches. On days like today, Castiel appreciated air conditioning. Dean was already at the church with Sam and the ceremony didn’t start for another hour.

Jimmy was excited about his Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess getting married. Castiel hoped Jimmy wasn’t envisioning his and Dean’s wedding to be like this one. Jess’ parents were affluent and it showed. 

“James Michael, you will wear your suit and tie.”

“No.” The boy stamped his foot and Castiel prayed for strength.

“Fine. Then you will stay with Miss Linda, while I go to the wedding.”

“No fair. I don’t wanna wear a stupid tie.”

Castiel inhaled and counted to ten. “Life is not fair. You will wear the tie.”

“I hate you.” 

“Be that as it may…you will still wear the tie.” Castiel knew his son didn’t mean what he said, but it hurt just the same. He dreaded Jimmy’s teenage years. One of them might not make it out alive.

The church was beautifully and tasteful decorated with white roses and yellow tulips. Castiel and a still fidgeting Jimmy sat on the groom’s side. The opening notes to Queen’s ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’ caused the crowd to quiet. The priest entered through a door at the side of the altar. Sam and Dean came through the same door. Sam looked dashing in his black tux, but Castiel only had eyes for Dean. Dean’s eyes scanned the guests until they met Castiel’s. They shared a smile.

Four groomsmen and bridesmaids came down the aisle and then the maid of honor followed. Castiel met the girl, a college friend of Jess’, at the rehearsal dinner the night before. 

The wedding march began to play and the guests stood. Jess, escorted by her father, began her walk down the aisle. She was beautiful in her long, white gown. 

The ceremony was touching and Castiel noticed Dean brushing his eyes a few times. For all his posturing and macho mannerisms, Dean was soft hearted. As the wedding party walked down the aisle and out of the church, Jimmy tugged on his father’s sleeve.  
“Dean don’t have to wear a dress, do he?” And of course, his voice carried. Those guests standing around them laughed. Benny and his wife laughed the loudest. Poor Dean, he was sure to get teased about that.

Castiel waited at the front of the church while the pictures were taken. It took a long while, but once it was done, Dean and Castiel rode to the reception together.

“You look beautiful, Dean.” 

“I was shooting for dashing…maybe debonair.” Dean teased, his hand clasped with Castiel’s.

“Do I gots to wear this tie when you gets married?” Jimmy’s voice piped up from the backseat.

“Yes.” Both men said together. Jimmy crossed his arms and settled in to pout.

“Jimbo, if you are still pouting by the time we get to the reception, you won’t get any cake and we’ll call Miss Tran to come get you before the dancing starts.” Dean was looking back over the seat and Castiel looked in the rearview mirror. Jimmy’s demeanor changed immediately.

“I’s not pouting no more.”

Dean stuck his fist back and Jimmy bumped his tiny fist against it.

The reception was held at the country club and like the church, it was beautifully decorated in white and yellow. Dean took his place at the bridal party’s table while Castiel and Jimmy sat with Charlie, Cecilie, Benny, his wife, Balthazar and Dean’s Uncle Bobby. They’d been introduced and he found the older man to be a curmudgeon, but it was clear he loved Sam and Dean.

When it was time for Dean’s speech, he stood and tapped the side of his glass with a spoon. Everyone quieted.

“Hey, as most of you know, my name is Dean and I’m Sam’s older brother. Sam isn’t just my little brother, he’s my best friend. We didn’t have the easiest time growing up, but we had each other. Now, he has Jess. She obviously didn’t pick the best looking of the Winchester boys…” Laughter followed. “…but she picked the smartest one. Sammy is smart and funny and good. He met his match in Jess. When Sammy first told me he was in love with Jess, I admit, I was jealous. I wanted someone to look at me the way Jess looked at Sam. All I’ve heard from Sam since he met Jess was how perfect she was…well, no one is perfect. No one is perfect, but Sam and Jess are perfect for each other. Sam, Jess, I love you guys. Welcome to the family, Jess.”

The applause was loud and the two brother’s hug was long and heartfelt. Jess had tears in her eyes when she hugged Dean. Castiel may have brushed away a tear as well but no one seemed to notice.

The maid of honor spoke and then the bride’s father said a few words. Finally, Sam and Jess stood. They thanked everyone for making their day perfect. Then Sam spoke. “Dean was the type of brother I always looked up to…he did without so I could eat and have a roof over my head. Dean was my stand-in father. In his speech, he said he was jealous because he wanted someone to look at him the way Jess looks at me. He found that someone and this might be the happiest day of my life, but the second happiest day will be when my brother marries Castiel.”

Glasses clinked together and Sam held his up to Castiel. Castiel knew everyone noticed him wiping his eyes that time.

The reception was loud and fun, champagne flowed, cake was smeared onto the bride’s and groom’s faces, the bouquet was tossed and Sam shot the bride’s garter right at Dean. Castiel danced with Dean. The song was Aerosmith’s ‘I Don’t Want To Miss a Thing’. 

“Do we have a song?” Castiel asked.

“A song? Of course, we have a song.” Dean nuzzled at his ear and it sent chills down Castiel’s spine.

“What is it?”

“Uhm…uhm…Nothing Else Matters.”

“I don’t even know that song, Dean? How can it be our song?”

“It’s Metallica, Dude.” 

Castiel pulled back to look at Dean’s face. “We don’t have a song, do we?”

“Hell, we don’t need a song. We have something better.”

“And what is that?” Castiel was distracted for a second by Jimmy and a little girl crawling under one of the tables. He should see what they’re up to…

“Family.” Castiel’s eyes locked on Dean’s. In them he saw the love of a lifetime.

“You’re right, my love, we don’t need a song.”

***

Miss Tran arrived out front of the country club right on time. Jimmy was standing by his father, yawning sleepily. Dean was the one who buckled him into his carseat. 

“I will see you tomorrow morning, Miss Linda.”

“Have a wonderful evening,” Miss Tran said as she pulled away.

Dean and Cas went back inside and didn’t leave the party until close to ten. Dean drank way to much champagne and he had quite a buzz going. Castiel took his keys and they left the Impala at the country club.

Once they were at the house, Dean couldn’t wait to get out of his tux. “Hey, aren’t you going to get out of your suit?”

“Eventually,” was Cas’ response. Dean shrugged and finished undressing. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats. “Don’t bother putting those on, Dean.”

Dean turned around, sweats dangling from his hand. Cas had his jacket off, his sleeves rolled up and his tie was loose. He was standing with his feet slightly spread and his arms crossed. “Aren’t we going to watch Saturday Night Live?” 

“I have other plans for you, Dean, or have you forgotten already?”

Dean blinked. Plans? Ohhh, those plans. Dean grinned. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Good. Now, get on the bed.”

Excited at the new game, Dean threw himself on the bed and interlaced his hands behind his head. “Okay, Cas…let’s see what you got.”

Cas’ expression didn’t change. He silently walked across the room and opened the nightstand drawer. Dean heard the sound of metal against metal and his cock twitched in anticipation. He felt Cas’ hand take hold of his wrist and snap one of the cuffs on. His arm was stretched up to the headboard and then his other hand was clamped in the metal bracelet. He spread his legs wantonly.

Still clothed, Cas crawled on the bed. He straddled Dean’s hips and reached down to pinch Dean’s nipples. Dean gasped at the assault. “Christ…warn a guy…”

“Don’t speak unless you are told to do so.” And with those words, Dean’s cock was at full attention. Cas was in full bad ass mode and Dean was definitely turned on by it.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean knew he sounded more mocking than submissive, but he couldn’t help his cocky personality.

Castiel pinched harder and Dean moaned. He was riding that thin line between pain and pleasure. 

Cas rolled Dean’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers until they were painfully tender. “Come on, Cas…”

Cas looked up and met Dean’s eyes. “I did warn you.” Dean’s eyes widened as Cas pulled off his tie and wrapped it around Dean’s head and between Dean’s teeth. Cas gagged him. 

Dean watched as Cas leaned over and noted the items in Dean’s toy drawer. Cas took a slim ribbed vibrator. “This should do nicely.”

He moved off Dean to kneel beside him. He poured some lube in his hand. “Spread your legs, Dean. Bend your knees, you know what to do.” Dean opened himself to Cas’ gaze. He saw Cas’ eyes darken. Cas reached down and teased Dean’s hole and Dean whimpered around the silk in his mouth. Using his forefinger, Cas opened him up. Dean was pushing back, fucking himself on Cas’ hand. “So eager to be fucked,” Cas murmured. When he pulled his finger out, Dean growled in frustration. Cas smile was feral and he held up the vibrator so Dean could see him pouring some of the thick gel down its length.

Dean closed his eyes as Cas inserted it and a moan escaped when Cas turned it on. Dean was waiting for Cas to move it against his prostate, but he didn’t. In fact, he stood up. “Don’t go anywhere.”

What the fuck? Cas walked out of the bedroom, leaving him handcuffed with a vibrator up his ass. He rolled his hips, trying to push it in deeper…shift it so it was hitting that one happy spot. His cock was leaking all over his stomach. If Cas wanted to drive him wild, he’d succeeded. The minutes ticked by and Dean’s hips gyrated slowly.

How many minutes had passed, Dean didn’t know but his frustration was growing. Then he heard Cas’ footsteps in the hallway. He entered the room holding a glass of whiskey. He casually took a sip, his gaze never wavering. Slowly, he let his hand drift down to the bulge in his slacks. He rubbed over it a few times, drawing Dean’s eyes down and then up again as Cas shot the last of the whiskey down. He sat the glass on the dresser and stepped closer to the bed. He drew his zipper down and reached in to pull out his cock. Dean’s eyes riveted on it. Cas’ cock was perfectly shaped, the head thick and Dean watched as Cas squeezed…a drop of precum welled up at his slit. Cas walked closer, he put a knee on the bed and rubbed the head of his cock over Dean’s cheeks. Dean felt the slick heat…smelled Cas’ scent…he wanted to taste.

Dean turned his head so Cas could rub his cock over his lips. “So good, Dean. Such a good boy. Can you be good now?”

Dean nodded and breathed a sigh of relief when Cas pulled off his tie. He opened his mouth and tried to take Cas' dick, but Cas moved away. He stood again and started to undress. Dean watched as inch by inch, Cas’ smooth skin and beautiful body were revealed. 

Cas turned towards the dresser and he picked up the glass and rattled the ice cubes. Dean watched in fascination as Cas pulled one into his mouth and walked back to the bed. He bent down and took one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth. The sensation made Dean arch off the bed. “Cas.”

His senses were on overload…the vibration in his ass, the cold suction of Cas’ mouth, Cas hand wrapping around his cock. He was edging and his breath was ragged and harsh. “Please, Baby…please…God…need you.”

“Who do you belong to, Dean?”

“You…only you…only you.” Cas’ mouth found his and he melted into it. Cas’ tongue was cold, but warmed quickly as the kiss deepened…as it became wet and sloppy…as Cas dominated his mouth. Dean let Cas take…let Cas control…

Slowly, Dean became aware that Cas’ right hand was… “Cas?” Cas was prepping himself. Dean thought…hell…he’d wanted Cas’ cock inside of him.

Cas didn’t speak but he ripped open a condom and rolled it on Dean’s cock. Then Cas mounted him, facing away from him, his hand holding Dean’s cock at the base while he sank down on it. Dean knew the amount of trust…the love that Cas must feel for him. Baring his scars for Dean to see like this…

Dean wanted to touch him…needed to touch him…he pulled at the handcuffs until they dug into his wrists. Cas was raising up and sliding down. Dean could only watch as his cock disappeared into Cas red, swollen, wet hole. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Cas reached down and began fucking him with the vibrator. Dean screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. His world went black for a moment…he couldn’t pass out now…he fought to get air into his lungs…

Cas was riding him, head thrown back, pulling and stroking his own cock… “Dean…” He felt Cas’ cum splash on his thighs…felt his tight ass grip him like a vice…

***

Castiel mind was in a fog. He was lying on Dean’s bed, trying hard to catch his breath. Dean’s voice came out of the haze. “Cas…Babe…you okay?”

“I’ll let you know when I can breathe again.”

He heard a soft chuckle somewhere close to where his feet were. He was vaguely aware of the clank of metal. Dean…handcuffs… He struggled to roll onto his side so he could look towards the headboard. Dean was looking at him, a satisfied smile on his face, arms still suspended above his head with the handcuffs.

“Sorry…keys…”

It took him several tries before he could sit up and locate the key in the nightstand drawer. It was on a rabbit’s foot keychain.

When he unlocked the cuffs, he rubbed and kissed the angry red marks on Dean’s wrists. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Not your fault, Cas. I just wanted to touch you so bad, Man. You looked so fuckin’ hot riding my dick.”

Later that night, after a hot shower, they lay next to each other in bed. “Love you…” Dean said softly, just on the edge of sleep.

“I love you more.” Castiel kissed Dean’s lips and pulled him close. Sleep came easily.

When he awoke, sun streamed in through the windows. He stretched and winced. He was sore. Gingerly, he sat up. Dean was beside him on his stomach, sheets tangled around his waist. Smiling at the memory of last night, he picked up his phone and panicked. When had the batteries died? His alarm… fuck. He looked around wildly and snatched up Dean’s phone. His was off. While he powered Dean’s phone up, he shook the still sleeping man.

“Dean, wake up.”

“What’s..shhhh…sleepy…”

“Christ…” He looked at Dean’s alarm clock. “Dean, it’s ten o’clock.” Castiel jumped up and began pulling on clothes. “Dean!”

Dean finally opened his eyes and squinted up at him. “What’s going on?”

Dean’s phone chimed, letting Castiel know it was on. He snatched it up. Twelve missed calls and ten text messages. The texts ranged from Miss Tran to Gabriel to Michael – all saying the same thing, ‘Call’. He called Miss Tran first.

“Mr. Novak, I’ve been trying to call you and Mr. Winchester.”

“My phone died and Dean’s was off. I’m sorry. Is Jimmy okay? Is he asking questions?” He was supposed to be at home before his son woke up. He didn’t want Jimmy to know he was spending the night with Dean. He was too young to figure things out yet, but it wouldn’t stop him from asking questions.

“Jimmy is okay. I told him you stayed on Mr. Winchester’s couch because your car wouldn’t start. I thought you would want me to…”

“You are perfect.” Castiel exhaled the breath he’d been holding.

“Your brothers have called several times, Mr. Novak. Have you spoken to them?”

“No. Did they say what it was about?” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. Dean was watching, concern etched on his face.

“No, Sir.” Castiel told Miss Tran that he would be home soon and said goodbye.

Quickly, he dialed Michael’s number. Dean’s hand was calming when it wrapped around his shoulder.

“Castiel. Where the fuck have you been?” Castiel winced at Michael’s harsh tone.

“My phone died.” 

“Did your boyfriend’s phone die too?” Michael said sarcastically.

Castiel chose to ignore the question. “What is going on, Michael?”

“Mother died early this morning. I just thought you should know.”

The color drained from Castiel’s face and Dean wrapped his arms around him. He knew Dean heard Michael’s raised voice.

“I’ll get a flight out today.”

He heard Michael breathing. “Castiel, look, I’m sorry. Mother wasn’t… Fuck, I’m not mad at you. I knew this was coming and Luc is in New York, Gabe is down in Miami with Kali on vacation and I was here…by myself.”

“Are Luc and Gabriel on their way home?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry you had to do this alone, Michael. I will be there soon.”

Castiel pushed the end button and tossed Dean’s phone on the bed. “I guess you heard all that?”

“He had no right to yell at you like that,” Dean said sharply.

“Michael has always shouldered the burdens of our family, Dean. He’s very much like you in that regard.”

Dean was pensive for a few moments and then he threw his legs off the bed. “Let’s get moving. I’ll make the plane reservations. You go take care of Jimmy and get packed. I’ll call you when I have our flight information.”

“Dean, you don’t need…”

“I’m going this time, Cas. Don’t waste time arguing.”

In the end, it was decided that Jimmy should go with them. He should see his uncles. On the plane, Castiel explained that Jimmy’s grandmother had died and they were going to her funeral. Jimmy had quite a few questions, but Dean helped to keep him distracted.

They took a taxi from the airport to Michael’s townhouse. Luc was already there and Gabriel’s plane was landing later in the afternoon. Dean shook hands with both men and Castiel knew they were sizing each other up. Jimmy didn’t remember much about his uncles and he hid behind Dean for the better part of an hour. 

The funeral itself was very small. The four brothers stood stoically beside the coffin, while their significant others stood behind them. Jimmy clung to Dean’s hand. Afterwards, they met at Michael’s house again. There was no estate to settle, no will, nothing else to discuss about the woman who’d given birth to them. Michael’s wife, pregnant with their first child, called Jimmy into the kitchen to help her make cookies. 

Castiel sat next to Dean, holding onto his hand like a drowning man. Castiel watched as one by one, everyone left the room. Only then did he let the tears fall. Dean looked incredulous. “Why are you crying for her, Cas? She abused you…she was a…”

Castiel held up his hand to stop Dean from saying anymore. “I’m not crying for what I lost, Dean. I’m crying for what I never had.”

“You have it now, Cas. You have me and Jimmy. I will never fail you. I will never stop loving you.”

“I know.” Castiel allowed Dean to pull him tightly into his arms and the silent tears ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe two more chapters. Not sure how much I'll get done tomorrow, and my weekend is shot. You maybe have to hold onto your panties until Monday.
> 
> And worry, Cas is okay. The next chapter will be fluff and wedding preparations for these two.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans? Can Dean pull it off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Heather. Today is her birthday. Happy Birthday, Sweet Cheeks.

The flight home was uneventful. Jimmy played quietly with the handheld video game Dean got him before their trip. Cas was silent, but Dean didn’t push for conversation. Flying scared Dean, but knowing Cas was beside him helped to ease his fears.

Dean had been nervous about meeting Cas’ brothers, but he could tell they approved of him and each one had told him they would love to be at their wedding. In a world filled with so much hatred, it was nice to know Cas was loved by his family, at least what was left of it.

Cas’ mother had suffered a stroke and that is what killed her. Truth be known, Dean was glad she was gone. Did that make him a bad person? He didn’t care. She’d hurt Cas mentally and physically and if he had anything to say about it, no one would ever hurt Cas again. He looked over at Cas’ profile. His eyes were closed, but Dean knew he was awake. He ran his fingers over Cas’ knuckles, just to let him know he was there.

They landed and Charlie was waiting for them. Sam and Jess were still on their honeymoon in Jamaica. Dean didn’t call and let them know about the death or the funeral. They didn’t know the woman, but they would be sad for Cas and he didn’t want to screw with their time together. 

Charlie dropped Cas and Jimmy off first and then took Dean home. Dean told Charlie about Cas’ childhood, the abuse and Naomi’s death on the way. She was angry as the story unfolded and when it was over, she said she was so proud of both of them. Dean brushed her praise aside.

The Impala sat in the driveway and he remembered he’d asked Benny to get her home from the reception. It seemed like so long ago. Charlie gave him the keys and hugged him goodbye.

His mail was on the dining room table. Benny and Charlie had keys to his house and he knew they would take care of things. He really wanted Cas and Jimmy to come over for the evening, but he sensed Cas needed this time alone with his son. Tomorrow was date night, so he’d see his man then.

He was in bed reading when his phone rang. 

“Hey, Babe.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“I’m glad you called. I was getting ready to text you goodnight.”

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered.

“Hey, I love you too. Are you okay?” There was something about Cas’ voice…

“I’m good. Dean, I want to get married.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I think the flowers and the ring may have been a hint.”

“No, I mean now…soon. I don’t want to spend my nights alone anymore. I don’t want to waste another moment without you. Life is too short, Dean.”

“Babe, are you sure?” Dean knew routine and schedules were important to Cas. Spur of the moment was not in Cas’ vocabulary. The unplanned flight to Boston really hit Cas hard and more than once, Dean had to take his hands and make him focus.

“Yes, Dean. I’m sure.”

“Okay then. Look, let’s sleep on it and then I’ll meet you for lunch tomorrow and we’ll look at our calendars and make plans. Deal?”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Babe.” Dean sat the phone down on his nightstand and stared at the ceiling. Yeah, Cas needed to sleep on it. He turned out his light and grinned in the darkness. He was getting married. Soon apparently.

Dean was curious why Cas picked this particular restaurant until he walked inside. It was quiet and dim even at noon. Cas was in a back booth and he smiled softly when Dean walked up. “Babe.” He bent and kissed Cas lightly before sitting across from him.  
The server was right there, so he ordered a Coke. Cas was drinking water with a lemon slice. Once the young woman set Dean’s glass down and took their order, Dean met Cas’ eyes. “Well, you still want to get hitched a.s.a.p.?

“I do.”

“Save that for the ceremony, Sweet Cheeks,” Dean said with a boyish grin. Cas remained serious.

“I’ve done some research and we can apply for our license this afternoon. If you don’t mind, I’d like to marry you tomorrow.”

Dean spewed his Coke all over the table. The server came running over with a towel. “Is everything okay?” she asked with concern.

“We’re getting married,” Cas said, deadpan, his eyes meeting hers briefly before going back to Dean’s.

“Oh, wow, that’s pretty cool.” She finished wiping up Dean’s mess and disappeared.

“Tomorrow?” Dean squeaked. His eyes were watering from the burn of Coke through his nasal passages.

“Yes. I made a list.”

“Of course you did.” Dean sighed and sat back. “Give it to me.”

Cas took out a folded piece of yellow legal paper and slid it across the table. Dean looked down at it and frowned in confusion. 

1\. Marriage License  
2\. Witnesses (i.e. Best Man, etc.)

“Cas, there are only two things on your list.”

“I realize that, Dean.” Cas was giving him a ‘duh’ look. “I believe getting married is pretty self-explanatory. Do you need me to elaborate more on the steps?”

“Smartass doesn’t look good on you, Cas.”

Cas just cocked an eyebrow.

“What about our families? A reception? Flowers? Jimmy’s big on flowers, you know.”

Cas bowed his head and looked down at his clasped hands. “With Sam’s wedding…and the funeral so close together…I’d hoped you would be fine with a simple courthouse ceremony.”

“I’ll go along with whatever you want, Cas. I just worry you might regret it once you’ve had time to think about it.”

“You seem disappointed,” Cas murmured.

Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’. “No…not at all. I just want to make this okay for you. If you want to get married at the courthouse, it’s okay by me.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

They ate their meals but Cas didn’t talk much. Dean was worried. On one hand, the idea of getting married at the courthouse appealed to him, but he knew Jimmy, their families and friends…would be disappointed. He knew in his heart that Cas would regret the decision too.

After lunch, they drove in separate cars to the county courthouse and rode the elevator to the third floor. The probate office was not busy and they were second in line. When it was their turn, the clerk looked up over her reading glasses. “Can I help you?”

“We need a marriage license.”

She pursed her lips and her once friendly face turned ugly. “I’ll need your drivers’ license and proof of residency.” 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something nasty. He pulled out his wallet and laid the information on the counter. Cas had done the same. She picked them up like they carried anthrax and took them to a computer. While she plugged in the information, Dean took Cas’ hand. 

“You have thirty days from today’s date to legalize your…union,” the clerk informed them.

“Marriage. The word is marriage.” Cas’ voice was crisp and clear. 

She turned from them and waited as a form printed out. With a sniff of disapproval, she pushed their identification and the marriage license across the counter.

Dean picked up the document and looked it over. He gave a small smile to Cas and together they walked to the door. Dean pushed it open and turned to the clerk. “You have a nice day.”

As the door swung closed, he said, “Bitch.”

“Bigotry is everywhere, Dean.”

“Yep, I know.”

Back at his office, Dean looked again at the license. This was it. This made it real. Cecilie came in to give him his messages and he stopped her. “Do you think it would upset everyone if Cas and I just got married in the courthouse?”

Cecilie drew her eyebrows together in a frown. “You mean no ceremony…no party…none of that?”

“Yeah.”

“It would suck.” She turned and walked out.

He lowered his head to his desk. “Great,” he muttered, “Just great.”

***

Castiel sat in his office trying to concentrate. He’d been out of the office too much lately and his stack of case files was growing. Maybe he should pass some off to a few of the associates. When he and Jimmy got home from the airport, he unpacked and put everything away. After Jimmy was bathed and put to bed, Castiel sat on his bed and thought about his mother, the father he never knew, Dean and Dean’s love for him. 

His decision to marry Dean at the courthouse had been an easy one. Over lunch, Dean didn’t seem keen on the idea even though he said he was fine with it. Now, they had a marriage license and tomorrow, he would be married to Dean Winchester.

He took a break at three and called Gabriel.

“Little Bro…what’s shaking?”

“Dean and I are getting married tomorrow.” Castiel waited for Gabriel’s reply but all he got was silence. After some time went by, he said, “Gabriel, are you still there?”

“Yeah.”

“You are not pleased.”

Gabriel exhaled loud enough that Castiel could hear it through the phone. “I am happy for you, Cas. You know that. Dean loves you and I’m so glad you guys found each other. I just…your brothers want to be a part of your life, man. But I understand. Maybe we can get together at Christmas or something.”

“You are a part of my life, Gabriel. All of you are.”

“Yeah. Okay. Congratulations, Castiel. Maybe you can send a picture or two.”

“Gabriel…”

“Gotta go. We’ll talk later.” Castiel heard the dial tone and slowly hung up the phone.

Castiel rose and went to his window. He stared out for a long time.

After he left the office, he picked up Jimmy and they drove to Dean’s house. Dean wasn’t home yet, which was unusual, but Castiel used his key. There was a roast cooking in the crockpot and it smelled amazing. Jimmy ran upstairs to play his games and Castiel roamed through the rooms on the first floor. Dean’s home was warm and inviting. He imagined their lives from now on. Both coming home from work, greeting each other with kisses, sharing a beer after a long day, getting Jimmy ready for bed, making love as often as they wanted. 

Dean opened the door and Castiel sat down the picture he was holding of the three of them at Grand Canyon. “Hey, Babe. Sorry I’m late. I had a meeting that ran over.”

“I’m just glad you’re home.” Cas crossed the room to kiss his future husband. “Dinner smells wonderful.”

“Good. All I need to do is make the mashed potatoes.”

Dean took off his jacket and tie and laid them on the back of a chair. Castiel followed him in the kitchen. They both looked up as Jimmy came barreling down the stairs. “You’re home!” 

Dean swung him up in the air. “Yep. You hungry, Jimbo?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good. Go play for another fifteen minutes while I finish dinner.”

Dean put the boy down and they watched him run up the stairs. Dean took a bag of potatoes out of a wooden bin and rolled up his sleeves. “I can peel those, Dean.”

“Cas, you know I love you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because you aren’t getting near the potatoes. Last time I gave you a vegetable peeler it was a disaster.”

Castiel tilted his head. “I was not my fault the potatoes were so small.”

“They weren’t small when you started, Hon.” Dean chuckled and kissed him to show Castiel he was teasing.

Castiel hitched himself up on the counter so he could watch Dean work. They were quiet for a while. “Something on your mind, Cas?”

“You were right.”

“About what?” Dean stopped paring the potato he held and looked up at Castiel.

“Our friends and family wish to share this with us and it would be selfish to…to get married without them.”

“It’s our marriage, Cas. We can be selfish if we want.”

“No, Dean.”

Dean wiped his hands on a towel and stepped between Castiel’s legs. “Do you trust me, Cas?”

“Of course, I do. What kind of question is that?”

“Will you trust me to put together a small wedding by next Saturday?”

“I can help…”

“No, Babe. I know you. You will drive yourself crazy with lists and schedules. I just want you to trust me and show up on Saturday with our boy.”

Castiel nodded. He would do this…he could do this.

***

Sam and Jess flew home Saturday afternoon. Dean met them at the airport and told them his plans. Everyone met at Dean’s house Sunday morning after Cas went home to spend the day with Jimmy. Charlie kept up with everyone’s assignments. Cas’ only assignment was to get his brothers to Lawrence by Friday night. 

The week flew by and Dean was frazzled. Who knew it took that much to put on a simple ceremony. Cas was bursting with questions, but Dean was mum. 

Thursday, date night, Cas and Dean had pizza and watched The Scorpion King. “Are we having a cake?”

“Not saying.”

“What type of flowers did you pick out?”

“Not saying.”

“Can you at least tell me where it will be?”

“Nope.”

“Dean, throw me a bone here.”

“Show up in a tux and make our boy wear a tie. Oh, yeah, you might want to come up with some vows unless you want to go the traditional route.”

“Show up where? Wait. What? Vows? You wait until now…now…to tell me I need vows!” Cas upended the bowl of popcorn onto the floor when he jumped up. “Damn it, Dean.”

“You can just use the traditional vows, Cas. No need to blow a gasket.”

“No. Sex. Tonight.” Cas looked like he wanted to smite Dean on the spot. 

“Whoa, you can’t withhold sex. That’s so not fair.”

“I will tell you what I tell my son. Life is not fair.” Cas scooped up handfuls of popcorn and strode into the kitchen. Dean trailed behind him.

“Cas, Baby…let’s talk about this.”

“Just think of it as saving ourselves for the honeymoon.”

“But…” Dean was kissed soundly on the mouth and then Cas was gone. He stood in shock at the front door. “Maybe I should have told him about the vows sooner. My bad.”

Dean took Friday off to take care of the final preparations. Charlie was with him.

“Cake?”

“Check,” Dean replied. The cake was not anything elaborate, but it was pretty.

“Flowers?”

“Check.” Hydrangeas for the décor and hyacinths for the boutonnieres.

“Officiate?”

Dean looked at her oddly. “You know the answer to that one.”

“Just making sure.” 

Rufus had been a chaplain in the marines and when he heard Dean was looking for someone to marry them, he told Dean he’d be honored.

Charlie continued down her list and each item was checked off. When he dropped her off at her apartment at four, she gave him a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Hey, are you crying already?” Dean teased, but he was touched by her tears.

“Shut up. I’m just hormonal.” 

The one thing Cas and Dean had discussed was the bachelor party. Neither felt the need for one, but everyone was meeting at Connect, a bistro owned by Dean’s friend, Heather. Heather owned a ’66 Ford Thunderbird. Dean met her when she brought it in for a new paint job three years ago and they hit it off. She was giving them her entire restaurant for the pre-wedding dinner. Cas was supposed to arrange for his brothers and their wives and Gabe’s girlfriend to be there at six.

When Dean arrived, Heather met him at the door with a hug. She pointed out the seating arrangements and introduced him to the head server. Champagne was already chilling in silver buckets around the room. 

“You outdid yourself. This place looks great.” Dean took in the hundreds of blue hydrangeas in vases, the crisp white tablecloths and the gleaming crystal champagne flutes.

“Only the best for you.” She kissed him on his cheek and went back to the kitchen to check with her staff. 

Cas and Jimmy arrived next and Cas looked around the restaurant. “Dean, this is beautiful.”

Dean didn’t have time to reply as people started to arrive. Their small wedding consisted of Cas’ family, employees of Cas’ firm, Miss Tran and her son, Dean’s family, his employees, his Uncle Bobby, Ellen and Jo. Everyone was toasting them and having a great time. Jimmy, being the only child there was soon bored. 

“Daddy, when can we go home?

“Daddy, can I have more juice?

“Daddy, can I go sit with Uncle Sam?

While Cas was talking to his brothers, Dean took Jimmy’s hand. “Come on, you and I have to have a man to man talk.” He led the boy out to the front of the restaurant and sat down on the bench there.

“You know tomorrow you dad and I are getting married.”

“Uh huh. You gets to be my daddy too.”

“Yes, I do. I love you, Jimmy. You know that right?”

“Uh huh. I loves you too.”

Dean looked into blue eyes the exact color of Cas’. “You have a dad and Mr. Dean doesn’t seem right if I’m going to be your father too, so we need to talk about what you are going to call me.”

“Why cants I calls you daddy?”

“Wouldn’t that be confusing? Two daddies in the same house?”

“I guess.” Jimmy patted Dean on his face and smiled. “I can call you Daddy Dean.”

Dean thought for a minute. It actually sounded better than the other names he’d come up with. “Daddy Dean would be perfect.”

Cas found the two of them shortly after that. They were discussing Jimmy’s new bunkbeds and paint colors.

“People are wondering where my future husband got off too. I think Gabriel is taking bets that you were going to leave me at the altar.”

“Fat chance. You’re stuck with me.” Dean stood up and the three walked back into the party.

“Daddy Dean says my room is almost ready and I gets to pick out the paint.”

“Daddy Dean?” Cas looked at Dean and his smile was tender. “I love the way that sounds.”

The dinner ended and Dean walked Cas and Jimmy to the Escalade. “I guess you need to know where to come tomorrow night, huh?”

“It would be nice to know, yes.”

“Come to Riverfront Park.”

Cas tilted his head. “Riverfront Park?”

“Trust me.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding for the boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another story is over. I really appreciate each and every person that reads my work. Without you guys, my writing would dry up and blow away.
> 
> So, thank you. Thank you so very much. 
> 
> ***rubbing hands together gleefully*** What am I going to write next.......?

“Dean, you never told me why you wanted a nighttime wedding.” Charlie didn’t sound like she was complaining, so Dean didn’t get defensive.

He did look around the park, it was only six, but there were already people milling about and he didn’t want anyone to overhear what he said. “You tell anyone I said this and you’re fired. Got it?”

She gave him a baleful look. “Like I would.”

“Not even Cecilie,” Dean said, his face stern.

“Pinky swear.” The two friends entwined their pinkies and nodded at each other.

“I saw this picture once of a wedding at night, and I just knew if I ever found someone…if I ever got married…” Dean looked away because damn it, he sounded like a freakin’ girl “…I just wanted it to be just like…that picture.”

“Awww.” Charlie grabbed his hands, forcing him to look at her. “I hope Castiel knows how lucky he is.”

“Shut up.” Dean grinned at her.

Everything was a go. Dean waited in a tent set up behind the gazebo. Sam and Benny were with him, dressed in black tuxedos. Their bow ties were a royal blue. Charlie, who was outside waiting on Cas’ arrival, was dressed in a long gown in the same shade of blue.

Dean looked over his vows again and said them to himself for probably the hundredth time. “Brother, you need to calm down,” Benny said quietly. “You’re walking a hole in the ground.”

“What time is it?”

Sam grinned at Benny before answering, “Five minutes later than the last time you asked.”

Dean resumed his pacing. He had already given Sam the ring to hold. All the details had been seen to and in less than thirty minutes, he’d been marrying Cas. He’d be marrying Cas. His heartbeat increased. His hands were sweaty. “I need a drink.”

“You’ll be able to have a drink after the ceremony,” Sam said. He peeked out of the tent. Dean tried to look through the narrow slit too, but Sam batted him away. 

“Is he here yet?”

“Charlie is still standing next to the gazebo, so probably not.”

“God…what if…”

Benny slapped a hand over Dean’s mouth. “Not a word about him not showing up. That man worships the ground you walk on. He will be here and you are getting married tonight.”

***

Castiel sat in the passenger seat of his Escalade, Michael was driving. Jimmy and Michael’s wife sat in the back. Behind them, in a rental, Gabriel and his girlfriend shared the car with Luc and his wife. Strangely enough, Castiel was calm. Jimmy had been excited enough for both of them. Every time he’d gotten nervous or his OCD reared its ugly head, a phone call from Dean soothed him.

As Michael approached the gate to the park, he slowed and pointed. There was a white sign stating Novak-Winchester Wedding with an arrow pointing towards the river. “I guess this is the place.”

The corners of Castiel’s mouth lifted in a slow smile. This was really going to happen. They came to a parking area and Castiel recognized the man who ran the paint booth at WMC directing them to a spot reserved for them. Michael turned off the SUV and they all got out. Castiel and his brothers were all dressed in tuxedos with deep red bowties. Jimmy was wearing his suit with a matching bowtie. 

As they turned the corner on the stone path that led down to the gazebo and the river, Castiel stopped. The path was lit with hundreds of candles. Glass mason jars lined the path and hung from the trees. It looked like a magical fairyland. 

The three women all let out a collective sigh. Kali, Gabriel’s girlfriend, nudged Castiel’s shoulder. “He did this all by himself?”

“I think he had help from his friends…” Castiel was stunned. 

Jimmy grabbed onto his hand. “Come on, Daddy, we cants be late.”

Castiel let himself be dragged along by his son. As they got closer to the gazebo, Castiel saw it was lit with thousands of tiny twinkling lights. Chairs were set up in front of the steps of the structure and Charlie was suddenly standing in front of him.

“Hi-ya, Castiel.”

“You look beautiful, Charlie,” Castiel said sincerely. 

“And you two look so handsome.” She handed each woman a boutonniere to pin on their men’s lapels and then she pinned on Castiel’s. Jimmy watched in wide eyed wonder as Charlie knelt down and pinned an identical one to his jacket. She kissed his cheek, causing the boy to blush and hid his face behind his father.

She leaned in to Castiel and whispered. “You ready?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

Charlie smiled up at him. “Good. Dean is nervous as all get out.”

“Daddy, is it time?” Jimmy interrupted any reply Castiel planned to make.

The redhead laughed. “Just about. Ladies, if you will find a seat. Men, you follow me.”

Castiel, his brothers and his son were led up to the steps of the gazebo. Rufus was standing there in a black suit and he nodded at the men, but he gave Jimmy a warm smile.

“Jimmy, go sit with your aunts.”

Charlie laid a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “No, Jimmy.” To Castiel, she said, “Dean insists that Jimmy be a part of this ceremony. He’s not just marrying you, Castiel.”

Castiel was touched. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He would not cry. No matter how sappy his future husband was.

Castiel stood on the top step of the gazebo, with Michael next to him, one step down. Then came Gabriel and Luc. Jimmy stood at his side. Castiel noted the small table behind Rufus, there was a large white candle and two long tapers, a smaller taper was next to them. Understanding dawned on Castiel. It was a unity candle. The smaller candle was for Jimmy. Dean really thought of everything to make his son a part of their wedding. He could not love him anymore than he did at that moment.

There was a rustling sound and then the guests quieted. Dean, followed by Sam, Charlie and Benny came to stand on the opposite side of the gazebo steps from Castiel. Their eyes met and Castiel smiled. He hoped his smile conveyed everything he was feeling.

Rufus cleared his throat.

“Friends and family of Castiel and Dean, welcome. Tonight, these two men will be joined in holy matrimony. Dean and Castiel will be saying vows they’ve written themselves. Castiel.” Rufus nodded to Castiel. 

Castiel took a deep breath and concentrated on keeping his voice from breaking.

"Dean, I marry you with my eyes wide open. You have helped me let go of the past and embrace the future. Thank you for making me laugh again. Bless you for taking my hand as we begin our lives together."

"I offer myself to you as a partner in life. I vow to love you in sickness and health. I commit myself to encourage you in good times and in bad. I will cherish and respect you all the days of our life together. Starting anew once again, I give thanks that I have found you. May our marriage be a gift to the world and our families as your love is a gift to me."

“I come today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives. My love for you is endless and eternal.”

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

Castiel fitted the ring onto Dean’s finger. Dean looked down at it and Castiel knew he was fighting for composure. Rufus stepped forward, “Dean, you may now say your vows.”

Dean, his body visibly trembling, looked right into Cas’ eyes. “Cas, I promise to love you with all my heart, mind and strength. I promise to be faithful, now and forever. I also promise to respect James Michael and treat him as if he were my own. I gladly accept the obligations that go along with this pledge. I love Jimmy and want him to be a part of my life.”

“As the two of us are joined on this day, we become part of each other. Your feelings become my feelings. Your sorrows become my sorrows. Your joys become my joys. Your cares become my cares. And your child becomes my child. I promise to be a true and faithful husband and father, always there to comfort you, rejoice with you and endure all the complexities of life that we will face together as a family over the years to come. My love for you and this child is pure and unshakable, and I hereby commit myself to both of you from this day forward.”

“With continued love, friendship, trust and communication, I am committing my life to yours. Cas, when you need me I will be there and when your strength fails you, mine will always be there for you. Side by side, step by step, let our great journey together begin, here and now.”

Dean slipped the ring onto Castiel’s finger. Castiel turned back to Rufus so he could pronounce them as married, but Rufus knelt in front of Jimmy.

"And now, James Michael do you promise to love and respect your father's new husband? Do you promise to support their marriage and your new family? Do you promise to accept the responsibility of being their child, and to encourage them and support them in your new life together?"

“Uh huh.” 

The guest snickered. And Rufus stood up to address them. "The lighting of the center candle represents not only the union of Castiel and Dean in marriage, but the unity formed in this new family in which your lives will now shine as one."

Dean took Jimmy’s hand and led him up to the table. Castiel followed close behind. Dean took out his father’s old Zippo lighter and lit his candle. He picked up Castiel’s and lit his before handing it to his new husband. Then he picked up the smaller taper and lit it as well. As one, they lit the larger candle.

“By the powers granted to me by the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you as husbands, married before God and by the laws of the state. You may now kiss your husband.”

Dean met Castiel eyes and held them. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, Dean. More than you could ever imagine.”

The kiss brought a collective sigh from the guests. Dean and Cas each took one of Jimmy’s hands and led the way down the steps, their bridal party following behind. 

***

It was over. He was married. Dean looked down at his ring. He’d had Cas’ ring engraved. Had Castiel done the same? He hadn’t mentioned it. Dean looked over at his husband, standing with Rufus and his Uncle Bobby. His head was tilted and he looked focused on the story Bobby seemed to be telling. Seeing his husband occupied, Dean slipped off his ring and looked at it. He saw the engraving, but couldn’t make out the words in the dim light. He slipped over to the tent and in the light of the kerosene lantern, he looked.

“1 + 2 = Family” 

Dean rubbed his finger over the words. Family. 

“What are you doing in here?” Castiel asked, slipping his arms around Dean’s waist from behind and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean held up the ring. “Family.” Dean put the ring back on his finger. His throat was suddenly thick and the light from the lantern blurred.

“You’ve given me something that I never knew I was even missing, Dean.” Cas’ lips trailed along his neck. 

As far as he knew, Cas didn’t get a chance to look at his ring until later that night. He was in the bathroom of the hotel suite they’d reserved for their honeymoon. Dean was lying in bed, sated after making love. He saw Cas’ reflection in the large mirror. He saw his husband take off his ring, read the words and smile. 

‘I believe in us,’ were the words Dean chose. Since his husband was brushing at his eyes, Dean figured he’d done good.

The hotel had left them a silver bucket with a bottle of champagne. Tonight was just the prelude to the real honeymoon. Tomorrow morning they would be flying to Key West, Florida, for three days. Jimmy would be staying with his Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess.

Cas’ house was on the market and when they got back, Cas and Jimmy would be moving into Dean’s house. The next few weeks would be busy and stressful, but they were family and they could count on each other.

***Ten Years Later***

Dean stood in the kitchen frosting the last of the six dozen cupcakes. The twins’ birthday was tomorrow and they would be taking them to school. Claire and Emma would be turning eight. Dean couldn’t believe how fast time flew. He looked around the kitchen, counters covered in flour and kitchen utensils. It was times like these when he missed Miss Tran the most. Her son, Kevin, was married now and had his own son. Miss Tran moved to California to be near them, leaving a hole in the Novak-Winchester family.

He and Cas had been married for ten years, well eleven in August. Speaking of the kids, they should be getting home from school soon. He put the last of the cupcakes in the plastic containers and stacked them on the counter. On a piece of paper, in red marker, Dean wrote – DO NOT EAT. He adhered it to the top container. If Cas or Jimmy ate one, he’d have to hurt someone.

The front door slammed open and Dean winced. Kids were so freakin’ loud.

“Jimmy got into a fight!” One of the twins shouted loudly. Dean frowned.

“Shut your cakehole, Claire,” Jimmy said, sounding angry.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dean asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

“Jimmy got into a fight,” Emma repeated what her sister said a minute earlier.

Dean looked at his oldest. At sixteen, Jimmy was almost as tall as he was. He made the football team this year and really filled out. His letter jacket was dirty, but what drew Dean’s attention was the bruise starting to show on the boy’s left eye.

“Want to tell me about it?” Dean asked, stepping closer to see if the bruise was his only injury.

“No,” Jimmy growled, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Girls, go to your room and start on your homework.”

“But Dee.” The girls whined in unison. When Jimmy turned twelve, he decided Daddy Dean was too babyish and he’d shortened it to Dee. The girls began to follow suit and now, three years later, it stuck.

“Now, girls.” Dean’s tone left no room for argument. Showing their displeasure, they stomped up the stairs.

“Sit.” Dean pointed to the couch.

“Dee, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t really care what you want. You got into a fight and you’re going to explain. Like, right damn now.”

Jimmy threw his backpack on the floor next to the couch and flopped down. He crossed his arms, glaring mutinously. Cas complained that Jimmy was more like Dean then his biological father and right now, Dean believed it. He definitely had Dean’s stubbornness.

“It wasn’t even on school grounds. You and Dad don’t have to worry, I won’t be suspended or some shit like that.”

“Language.” Dean felt like a hypocrite when he called Jimmy on his foul mouth, but if the girls started talking like Dean, there would be hell to pay from his husband.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Dee?”

“Who did you have a fight with and what was it about.” Dean waited and Jimmy looked more miserable than angry now. “Start talking, Jimbo.”

“That asshat Gordon Walker. He wouldn’t shut his mouth.”

Dean knew the Walkers. Gordon used to play little league baseball with Jimmy, but was thrown off the team for his attitude. His parents were in the real estate business. “That kid’s a menace.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy said softly. All the fight was out of him now. He picked at the rip in his jeans. Dean didn’t remember if they were ripped before or after the fight. Jimmy had always been rough on his clothes.

Dean decided to stop interrogating his son. Jimmy was a great kid, made straight A’s and took care of his sisters. He’d talk when he was ready. Dean leaned back and waited.

“I stopped to pick up the girls after school and parked across the street at the MacDonalds like I normally do…” Dean and Cas bought the teenager a cherry ride for his sixteenth birthday. They paid the insurance on the ’80 Jeep CJ5 and gave him gas money in exchange for delivering the girls to and from school. “A few of the guys were there and we were talking about the game when Gordon and a few of his friends started jerking some poor kid’s chain. He was calling the kid names and he pushed him down. The kid was only like twelve or something. I told him to cut it out, but Gordon started up on me…talking shit…so, I belted him in the mouth. It went to hell from there. The team backed me up and we beat the holy crap out of them. Someone called the cops, but we got out of there before they showed up.”

Dean sat up, elbows on his knees. Defending a younger child put things in a different light. He wondered if Cas would be so forgiving. “What did he say to you, Jimbo?”

“Does it really matter?”

“Yeah, it kind of does.”

“He was calling the kid a faggot. He knocked the kid’s books out of his hands and I just had to step in, Dee.”

“If you didn’t step in, I’d be disappointed.”

“Yeah, well…he left the kid alone after I threatened to kick his ass, but then…then he said something about you and Dad. I wasn’t going to stand by…” Jimmy let his voice fade.

Dean looked away, lips in a tight line. Even after all this time, there were still bigots in the world…full of hatred for those that are different. “We’re going to have to tell you dad.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that. He’s going to freak.”

***

Castiel let himself into the house he’d shared with Dean for almost ten years. Being married never got old. Dean was still his best friend. Castiel turned fifty a few weeks ago. He still ran just about every day and the kids kept him feeling young. Dean said he thought the hair graying at his temples was sexy and maybe it was true, because the silver streaks growing through Dean’s hair was hot as hell.

He smelled cake when he neared the kitchen. He made a beeline for whatever confection Dean may have made. He saw the stacked containers filled cupcakes and the note. One wouldn’t be missed. He took the lid of the container and was reaching in when Dean caught him.

“Castiel Novak-Winchester, you get your paws out of those.”

“Just one…come on, Sweetheart.” Castiel was not above playing dirty. He let his eyes travel up and down Dean’s body. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Gross. You guys get a room,” Jimmy muttered. 

Castiel turned towards his oldest son and noticed how he was keeping his face averted. Dean was nodding to the boy and Castiel saw the silent communication between the two. The cupcake forgotten, he asked, “What’s going on?”

Dean finally took Jimmy’s shoulders and turned him to face Castiel. Castiel gasped in dismay. His son’s face had an enormous bruise covering his eyes and upper cheek. “What the hell happened?”

“Cas, Babe, let’s go sit down and Jimmy will explain.”

“Was this a fight?” Castiel’s questioning look went from Dean to Jimmy and back again. “Tell me.”

“Cas, just calm down.”

“Do. Not. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down.” 

“Great, now I’m fucked,” Jimmy muttered under his breath. 

Castiel heard it and since Dean winced, he knew he heard too. “James Michael Novak-Winchester. Go to your room now. I will be up to deal with you shortly.”

Jimmy turned and a few seconds later, Castiel could hear his footsteps on the stairs, then the slam of a door. His eyes met Dean’s. Dean looked away first.

“Can you please explain why our son has a black eye?” Castiel knew how to pick his battles. The language issue could wait.

The girls picked that moment to come in from the back yard with Angel, their old Boxer. They looked at their fathers and then at each other. “We’ll just be up in our room…hiding out.” Angel didn’t follow them. She went to her water bowl and started lapping. 

Dean took one of Castiel’s hands. “Come on, let’s go talk.” 

They went to the office downstairs next to laundry room. Dean closed the door and waited until Castiel was seated at the desk. Dean took a sit on the loveseat. When he was finished explaining what happened to Jimmy, Castiel was quiet.

“Fighting, for whatever reason, doesn’t solve anything, Dean.”

“So, what, Cas? We going to punish him for defending a kid being bullied?”

“He shouldn’t be punished for that, but Dean, he could have walked away when the boy began to insult us. Did you even think to ask how the other boy is?”

“No…but honestly, I hope Jimmy beat the shit out of him.”

“Dean!” Cas shouted indignantly, “What if his parents file charges?”

“Let ‘em. I’d love to tell them what a fuckin’ bully they raised. Walker is a big kid and Jimmy said the other boy was only twelve.”

Castiel ran his hands over his face. “What do you suggest we do, Dean?”

“I’d say let it go this time, Cas.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his noses. “Of course…and if it happens again? People say nasty things, Dean. You can’t throw a punch at every homophobic asshole on the planet.”

“Jimmy’s a good kid, Cas. He’s never been mixed up in a fight before.”

Castiel knew Dean was right. It didn’t make him feel better. They talked a few more minutes and then they headed upstairs. Dinner was going to be late tonight.

Jimmy listened to Castiel’s concerns and while he didn’t promise to walk away from altercations, he did say he would try. Castiel gave him a week without television or video games as punishment for his foul mouth. Castiel really couldn’t blame Jimmy’s colorful language after all, Dean Winchester was his father. Castiel was surprised the twins hadn’t developed mouths like sailors.

***

That evening, after the kids were in bed, Cas was working on a file from work, his back to their headboard. Dean came in after locking up the house and stripped. Instead of the sleep pants he normally wore, he crawled in bed naked. Cas pretended he hadn’t been watching Dean getting ready for bed, but Dean caught Cas’ eyes on him. Yep, he could still make his husband horny.

Dean lay on his back, legs slightly spread and he let his hand rub over his growing erection. Cas still had his eyes on the file. Dean looked at Cas’ profile. Cas hadn’t shaved that morning and he knew Dean loved the look. And he had those sexy reading glasses on…who knew a pair of glasses could turn Dean on so much.

“Put the work away, Cas.”

“Is there something you need, Dean?” Oh, yeah, Cas was very aware his naked husband was horny. 

“I need to be fucked…hard and dirty,” Dean said, purposefully making his voice low and husky.

Cas pretended to think about it. Dean snatched the file out of his husband’s hands and tossed it on the floor. He rolled over and straddled Cas’ hips. When Cas made a move to take off his glasses, Dean stopped him. “Leave ‘em on.”

He could feel Cas’ cock lengthening under him. He moaned and shifted his hips so their dicks rubbed together through the fabric of Cas’ flannel pajama bottoms. Every part of Dean’s body came alive. Cas was looking up at him through those fuckin’ glasses and the man’s hands were holding Dean’s hips, letting his thumb rub circles on Dean’s heated skin.

Cas let his hand move up over Dean’s chest, pausing to pinch his nipple before palming his neck. He dragged Dean down for a kiss. Cas tasted of the cinnamon toothpaste they preferred. The kiss deepened. They were in no hurry, content to taste and touch.  
Then, without warning Cas flipped him onto his back, pinning his arms over his head. “Today, I was sitting at my desk and I thought about having your cock down my throat, while I fucked you with one of our toys…while you sucked me…”

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he moaned. Sixty-nine. They hadn’t done that in a long time. “So, you were thinking about sex at work, huh?”

“Does that surprise you, Dean?” Dean smirked. Cas had been working late one night the previous week and Dean dropped by. They wound up fucking on Cas’ desk. Since that first time, all those years ago, Dean still liked to surprise his husband with office sex.

“Turnabout is fair play, Babe.” He’d only done that after Cas had showed up at the garage on the Sunday before. Dean was there by himself doing an oil change on Cas’ Corvette. By the time they were done, both were naked and smeared with oil. Cas had taken him against the Corvette. Dean’s screams had echoed off the metal walls of the big building.

Cas stood up and stripped off his pants in one swift motion, his erection jutting out of the thick thatch of dark hair. Cas opened the nightstand and took out flavored lube and a vibrator…not their biggest, but not the smallest either. Dean was going to feel it. His dick twitched against his belly.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and lay on his back and Dean didn’t waste time. He maneuvered his knees to either side of Cas’ face and Cas swallowed him down. “God, Cas…” He bent forward and took Cas’ cock into his own mouth. Cas’ hands wrapped around his thighs and pulled his cheeks open. Dean’s ass tightened when he felt the cool gel.

Soon, Cas had one of his fingers deep inside Dean, fucking him. Dean was rocking against it, his cock sliding in and out of Cas’ talented mouth. Dean wanted Cas to fuck him, so he wasn’t putting his heart and soul into blowing Cas. He was licking and teasing him while his hands squeezed Cas’ sac and rubbed his day’s worth of stubble against Cas’ thighs.

By the time Cas had three fingers inside of Dean, Dean was panting and fucking Cas’ throat. “Yeah, Babe, so good.” When Cas pulled his fingers out, Dean whined, his hips continuing to rut. Dean heard the snap of the lid and then the tip of the vibrator was at his entrance. “Now, Cas, fuck me with it.”

Cas slid it home and Dean moaned loudly. Soon, Cas was fucking his ass hard and fast. With his hot mouth working him and the pounding his ass was getting, Dean was close. His balls were tight against his body. His breathing was raspy and erratic. He’d given up all pretext of sucking Cas. His elbows were locked and he found himself staring into their dresser mirror. His face was flushed. “Cas…” He reached behind him and put his hand over Cas’…the vibrator felt so fuckin’ good…just a little more… 

“Ahahahahahahah.” He felt Cas swallowing his load, throat working… Then Cas was rolling him onto his back, vibrator still embedded in him. He looked down at Dean, cock hard and wet. Cas pulled the vibrator out and tossed it aside. Then he pushed inside. His hips thrusting before he was all the way in. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, pulling him deeper. “That’s it, Babe. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Cas took Dean’s mouth, biting and fucking Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Cas was grunting over him, pounding into him, fast and rough. Cas’ cock was hitting his prostate over and over again. Even though he was spent, the feeling made him cry out in pleasure.

“Dean…come…fill you up…” Dean felt the hot spurts of Cas’ cum deep within his body. There was no feeling like it. Cas had been the first man to ride him bareback. He’d been Cas’ first as well. 

Cas rolled off, panting like he’d run a marathon. Dean felt raw and open and fuckin’ amazing. 

They held each other up in the shower as they washed each other and later as they dried each other off. 

***Three Years Later***

Castiel and Dean sat in the metal folding chairs, Claire and Emma sat beside Dean, Sam and Jess were on the other side of the twins. Castiel’s brothers and their wives, yes, Gabe finally married Kali, sat on the other side of Castiel. The Novak-Winchesters took up an entire row. 

James Michael Novak-Winchester was seated with his class, dressed in a black cap and gown. His red tassel hung down in his face. Castiel could barely see him through the three hundred students graduating from Lawrence High School. 

He was so proud of his…their son. Jimmy had graduated with honors and was recruited by Auburn University to play football. He received a full scholarship and would be a starting player next season. 

“Girls, that’s enough.” Dean’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at his husband. Dean looked pissed.

“What’s going on?” 

“They are still bitching because I wouldn’t let them wear makeup. Christ, they are only eleven. I’m not going to make it through their teenage years, Cas.”

Castiel held his husband’s hand and brought it to his mouth so he could kiss Dean’s knuckles. “We’ll be fine,” he whispered. “They’ll be fine…they take after their father after all.”

Dean gave him a dirty look. The twins were biologically Dean’s, well, Dean’s and a surrogate’s.

The crowd got quiet as the valedictorian took the microphone. Then one by one, the graduates walked across the stage. Castiel and Dean both wiped their tears as they watched their son accept his diploma. The twins rolled their eyes, but Castiel knew they looked up to Jimmy and were proud of him. 

When the last graduating senior got his diploma, the class cheered and threw their caps in the air. It took several minutes before the family found their son. Castiel was snapping a picture of Jimmy and Dean when a couple approached him. 

“Excuse us.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Yes?” He didn’t recognize them and wondered which graduate they belonged too.

“My name is Doug Braeden and this is my wife, Lisa. I…we just wanted to tell you what a wonderful son you have.”

Dean, hearing the man’s words, stepped forwards. He stuck out his hand. “I’m Dean Novak-Winchester and this is my husband, Castiel.”

The woman spoke, her smile warm. “You don’t know us, but three years ago, our son, Ben, was…was being bullied by an older boy. Your son stepped in and defused the situation. We…well, Ben told us what he did and how he got into a fight because of it. You have no idea what a difference it made in our son’s life. Ben told us that Jimmy continued to talk to him and mentor him. Next year, Ben will be a sophomore. He played on the junior varsity team last year. He will be playing varsity next season. You and your son paved the way for him to be accepted by the team and the coaching staff. We…we just wanted to say thank you.”

Castiel looked over at his son, who was holding hands with his girlfriend Kim. They were talking to other seniors. He felt so much pride in his son at that moment.

“Your kid is Ben Braeden?” Dean asked. “I’ve seen him play. He’s awesome.”

Castiel looked at his husband blankly. While he never missed one of Jimmy’s games. He had no idea, Dean went to see the JV team play.

The two couples made small talk and the Braedens congratulated Jimmy. Jimmy blushed under their praise. He might have been one of the popular kids, he may have been a star football player, and he cussed like a sailor, but for all that, he was warm and humble. 

Dean drove the four of them home in the Impala. Jimmy was going to a big party for the graduating class and Castiel knew they would be in bed long before their son got home.

Castiel waited for Dean to come to bed later that night and when he failed to appear, Castiel got out of bed and padded downstairs in his bare feet. He found Dean in the living room. He was gazing up at the family portrait they’d had done last Christmas. He must have sensed Castiel standing at the bottom of the staircase because he turned. Castiel could see the tracks of tears on his face.

“Dean, are you okay?” It was a stupid question. Obviously, Dean wasn’t okay. He moved towards his husband.

“Yeah. Fine.” Dean wiped his eyes and walked into Castiel’s outstretched arms. 

“You have always been a shitty liar, Dean.”

Dean’s snort of laughter sounded forced. “It’s just…Jimmy will be going off to college in the fall. The girls are…fuck…soon they’ll be wearing makeup and dating…our family isn’t going to be together much longer.”

“Dean, we will always be a family. Even after they are married…when the three of them have children of their own. Our family will just grow, Love, not disappear.”

“I know…it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not stupid at all. Now, come to bed and let me show you how much I love you.”

***

Dean woke early. The house was quiet and he wrote a quick note to Cas. He needed some ‘me time’. The garage was empty, as he knew it would be on a Saturday morning. He pulled the Impala up on the rack and set about changing her oil.

He was just finishing when the sound of a car’s engine filled the garage. He rolled out from under his baby and saw his son’s Jeep pull into the bay beside his. He wiped his hands. Jimmy used to hang out at the garage a lot when he was younger. Most summers, he was a permanent figure around the place. Once he started playing football and discovered girls, those days were gone. No one ever knew how much Dean missed those days, not even Cas.

“Hey, Jimbo. I expected you to sleep until noon.”

“Nope. I have a few things to do today.” Jimmy got out of the Jeep and walked over to where Dean stood. “Hey, Dee, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.”

“I know you and Dad are proud of me…you show it all the time, but I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you guys.” Jimmy looked down at his feet. “Remember that trip to the Grand Canyon? Not the one two summers ago, but the one before you and Dad got married?”

Dean nodded.

“I may have only been five, but I know I wanted you to be my second father. Dad needed you and so did I. You made us a family and I will always be grateful for…”

Dean couldn’t see his son anymore…everything was a blur. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Dee, enough with the waterworks.” 

Dean laughed and brushed the tears away. “Language.” 

Jimmy brushed at his own eyes, but Dean didn’t call attention to it. “I love you, Jimbo.”

“I love you too, Dee.”

Dean just stood there, staring in amazement at the boy…the man…he and Cas had raised. Cas would have grabbed the boy and hugged him, but Dean wasn’t the touchy-feely type.

“Wanna help me change my spark plugs, Kid.”

“Sure, Dee.”

They spent the rest of the morning talking about football, girls and college. When the Impala was purring like a jungle cat again, Jimmy walked over to his Jeep. Before he got inside, he looked at Dean.

“Hey, you’ll take care of him, won’t you?”

“Always.”

“And try not to kill the twins while I’m away at school.”

“No promises there.”

They shared laughter and then Dean watched their son drive away. He had the summer to spend with Jimmy before he left for Alabama. A road trip to the Grand Canyon might be in order.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
